Too Soon Too Early
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: CHAPTER 29 UP! finally! The senshi's parents have all mysteriously come back, but for what reason?
1. CH 01: The Weird Bumps

~ too soon, too early ~

© 1

® Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing although I _would _want too

Authors note:

This is just chapter 1 hope you guys like it!!! Oh and the g-boys don't come in by the next chapter or the 3rd chapter Im thinking of ways to introduce them…hope you like this guys!!! Onengai R+R

~*~

A girl with two golden buns sleeping soundly on a pink fuzzy bed with a black cat that had the most unusual in sigma of a golden crescent moon beside her. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully but, alas all peace comes to an end. Because of an annoying beeping sound of an annoying digital clock woke her up from her serene slumber. 

As she stirred awakening from her sleep the black cat couldn't but help to be disturbed and wake up too. The girl slowly rose up from her bed and yawning loudly. The cat blinked and blinked again and slowly the cat's curious red eyes widened.

"USAGI! YOURE-YOURE-" but alas the cat was cut off by the girl

"yes Luna Im up…for the first time ::grumbles::" Usagi said tiredly. Lazily she made her way to the bathroom and a few moments later she came out wrapped in a pink towel and entered her room once more to change in her school uniform. 

A few moments later she went downstairs for breakfast and this surprised her mother. Then her brother came down as well rushing obviously looking for something. But accidentally he bumped her on the back making her cry in pain.

"Usagi daijoubu deska???" asked her mother Ikuko 

"hai…its just my back hurts a bit" said Usagi rubbing her back

"here let me see" said Ikuko lifting her school uniform to inspect her back. "hmmm Usagi why are there bumps on your back??" 

"I-I don't know…maybe its just when I fell down the stairs" 

"hmm maybe…well don't worry its going to come out soon…just try to avoid hitting that part okay musume???" said Ikuko comfortingly

"hai okasan!" Usagi said cheerfully

"now you'd better get on to school!"

"hai!" and Usagi for once didn't rush for school

~*~ The next morning ~*~

it was the same thing. Usagi woke up early again but this time it was because of the pain she was experiencing from the 2 bumps on her back. She didn't tell Luna nor the others because she thought they might worry over nothing.

~*~ on the 7th day ~*~

the bumps as her mother predicted did not go away instead she noticed that they were growing. And the pain became increasingly unbearable that she didn't go to school. This caused her mother too worry but nonetheless she still took care of Usagi…thinking that tomorrow maybe she can be better and go back to school the next day.

Later that day, walking down the street were 4 girls. Rei was wondering where Usagi is and said

"oi! Minna where's Usagi???" asked Rei

"well she didn't go to school today either" said Ami

"you guys you think she's okay???" asked Makoto

"hmm why don't we go to her place now!…I mean it is pretty close from here" suggested Minako

they all nodded and went on their way to visit Usagi.

At Usagi's her mother Ikuko greeted them

"oh thank goodness you came to check up on Usagi…I was getting worried about her…she's in her room resting why don't you check up on her" 

"Arigato gozaimasu Tsukino-san" said Ami bowing politely

"oh nonsense Ami-san! Its nothing and cut the formalities just call me Ikuko! Ne minna?" Ikuko said eyeing Rei, Minako, and Makoto and the threesome just nodded

"anou…HAI! Ikuko-san!" said Ami cheerfully

"now scurry on upstairs…I know your also worried about Usagi!" said Ikuko cheerfully with a warm smile on her face

when they entered Usagi's room they saw Usagi sitting strait up on her bed feeling her back. They all wondered what she was doing when they saw closer the 2 bumps on Usagi's back

"OH KAMI-SAMA!!!" Minako exclaimed

This startled Usagi not even noticing they were there and softly she said

"konnyanichiwa minna-chan!" 

"U-usagi…what's that???" Minako said pointing the bumps

"well…actually I don't know either…heh he he he" Usagi said sweatdropping

then Rei started telling her along with Minako and Makoto why she didn't tell them ad all that stuff. On the other hand while this happened Ami casually approached Usagi on her bed and sat beside her. She took out her computer and got her visor out and scanned Usagi. She sighed and took out her visor and shut her mini computer closed.

"well…from my readings Usagi…its apparently unusual for us but its normal for you…its like a normal body change" Ami concluded

"what do you mean normal???" Usagi asked

"well its like when your hair grows…its just like that…a natural occurrence in the body" stated Ami

"oh my god" that was the only thing Usagi was able to say

~*~ The next day Saturday ~*~

there was no school so Usagi was free. They decided to see outers concerning the bumps on her back. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She was going to brush her teeth so she wiped the steam off the mirror. She was so shocked at what she saw.

At her reflection in the mirror was a normal Usagi except for the fact that she has the golden crescent moon on her forehead. She tried to use her crystal but it just won't go away. Finally giving up she went to her room with nothing but a pink towel on. She saw Luna and showed it to her and explained it to her. She too was also shocked. 

After a few hours of figuring and trying to take out the crescent moon she decided to cover it with a bandana. She wore baggy elephant pants a sleeveless turtle neck fitted shirt and a huge loose jacket to hide the bumps which were starting to get evident. She brought her hair down but tied so it would look only up to the waist. A little trick she learned way before. 

She made her way towards the outers mansion running along with Luna because they were 5 hours late. 

~*~ time gates ~*~

A lady with her hair brought up with a bun and half of it trailing down was looking into 10 mirrors all surrounding her. She wore a tight fitting dark green dress that had cleavage. She had a staff with her and on her forehead lays the in sigma of the planet Pluto. She sighed and said 

"the future is changing…I believe it is time"

and with one wave the 10 mirrors surrounding her vanished and a hole appeared in which she entered

~*~ in the outers mansion ~*~

"okay lets not panic…there has to be a solution to his" Rei said while pacing back and forth. 

"Rei-chan…onegai yamero your making all of us dizzy" said Michiru

"Look…we've tried everything…now…the only ones we haven't asked for help are Setsuna-chan and Koneko-chan" said Haruka commandingly 

"maybe…if we used the crystal" said Makoto

"it is possible…thou…what if its like Usagi's bumps" said Ami

all the people in the room just looked at Ami wide eyed and worried

"lets hope not" Makoto said 

and then the doors opened revealing a girl with waist length golden hair with a bandana black shades a black loose and too big jacket with a white turtle neck inside and dark blue baggy elephant pants with a black cat with a crescent moon on the forehead beside her. Both were breathing heavily and were panting

"alright…who the hell are you!" yelled a furious Haruka wearing a bandana on her forehead

"::pant:: Haruka ::pant:: its me ::pant:: Usagi" she said as she took of the glasses 

"oh.my.god.USAGI!!!" yelled a frantic Minako wearing a ridiculous hat that covers her forehead "what are you _wearing_!" 

"it's a disguise you know…for my bumps" said Usagi flustered 

"oh…well anyways…we've explained everything to Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan and Hotaru-chan" said Minako

"well that's great…at least I don't have to repeat the story again…sooo…did you guys figure out why I have the bumps???" asked a hopeful Usagi

"actually Usagi-chan…we also don't know" said Hotaru pausing while looking at down the floor and fidgeting with her feet…then she continued "anou…we also have a problem" 

"…well whatever it is I hope its not so big unlike mine…::sigh:: anyways Hotaru-chan what's your problem…I promise Ill help you in whatever way I can!" Usagi declared 

cautiously Hotaru took out the bandage wrapped on her forehead and she looked up at Usagi causing her to gasp

"SHIT! Hotaru-chan…you…" 

"It's the symbol of Saturn…like the one I used to have in the Silver Millennium that was naturally there and wont come off…like this one now" she said indicating her forehead "whatever I do it just wont come off ::sigh::"

"Actually Usagi-chan" Makoto started then slowly she took off her headband on her forehead and revealed the sign of Jupiter on her forehead. The others also followed. Haruka took off her bandana Michiru and Minako took off their hats, Ami took off her inverted baseball cap, Rei took of her bandana and their respectful planetary signs glowed on their foreheads with their respective colors of course

"so you think you could use the crystal???" Makoto said hopefully

"actually Mako-chan" and she took off her bandana and revealed the crescent moon "I tried that too and well…it just wont go away" 

~*~

hmmm wonder what the scouts will do to get them insigma's out??? And why is Sailor Pluto not in uniform??? Trivial…but all shall be revealed in due time! =)

soooo what do you guys think???? Onengai review! So I can continue

ja minna!

KaZ™


	2. CH 02: Weird Discoveries

~Too Soon, Too Early~

© 2

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

ARIGATO MINNA!!!

Thanks to ALL the reviews WOW never expected it! Anyways here is my weekly update! He he he finally got it out…hope you guys like it! And onegai REVIEW!!!!!

To Silver Sorceress – about the bumps…you'll see in this chapter

To stargirl – g-boys wont come out till I don't know chapter 4??? Im really not yet sure demo daijobu they'll come out!

To just visiting – hope ya find this chapter also interesting!

To LunarX – hope this satisfies you…temporarily of course! 

To MooCow – he he he luv your fic! Anywhoo… tanx for ur review… you really think it's a great start? THANKS!

To Lazy K- really….ARIGATO!

To Rona – my updates are weekly hope that's soon enough for ya!

To Tenshi Cat – I'm already starting to write more…expect the next chapter by next week!

And finally to Lavender Clearwater – ALRIGHT! Here it is…just get that frying pan away from me! ::laughs nervously:: He he he ::sweatdrop:: please  

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing although I _would_ want to own them

What happened last time: 

"actually Mako-chan" and she took off her bandana and revealed the crescent moon "I tried that too and well…it just wont go away" 

~*~

After getting a few gasps and shock Usagi disregarded and started talking again

"so what do you propose we do minna?"

"well the only one here is…" Ami trailed off

"me" someone said and a portal out of no where appeared revealing a woman with her hair in a half bun wearing a tight dark green dress with cleavage on her forehead in dark green was the in sigma of Pluto. On her right she held a staff.

"Setsuna-san" Ami continued 

"okay…what's going on here" Minako demanded "I mean why aren't our planetary in sigma's NOT coming off…I mean we didn't even _want _them to appear…and what about Usagi's living alien bumps???" 

"HEY they're NOT ALIEN!" said Usagi pouting

Setsuna couldn't help but snicker and said 

"the future has changed" said Setsuna regaining her poise

"what do you mean?" asked Artemis

"the waves have changed" said Michiru

"the wind has changed course" said Haruka

"the balance of darkness and light has changed" said Hotaru

the 3 said like in a trance

the inners all looked at the outers funny and Makoto said "hey um are you guys okay" 

"the changes you experience are the ones you are supposed to have during crystal Tokyo…in the future" said Setsuna ignoring Makoto

"wh-what do you mean during crystal Tokyo?" said a confused Rei

"The in sigma's aren't supposed to come out…well not at least till Crystal Tokyo…just like in the Silver Millennium" Setsuna continued

"so you're saying that were going be what we looked like in the Silver Millennium during Crystal Tokyo" said Ami

"that is correct" said Setsuna

"but what about Usagi's bumps" continued Ami

"the bumps are just a sign that Usagi will soon become Neo Queen Serenity" said Setsuna

"WHAT!!! But the freezing hasn't even occurred…I mean all these changes…they're too soon, too early" (_A.N. hence the title!) _said a worried Usagi

"I know…that's why I came here to explain at least the situation" said Setsuna "The future is changing…The changes were too soon…and Im afraid if this keeps up in one weeks time Usagi will have wings"

"NANI!!!!" was heard from everyone in the room

"::sigh:: I know you've tried to reverse the effects but Im afraid whatever you do it wont reverse…and you guys cant wear bandanas forever…people will get suspicious also Usagi you cant hide forever, you cant hide your wings forever…we also cant show the in sigmas and Usagi's wings to the public"

"then what do you propose we do Setsuna-mama" said Hotaru

"we leave Tokyo, we leave Japan, we leave Earth, we leave…this time" said Setsuna sadly

"what do you mean leave this time?" said Michiru "what about Crystal Tokyo?" 

"well the way I see it…it is not in this time we are supposed to build Crystal Tokyo…this time is already at peace…we will go to the future…where Crystal Tokyo has never happened and where the people there need Crystal Tokyo…their hearts have been too corrupted and their hopes and dreams have all been shattered that's why they need you Usagi-hime…they need the sailor scouts" said Setsuna almost teary eyed 

"so you're saying that we should build Crystal Tokyo there" said Usagi and Setsuna just nodded "but how do we know that that _is _the right place for Crystal Tokyo" continued Usagi

"I have looked into the future…and besides…if we go there and our in sigma's are gone and so are Usagi's bumps then that _is _where we should be" said Setsuna 

"if we go there then…we will have to leave…ne Setsuna-chan" said Rei sadly

Setsuna just looked away not wanting to look at the hurt faces 

"we will never be able to go back here…am I right Setsuna-san" said Ami

"I-im afraid so" Setsuna replied 

"I-I see" Ami replied 

"is Mamoru coming with us?" asked Usagi sadly

"I-im afraid not Usagi-hime" she replied sadly 

"what do you mean" Usagi said quivering 

"I went to him earlier and saw that he did not posses the changes" Setsuna said 

Usagi was just silent and Setsuna continued

"he didn't have the changes that Neo King Endymion was to possess…actually Usagi-hime I believe he has…forgotten" Setsuna sadly said trying not to look into Usagi's eyes

"w-what do you mean forgotten???" Usagi asked teary eyed 

"he…he doesn't remember me…nor does he remember his real identity as Endymion" said Setsuna

"he has a new life in America doesn't he" said Usagi angrily and Setsuna just looked away "he doesn't remember ANY of us doesn't he…he doesn't know me" and with this she broke off in tears and collapsed onto the floor Hotaru and Rei cradled and caught her when she collapsed sobbing on the floor since they were just beside her and slowly her moon in sigma shined and a bright white light from that light projected the image of Queen Serenity 

"don't cry my child" said the image

"m-mother" then Usagi broke into sobs again

when the sailor scouts saw the image they immediately bowed with the exception of Rei and Hotaru since they were holding Usagi

"no no please stand up…you don't kneed to do that anymore…and besides its too awkward" Queen Serenity said with a smile and continued " Serenity…my child you are no longer bound to destiny"

"what do you mean" said Usagi wiping her tears 

"all of you were destined…bound to the contract of destiny…but no more" Queen Serenity said smiling 

"your words confuse me highness" Michiru said

"Princess Neptune, my my…you _have _grown up…Im sure your father would've been proud if he saw you now" Queen Serenity said causing Michiru to blush

and with one wave of her hand all of the senshi were dressed in their princess clothes. Then Queen Serenity whispered "sailor teleport" then a bright light filled the mansion and they were transported to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom

"m-mother why are we here" said Princess Serenity 

"to explain things isn't that right everyone" and from the shadows were the parents of the sailor scouts

~*~****

end of chapter 2…

ATTENTION:

I have a question…do you guys like to make the g-boys related to the sailor senshi you know with the brother thing from the silver millennium? Or do you want them to be related in another way or you guys really don't want them to be related in anyway just couples…onegai tell me through the reviews or you could just e-mail me at kaz_gk@japan.com hope to hear from you guys soon and remember REVIEW! Ja ne

-kaZ ™


	3. CH 03: Reunions

~Too Soon, Too Early~

©3

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~*~

Authors note: 

Um I think you guys misunderstood what I meant…actually we can have BOTH the sibling thing and the couple thing…if you guys want…oh and could you guys vote what the couplings will be??? And who will be brother's with who? I really need your votes so I can start on chapter  already coz Im already done with chapter 4 and well I cant write chapter 5 without the couplings…so can you…your votes would be very much appreciated

Luv lots

-=kaZ™=-

so far the votes are for the couplings:

Ami/Quatre –1

Rei/Wufei – 1

Makoto/Trowa – 1

Minako/Duo – 1

Trowa/Quatre – 1

Michiru/Haruka – 1

Duo/Hotaru – 1

**Note: this will be a _Heero/Usagi _fic…the rest of the couples you can vote or suggest =)**

For the siblings only 1 suggested

Haruka-Trowa

To Cherry – thanks! I too want it to be with the family thing and the couple thing…so why don't you vote for your fave couples and the who's going to be brother and sister thing! =)

Silver Tiger – thanks for voting!

Gemini Tenshi – THANK YOU…demo…why don't you vote =)

Rona – like your idea bout the Trowa Haruka thing! Hmmm…maybe ill do it like that…thanks for voting!

Kawari – don't you like it to be also with the sibling thing?

Lady Lavander 'Clearwater' Maxwell – like your pen name…hmm Hotaru/Duo seems kinda cool…but we'll see with the votes…we'll see…you really do love that frying pan don't you? ::sweatdrops:: ^_^0

what happened last time:

"to explain things isn't that right everyone" and from the shadows were the parents of the sailor scouts

~*~

"My little Neptune…all grown up I see" said a man with a long white beard and long white hair. With him was a silver triton and he wore a dark blue toga with silver trimmings. He had tears on his eyes and was smiling at Michiru also known as Princess Neptune

Michiru turned to see who it was and ran to him practically knocking him of the ground and crying on his chest.

"there there my child…you don't have to cry…its just me you know" and as he said those last words Princess Neptune (_Michiru)_ cried even more

"the oceans are both mourning and celebrating…I wonder why so" said a feminine voice and Michiru wiped her tears and ran to the new comer 

"my little Neptune you truly do deserver the title of Senshi of the oceans…if you keep on crying like that you can create a whole new ocean with out even using your powers" the woman said as she laughed and Michiru laughed with her

"now now Amphitrite…you shouldn't tease our daughter like that" said Poseidon

"you know, Poseidon isn't the only one who's here…isn't that right Hermes" said Queen Serenity 

"indeed Selene…now where is my little Mercury" said Hermes. He was a short man with tiny glasses on his nose. He had short brown hair and he was skinny. Swift and fast was the description suited for him and on his sandals were tiny wings.  When Ami saw him she quickly ran to him and his only comment to her

"your still not fast enough" and they both laughed at his comment

"ahhh…I believe they have arrived" said Queen Serenity (_Selene) _as she said that a bright light erupted from the background and came Zeus and Hera. 

"I am NEVER trusting you to tell me when we are supposed to LEAVE!" said an enraged Hera 

"look Im sorry okay…" said Zeus but he was cut off by a melodic laughter and both parents said "ATHENA!!!" and Makoto just smiled at the usual fights her parents did that she truly missed and she walked towards them only to see both of them crying

"::sigh:: you know Hera…crying will only ruin your beauty and that constant fights with Zeus" said the person walking towards them and Minako who recognized the voice ran to her teary eyed she yelled "MOTHER!"

"dear dear who is THIS lovely lady…"and she just smiled "you know…your going to ruin your beauty if you keep on crying…now how bout' that smile you inherited from the Goddess of Love and Beauty!" said Aphrodite and this made Minako laugh

"::sigh:: Aphrodite you and your beauty remarks…let the girl cry for goodness sakes…its not going to do anything on her face…what your still worried about make up" said a male voice and Rei looked up and slowly walked to him and bowed and said "father" 

the man kneeled infront of her and said "now what's with all the tears…for goodness sakes you're the daughter of the God of war! Now chin up! And lets see those beautiful eyes of yours… hmm" Rei looked up and hugged her father Aries "now lets go see your mother she's waiting over there" Aries said pointing at the column where a black haired woman was standing smiling at her. 

Both daughter and father went together towards the woman and Rei left her father and ran towards her and cried on her and said "mother" while crying. And she comforted her and said "you know you shouldn't cry like that…you're the daughter of the god and goddess of war…you will ruin our reputation like that" said the woman smiling at her 

"Bellona's right you know" said Aries walking up to them and the threesome just laughed 

"Saturn…what's with the sad eyes???" said the person behind her when she twirled she saw a man with long dark black hair which was straight and up to the waist wearing black armor. And a woman with long brown hair and violet eyes were looking at her and she said "mother…father" and she cried on Persephone and Hades, her parents. 

Haruka was looking at Hotaru and was glad she saw her true parents again. But someone from behind her said 

"Aren't you glad Princess Saturn is finally smiling again" said the voice 

"I am" said Haruka 

"its been a long time hasn't it Uranus" said a new voice

"it has…hasn't it father, mother" said Haruka also known as Princess Uranus

"yes it has…" and Hestia her mother hugged her and she hugged back and her father Hephaestus joined in

out from it all Setsuna was watching all the reunions unfold and beside her a woman's voice said

"you certainly have done a good job my child" 

"Im proud of you…you certainly deserve to inherit my title" said the new male voice 

"thank you mother, father" and silent tears streamed down her face and the woman beside her stood in front of her wiped her tears with her handkerchief and said

"there there…you don't need to cry" and the woman smiled "now Cronus…care to help" 

"of course dear Rhea of course" and the family walked hand in hand towards queen Serenity / Selene 

~*~

I know its short gomen…demo…I don't know what to write anymore…he he he oh and a few explanations I know there are a lot of errors concerning the Greek Mythology. One is Hotaru's parents I know that Hades is supposed to be Pluto but in SM Hotaru's the one concerned with death so might as well make Hotaru's parents Hades and Persephone oh and about Cronus and Rhea for those of you who don't know Cronus and Rhea are Zeus's parents in Greek mythology I just didn't know where to place them so since its most popular for you guys to think Cronus is the master of time then I made him Setsuna's dad. Oh and I know that Hestia and Hephaestus aren't really married and has no connection to Uranus but I didn't know what to place for Haruka's parents…anywhoo if you want more information about the Greek Mythology characters I placed here don't hesitate to e-mail me at: kaz_gk@japan.com well ja ne minna      

-kaZ™                                   

P.S.

ONEGAI! REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!! (",)                          


	4. poll status

Current status of the polls:  
  
  
  
Duo/Hotaru = 8 Remember you guys still   
  
Duo/Minako= 9   
  
Duo/Makoto= 4 have till chapter 5 before the poll closes!  
  
Trowa/ Makoto= 13  
  
Trowa/ Ami= 2  
  
Trowa/ Minako= 7  
  
Trowa/ Quatre= 2  
  
Quatre/ Ami= 11  
  
Quatre/ Minako= 2  
  
Quatre/ Hotaru= 1  
  
Wufei/ Rei= 15  
  
Wufei/ Makoto = 2  
  
Wufei/ Minako = 1  
  
Setsuna/ Millardo= 3  
  
Haruka/ Michiru= 5  
  
  
  
sibling   
  
hotaru/duo – 3  
  
hotaru/ wufei - 2  
  
Hotaru/ heero – 2  
  
Usagi/ Quatre – 2  
  
Usagi/ Millardo – 1  
  
Usagi/ Wufei – 2  
  
Rei/ Wufei – 1  
  
Rei/ Duo – 1  
  
Minako/ Duo – 1  
  
Minako/ Quatre – 1  
  
Makoto/ Wufei – 1  
  
Michiru/ Quatre – 1  
  
Setsuna/ Millardo – 1  
  
Ami/ Heero – 1   
  
-note Trowa & Haruka are already bro and sis- 


	5. CH 04: Painful Farewell

~*~ Too Soon Too Early ~*~

©4

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

**Current status of the polls:**

**Duo/Hotaru = 8                                                    Remember you guys still **

**Duo/Minako= 9                   **

**Duo/Makoto= 4                              have till chapter 5 before the poll closes!**

**Trowa/ Makoto= 13**

**Trowa/ Ami= 2**

**Trowa/ Minako= 7**

**Trowa/ Quatre= 2**

**Quatre/ Ami= 11**

**Quatre/ Minako= 2**

**Quatre/ Hotaru= 1**

**Wufei/ Rei= 15**

**Wufei/ Makoto = 2**

**Wufei/ Minako = 1**

**Setsuna/ Millardo= 3**

**Haruka/ Michiru= 5**

**sibling **

**hotaru/duo – 3**

**hotaru/ wufei - 2**

**Hotaru/ heero – 2**

**Usagi/ Quatre – 2**

**Usagi/ Millardo – 1**

**Usagi/ Wufei – 2**

**Rei/ Wufei – 1**

**Rei/ Duo – 1**

**Minako/ Duo  – 1**

**Minako/ Quatre – 1**

**Makoto/ Wufei – 1**

**Michiru/ Quatre – 1**

**Setsuna/ Millardo – 1**

**Ami/ Heero – 1 **

**-note Trowa & Haruka are already bro and sis-**

~

Minako ^_^V ()- gomen demo…if your couple wont win in the votes well cant do anything about it

Mindless_Drone – ARIGATO!!! For all your troubles….thank YOU! VERY MUCH!!!

Duo'z_Chick- gomen…but if you want duo to be with hotaru then that pairing should win in the polls

Flame Thrower- ::sweatdrops:: ano…call down…please

SuGaR-PiXiE- ::gulp:: ummm…well for that to happen the pairing you want should win the polls…g-gomen

Nica- SURE!!! That is IF they win…but if THEY do WIN …. Of COURSE ill do that… those two are just meant for each other!!!

Rona – thanks for giving me the website…it REALLY helped A LOT!!!

Keaira – thanks for clearing that up! 

Bunnicula03 – thanks for the info don't worry Ill fix chapter 2 soon

Lady Lavender 'Clearwater' Maxwell – ME TOOO!!!

MooCow – no prob!

Bashful – thanks

Tenshi-chan – I sure did

Christina – thanks gomen for the delay

YAY!!! Exams are OVER!!! Its already SUMMER VACATION!!!!! Gomen for the delay minna…if it weren't for Math then Id already have posted this on time…gomen hope you guys still remember the story and me. Oh and your guys still have a week till I close the polls

~

"Mother…what's going on?" asked Princess Serenity to Queen Selene. Queen Selene looked at her daughter motherly and full of pity. Then she observed that everyone was approaching her so she waited till everyone gathered in front of her then she said

"Sailor Senshi I know you all are confused by the turn of events ::pause:: but allow us to explain…you see…as Princess Pluto had explained to you the changes you were supposed to happen to you during Crystal Tokyo happened Too soon Too Early…therefore we found out that Crystal Tokyo was not rightfully supposed to be built here just as Princess Pluto had explained to you"

"Mother…I don't need to **know **what **I **know already…what I what to know is why is this happening…wasn't my destiny planned out…weren't our destiny's planned…" by now Princess Serenity was crying

"Dear…our memories…were…they were tampered by Beryl that's why Mamoru didn't experience the changes…that's why-" 

"So everything between us" and now she broke into tears and Queen Selene rushed to her side comforting her

"Look Serenity…please…if it truly was true love do you think even thou he had fake memories he would forget you…I don't think so…take it from me the Goddess of Love and Beauty" Aphrodite said with a v for victory sign and a wink

At least this made Princess Serenity laugh a bit

"I guess…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

"I don't mean to sound to sudden but…what will happen to the people that we know here in this time once we leave?" asked Ami

"Well…its either we stage a sudden death…or you just disappear…or-" said Cronus

"We erase the memory of your acquaintances" said Rhea coldly

This made the sailor senshi quiet

"Look I know its hard on you…but-" Persephone said 

"We know the dangers we are to experience mother…we just…" said Hotaru

"We just need time to think" said Haruka

"Alright…we understand" said Hestia

"Give us a week…just to say our goodbyes and stuff" Makoto said casually

~*~ back at the outers mansion ~*~

"Well what do you propose we do" said Michiru not in her princess form anymore

"I-I don't know…" said Usagi

"Look…were all tired…why don't we just go home okay" said Rei 

~*~ With Rei ~*~

" Grandpa I'm home" said Rei

"Oh Rei welcome home…you look tired why don't you go to sleep okay" said her grandfather

"Alright grandpa good night… Im going to miss you" said Rei

"huh- Rei you must be sick your getting delusional all of a sudden…ohhohohohohohohoho" and he walked off

" You don't know how delusional I am" and with that silent tears fell from Rei's face 

~*~ With Usagi ~*~

She arrived at their house and was greeted by her mother "Usagi…you're home early…would you like some lemon pie" and Usagi quickly ran to her mom and hugged her tight and she was crying 

"Hey Usagi are you alright" asked Ikuko

"I love you okasan" said Usagi

"aww…I love you to musume demo the lemon pie" Ikuko said smiling

~*~ with Ami ~*~

"Ami is that you?" said Mrs. Mizuno (_could anyone tell me what Ami's mom's name is???)_

"Oh mom I missed you so much" said Ami hugging her

"Ami…I was only gone for the day" said Mrs Mizuno

"I know its just-" Ami said now crying

"shhh…now come on…I want you to see this" said Mrs Mizuno

~*~ with the outers ~*~

"Im sure its hard on the inners" said Michiru 

"I know…where's Hotaru-chan???" asked Haruka

"She went with Setsuna-san to Dr. Tomoe's grave" said Michiru

"I see…Michiru-chan?" 

"Hai"

"Aren't you even going to visit your parents?" 

"Iie…not today…they're still on their way back here from Paris…how about you…aren't you not going to say good by to your parents?"

"I don't think they _would _want to see me"

"That's where your wrong…you father's _very _concerned about you"

"Yeah right…he's too busy running Ten'ou Industries (_that's the name of their company right???)_"

"look lets just **forget **about this okay…lets just go to sleep" 

~*~ With Hotaru and Setsuna ~*~

In the gloominess of the cemetery two figures stood…not even minding the cold wind puffing past them. It didn't matter. To Hotaru it was just the wind…mourning with her. She kneeled in front of a tombstone looking at it lovingly and she said

"sayonara outousan aisheteru forever" and with that silent tears fell from her face. She stood up and nodded to Setsuna and they left. Not even looking back.

~*~ with Makoto ~*~

In her room she was looking at a picture with two people in them and she was crying. She knew that when she left she couldn't bring anything from here. Not that she wasn't allowed to…just she didn't want to bring any past pain. Silently through the night she whispered "sayonara" and she drifted back to sleep

~*~ With Minako ~*~

She was just looking at her mother…not uttering a word and her mother just smiled at her and said 

"Minako is there something wrong dear?" 

"No mom…everything's just peachy" she said in a British accent

"So I noticed…anyways I'm going to start dinner now…care for any requests" 

"No…Ill just eat anything of that delicious cooking of yours" she smiled and she turned to her room. Just before she went upstairs she said "Sayonara okaasan I'm going to miss you" and a tear slid down her face and continued on her sad trek to her room

~*~ The next day ~*~

All the scouts pretended to go to school but they really didn't. Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei all went to Crown Arcade. Michiru went to prepare for her last concert and Haruka went to the rally…for her last race. While Hotaru and Setsuna took one last shopping trip around Juuban.

~*~ with Michiru ~*~

she really didn't go to practice that day…she headed for her parents office. There the secretary Shinako-san was shocked to see her yet also glad she finally came to visit her parents. She was allowed to interrupt the meeting they had and when her parents saw her they quickly dismissed the meeting. All three of them sat in silence and she said not even looking at her father

"I have a concert tonight" 

No reply

"I want you too come" 

No reply 

"Its my last concert…I'm going to retire" 

And with that she left.

~*~ With the inners ~*~

Usagi leaned on her chair and stretched her arms "Im going to miss this place" 

"yeah I know what you mean Usagi" replied Rei

Minako rose from her seat and said to Motoki

"Oi Motoki-san…promise me…that you'll never forget the greatest player of Sailor V" 

"eh…doushta Minako-chan…daijoubu ka?" said Motoki in worry

"iie…daijoubu…demo just promise me" 

"::sigh:: Hai…anyways how can I forget you Minako-chan!" said Motoki smiling

"ARIGATO" then she turned to the girls "welp…time to play Sailor V…for the last time"

~*~ with Haruka ~*~

3…2…1…GO those words played in Haruka's mind as she raced for the last time. As fast as the wind she beat all the racers and won. When everyone left she leaned on her car and just looked at the sun. letting the wind blow onto her face. 

"I shouldn't have never stopped you from racing" said the stranger. Haruka turned to who it was and saw her father. She was too shocked to say anything then she shook her head shaking away her shock 

"what are you doing here" she said bluntly

" I don't know you ask me…I got an anonymous phone call last night saying that you were going to retire and this is your last race" 

Haruka just grumbled "since when did you care" she spat

"since you were born…look…don't be pressured just because I don't want you to race…now that I realize how you love racing don't give it up just because of me" he said

now Haruka was shocked at what her father said…he was now walking towards her. Now she realized that her father cared for her…but it was too late

"its not because of you"

"then what…then who" said her father

"None of your business but if you want to know I have to go someplace"

"your never going to come back are you"

"…"

"I see" he was about to leave when he heard

"OTOUSAN…MATTE" and when he turned around he saw Haruka running up to him

"I-im going to miss you"

"so am I" and she collapsed at him crying

"gomen Ruka-chan…I didn't become the father you wanted me to be"

"iie…iie…you're the best father there is" 

and with that a broken relationship was mended…but it was too late

~*~ that night…Michiru's concer ~*~

her concert was almost finished and she said "this is my last song…and my last concert" she said sadly

and all the people were shocked at what she said. She paused and looked at the seats she reserved in front and saw that they were occupied by her parents. She smiled at them tears threatening to fall and she spoke again

"this is dedicated to my parents…I love you…otousan…okasan…the song is called sayonara"

and she played a very sad song…mostly all being flats and low key (_gomen minna but I don't know how to play the violin I just know how to play the piano) _while she was playing she was crying and when she finished her song she looked at her parents and mouthed 'sayonara okasan otousan…aishiteru' after that she bowed and left the stage.

It seemed that her parents understood what she mouthed because they too were crying.

~*~ 3 days later ~*~

Usagi's bumps were now evident even if you hide it so she decided that later that night she would stay with the outers. She came down for breakfast early seeing that her dad was still in the shower…her mom in the kitchen she spotted Shingo still in his pee-jays. She grinned and messed up his hair

"HEY what was that for!" he exclaimed obviously annoyed 

"oh nothing…just a little going away present"

"yeah yeah whatever MEATBALL HEAD"

"I am **not** a **meatball head** you-you **squirt**"

and then they threw a raspberry war. Shingo was about to lunge at her when she stopped him and said

"do something before I leave will ya"

"yeah what is it"

"take care of mom and dad for me"

"what"

"…just promise me okay"

"yeah sure" 

"sayonara…love ya!"

"what in the WORLD!…ugh…she is **sooo** weird"

Usagi closed the door from her house and left for school early…her backpack was on her so her bumps wont be noticed. She decided not to go to school and go and visit the outers…she knew that if she went to school that day…she would just be upset and also her bumps would be noticed.

When she arrived, she was about to knock at the door when Setsuna opened it…too depressed to be shocked she entered the mansion not even uttering a word. She led the way to the living room surprised seeing everyone there…complete

"Ive decided a mysterious death would be much better in my case" said Usagi

everyone just looked at her. Rei spoke

"I cant just disappear…I don't want to die suddenly to…I don't think my grandfather can take it…maybe if we were just erased from their memories forever-" 

"no Rei-" said Haruka "do you think your grandfather would've been happy if you never existed"

"I-" said Rei "I don't think so" 

"does anyone else have any objection to sudden death" said Haruka as she stared at the senshi's "good…then I guess that's that"

~*~ later that afternoon ~*~

" a girl identified as Tomoe Hotaru was reported to have been hit by an unidentified car…reports say it was a hit and run accident-" said the reporter on T.V. just before it was turned off

"well that's that…Im dead…Ill see you guys at the time gates" said Hotaru then Setsuna opened the portal and a man and a woman dressed in black came out

"Hotaru are you okay with this" said the woman

"yes Im quite fine since my family in this time has already departed" she smiled "Im ready to go mama…papa"

"then lets go" Hades said to her daughter

after they left "well Hotaru's dead now…who's next" said Haruka

"I think it would be faster to get over with if we 5 went together…say tomorrow morning" said Minako

~*~ next morning ~*~

"mmm…that was SURE tasty…Arigato okasan!" said Usagi 

"well you sure did stuff yourself…aren't you supposed to go now" said Ikuko

"hai!" then she went over and hugged her mother, father, even Shingo

"sayonara minna…aishiteru" said Usagi and she ran out of the house

"eh…nani…what was that all about Ikuko?" asked Kenji

"I don't know Kenji…but somehow I feel that's the last time we'll see our daughter" she replied a tear slipping down

~*~ a few hours later ~*~

" news flash…it has been reported that the 205 bus was bombed earlier this morning…fortunately the driver of the bus suffered minor injuries but…the five passengers of the bus all died…their were identified as : Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami and Tsukino Usagi"

as Tsukino Kenji heard this he shut the radio off went straight off to the hospital

~*~ outers mansion ~*~ 

"well guys congratulations were dead" said Makoto sarcastically 

"so are you guys gonna stick around or heading straight to the time gates?" asked Michiru

"nah…I think well stick around a bit" said Ami smiling

"welp…ja ne minna" said Haruka standing 

~*~ race tracks ~*~

"BOOM" as the F1 Haruka **supposedly** was driving exploded

~*~ outers mansion ~*~

" news flash…world renowned F1 racer Ten'ou Haruka died earlier this afternoon…apparently her F1 malfunctioned and exploded…more information from our correspondent Shuishiko Maako…Maako-san…hai-" 

"well Haruka's dead now" said Michiru as she shut the tv off

"I think the accidents are a little too old…maybe…Ill see you guys later" said Michiru

later that night

"in the immediate news…the Tokyo Coliseum collapsed today…claiming one life…apparently world renowned violinist Kaoh Michiru was buried alive from the coliseum…rescuers found her body but it was too late we give-" 

"okay Im dead…now what Setsuna…you're the only one"

"hmm I see…well Ill just do it tomorrow"

~*~ that morning ~*~

"It was reported that a car which exploded last night was found in the park. According to the investigation, the car lost control and slammed into a tree. The driver however did not survive." Said the reporter

"anou…Sato-san…what's the name of the driver" said the anchorman

"the driver was identified as Meiou Setsuna-"

"well now that were all dead…what now?" said Setsuna as she shut down the tv

"Im really not sure" said Usagi

"well I for one will go to the time gates" Rei declared standing up

"I agree…its getting kinda boring here" Minako said following Rei

"well…it **is** getting boring here" said Haruka standing up and Michiru following

"well?" asked Setsuna raising her eyebrow at Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. The threesome looked at her and just stood up

Setsuna took out her staff without transforming she waved the staff to the wall and a portal appeared they all jumped inside and saw Hotaru in her princess outfit in deep concentration. 

"that's it Saturn now picture in your mind…death" whispered Persephone…motioning them to keep quiet

Hotaru or Princess Saturn did as she was told she waved her hand and a black sphere materialized. The sphere floated towards the flower infront of her, which was in a pot, and when the sphere made contact to the plant it quickly withered away. 

"very good Saturn" congratulated Persephone as Hotaru opened her eyes. She grinned as she saw the destruction that she did. Usagi and the others were shocked at what Hotaru had just did and Usagi was about to speak in protest when Persephone motioned her to keep quiet

"now…Hotaru…as you can give death…you can also reverse it…with your healing abilities…but in this case you wont use your healing powers" explained Persephone

"but how am I to do that mother?" asked Hotaru

"watch" was the only thing Persephone responded. She closed her eyes waved her hand and a purple sphere materialized. The sphere floated to the dead flower and when it touched…the flower not only bloomed and revived but also grew. 

Hotaru was amazed at what her mother did and when Persephone opened her eyes she snapped her fingers and the reviving she performed reversed its process

"now its your turn" 

Hotaru nodded and did the same thing her mother did. It turned out a success and she kept jumping for joy not even noticing everyone was there watching her

"well…well…well…it seems that Princess Saturn has finally learned the essences of the Saturnian's royal family powers" said Hades smirking 

Hotaru just smiled "that was a great improvement you've shown us Princess Saturn" said Queen Selene

"now that everyone's here I suppose I should explain to you the **other** details that Cronus had just found out"

~*~

ooooohhh I wonder what Cronus found out??? Hmmmm anyways if ya wanna know review and keep those votes coming….you only have upto next week to vote!

Ja ne minna-san

kaZ ™


	6. finall results

**Final results of the polls:**

  
Couples 

Duo/Hotaru = 13                                                    

Duo/Minako= 14                   

Duo/Makoto= 5                             

Trowa/ Makoto= 18 

Trowa/ Ami= 5

Trowa/ Minako= 7

Trowa/ Quatre= 2

Quatre/ Ami= 17 

Quatre/ Minako=4

Quatre/ Hotaru= 1

Wufei/ Rei= 23 

Wufei/ Makoto = 2

Wufei/ Minako = 1

Wufei/Hotaru = 1

_Setsuna/ Millardo= 5_

_Haruka/ Michiru= 11_

**sibling **

_hotaru/duo - 4_

hotaru/ wufei - 3

Hotaru/ heero - 2

Usagi/ Quatre - 2

Usagi/ Millardo - 1 

Usagi/ Wufei - 2

Rei/ Wufei - 2

Rei/ Duo - 1

_Rei/Heero-1._

Minako/ Duo  - 1

Minako/ Quatre - 1

_Makoto/ Wufei - 1_

_Michiru/ Quatre - 1_

Setsuna/ Millardo - 1

Ami/ Heero - 1

  


Well here are the results! The winners for the couples are Wufei/ Rei, Trowa/ Makoto Haruka/ Michiru Setsuna/ Millardo Quatre/ Ami Duo/ Minako and of course Usagi/ Heero!!! Gomen for those who voted for the other couples that didn't win. 

For the siblings Hotaru/ Duo and the others I just picked because it was kinda complicated since there ARE a LOT of ties so I just picked…Usagi/Millardo because although having Wufei as a brother is good…I just think its too uncanny, and as for having Quatre for Usagi's brother…isn't that just TOO common…Rei's brother is Heero…because although it WOULD be hilarious for Rei to be brother's with Duo…I cant because he's already related with Hotaru …I made Wufei Makoto's brother because…well Ive never read anything like that…and I made Michiru Quare's older sister because it would be much easier to write…and Setsuna/ Millardo HELLO! They're a couple! As for the other's it might take 5 pages to explain each of them…gomen again to those who voted that didn't win 

Oh and expect the next chapter to be out on 041302 Im just editing it for bugs and stuff…and YES the g-boys will FINALLY be in it! Gomen if I took long in updating because I got tied up with writers block AGAIN! Well gotta go 

If you want me to tell you when the chapter will be out…leave you e-mail and name at a review then Ill e-mail you (did it make sense?? -_-;) or if you got questions and stuff e-mail me at kaz_gk@japan.com


	7. CH 05: Colony Cluster L6

~ Too Soon Too Early ~ 

©5

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

**  
**

**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing unfortunately 

Gomen if I didn't follow the date that I told you…I just attended yesterday my grade school reunion and today my family's GRAND CLAN reunion…and I got to pooped to go online so gomen nasai ::bows in apology:: I hope you will still review my story

*

**Rona**: thanks again for the website..and sorry Trowa and Quatre weren't a couple…but at least Haruka and Michiru are!

**Sailor Grape**: now that you mention it…well I never did get to think about that

**Hot brazilen chick**: well thanks for reviewing

**Key**: well you placed your vote on the last minute but I did count it =)

**Tickle the dragon**: well yeah…I did mention that this will be a Usa-Heero ficcie

**Lady Lavender 'Clearwater' Max**: well it only counted for 1 vote

Too all those who voted THANK YOU! 

*

"we found out that once we step into the future you all will start anew" said Cronus

"but we _are _going to start anew…new house new car-" said Minako

"no dear…that's not what Cronus means" said Aphrodite a little sad and serious

"you all will be reborn" he said. And a collection of gasps and what's were heard "you all will be reborn and the changes will disappear if we go to the right time"

"I see" Ami said and everyone was quiet "but what of our memories?" she asked 

"your memories will not be erased although you will not remember all of it" 

"what do you mean not remember all of it?" Makoto asked 

"let me put it this way…for example your age in the future is 1 and all your going to remember from your past 2 lives will be the memories you had when you were one…as you grow up…your memories grow up with you of your past lives" 

no response was heard. No one dared spoke for they were uncertain of what to say

"I don't mean to sound harsh or anything but since you all are here…would you like to go now?" asked Rhea 

the senshi's all except Hotaru just sighed and changed into their princess forms. Since Hotaru was already in her princess form.  Princess Serenity looked at the scouts and they all nodded in approval "we're ready" said Usagi in a determined tone.

Rhea and Cronus just smiled and Rhea faced the cloud made walls of the time gates she took our her own time staff and chanted while pointing the staff to the wall

" em ot setag yht nepo uoy dnammoc sunorc fo efiw dna emit fo sseddog eahr I ssertsim yht morf… aelp yht reah emit fo setag" 

(_gates of time hear thy plea…from thy mistress I Rhea goddess of Time and wife of Cronus command you open thy gates to me)_

then a white portal opened "shall we" Rhea said and she entered the gates first and the rest followed.

~*~

October 29 A.C. 175

"colony cluster L6's construction had just begun, the Sanq Kingdoms aim is to extend the their kingdom to space…in other news the Meioh corporation had just produced an heir…" said the reporter on T.V.

~*~ A.C. 197~*~

-= After the defeat of Mariemeia=-

Lady Une was in her office, typing away in her laptop. Suddenly she stopped when she sensed a presence in her office

"glad you could make it Heero"

"Hn" said Heero as he stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Lady Une

"please have a seat" she offered and Heero did so

"as you know colony L6 has opened their doors to the Earth and the colonies for the first time after 22 years of being established" Lady Une continued and entered a flashback sequence

-=Flashback a month after the defeat of Mariemeaia=-

"greetings people of the Earth…My name is Selene Cresant… owner of colony cluster L6" 

said the lady on the big flat screen t.v. she had two buns on each side of her head with long streamers coming down. Unusually her hair was silver. She was in a black business suit.

Her statement received a lot of gasps from the people of the Earth and also of the colony since the broadcast was transmitted all over the world and from colony's L1-L4 and also to the being constructed colony L5

"I suppose it is quite a shock to you that after 22 years it is only now that we have communicated to you all…The reason of this broadcast is not to declare war upon you…we wish to once again open our doors to the people of the colonies and the Earth…we plan to extend our businesses and to also open  our spaceports…we wish to discuss these matters to your government as to implement the legal procedures if you the citizens shall allow our proposal…we shall open our communication shields so you may contact us for negotiations…thank you" 

and the broadcast stopped.

Quickly responding to this broadcast the president, Relena, Lady Une and other politicians had an emergency meeting

"how can this be! Wasn't L6 just a myth???" said a man

"well Mr. Ducan it seems your myth came true" Lady Une said 

"what do we do Mr. President?" asked Mr. Ducan

"I suppose it would be wise to negotiate to them" 

"so your tell us that we are going to welcome them open arms after they closed up their colony!" said another man

"it is not their fault they didn't want to go with operation meteor and sacrifice the lives of others" said Relena in defense "look I think it would be better if we just talk to them" 

"I agree…that way we can have a peaceful relationship with their colony" said a man

"but what if they wage war upon us!" said Mr. Ducan

"they wouldn't do that! And besides what would they achieve if they wage war" said a man

the argument went on and on till the president got fed up with it

"ENOUGH! Those who vote to negotiate with L6 said I" he heard 7 I's "well I believe it is time to contact them since the pro negotiation votes won…Lady Une if you would do the honors"

"of course Mr. President" 

After Lady Une established contact to colony cluster L6 a man with golden hair in a black business suit answered. He introduced himself as Apollo Cresant. On his tie was a silver crescent moon.

"I suppose you saw my wife's broadcast?" he asked

"why yes Mr. Cresant and we would like to know why?" asked the president

"::Sigh:: as my wife had explained to you earlier, we wish to reconnect to Earth, because after all we DID all come from Earth" 

"your name…it sounds familiar" said Lady Une

"my this is a shock that some of you still remember this name…do you remember Silver Alliance?"

"why wasn't that-" Lady Une said in disbelif

"it was the name of the alliance we established with the Peacecraft's not long ago…it was also and still is the name of our company" He said smiling

The occupants of the room stared in shock as to what they had just found out. Mr Duncan in grave disbelief stood up and said

"so you're telling me…you're THE Apollo Sol Cresant! The same Apollo who helped establish and fight for peace amongst the colonies and Earth" 

"you are correct"

"but we-I thought you died"  
  


"well Im here now am I not?" 

The president slightly confused rubbed his temples and said

"if what your saying is true then…show us…the documents of the Silver Alliance"

"Mr. President what are you talking about…there are no documents!" said a man

the president just glared at him and looked at Apollo motioning him to do so

Apollo got a key and walked away from the video phone, later he returned with a worn our box with the symbols of the Sanq Kingdom imprinted on it, he opened it and brought out yellowish papers with the gold seal of the Peacecraft's  

"so its true… you are Apollo…tell me…were are Cronus and Rhea" 

"right here" said Rhea smiling at the president through the video phone

"its been a long time" said the president

"I hate to interrupt but now's not the time to catch up on old memories" said Cronus

"you're absolutely right as always Cronus" said the President smiling "now who are you going to send?"

by now no one dared object to this since they found our about the Silver Alliance 

"our daughters" said Apollo "they need to learn for them to survive besides they have to look for something"

"oh I see….but who is going to handle the branches of your businesses?"

"our daughters of course…Ill send you the names and contact me again so I can clarify you with the final plans" 

"of course" 

and the link was closed. As soon as the link was closed Lady Une received a message and she handed it to the president

"Lets see shall we" as he read the names he smiled and stood up and recited the names

"Setsuna Trista Meioh, Michele Neptune Oceans, Serenity Cresant, Ami Anderson, Athena Forstman"

-=flashback end=-

"and that's what happened" said Lady Une finishing up her story

"so what do you want me to do?" asked Heero 

"I want you to get the background information on these girls, I know you can do it since the communication barrier has been brought down" said Lady Une handing him a sheet of paper

"Hn" 

"any questions?"

"just one…why did L6 close their communications against the world?"

"::sigh:: from what I remember, it was 22 years ago when L6 was completed…it was owned by the Cresant family who's as rich and powerful as the Winner family…it started when the Meioh family produced an heir. The Peacecraft and Cresant family started an alliance called Silver Alliance. It's the same name as the Cresant family's company. The plan was that they were to make colony L6 a land like the Sanq except it was in outer space. When chosen people were selected and moved to L6 they closed off all communications. No one entered, no one left the colony. Its like they had a shield placed on it. Mobile dolls and space stations tried to blast their way in, but they failed. Eventually they gave up and L6 soon was forgotten. Im really not sure why they did that but I guess it was part of the Alliance, only a few people knew of what was really the arrangements in the Alliance. Among them were the president, Apollo and Selene Cresant, Cronus and Rhea Meioh, Vulcan and Hellen Lacour, Philip and Rita Oceans, Akira and Bella Hino, Herbert and Iris Anderson, Zack and Hannah Forstman, Cid and Aphrodite Brigintston, Mordock and Xandra Satiny and lastly Quatre's late parents. The weird thing is that when tension around Earth and the Colonies started L6 moved away from the chaos, and it was just now after the Barton foundation was defeated did they return to their original atmosphere"

"hn, what else do I have to do after I've completed my mission?" said Heero

"return back to base once the missions has been completed…dismissed" 

and Heero left.

-*- in Heero's apartment -*-

He was typing furiously on his laptop. He had been doing this for the past 5 hours since he left Lady Une's office and thought

'DAMN!!! Their security system is hard to break even though they did open their lines'

and hour later 'bingo' he thought as he smirked in victory

****

**ANDERSON, Ami**

Currently 16 years old

She is the only child of Herbert and Iris Anderson, who are the owner's of Mizuno technical. Has an I.Q. of 380 (is this possible???).  Had a formal education in Bright Point Academy for girls on L6. Moved to Jr. High in Kaito Jr. High. Currently attending Richton High.

Currently living in colony cluster L6 4503 Princeton St. Mariner Sector

Occupation: Student

**CRESANT, Serenity**

Currenty 16 years old

She is the daughter of Selene and Apollo Cresant, owners of Colony Cluster L6. Had a formal education in Bright Point Academy for girls on L6. Moved to Jr. High in Kaito Jr. High. Currently attending Richton High.

Currently living in colony cluster L6 5284 Madison drive Violet Park Crystal Sector

Occupation: Student

**FORSTMAN, Athena**

Currently 16 years old

She is the daughter of Zack and Hanna Forstman, owners of Neo-Electric. Had a formal education in Bright Point Academy for girls on L6. Moved to Jr. High in Kaito Jr. High. Currently attending Richton High.

Currently living in colony cluster L6 6520 Napa St, Lincoln Drive Io Sector

Occupation: Student

****

**MEIOH, Setsuna Trista**

Currently 22 years old

She is the only child of Cronus and Rhea Meioh, owners of Time Inc. Had a formal education in Bright Point Academy for girls on L6. Moved to Jr. High in Kaito Jr. High. Attended Richton High for high school. Studied in Mizuno Technical, and Artisan Academy. Received a degree mechanical engineering and a major in industrial engineering. Took up Interior and Fashion Design as well in Artisan Academy. Is working under D.C. designs

Currently living in colony cluster L6 553 Crimson Drive Charon Sector

Occupation: fashion designer

****

**OCEANS, Michele Neptune  **

Currently 18 years old 

She is the daughter of Philip and Rita Oceans, owners of the Maritime Co. and Marine conservatory. She displays a talent in the violin and sometimes stages concerts. Had a formal education in Bright Point Academy for girls on L6. Moved to Jr. High in Kaito Jr. High. Attended Richton High for high school. She is currently studying in The Conservatory for Music for college. 

Currently living in colony cluster L6 1090 Delavan Boulevard Triton Sector

Occupation: Student

-*-

As Heero read the information he thought 'all that work and THIS is the only information I get…DAMN!!! They're too secretive! And yet their so careful, I'm sure their hiding something'

He stood up printed the information and closed his laptop. He went to the counter, grabbed his keys and left his apartment locking it shut. 

He made his way to the basement and spotted his car. He opened the door and got in. Then he inserted his key and started the car. He shut the door and quickly sped off to the preventors headquarters. 

When he arrived he there made his way to Lady Une's office. He was nearing the door when her secretary stopped him. 

"Mr. Yuy you can't go there! There's a meeting going on there!" 

"Hn" and he just entered without knocking

When he entered he saw Quatre sitting on the chair smiling at him, Trowa leaning on the wall nodded as he affirmed his arrival. Wufei sitting on the couch with his katana just glanced at him and snorted. And Duo grinning at him 

"MAN!!! Heero don't you know its rude to not to knock" 

"like you know anything about being polite Maxwell" said Wufei

"awwww Wu-Man I'm hurt!" 

"SHIMATTA!!! INJUSTICE!!! How dare you call me Wu-man!!! SHINE" then Wufei stood up and chased Duo

"ENOUGH!!!" said Lady Une 

And Wufei and Duo stopped what they were doing and sat down

"The reason I called you here is that I want you to keep an eye on those girls coming from L6…Heero"

"hn" and he handed her the papers and the disk

Lady Une inserted the disk in her big tv and showed the bio data and pictures of the girls. 

"This is Ami Anderson…" then she continued to discuss the status and data of the girls

"and lastly this is Michele Oceans, she is the only college student among them She's the daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Philip Oceans the owners of Maritime Co.…all of these girls come from either wealthy, noble or renowned families…any questions?" Then Duo raised his hand

"yes Duo"

"so if were going to watch them can I ask one of them out?"

"any OTHER LOGICAL and PRACTICAL questions?" she said ignoring Duo's question

"the only thing we have to do is watch them?" asked Quatre

"technically yes…you know watch out if they might be a threat to peace" 

"but they cant be a threat they were with the Silver Alliance with my late father"

"look Quatre you might not know what their true intentions are…people change after all"

"::sigh:: I guess your right"

"do we have to watch a bunch of weak onna's forever?" said Wufei

"technically not…all I want you to do is check their background and do some investigating…you really don't have to watch them 24/7 just check for suspicious actions in their first few months of stay here…but if anything happens be on guard…we've placed these girls under the Preventers red list just incase…clear" 

The boys just nodded

"Ill assign you to your jobs…Quatre, Duo…you are to go to L6 to find their back ground information and suspicious actions…Heero, Wufei  Trowa I want you to make sure that their arrival on earth is clear…that means eliminate all threats…that is all…dismissed" 

and the boys left.

Later that afternoon, it was official. L6 was now open once more. And soon the buildings that shall be used by the new businesses from L6 were being constructed. The hiring of employees and workers also started and soon 50 % of the jobless people population was no longer jobless. Tourists started making shuttle reservations bound to L6. Among these tourists were Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner. Unfortunately due to popularity L6 had created it was a great competition just to get a ticket for a shuttle so Quatre had no choice but to use one of his private shuttles and be recognized that he was going there.

The trip from Earth to L6 was a 12 hour ride. Along the trip Duo was getting restless and kept on asking when will we get there? Or how much longer? When they arrived Quatre breathed a sigh. He was greeted by a white limo, rather unusual if you check because it had no wheels. It was just floating and no smoke came out from it. A chauffeur opened the limo, a lady with short blue hair wearing a knee length black skirt with a midnight blue stripe on the hem. She wore a black blazer and inside was a white button down blouse with a ribbon that served as a necktie. On her ribbon was a midnight blue gem which served as a brooch and engraved inside the gem was a letter R. She curtseyed politely and said

"welcome to colony cluster L6, my name is Ami Anderson and I presume you are Mr. Winner am I not?"

Quatre bowed and said "quite right Ms. Anderson, allow me to be properly introduced, my name is Quatre R. Winner and this is my associate Duo Maxwell" 

"hey babe!" said Duo waving his hand. Ami just blushed

"Mr. Cresant gives his apologies for he was not able to greet you personally, he had to arrange the upcoming trips you see so he asked me to show you around"

"its alright"

"shall we" 

"of course" Quatre said and they entered the limo with Duo

Inside

"your accommodations shall be hosted by the Cresant family Mr. Winner" said Ami politely

"but…didn't we arrange for a hotel?" 

"oh that is not necessary, your late parents were friends with the Cresants so they wish to show you hospitality"

"but wouldn't we be a bother?"

"oh not at all"

"tell me Ms. Anderson…why is L6 so dark"

"oh ::giggle:: its really like this when we haven't left the spaceports"

then a bright light shone and Quatre was amazed at what he saw

"L6 is like…"

"its like Earth…lovely isn't it…but its really not that natural as compare to Earth"

"what do you mean?"

Ami just smiled and said

"Mr. Kirk" she called out to the chauffeur

"yes Ms. Ami"

"could you pull up for a while I want to show Mr. Winner and Mr. Maxwell something"

"of course Ms. Ami"

and slowly the limo pulled to a halt. Mr. Kirk, the chauffeur opened the door and she said her thanks and stepped down. She waited for Quatre and Duo to step down and said

"look at the sky"

both were amazed to see a natural sky unlike L1, L2, L3, L4 and the being constructed L5 the roof of the colony had clouds and natural sunlight. 

"amazing…how did you?"

"actually it was my father's idea, Herbert Anderson…he designed this whole colony to look like a second Earth…the plants and animals 22 years ago were imported from Earth, when they closed the link to Earth we reproduced the animals here naturally and the plants are grown here naturally. The sunlight you see is natural sunlight, but unfortunately the moon you shall see tonight is a hologram, the blue sky is also a hologram and also the clouds but the rest you see here on land is real"

"your father…is a genius"

"I know" and she smiled "now shall we continue the tour…don't worry you'll meet my father later tonight"

"tonight?" 

"oh I forgot to tell you…we always have a weekly formal dinner with our close friends, it happens every Saturday and Mrs. Cresant  would like you to join us but if you both are too tired from the journey then you may decline"

"no its alright…we'll attend…besides we would love to meet your father and the Cresant's" 

"Ms. Ami, Mr. Winner, and Mr, Maxwell we are now entering the Cresant family house" said Mr. Kirk

"wow! This isn't a house it's an Estate" said Duo in amazement

"actually its just a mansion, the Satiny's are the ones with an estate, actually its an estate with a castle"

"::gulp:: castle" said Duo in shock

"yes, the Satiny's are of noble blood you see"

As Ami stepped out of the limo Quatre and Duo followed her. The white doors of the mansion opened and a lady with black flowing hair and part of it done in buns on each side of her head. She was wearing a yellow dress that reached her ankles. It was long sleeved and she wore a ribbon on her chest and on her waist that was white. 

"this is Mrs. Lucina Wellington…she is the right hand of Mrs. Cresant and she will be the one who shall take care of your stay here" said Ami

"a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell" said Lucina

"well I must go now" said Ami

"take care dear and tell Usagi to come straight home after school" said Lucina

"okay…ill see you later Luna!" said Ami

"okay bye Ami" said Lucina aka Luna

"now gentlemen…shall we"

-*-

well this is chapter 5…chapter 6 is almost done…Im just rewriting it because it is SOOOO boring! And all I wrote there was utter rubbish…but don't worry…It will be out by next week same day as I posted this…coz Im already BEHIND my promised updating day…gomen nasai minna! 

Don't forget to REVIEW so at LEAST Ill be inspired to MAYBE posting and finishing chapter 6 SOONER! =)

-toodles kaZ™


	8. CH 06: The Arrival of Some

-Too Soon Too Early-

© 6

® By Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

*

**Galexz**- cool name BTW thanks for the compliment =)

**Tenshi-chan**- of COURSE Ill continue…and for your information I _intend _to finish this unlike my other fic 'Revelations' I didn't have the heart to continue that due to lack of inspiration syndrome

**Tickle the dragon**- don't worry you really wont see it in the first few…but when the plot _thickens _that's when =) anyways they haven't even met _yet…_ oh and about the streamers thing…gomen if its wrong…I really didn't know HOW to describe it

**Anny** – glad you love it 

**Sailor Grape**- well not really ALL of them yet…oh and if your having a hard time keeping up with the names of the girls here they are: 

Ami Anderson = Ami a.k.a Sailor Mercury

Athena Forstman = Makoto a.k.a Sailor Jupiter

Serenity Cresant = Usagi a.k.a Sailor Moon

Setsuna Trista Meioh = Setsuna a.k.a Sailor Pluto

Michele Neptune Oceans = Michiru a.k.a Sailor Neptune 

I wont be revealing the other girls names till the next chapter 

**Rona** – Athena is Makoto and the others are on L6 they didn't come since they didn't have any business on Earth but don't worry they'll come out on the next chapter. BTW I didn't receive ANY piccy…could you send it again? I really want to see it!

**Silver Dragonfly**- thank you VERY much to your well informed review although I warn you, this chapter is VERY disappointing…its actually the WORST chapter I've ever written gomen…but PLEASE tell me what you think!

**JupLuna**- yup Makoto is Athena

**Moonangel**- well here's more =)

Onto the story In Chateau de Saturn, L6 Titan Sector 

"Hades, your son is here" 

"I'm well aware of that Aphrodite"

"So what are you going to do?"

"We shall reveal ourselves when the time is right" said the new comer

"Persephone" 

"Aphrodite…as much as I appreciate your concern to our family ties…I believe waiting is the only thing we may do right now"

"I understand Persephone…well I must be off…Ill see you tonight"

In Maritime Co. L6 Triton Sector 

"Poseidon…he's here" 

"I know Zeus…you don't have to say that to me"

"What are you going to do?" 

" I'm going to call my wife" 

Vid link conversation

"Poseidon…he's here"

"I know that dear…is Neptune aware?"

"She called me earlier"

"He can't find out…he just can't"

"I see" 

End vid link

"::sigh:: Zeus…what are you going to do when your son finds out that's he's your father and it really isn't the right time?"

"I really don't know"

**-*-**

The week went by that Quatre and Duo had been touring L6, discovering new things and meeting everyone, well everyone all except the Satiny family and the Oceans family. They returned to Earth a week later.

"Quatre Duo have you anything to report?" asked Lady Une

"Well not really except that L6 is NOT an ordinary colony" Quatre stated

"It's a really advanced colony…they don't have pollution, their cars don't have wheels, their TV's aren't flat screen instead holograms and are 3D!!! Oh and so is their vid phone…their technology is so advanced and their cars float!" Duo said with his eyes widening 

"Anything else?"  Lady Une said sounding frustrated

"Well not really…all except they're really friendly and Quatre's got a crush," Duo said cracking up. Making Quatre blush

"I do NOT!"

"Oh really well lets see 'um Ms. Anderson would you like to accompany me to the Marine conservatory?'" Duo said impersonating Quatre 

"DUO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" then Quatre started chasing Duo

"Heh…t-take it easy Q-man!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" said Lady Une "Silver Alliance, Maritime Co, Mizuno Technical, Neo-Electric, and Time Inc. have already completed their branches here, they are done with their hiring…all they are waiting for are the arrivals of the executives from L6"

"So who are going to head these companies?" asked Trowa

"For Silver Alliance Serenity Cresant, Maritime Co. will be headed by Michele Oceans, Mizuno Technical shall be under Ami Anderson"  
  


As Ami's name was announced Quatre blushed and Duo made catcalls 

"::Ahem:: as I was saying Mizuno Technical shall be under Ami Anderson, Neo-Electric will be the employment of Athena Forstman and lastly Time Inc. will be headed by Trista Meioh" finished Lady Une

 "So what do you want us to do now?" asked Wufei 

"They'll arrive by next week and I'm sure at the airport the press will bombard them…your mission…except you Quatre…it to make sure no one bothers them at the airport…I want you four to be in charge of security for their arrival…any questions?"

"Yes why isn't Quatre with this mission?" asked Duo

"Because Duo…he will be busy since he has negotiations for business merges with the new companies…am I right Quatre?"

All Quatre could do was nod

One week later 

everyone on Earth was either rushing to the airport or rushing to the TV. It was 9:00 a.m. and the shuttle from L6 was due in 9:15. By now the airport was jammed packed with reporters and important people. Outside the airport citizens were crowding with signs saying 'welcome'. Some onlookers even brought cameras. Even the government officials and politicians were there…but they were waiting in the conference room of the spaceport.

Soldiers were lined up outside and inside just incase something might go wrong. Among these soldiers were Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei. They stood from the crowed since they wore their regular clothes. They were walking towards spaceport A65 since that's where they will land. Duo was grinning weirdly, Trowa was walking with his arms crossed his face passive, Heero was glaring at everyone and Wufei

"hmpf all this for a bunch of weak spoiled rich onna's" 

When the digital clock changed from 09:14 to 09:15 the press and the people became more excited 

"Private shuttle flight #752 from colony cluster L6 to Sanq Kingdom has now landed" announced the voice from the speakers

Soon the stainless doors of the spaceport opened and two men in stiff black suits with a silver crescent moon pinned on their black ties opened the doors. Following them a lady with green hair. She was wearing shades and a hat with a scarf that covered her face. She was wearing a sleeve-less blouse that was v-neck and kinda loose. It went past her waist and had a chain that served as a belt. She was wearing a dark green skirt that reached her ankles.

Next emerged a girl with aqua green hair that reached up to her shoulders. She was wearing a turtleneck white sleeveless dress that reached her knees. 

Then 3 girls wearing the same outfits consisting of a knee length black skirt with a midnight blue stripe on the hem, a black blazer and inside was a white button down blouse with a ribbon that served as a necktie. On her ribbon was a midnight blue gem, which served as a brooch and engraved inside the gem was a letter R. they wore the same above the ankle socks and 1 inch heeled shoes. 

There only differences were that the one in the middle was a blonde the one in the back had brown hair and the one beside the blonde had blue hair.

The media people were taking endless pictures and video footage. The reporters were crowding the 5 women. Bombarding them with questions, ignoring the important people. Setsuna got a migraine so she snapped her fingers and men in black suits with the same crescent moon pins came out of the spaceport and gave them room. 

Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo gave the signal to the police. Quickly the police made a man made wall against the reporters and Duo approached them and said 

"Hey there!…remember me?" he asked them

"Mr. Maxwell…what a surprise" Ami said

"Yeah..Well lets go…Ill lead you to the conference room…it seems that these reporters are giving you guys a hard time" he said so they just followed along with their bodyguards in black. Duo arrived at the main doors of the conference room. 

"Here we are!" he said in a singsong pattern "the politicians who want to meet with you are all inside…good luck!" he said as he knocked on the doors and they were opened by two men wearing uniforms of the spaceport with radio's in their hands.

'Man!…I cant believe the Earth and the colonies are SOOO far behind our technology!' said Usagi using telepathy

'Usagi that's rude…although I have to admit they are far behind' Ami said with a sly smile 

"Welcome" said the president as he approached the girls "please have a seat" he said motioning them to sit down at the empty seats. As he took his own place at the far end "now if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves Ms.?" Asked the president 

"Trista Meioh, Mr President…I'm the president of Time Incorporated, Earth Branch" Setsuna introduced "this is Serenity Cresant…president of Silver Alliance…Michele Oceans president of Maritime Corporation…Athena Forstman president of Neo-Electric…Ami Anderson president of Mizuno Technical" 

"Now that we have introduced ourselves-" said Setsuna

"Ahh yes…terribly sorry…this is Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian, President of the Winner Corporation and owner of Colony L4 Quatre R. Winner, Senator Duncan, the head of the preventors and Minister of Defense Lady Une,…" and the president went on introducing the occupants of the room (A.N. I made Lady Une the minister of defense K!) 

After the president introduced the occupants of the room the president and Relena made a BORING speech and persuasive speech of having an alliance between L6 and the rest of the colonies and Earth

"Now what do you think about my ideas Ms. Cresant…since you _are _the daughter of the owners of L6 I-" said Relena but she was cut off by Usagi

"Ms. Dorlian with all due respect…I believe that I am not in position to discuss matters such as those you have mentioned because our only objective of coming here is strictly for business and _not _for alliances…although I agree with you…I still say I'm not in the position to do so…my parents and the citizens of L6 are the ones you must discuss this with" said Usagi (a.n. she's very VERY OOC ne?)

"Mr. President I'm sorry to interrupt but even thou we have enjoyed this special _welcome _you gave us…were really tired from our trip…so if we may now retreat to our homes and rest…perhaps some other time we may talk" suggested Michiru

"Well…I have kept you in here for a long time…very well…I shall just arrange another meeting with you all next time" said the president disappointment was very evident on his voice as he agreed

"Thank you…excuse us" said Makoto as she stood up with her friends following behind her and her body guards in black in front and behind them they left. Once outside the press and the people left, they noticed that it was dark already and Makoto looked at her watch "well it's 7 pm…they've kept us for a LONG time!" 

"Got to agree with you there Mako-chan!" said Usagi 

"Miss Shall I call for a car for each of you?" asked one of their bodyguards to Ami

"No I don't think that's necessary…just one… and could you just send for our things to our houses…I think we'll just stay at Setsuna's…if it's alright with you ?" asked Ami

"Well I don't see why not," said Setsuna

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" said Usagi as she stepped into the limo with no wheels and behind them was a 4 wheel drive silver van that _looked_ like a Ford expedition with no wheels where the bodyguards hopped in

The girls just shrugged and followed Usagi in.

For the past few weeks the girls were going in fancy business dinners, meetings, openings, press conferences and of course attending to their business. 

"POOF Am I TIRED!" said Usagi as she flopped down the couch. She clicked the holographic T.V. on and turned it to the news 

"In Turkey the new Alliance Military Base was invaded by rebels. The officers of the base are being held hostage…they claim that humans who left the Earth should never be welcomed back because they deserted mother Earth…they call themselves the Chaos restorers…Authorities- -"

"Television off" Usagi commanded "Mrs. Patterson!" Usagi called

Immediately a red headed woman about in her late 30's wearing a peach business suit with a scarf and brooch of a crescent moon stepped in 

"Could you please contact Miss Meioh, Miss Anderson, Miss Forstman, and Miss Oceans to come over"

"Of course Miss Usagi"

As Mrs. Patterson left Usagi could only look at the sky and say, "what's going on?"

**End Chapter 6**

gomen if its short…I have WRITERS BLOCK! WAHHHHH! And I still have a LOT of fics to upload…I haven't even done at least a page in 'Not Having a Single Clue' demo daijoubu…Ill still do my weekly updates AS scheduled =)  

Gomen again I KNOW this chapter SUCKED its my worst as IN WORST chapter ever! Its so pointless…but what CAN I do I have writers block…gomen nasai…onegai REVIEW! I NEED suggestions on WHAT will HAPPEN on the fic! I mean I NEED something ORIGINAL! Not the usual cliché so if it wouldn't be so much trouble PLEASE review this chapter! I'm _begging _you guys! PLEASE!

-A very desperate kaZ™


	9. CH 07: Our New Bodyguards

Too Soon Too Early 

©7

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

^~^~^~^~^~^

gomen I know I'm a day LATE in updating! 

^~^~^~^~^~^

**Jessica**- well they are all in L6, don't worry Ill show them in the next chapter 

**MooCow**- you really think the last chapter didn't suck…well brace yourself this chapter SUCKS to the MAX!

**Sailor Grape**- thanks for the idea! And well I really didn't follow your suggestion AS you said it…but I sorta did! Thanks again!

**The Desert Fox**- oh so would I…but I'm afraid tonsil hockey will be postponed at least till I can finally thicken the plot. Although I _do _agree that I _want _tonsil hockey from Heero and Usagi and Wufei and Rei!…but Ill try my best to fit it in the next chapter! 

**Za Kaze no Niso**- arigatou…oh and action well id say the real action would start at chapter 8

**Lady Lavender Clearwater**- I know _exactly _how you feel!…and NO I don't mind! Heck it would even be an honor to be placed in your favorites!

**JupLuna**- I agree with ya!…so forgive me if this chapter SUCKED…coz if I continued then Id be squishing a LOT! Then the fic would be ruined hope you understand

**Rona**- please! Oh PLEASE! Tell me if this chapter SUCKED coz I believe it DOES SUCK! ****

^~^~^~^~^~^

Lady Une had just turned off the flat screen TV in her spacious office. She sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. She pressed a little red button "Tracy contact special preventors" 

"Shall I include Mr. Winner ma'am?" 

"Yes include Mr. Winner"

"Yes ma'am" 

Moments later 

"Miss Une, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Barton are here" 

"Send them in" 

Her office door opened, Duo casually walked in, wearing his usual outfit and with Trowa behind him they sat at the two chairs in front of Lady Une's table.

"Where's Heero and Wufei?" asked Lady Une

"Heero and Wufei said they'll arrive here as soon as possible…they're still finishing up a mission," answered Duo

"What about Quatre" she asked again

"Quatre just came from the annual investors night in St. Petersburg, he left there as soon as he got your call" 

"Alright there's no point in making you wait…I'm just wasting the time, have you heard of the new rebels?" she asked 

The two boys just nodded in affirmation

"Apparently according to the reports and intelligence reports there target's are Ms. Serenity Cresant, Ms. Ami Anderson, Ms. Michele Neptune Oceans, Ms. Athena Forstman and lastly Ms. Setsuna Trista Meioh" she said reading a sheet of paper. "In other words there targets are those girls from L6, they also plan to sabotage their business here and although this hasn't been clarified, they plan to invade Earth and destroy the colonies ESPECIALLY L6" 

"So our mission is we destroy these rebels?" asked Duo 

Just then the door opened revealing Heero and Wufei they took a seat at the couch in the far end and Heero said, "Mission accomplished" 

"Good- -" but before Lady Une could finish 

"I'm sorry I'm late…I just came from Russia and I rushed here as fast as I could" Quatre said 

"Quite alright Quatre take a seat" Lady Une requested smiling at Quatre's politeness 

"Now…to brief you of you mission, I have talked to Mr. Cresant, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Forstman, Mr. Oceans and Mr. Meioh to have their representatives go back to L6 because of the obvious danger that has arisen…apparently they wish not to do so…they said that they are in no position what so ever to do so ::pause:: so I assumed I am to ask the representatives…the meeting is tomorrow…and I have a feeling they will refuse our offer to go home so I have thought of a back up strategy" Lady Une said proudly "our strategy is to divide and conquer" then she told them what she told Duo and Trowa a while ago about the rebels "since I believe Quatre still has to attend to his company you are assigned to Ms. Ami Anderson, its easier for you since you HAVE a business merge with her company—"

"No NEED Lady Une…Quatre's just- -"

"Please continue Lady Une and IGNORE this poor illiterate and mentally challenged person," Quatre said covering Duo's mouth and womping him with his fist

"Very well…Trowa you shall be assigned to Ms. Athena Forstman, Heero you are assigned to Ms. Serenity Cresant, I believe Ms. Meioh and Ms. Oceans don't need protection as much as Ms. Anderson, Ms. Cresant and Ms. Forstman since they are younger- -"

"What about ME!" Duo whined 

"Duo you are to destroy the rebel base in Turkey, rescue the hostages and eliminate all the rebels along with Wufei, clear" Duo just gave Lady Une a thumbs up "I know this mission may be hard for you Duo since Deathscythe is no more but- -"

"Hey no need to worry! All you got to be worried about is that the mission might take longer than usual but HEY! No sweat!" 

^~^~^~^

Michiru was at her office in the conference room having a debriefing and inventory check up with the company's progression. But before she could start her secretary Ms. Hanes walked up to her "Ms. Cresant would like to have an urgent meeting with you ma'am" 

"I see…cancel all my appointments for the rest of the evening, the meeting will resume tomorrow at 6 understood" Michiru ordered 

"Yes ma'am" 

Ami was currently in the technical lab of Mizuno Technical inspecting the new products her hired scientists have done she sighed and thought 'for goodness sakes is this HOW original they could get…father had already invented this when I was a child, its practically obsolete in L6!…why couldn't have father or even Queen Selene allowed us to bring L6's technology HERE…I'm limited here! All we brought was our carbon-dioxide fuelled cars…and that's even obsolete in L6!- -'

"Ms. Anderson…Ms. Anderson" called out one of her hired scientists disturbing her thoughts

"Huh…yes you were saying?"

"Well…do you think we can launch this because I'm sure no one has seen anything like it its-"

"I'm sorry gentlemen but this 'new' invention of yours has been invented already by my father…actually if you come to L6 your invention is already obsolete- -" 

"Ms. Anderson" called her assistant

"Yes Lisa?" 

"Ms. Cresant requests your presence…I believe it is something urgent"

"Very well…excuse me," Ami said as she walked out

Makoto was currently inspecting the plant she sighed 'If I were in L6 right now…I wouldn't NEED this MANY workers!' "So how many employees do we have in total again?" she asked 

"Well Ms. Forstman…20,000 in count including the executives and- -"

"UGH…no need…I don't want to hear it…anything else?" 

"Well, Ms. Cresant wants to hold a meeting with you at her home" 

"THANK YOU!…oh…um…well…I got to go now…cancel all my meetings and plans for tonight okay Bob!" 

"Um…sure Ms. Forstman" 

Setsuna was currently looking through some papers that needed to be signed she grumbled 'so many things need to be PAID! I don't NEED all of this! If only my request for the equipment from the colony was approved!' her thoughts were interrupted by a knock

"Yes what is it" Setsuna said grumpily, feeling a migraine coming on

"Ms. Meioh, there's an urgent meeting at Ms. Cresant's home…she-"

"FINALY!…Nina…postpone all engagement and fit them in my schedule for tomorrow clear"

"Yes Ms. Meioh" replied Nina as she watched Sestuna leave the office.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Four limousines arrived at the gates of the Cresant Mansion. Each limousine had the sign of Pluto, Neptune, Jupiter and Mercury. When the passengers of the limousines stepped out they smiled at each other and proceeded inside, their Usagi's secretary Mrs. Patterson greeted them. She led them to the library where Usagi was inspecting contracts.

"USA-CHAN!" Makoto greeted. Usagi looked up "MAKO-CHAN!" and the two girls hugged. "Ami-chan! Michiru-chan! Setsuna-chan!" Usagi greeted as she hugged each of them.

"Its been a long time Usagi" Michiru said 

"I know…it's very hard to run a business here without L6's technology" 

"You're telling ME!" Ami whined 

"Well anyways…lets just refrain from giving our complains about the Earth's incompetent technology…why did you arrange for this meeting Usagi?" asked Setsuna

"Here watch this…TV on" Usagi commanded "play back file 1" then the holographic image appeared of the news that Usagi watched a while ago

"In other words, those rebels want us out" Makoto said 

"I think so…but I believe they also want to control Earth" Michiru said 

"I called mom earlier while I was waiting for you guys" Usagi said 

"What did she say?" asked Ami

"She said that the minister of defense Lady Une who is also the head of the preventors asked her to withdraw us from Earth for safety measures" glumly Usagi answered 

"So did Queen Selene agree" Michiru asked 

"Strangely no…I mean I would expect that she would withdraw our business here and send us home, but apparently she doesn't want to, Lady Une also talked to your parents Mako-chan, Michiru-chan, Ami-chan, Setsuna-chan" 

"And there answers?" asked Makoto

"The same answer as my mom and dad…no" Usagi stood up and walked over to the window. She looked at the window and spun on her heels to face her guests "I guess I'm pretty glad they didn't agree with Lady Une because I for I would not want to leave Earth…at least not yet" 

"I know what you mean," Ami said with a distant look in her eyes. The others just nodded in agreement. "Even though Earth _was _our home back in the 20th century, I still miss L6" Ami continued 

"So is that all?" asked Setsuna

"Well…no…Lady Une wants to meet with us tomorrow, she scheduled a meeting with my secretary just now…I guess she did the same thing with you guys" Usagi said 

"Why?" Makoto asked 

"My parents and your parents said to Lady Une that they are in no position what so ever to withdraw us from Earth…so in other words Lady Une is going to ask us instead" Usagi said sighing "I'm not going to leave Earth unless mom and dad want me too" Usagi continued 

"I'm with you Usagi!" Makoto said 

"Me too" said Ami 

Setsuna and Michiru just looked at each other and laughed, "we're in" 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The next day, the girls decided to meet in the preventors office at 11:00. Usagi stepped out of her limo waving at the limo's behind her' s. She waited for the limo's to pull up and the passengers to step out. She saw Ami step out; next she saw Setsuna, then Makoto and lastly Michiru. When they entered the building they were greeted by Lady Une's secretary and escorted them towards the conference room. They walked to the elevator and giggled as once again they made fun of their technology. They stepped out of the elevator in the 90th floor; they followed Tracy Lady Une's secretary towards two black doors she stopped and said "Lady Une is waiting for you inside" 

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Michiru and Setsuna entered the room. They saw Lady Une sitting at the other end of the circular table. 

"Thank you for accepting my invitation ladies…please have a seat" Lady Une offered she wore her hair down with her white pearls adorning her neck and her blue blouse and skirt. 

The girls sat down opposing her; they noticed that there were 5 boys beside lady Une. One was Chinese, his jet-black hair tied in a tight ponytail. He wore the traditional white long-sleeved Chinese outfit. Annoyance, rage, anger was present in his face; silently the boy was muttering something.

Beside the Chinese boy was a boy with messy brown hair, with his arms crossed, his eyes shut and his face hidden he leaned further into the chair. He wore the same black leather jacket that Noin wore in Endless Waltz when she was in the space ship. He also wore black pants with black boots. His jacket was open revealing the green tank top he wore inside. 

In front of him was a boy wearing a black turtleneck and blue denim pants. He had his arms crossed and his hair was covering his other eye. Beside him was Quatre and Duo. 

"Ladies, I suppose you know of the new rebels that had been reported and- -" 

"Lady Une…I do not mean to interrupt but we know what you are going to say and our answer is no" Setsuna said 

"We know your actions are for our benefit, but we cannot just abandon what we have started here…not just like that…if we abandon our companies not _only _shall the economy suffer but our present employees as well" continued Ami 

"Don't worry Lady Une…if worst comes to worst _then_ we'll leave" finished Michiru 

"I knew it would come to this" Lady Une said smirking "then if you shall not accept our suggestion then please accept this…I will assign each of you a body guard who is undercover so as not to raise curiosity" 

"Lady Une with all due respect I highly believe we need body guards" Usagi said in protest 

"I'm sorry Ms. Cresant but if you are not to accept this kindly as a request then I'm afraid I shall have to employ this as an order" 

"Very well" Usagi said, "do what you must…but I do not want ANY meddling of any sort" 

"Of course Ms. Cresant, we respect your privacy and confidentiality…Ms. Cresant you shall be under the care of Heero Yuy, Ms. Forstman, meet Trowa Barton, Ms. Anderson I assume you know of Quatre Winner—"

"What a _minute_…Mr., Winner cant be my body guard…he has his own business and- -" 

"Not quite Ms. Anderson…I believe you currently now have a series of engagements and merges with Winner Corporation correct?" asked Lady Une, Ami just nodded "that would give the perfect disguise for Mr. Winner to take care of you" by now Ami and Quatre are now _both_ blushing 

"Ms. Meioh you shall be under the care of Mr. Millardo Peacecraft, although he is not here yet…you shall meet shortly…and lastly Ms. Oceans - -"

"It is not necessary Lady Une…I am to leave for L6 tomorrow…I hardly shall need it due to the weekly trips to L6 that I shall be doing" as Michiru said this, Usagi, Makoto and Ami just looked at her, Setsuna rubbed her temples.

"If that will be all Ms. Une…may we leave now?" Asked Usagi

"Certainly Ms. Cresant…but wouldn't you wish to stay for lunch?" asked Lady Une

"No thank you…we must be going" 

^~^~^~^

"What did you mean you have WEEKLY trips back to L6?" asked Makoto who lead their way back to the elevator

"Sorry if I didn't get to tell you…it was a last minute plan…father just called me last night, told me I had to go back to L6" Michiru said sighing 

"Any idea why he wants you to do so?" asked Ami. Michiru just shook her head. By now they were in the lobby

"So where are we going to eat?" Usagi asked. They all looked at Makoto and they all said except Makoto "Makoto's" and each of them stepped in their own limousine and headed for the Forstman Mansion

^~^~^~^~^

The next day the girls decided to take a break from work and accompanied Michiru off to the spaceports. 

"Update us on everything back in L6 okay" Usagi said 

"You sound as if Ill never see you guys again" Michiru said "don't worry Ill be back on Monday, its just a weekend trip!" 

"Well we'll see you on Monday!" Makoto said

"Bye Michiru!" Ami said 

"Oh and while your there…mind telling everyone how we've suffered without technology" Setsuna said 

"Of course!" Michiru said sarcastically 

"Ms. Oceans, the ship is ready," said a man wearing the usual L6 body guard outfit (see chapter 6)

"Well got to go minna! Ja ne" said Michiru as she waved goodbye

The girls headed back to their offices to resume their work. 

Sestuna arrived at the very clique building of Time Inc. as she stepped out of her limousine she was greeted by her frantic secretary 

"Ms. Meioh a man is here and-" 

"No NEED…ugh I know who he is…where is he?" 

"Currently in your office Ms. Meioh" 

"Very well, let me deal with him" 

Usagi just got off the elevator and headed to her office, she noticed her secretary was not in her desk, she shrugged and thought she might have went to her coffee break or something. She opened her office door surprised to see Heero Yuy sitting on the bar stool chair she placed in along with her mini-kitchen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled 

Makoto just arrived at her plant, as she walked along workers greeted her along but she saw Trowa among them, wearing the oh so familiar Neo-Electric companies jumpsuit uniform for workers.

"YOU. My office NOW!" she pointed at Trowa enraged 

Ami was in her limousine on her way to Mizuno Technical. Her car vid phone beeped and the face of her secretary appeared 

"Ms. Anderson, Mr. Winner is here about an emergency meeting" 

"What! Quatre-he's…he's there! NOW!…um…um…let him wait in the…um…lounge…tell him I'm on my way" stuttered Ami blushing. Her secretary only giggled and gave Ami a thumbs up. Ami closed the link and said to her driver 

"STEP ON IT!" 

^~^~^~^~^~^

Well I've done IT!…okay…so compare to the other chapter…this one REALLY REALLY SUCKED!…but what CAN I do…I'm having a hard time writing my ideas…but do not fear! The next chapter will show what is happening in L6 AND will FINALLY show Rei, Minako, Haruka and Hotaru! Gomen if I said they would come out in this chapter! I kinda miscalculated it! And gomen if they're kinda OOC…okay so they ARE OOC…but I cant help it…I am STUMPED…I have a HUGE writers block AGAIN!

Right now reviews are VERY much appreciated so PLEASE REVIEW! I **_NEED_** IT!!!!

A very desperate and pathetic

-kaZ™


	10. CH 08: A Harsh Begining

**| ~ | Too Soon, Too Early | ~ |**

© 8

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ ™

**/+|++|+\**

**Anny- **I'm glad that you LOVE my story! But I really didn't quite get the last thing you said =sweatdrop= but thanks for reviewing!

**Jessica**- thanks…glad I got you interested 

**Tenshi-chan**- well I never really did think about guys popping out of nowhere…but I guess they do he he he he =sweatdrops=

**Silver Dragonfly**- you really think so! Then from now on Im going to give myself some credit! J

**Sailor Grape**- you are CORRECT…a LOT of yelling in the future…especially in this chapter

**Moonlight warrior**- of course Ill keep on writing! And thanks for your review

**Heeros Girl**- thanks for the compliment

Key- thanks for your offer! But I don't really have a writers block right now

**TwilightStorm**- =sweatdrops= um maybe its not _such _a good idea to have your muse's…but thanks for your offer

**Princess Jupiter**- really THANKS

**John Steppenwolf** – hey nice name by the way!…oh and don't worry I didn't take any offence in Dessert Fox's idea…all is forgiven

**Rona**- yeah…I know…I'm a poor thing…so care to tell me how good or bad this chapter is?

**SM_Otaku**- thank you for keeping your faith in me…and well NO I will NOT abandon this fic…I love it too much!

**MooCow**- yeah…the ending was kinda funny glad ya liked it

**Lady Lavender Clearwater**- well they do make an appearance…oh and NO I will not stop writing this fic…I love it too much…besides…I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack because of me! He he he…and no problem' o bout the favorites thingy!

**Silver Star**- glad you don't care if they are OOC or not…because there are a LOT of those here

**Reiko**- thank you…and you know…you might be a LITTLE surprised as to what Rei's name is he he he =evil thought=

**Samantha**- yeah me too…love it how sophisticated they are! Don't worry romances are blossoming

**JupLuna**- you really loved it!…GREAT!…then I'll write some more in the upcoming chapters! I thought it would bore you guys so I didn't emphasize it too much

**THANKS FOR THE 104 REVIEWS**!!! I never thought it would REACH this but it did Im so happy! That's why Im so inspired in writing this fic I couldn't stop…so this chapter is kinda long than the usual J BTW if I get ENOUGH reviews in this chapter…I MIGHT post chapter 9 tomorrow or maybe the day after that!

**What happened last time**: 

"STEP ON IT" Ami commanded 

**Now**: 

Michiru had just arrived at the oh- so familiar spaceports of L6. A limousine with no wheels had just pulled up. Michiru saw the trademark Neptune in sigma and smiled at the thought. The driver stepped out and opened the door for a man with sandy blonde hair wearing a matching brown slacks and blazer with a blue polo inside greeted her.

"I missed you," he said 

"I missed you too Haruka" Michiru replied as she kissed Haruka

"So what happened to my parents?" Michiru asked 

"Waiting" 

"For what?"

"You silly…they're all in the base"

"Figures…another problem is at hand"

"Yeah it's always like this…just as we are now happily settled bad things start to ruin it" 

"But think of it this way…at least we got each other" 

"That's true"

"Miss Lacour, Miss Oceans, we have arrived at Miss Lacour's mansion" said the driver interrupting their discussion 

"I thought you said we were going to the base?" asked Michiru in concern

"We are…its just that we need to stop over for me to change" 

"Change?" Michiru gave a questioning look then it hit her "riiiigth…HALEY" then Michiru laughed hysterically. Haruka just grumbled and pouted  

**=+=+30 minutes later +=+=**

Haruka emerged wearing a knee length pale yellow skirt, white strappy sandals, and a matching pale yellow spaghetti strap top with a white cardigan. Michiru just stood there her face all red from laughing

"Oh just shut up…ugh…how can you wear THESE" indicating the heels 

"Oh I don't know…maybe because I WEAR it all the time" Michiru said sarcastically 

"Oh what ever Michiru" 

"Miss Haley…your mother called and she said that you can't use your own transportation pod in going to the base" interrupted the maid 

**| Note: the cars with no wheels are called transportation pod k! |**

"WHAT! WHY?"

"She said you might be charged of speeding again" 

Haruka just grumbled and dragged a laughing Michiru with her. 

**|+|+|In the L6 military base|+|+|**

"Were currently just finishing it up" said Herbert Anderson otherwise known as Hermes 

"Ami had just sent us the blue prints for the artillery," Iris said 

"So in other words we shall soon be ready" finished Hermes

"Uranus had just called in" Vulcan said, "Neptune had just arrived" 

"Mars, Venus and Saturn are on there way here" 

**|+|+| Richton High |+|+|**

"Venus Briginston and Reiko Hino you are both needed in the principals office" said the voice in the intercom 

The teacher just nodded and Minako and Rei left the room. They went to the principal's office, which was at the other building. Once there, Ms. Julia, the principal's secretary greeted them "Mr. Crabapple is in a bad mood right now so don't do anything to upset him okay girls" 

"Sure Ms. J!" Minako said cheerfully, Rei just nodded 

"Now come on" Ms. Julia opened the door for them and the entered

"Girls take a seat," said Mr. Crabapple. They did as they were told and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room

"Ms. Reiko, Ms. Venus, you are excused for the day"

"Excused?" Rei repeated 

"That is correct Ms. Reiko, General Hino and Miss Aphrodite called in a while ago saying there is a family emergency and you are both needed at home…for the rest of the week you are excused from school…now LEAVE" 

When they left the office Minako said "a week off from school! YAY!" 

"Don't get your hopes up VENUS…you might not know what our parents want with us" 

**|+|+| An hour later |+|+|**

"You called for us?" asked Rei. They had just arrived at the base and are now in the conference room where EVERYONE was there.

"Ah yes Mars, Venus, finally you have arrived have a seat" Aries said 

"As you know the rebel attacks on Earth have begun, and I am certain that in a matter of months the Earth shall be fully taken over," Bellona said 

"So what does this have to do with us" Minako asked 

"When this happens, I am certain that the rebels would also want to take over the colonies…Mizuno Technical has been brewing up something these past few weeks"

"So what is it?" asked Hotaru who had just entered the room

"We have successfully made a new type of alloy, it is a much more effective and higher version of gundamium alloy…we call it the Neo Gundamium Alloy," said Hermes 

"The whole colony is currently being covered with the Neo Gundamium Alloy, the shields have also being removed to be replaced by a stronger one" Iris continued 

"Also our major project is making the new type gundams," Hermes said with a smirk as he saw the dropping jaws of the 5 teens

**|^|^|Back on earth|^|^|**

A week later, Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and Setsuna's lives were turned upside down by their new bodyguards.

"LOOK…I know you're just REALLY doing your job but PLEASE it's getting ANNOYING" Usagi said pissed off at Heero. 

"Hn" Heero smirked he knew she was pissed and he loved every moment of it 'she just looks so cute when she's pissed…wait…_cute_ where did _that _come from…I must be hanging around Maxwell too much' he thought

"Hey are you EVEN listening to ME!" Usagi said fuming "UGH whatever…its IMPOSSIBLE to talk to you!…I give UP!" she said exasperatedly "I can NEVER get rid of you no matter WHAT I do…so might as well…::sigh:: come on…I still have a meeting" 

Unlike Usagi, Ami was a different story…she got along with Quatre very well and he didn't follow her around as much as Heero and Trowa did with their ward. Setsuna was a different story. It turned out that Milliardo wasn't that bad and instead of being her bodyguard; Setsuna eventually hired Milliardo to be one of her top executives and personal adviser. 

Makoto was another story, unfortunately it turned out rather similarly as Usagi's 

"The HELL are you doing?" asked an enraged Makoto 

"…" Was Trowa's only reply

"I'm TALKING to you BARTON!" 

"… so" Trowa said smirking 

"so SO! SO you answer ME!" 

"Why"

"ARGH! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" Makoto yelled her voice echoing to the whole plant, everyone just sweat dropped, since the day Trowa Barton arrived their boss Athena Forstman has been blowing her fuse off, so basically they got used to it. 

**|+|+|+|+|+|**

Usagi plopped down on her living room couch, exhausted. She glared at Heero who sat at the nearby couch. She pressed the remote and the 3d TV came to life. She grumbled about the inferior technology she was reduced to and sighed. 

"Currently we are in Saudi Arabia witnessing the birth of a new rebellion" said the reporter. 

Usagi's eyes widened in shock, Heero just kept his eyes keen on the image 

"They have took over Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Lebanon, Jordan, Israel, Kuwait, Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Turkmenistan and lastly Kyrgyzstan. Currently they are trying to take over Saudi Arabia. These are the same rebels that had attacked the base in Turkey a week ago…we have a special coverage of the press conference they staged yesterday"

The image changes and it shows a person wearing a black cloak, a cloth covers half of his/her face revealing only a very unusual pair of golden eyes. 

"We the chaos controllers wish not to wage war, we wish only to share our ideologies to Earth and the colonies _especially _to L6. Our ideologies are simple really; we must NOT welcome back those who have turned their backs on mother Earth! Why must we welcome such inferior selfish being whose only purposes are for money and personal interests!"

A reporter then raises her hand and asks, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything…but what _is _your purpose?" 

"Simple, we shall take up arms and release our grudges to those who have forsaken mother Earth…if the government does not wish to cooperate with us then we have no choice but to _convince _them" 

The image then returns to the anchor woman "and that-" the image fades away. Usagi had turned off the 3d television 

"The situation is getting worst by the minute…tell me…why are they doing this? All we wanted was peace," Usagi said looking at Heero

"The human mind is a hard thing to understand Serenity" Heero said "now come we'd better go to the Pereveters office, I'm sure Lady Une would want to talk to us"

Usagi just stared at Heero "are you sick or something? You're being NICE to me" 

"Hn…are you coming or NOT" 

"temper temper soldier boy" 

"Hn" 

**|+|+| Preventers office |+|+|**

Lady Une was in her office talking to Quatre and Ami when Trowa came in with a very pissed off Makoto then Heero came in with a confused Usagi and lastly came Millardo glaring daggers at Heero with Heero glaring back at him. Setsuna just sighed and sat at a nearby chair. 

"Ladies, the rebel attacks have worsen, Miss Oceans has already left Earth and returned home…she had left her business here to her vice president…won't you at _least _do the same thing…its also for your safety" Lady Une said 

Usagi, Setsuna, Makoto and Ami just looked at each other and sighed "I think I can speak for everyone that we will not leave…not unless our parents call for us or give us an order to go home we won't…I'm sorry Lady Une we just can't" Ami said 

"And besides…Michele didn't leave, she was just temporarily called back to L6 for a progress report…I'm sure she will be back this Monday" Ami continued 

"::sigh::…very well…I can't FORCE you to leave…and I won't ASK you to leave anymore…but for your own safety…we're placing guards in your residence and in your offices" Lady Une said in defeat 

Usagi looked at Setsuna, Ami and Makoto for approval they all nodded "deal" 

**|+|+| Another week later Monday |+|+|**

**| Okay so I'm kind of rushing the story because if I don't then It will get boring…and besides…I want to get to the good parts of the plot already!…I'm getting sick and tired of writing about Usagi, Setsuna, Makoto, Michiru and Ami _only_ I _also _want to write about Minako, Rei, Haruka and Hotaru so forgive me if you find this chapter rather _rushed| _**

****

As Ami had predicted Michiru arrived at the spaceports Monday morning, but with a guest. A girl taller than Michiru with sandy blonde hair stood beside her. She wore a blue clip on her hair and dark blue shades. She wore a silk scarf that was wrapped around her neck and head. She wore a gray trench coat that was buttoned up and had a belt. She wore a dark brown high-heeled leather boots. 

**|+|+| Silver Alliance Monday morning 0900 hrs|+|+|**

Usagi was busy reading from the humongous stack of papers that filled her desk. She scratched her head in frustration. Heero was just sitting on the high stool that was in her mini kitchen typing in his laptop. The intercom buzzed causing Usagi to jump from her seat in surprise. 

"Yes?" Usagi asked as she pressed the button regaining her position and started reading again 

"Miss Serenity, Miss Oceans and Miss Lacour have arrived and are here to see you," her secretary said 

"REALLY GREAT!…let them in!" Usagi said both in happiness and relief 

Haruka still wearing her trench coat, scarf and shades. 

"H-haru-er I mean Haley?" asked Usagi in uncertainty 

"Yup this is _Haley_" Michiru said smirking 

"Are you on some kind of an espionage mission?" asked Usagi 

Haruka-er Haley just growled. She took of her shades, scarf "there HAPPY" 

Michiru and Usagi just looked at each other and laughed. "Just shut up okay! I got enough insults from _Michele _here" 

"Oh alright…I didn't expect you to come, what brings you to Earth?" asked Usagi 

"Oh just sightseeing" Haruka said, "So who's that?" indicating Heero

"Meet Heero Yuy…Heero this is _Haley _Uranus Lacour" Usagi said 

"Ah so this is the infamous Heero Yuy, what brings you here?" Haruka asked 

"Hn" 

"Ignore him, that's the only language he knows, he's lady Une's assigned bodyguard to me" Usagi said 

"You mean to tell me those guards outside and downstairs aren't enough?" asked Michiru 

"To her _no_ you'll be surprised, your office is the same" Usagi said 

"WHAT" Michiru said

**|+|+| Preventers 1200 hrs|+|+|**

"Lady Une!…the rebels are attacking Sanq!" said her secretary who rushed in

"WHAT!…call the gundam pilots QUICK, I also want Millardo Peacecraft, Sally Po, and Lucrezia Noin here NOW!" she ordered when her secretary left "SHIT!" she cursed and went on calling and commanding people on what to do

**|+|+| Sanq Kingdom 1200 hrs|+|+|**

"Miss Relena how are we to stop this?" asked one politician

"Sanq has no weapons…what shall we do?!" asked another

Relena rubbed her temples in frustration "the Preventers are now fighting them off…unfortunately" reported her secretary 

"Their loosing aren't they" Relena said, "evacuate all the citizens…we'll leave as well gentlemen" 

**|+|+| Silver Alliance 1200 hrs|+|+|**

Everyone gathered in Silver Alliance to see Michiru again, even Quatre, Millardo, Trowa, and Heero were there.

"Beep beep beep" there was an incoming call in the vid link. Usagi quickly answered it and it revealed to Lady Une looking stressed out. Usagi quickly transferred the image into a bigger view.

"You all must come to the Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Millardo quickly go to Sanq NOW…it is currently under attack by the rebels" Lady Une commanded. With out hesitation they quickly ran out the door. The vid link closed and the girls were only left in Usagi's office. 

"Haruka, you really didn't come here for sight seeing did you?" asked Ami 

"Nope, my parents your parents gave me an order, they want you back in L6 _with _

The gundam pilots and Millardo"

"When do we leave?" asked Makoto 

"I cant tell you the exact date, all they told me was when the time was right we leave" Haruka answered 

"Alright this is getting confusing" Usagi said 

"I agree, why don't we ask them?" Setsuna suggested. She asked the operator to connect them to L6 and had to wait. 

"I _swear _Earth is _way _behind times," Ami said 

"Time Incorporated Mr. Meioh's office" said Cronus's   secretary 

"Linda its me…Trista…could I talk to my father?" she asked 

"Oh Miss Trista…I'm sorry your father is in a meeting"

"With who?" 

"General Hino, Mr. Cresant, Mrs. Briginston, Mr. And Mrs. Satiny, Mrs. Lacour, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Oceans, and Mr. Forstman" said Linda as she read over the list 

"Tell them its us…they'll answer," said Michiru 

"Well alright Miss Oceans" 

The screen went blank then a new holographic image appeared of the lounge where Rei's dad, Usagi's dad, Minako's mother, Hotaru's parents, Haruka's mom, Ami's dad, Michiru's dad, Makoto's dad and Setsuna's parents were. They were all sitting in a large table. 

"When do we leave?" asked Ami bluntly 

"Under the technicality Mercury you cant just _leave _at once," Hermes said 

"You still have to wait for the appropriate time," Rhea said 

"But when _is _the appropriate time?" asked Usagi getting irritated 

"When the rebel attacks worsen, when it has arrived to the point that they have taken over the government," Apollo said 

"But how can we go home if the government has been taken over?" Haruka asked 

"Child…we shall not reveal to you as to what you must do" Hestia said 

"You all are old enough to make your own decisions…we shall not hold you against your actions and better judgment" Poseidon said 

"Just make sure when you come here you have the pilots and Millardo with you…I would also advise you to bring the president, Lady Une and Relena Peacecraft here for their own safety" Hades said 

Before the girls could say anything they closed the link. 

"Great! Just GREAT!" Haruka said "what now?" 

"Now we wait," Setsuna said 

**|+|+| Sanq Kingdom 1230 hrs |+|+|**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Millardo had just arrived at the Sanq Kingdom. They surveyed the destruction before them "we're too late" Quatre said. Millardo quickly ran towards the fallen palace but stopped as he saw the TV. Broadcast, the same person who spoke in the press conference in Saudi Arabia was talking again "we have taken over Sanq…if you do not surrender the Earth's government we will blow up America…we give you 24 hrs to decide" 

Millardo's eyes widened. He rushed back to where the gundam pilot's were. When he arrived there "has any one of you seen Relena?" 

"Relena was smart enough to evacuate the citizens of Sanq including herself," Heero said 

"So where are they?" asked the frantic prince 

"The evacuated citizens are now being transported to Switzerland along with the politicians, Relena however was taken to the Preventers" Duo said while reading something from Heero's laptop 

"What do we do now?" asked Quatre who had just came back from organizing the evacuees 

"Return the troops to the Preventers office, there's no sense in regaining control of Sanq anymore" Duo said "Lady Une's orders" 

**|+|+| Back in Sanq royal palace |+|+|**

"The plan is going as we had planned," said one rebel officer

"True…has the ship taken orbit?" asked the same-cloaked individual who made the broadcasts 

"Yes commander" 

**| Okay lets call the 'cloaked individual' commander for a while I really don't have a name for him/her yet |**

"The plan is going well…but I still want to commence with plan B," said the commander

"But why my liege, we got what we came for?" 

"Not quite Lt. Virchow…the foreigners from L6 have not yet left…I suggest we plan a surprise for them…oh say tomorrow morning"

"Oh yes commander…the good way to start the day is with a loud 'bang'" 

**|+|+| Preventers office 1700 hrs|+|+|**

"First we loose the Middle East then Asia and _now _Sanq!…what next the Earth" yelled the frustrated president "Lady Une what the HELL is going on!" 

"Things got of hand and they were too fast," Lady Une said "we didn't expect them to move this fast and they have highly advanced mobile suites…since we don't have any mobile suits- -"

"BULLSHIT UNE!" yelled the president "godamnit you're supposed to be the head of the preventers, the fucking minister of defense!" 

"LOOK! Before you blow your MOTHER FUCKING mouth at ME! Think about it…how am _I _going to defend and _prevent _the rebels from invading Earth when we don't even have the FRIKIN' weapons to stop them!" 

The door burst open and Lady Une and the president glared at the new comer: Duo Maxwell and the other former gundam pilots with him behind and Relena and Millardo Peacecraft.

"Whoops I think we caught you on a bad time…well I better-" 

"Duo shut up and sit down" Lady Une said 

"Look why don't we act civilized" Relena said "fighting won't solve anything" 

"Put a sock in it Relena" Lady Une said rolling her eyes 

"Why I never!" Relena said 

"Take a look around you peace-princess…fighting _did _solve something" Lady Une said pouring her anger on Relena 

"Yup…they solved how to conquer the world in less than a month" Duo said sarcastically. Relena just glared at him 

"So does this mean we're giving up the government?" Quatre asked 

"NO…we will NOT surrender the government!" the president said

"Then what do we do?" asked Millardo 

**|+|+| Silver Alliance 1700 hrs|+|+|**

"Okay…successfully I've placed all my employees on a temporary retirement plan" Usagi said 

"I've done that too," Makoto said

"I'm done" Ami said 

"Me too" Michiru said 

"Done" Setsuna said 

"I have also successfully activated all the self destruct sequences on our company buildings" Ami said 

"Our space pod's ready" Haruka said 

"They let us use space pod's?" asked Ami

"Yeah…how do you think we got here so fast" Haruka replied 

"I've called up our houses, the maids and butlers are packing now," Michiru said 

"Okay…now we head to the Preventers office…Ami are the holograms ready?" Usagi asked 

"Yup…although its not as efficient as the one in L6" Ami said "hey don't blame me!…this is just a by product SINCE I don't have the proper materials" 

"I've called up home…seems they're going to place the shields back on…I've notified them we're coming" Setsuna said 

"Good…hey _Haley_" Usagi teased 

"I _told _you don't call me-"

"_Haley_ alright I guess if you don't want to drive" Usagi said waving the key in the air. Haruka grabbed the keys and _finally_ took off her trench coat only to reveal black slacks and a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck.

**|+|+| Preventers office 1900 |+|+|**

A silver and gold automobile that looked somewhat similar to a Toyota 4Runner pulled up in the Preventers office. Haruka who was driving jumped off and said 

"It's been centuries since I've driven something like this" 

"Tell me again why I gave Haruka the keys?" Usagi said as she wearily got off the 4Runner. Ami, Makoto and Setsuna also got down wearily or dizzy all except for Michiru 

"My whole life flashed before my eyes" Ami said 

"Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick," Makoto said 

"Tylenol…now" Setsuna said rubbing her temples 

"So!…lets go! We have no time to waste!" Michiru said giddily 

They arrived at Lady Une's office after 10 minutes in the lady's room. 

"What the HELL are you people doing here!" Relena said she was rather angry because of the fact that she was the one who was always being picked on.

"Oh I don't know because rebels are invading Earth!" Usagi said sarcastically 

"We believe that their next target is our offices…more likely us" Ami said in a serious tone "we came here because we have a plan" Ami then opened up Lady Une's computer, she meddled with the wires and hooked it up to a small oval shaped metal ball with two holes. She placed the oval shaped sphere on the table and pressed something under it. A holographic screen and keyboard then appeared. Making everyone except the senshi oooh and awe. 

Ami typed in a few keys then a holographic image of their office buildings then appeared in the center of the room. 

"We have activated the self destruct sequence, made holographic images of our workers to make it _look _like an ordinary office day…all we need is that they infiltrate the said buildings, we turn the shields on and begin the countdown"

"But that's wrong!…killing-"

"Cut the crap Relena…I know it we know it YOU know that you're so called ultimate peace is just a fantasy" Usagi said 

"Mr. President are you going to surrender the government?" asked Setsuna

"What other options do I have left!" the president said frustrated 

"We received a pull out order from L6" Michiru said 

"So you're going back to L6?" asked Lady Une 

"Well yeah…but you all are coming with us" answered Michiru "its obvious that another war is starting…and we know you need our help"

"With our advanced technology and military equipment I'm certain we can win this war…we can even reduce bloodshed" Ami said 

"We prepared a space pod, its now waiting in Neo-Electric warehouse…it will pick us up tomorrow," Makoto said 

"Tomorrow, I will arrange a press conference…we're surrendering the government…lets just hope that the colonies can stop these rebels" said the president

**|+|+||+|+|**

THE END! Of this chapter! Anyways I'm on a ROLE! I'm starting chapter 9 NOW! He he he…the good JUICY parts are coming up so I'm fully energized to write this fic! THANKS FOR THE 104 reviews!!!! I am so HAPPY and SURPRISED that I got more than a hundred REVIEWS!!! YIPEEE!!! That's why I'm so inspired to write this FIC!!! And if you guys are kind of wondering what those 1700 hrs stuff were…that's the time k! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! And if you guys want to suggest _anything _about the fic…tell me! I'd be more than happy to do your request. If you want me to Email you when I've posted the fic leave your e-mail 

Well got to go and write chapter 9 

Toodles noodles

~kaZ™

P.S. I need a name for the commander…heck I don't even know whether the commander will be a he/she…so any suggestions on whether the commander will be a he/she TELL me oh and PLEASE give me a name! Don't forget to **REVIEW**!!!!!!! 


	11. CH 09: what are they hiding?

-~-Too Soon Too Early-~-

©9

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

-~-

**Divine**- thanks for your suggestion! Oh and just to let you know so you wont have to wait anymore, I update every Saturday of the week =) 

**anny**- here ::hands a box of Kleenex:: you really think it was beautiful ::now teary eyed:: oh thank you thank you!

**Angel123292**- thanks for reading my fic…even though it is a tad bit late! THANK YOU!

**Rona**- Emily or Danny…hmm let me think about that…but anyways Mamoru being like a great grand father of the Peacecrafts or something…could work…but NOT as a distant ancestor of the Peacecraft's THANKS for the suggestion and BTW Tylenol…I asked my mom about this is just a medicine to provide temporary relief over pain…er- something like that =) hope you like this chapter as much as the last one

**Jessica**- you know I took your advice and I re-read this chapter…and well I found some…okay a LOT of errors…so I took my time! Thanks for the advice…and Julia for the name of the commander…that's highly unexpected…but hmm…we'll see…thanks for the suggestion!

**Shojo no Tsukiana**- hey just wondering what does your name mean??? You really think this is the best! THANK YOU! I'm so ever so flattered [got the ever so line from Hey Arnold]

**hot brazilen chick**- aw that's okay! It's been a while since I last heard from you…thanks for reviewing! 

**Silvrei**- thanks for reminding me! I kinda forgot the reactions of the other's

**Reiko**- told ya! You'd be surprised! Anywhoo don't worry, I'll post more soon about the other senshi in the next chapter…gomen if this chapter is kind of boring or something like that…its kinda short actually…sorry…but I still hope you review

**John Steppenwolf**- Trieze…wasn't he DEAD in the series…Dorothy hmm maybe…Mariemaia…I'm not sure…scientists…of COURSE! And their scheduled appearance is on chapter 10… boy would you EVER be surprised when you find out the –beep- about them

**Prophetess of Hearts**- sorry…um could you repeat that? I didn't quite get it

**Sailor Grape**- he he he I know what you mean the reason is that I got inspired by Tenshi Cat's story 'Deep Inside' its really NICE! 

**Lina Hino**- hmm…I'll think about it but thanks for the idea!

**JupLuna**- a guy…hmmm…why not…we'll see

**Silver Dragonfly**- REALLY! You want me to submit my fic! SURE!!!

**Tainted Angel**- thanks for the suggestion…I'll think about it

**Dark Angel13**- ow…my ears are ringing…um…are you…okay?

**Lady Lavender Clearwater**- okay…I'll see what I can do…and about Hotaru um =gulp= I promise she'll BE in this chapter! Just get your frying pan away from me! Please =sweatdrops=

**KC**- good suggestion

**Princess Jupiter**- well I guess I made you wait long enough

**Zero**- ya really think so!

**Teri**- awww…shucks! THANKS!

**Ryn**- WOW! Thanks for the list of names! 

**Z.Z Zarah**- hope this is SOON enough for you

**CyberAngelOne**- REALLY! DOMO ARIGATO!

Okay so I was reading the new reviews and I was about to post this…when I read Silvrei's review I realize I forgot something! And that was the other g-boys reaction to L6 so now…I'm revising this whole chapter…gomen

|+|+| **The next day 0700 hrs** |+|+|

"We cannot sacrifice anymore lives…we surrender to the Chaos restorers" announced the president in defeat. He walked slowly towards the limo that was waiting for him. With Lady Une and Lt. Noin behind him. 

The limo sped off to the Preventers office. There they headed to the roof where they saw the most amazing thing. A large oval white object was floating in the air. An opening opened and Ami stepped down, more like floated. She was standing on a circle shaped thin glass that materialized out of nowhere. When it reached the ground she signaled the three to hurry.

 They stepped on it and it floated upward and stopped when it reached the opening. Ami entered and the 3 followed. The thin piece of glass disappeared when Ami closed the door. 

The three stood in awe at what they saw, holograms and windows. They didn't see any opening outside then why is that we can see everything from here. Ami led them through the long halls and stopped at a wall. The wall then opened and once inside they saw everyone. 

Five holograms appeared, one was Neo-Electric building, Silver Alliance building, Mizuno Technical building, Time Incorporated building and Maritime Co. building. Soon black trucks pulled up in each office, men wearing black and gold stepped down and busted open each office building. When everyone was inside Ami pressed a button and a bright light erupted. Ami pressed another button from her holographic keyboard then one by one the buildings exploded. 

Ami closed the holograms and said, "So who's driving?" 

"ME ME ME!" Duo said jumping up and down while raising his hand 

"Sorry Duo, this is much more complicated than your usual shuttle" Usagi 

"Not to mention advanced" Ami said 

Haruka stood up; followed by Michiru they left the room. 

"I guess their driving" Duo said "well I'm taking a nap…wake me when we get there" 

|+|+| **30 minutes later** |+|+|

An opening opened from the walls of L6. A plain white oval shaped floating object entered the hole. Inside, the unfamiliar passengers were amazed at what they saw. Even Heero's eyes widened. 

"Miss Ami, if I may be so bold to ask…how come L6 changed so fast? I mean we've just been here months ago and already the place seemed different," Quatre asked 

"I'm afraid we haven't shown the REAL L6…you see when we opened L6 to the public…we hid everything" Ami said avoiding Quatre's stare

"But why? We mean no harm…and why is it NOW" 

"We thought that the rebels might steal our technology and use it for their own purposes" 

Quatre was about to reply when Michiru and Haruka stepped in the room. "Well guys we're here… so come on" Haruka said 

"Oh and will somebody try and wake up Duo?" Michiru asked 

Usagi and Makoto just looked at each other and grinned, they looked at Ami who just shook her head. Ami took out the oval shaped ball that had two holes. Ami pressed the hidden button and the holographic keyboard and screen appeared, she typed in a few buttons and pressed the button on the oval ball again and it closed. 

"Oh boy…3, 2, 1" Sestuna counted, then a hole opened above Duo and water came pouring out. But Duo still hasn't woken up. Then the doors opened and revealed a girl with short black hair. She was wearing a crimson red blazer and matching skirt. Inside the blazer was a white dress shirt, with a black tie that had a single crimson line on the end. She was also wearing white socks that covered her ankles and a one inched heeled shoes. 

"Hotaru!" Usagi greeted along with Makoto 

"Its nice to see all of you again" Hotaru turned to Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Millardo, the President, Lady Une, Relena, Noin, and Sally "we haven't been formally introduced my name is Hotaru Satiny" Hotaru said as she curtseyed 

"Hey Hotaru have you just gotten out of school?" Setsuna asked, Hotaru just nodded "you all are to go to the Phobos Base…they are all waiting" 

"Well we can't…the braided-idiot is still sleeping" Wufei grumbled "I suggest we leave him here" 

"Wufei you shouldn't be so harsh" Quatre 

Hotaru just shook her head "you all go ahead…I'll catch up with Mr. Maxwell"

"You sure Hotaru…he's pretty hard to wake up" Setsuna said 

"Its fine…you all go ahead…it is much more important that the rest of you are present" 

"Well…if you say so," Makoto said, Makoto, Setsuna, Usagi and Ami reluctantly leave with the rest of their guests following them except for Duo who was still in dream world. 

Three limousines without wheels were all parked, one with the sign of Mars, the other with Venus and the last one with Saturn. The chauffeurs of the first two limousines opened the doors for their passengers in the back. In the first one was a girl with raven black hair and mesmerizing violet eyes; she wore the official Richton uniform. In the second limousine was a girl with long blonde bouncy hair held by a black ribbon. 

The blonde ran towards Usagi and they hugged while they jumped up and down. The black haired one just shook her head "forgive my challenged friends, Reiko Hino" said Reiko as she curtseyed. 

Usagi and Minako heard this and stopped, Usagi just stuck her tongue out "hmmf, I just came home and this is the welcome I get!" 

"Yeah whatever odango-atama! Well if you just didn't act like an idiot all the time" 

"Hey I RESENT that!" Usagi whined and the annual raspberry war started, everyone just sweat dropped. The blonde headed for the group and curtseyed "Venus Briginston" 

"Did school just end Venus?" Ami asked 

"Nah…we're excused for a week…mom just wanted us to wear this" Minako said "so come on…we're all requested to go to the Phobos base…everyone's waiting" 

"Wait…where's Hotaru?" Rei asked breaking away from the raspberry war 

"Oh she's still inside trying to wake up Duo" Makoto said snickering 

"Duo…who's Duo?…well anyways…who's who?" Minako asked 

"That's Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton…over there is Relena Peacecraft, the president, Lady Une, Lt. Noin, Major Sally Po and that's Millard Peacecraft" Makoto introduced 

"Well we cant all fit you guys in one pod so…Rei why don't you take the Chinese guy" Minako said 

"Injustice! I refuse to ride with a weak ONNA! Especially a spoiled rich WEAK onna!" do I have to say who said that

"WHAT! Who are you calling WEAK! Let me tell you who I AM!" Rei was about to lunge at Wufei good thing Haruka and Michiru restrained her, "look maybe its NOT such a good idea" Haruka said 

"Nahh it'll be okay…as long as you guys will be there" Minako said "so if its alright with you guys…Mr. President, Ms. Peacecraft, Lady Une you all should ride with Rei…after all her pod IS the one with military escorts…um and you too Mr. Peacecraft and I think you should too Setsuna" Minako winked at her "and the rest why don't you ride with me" 

Everyone did as Minako said and the two-limo pod's left. 

|+|+| **In Rei's transportation pod** |+|+|

There was an uncomfortable tension between Rei and Wufei until Relena broke it. 

"Miss Hino…tell me…how did you come up with such technologies?" 

"Its really me who came up with it…Mr. Herbert Anderson, owner of Mizuno technical and Ami's father started all of this" 

"Are those real clouds?" Millardo asked 

"Erm- its actually holograms and the sun is real if your wondering" Rei answered, again there was an uncomfortable silence but now their visitors, namely Lady Une, Millardo, Relena, and the President have been staring at the windows amazed and shocked at what L6 is. Wufei on the other hand kept muttering curses and constant glaring at Rei. Rei just scoffed at him and ignored him.

|+|+| **In Minako's transportation pod** |+|+|

"So how was Earth?" Minako asked 

Usagi, Makoto and Ami just glared at her "okay…I'll just ask later then" Minako said sweatdropping. Sally and Noin just stared at the windows wide eyed as they saw everything outside 

Minako just looked at the two women and sweatdropped, even Heero and Trowa's eyes widened as they saw L6 from the inside. 

"::sigh:: this is getting boring…hey Serentiy" Minako looked at Usagi and saw that she was asleep leaning on Heero; Heero on the other hand was blushing. She looked at Makoto who was also sleeping leaning on Trowa and Trowa who was ALSO blushing…Ami and Quatre were a different story, Ami was sleeping, lying on the arms of a very red Quatre. 

She grinned thinking she got a wicked idea. 

|+|+| **Back with Hotaru** |+|+|

"Mr. Maxwell…Mr. Maxwell" Hotaru said trying desperately to wake Duo up. She sighed they were right; it was impossible…but never for the Princess of Saturn. She touched Duo's forehead with her glowing hand that was now outlined purple and quickly Duo's eyes shot up 

"Huh-wha?"

"We're here" 

"That FAST…wait…who are you?"

"Oh sorry…I didn't introduce myself…Hotaru Satiny pleasure to meet you Mr. Maxwell" Hotaru said as she introduced herself

"Hey…wait a minute…how did you know who I was…wait…that was stupid forget what I said…Duo Maxwell at you service! I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie" Duo said, Hotaru just giggled at his antics "oh and forget the Mr. Maxwell-crap…its too formal…and besides…I'm not THAT old am I?"  

"Well judging from you hair-"

"HEY!" but the two siblings who still don't know that they are just laughed it off. 

They got down on the thin piece of glass that came out of nowhere. There a limousine transportation pod was waiting for them with the insignia of Saturn. The chauffer opened the door for them and greeted "welcome Lord Duo" 

"What?" Duo asked wondering all about the lord part "but I'm not a lord?…am I?" 

Hotaru tugged on his sleeve and pulled him inside the pod "its his way of greeting…forget it okay…just forget about it" Hotaru said also wondering about the lord part 'Ill just ask him about it later' Hotaru thought 

"So where is everyone?" asked Duo 

"They are all in the L6 military base…more commonly known as the Phobos base"

"Why the Phobos base?" 

"Well, because it occupies the whole Phobos sector" 

"How many sectors are there?" 

"Your very curios aren't you…well anyways there's the Terran sector, Crystal sector, Miranda sector, Triton sector, Magellan sector, Io sector, Deimos sector, Mariner sector, Charon sector, the Titan sector and lastly the Phobos sector" 

"Wow that's a lot of sectors" 

"Those are the sectors that compose L6…and we just came from the Terran sector" 

"Ohhh…hey what's that?" Duo asked pointing at the seemingly floating bullet train look alike except that it is much more oval in shape

"That would be an engine pod," Hotaru said 

"You know…even though I've just been here oh say 2 months ago…L6 sure has changed" Duo said indicating the cylindrical sky scrapers, floating cars/flying cars, pods etc…

"Well, we were kind of…hiding this from foreigners"

"Why?"

"Oh look we're here!" Hotaru said giving a relieved sigh. Duo just looked in awe as he saw the large dome with small tunnels. On top was the sign of Mars in red. Duo's eyes widened as they entered one of the tunnels. 

|+|+| **Phobos sector, L6 military base** |+|+|

" The situation on Earth has worsen" Bellona said showing them the holographic images 

"The Chaos restorers have declared martial law upon Earth and the colonies, however since the government fell L1, L2, L3, L4 and the being completed L5 has grown independent and wish not to befall under the control of the Chaos restorers" Hera reported 

"L6 on the other hand has been an independent colony ever since it was established…we have our own form of government" Selene said 

"They want to place the colonies under there control, and for that to happen-" 

"A war is to happen" Heero finished 

"That is correct…Heero" Bellona said with such sorrow and longing in her eyes. The doors opened and Hotaru with an amazed Duo 

"Ahh…Mr. Maxwell I see you have wakened from you slumber" Vulcan teased. Duo just sweatdropped 

"Now that we have explained our situation…we shall explain your situation" Apollo said smiling 

"Mr. Maxwell I am sure you wish to continue your slumber elsewhere…you shall be under the care of Duke and Duchess Satiny" Selene said 

"Wait…aren't we supposed to plan and strategize for the war?" asked the president 

"We should never rush things…good things come to those who wait…and besides I'm sure all of you are now exhausted" Rhea said 

"Miss Peacecraft, Lt. Noin, Major Po, Lady Une, Mr. President if you shall all come with me" Aphrodite said escorting them out of the room 

"Mr. Winner, you shall stay with Mr. And Mrs. Oceans, while Mr. Yuy you will stay with General and Lt. Commander Hino" Apollo continued "Mr. Chang…if you would be so kind as to stay with Mr. And Mrs. Forstman, Mr. Barton you will stay with Mr. And Mrs. Lacour, and lastly Mr. Peacecraft you will stay with us" 

"If you're all worried at the upcoming battle…need not to worry…oh and before I forget, Mr. Winner since you still have a business to take care of, Mr. Rashid called and said that Adeline Winner shall take care of it for the mean time" Selene said standing up 

"Rashid?" Quatre asked out loud "how…what?" 

"All queries shall be answered tomorrow Mr. Winner, for now, please rest" said Amphitrite, her eyes full of love and concern like a mother should. Quatre could only stare at those familiar eyes full of love and concern. He smiled "please Mrs. Oceans, call me Quatre" 

"Then call me Rita" she said smiling, her blue eyes sparkling "now come child, I believe you are weary of today's fast events" Amphitrite stood and left the room, followed by Quatre and soon everyone left leaving only Aries, Bellona, Heero and Rei

"Well, since they all left…how about we head home too" Aries suggested 

"I would rather stay here and check the plans," Heero said 

"No can do that Heero, everything has been prepared and besides what _can_ you do here? I mean…if you want to stay, the only thing you can do here is help out in Mizuno Technical…however that's not possible," Rei said 

"I don't get it…you people seems so confident in this war" Heero said 

"Heero, there are a lot of things you don't know about us and yourself…but don't worry everything will be revealed tomorrow, so why don't you just take a break" Bellona said 

"Hn"

"And don't even think about hacking into our mainframe…just to let you know your laptop is highly inferior to our computers, it might even over load, but before you could do that you'd have to break into the fire wall…unfortunately you cant" Aries said mocking Heero

"How can you be certain"? 

"Oh lets just say that we know something you don't" Bellona said 

"So come on…I'm tired and I want to go home" Rei whined 

"What are you hiding"? 

"Heero, good things come to those who wait…besides patience is a virtue," Bellona teased 

"Hn…I have no virtues"

"I thought so…but who cares" Bellona said leaving Heero, Rei, and Aries

'What are they hiding" Heero thought as he followed Reiko aka Rei out the door. 

_|_+|+|+|+|__

This chapter started out as a four page chapter, and I even had a problem that it was too short…when I read your reviews man did I get ideas so now it turned to be a nine page chapter, it's pretty short from my average chapter so forgive me! But if I fit the other stuff it would be too much and this wouldn't be a chapter anymore gomen ne minna…demo don't worry the next chapter will be LOOOONG coz they'll finally discover the stuff that the L6 ppl are hiding…he he he kinda weird don't you think so…anywhooo gomen again if the ppl here are kind of OOC but what can I do…oh yeah if you guys want me to notify you through Email leave it k!…g2go 

Toodles noodles 

~kaZ™

ps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…you get the idea


	12. CH 10: the hour of disbelief

Too Soon Too Early 10

© 10

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

-~-

**Silver Dragonfly**- hey…I just went to your site…and it was SO COOL! Where'd you get the cool pix? Anywhoo don't worry I'll post my fic there but not right now…I'm still editing them so I can post it there! 

**Princess Jupiter**- thank you so much!

**LeaD**- well I don't know where you got that idea of Serena and Relena being related…but they're not…its actually Serena _and Millardo _who are related 

**Miz**- oh…good question…around when the battles are going to begin

**Nanashi**- ya really think so! Thank you! and BTW this is as soon as I can post them…hope its okay with you

**Za Kaze no Nisou**- erm…the girls aren't going to pilot the Neo-Gundams that would be too cliché and about Mamo-baka…I'm really not sure

**Sailor Grape**- one question…what does nonchalant mean? Anyways you'll find out what they're hiding in this chapter and in the next

**Keaira**- interesting name BTW…oh and don't worry about it! Its quite alright…I know how you feel, I sometimes do that to my friend CEO when we're talking on the phone

**Ryn**- well _some _romances are starting in this chapter, and I know what you mean about everyone getting back together…it was kinda hard to write about them on Earth and on L6

**Jessica**- well you wont find out what Mina's evil plan is _here_ but the rest…::checks the story:: pretty much yup its here

**Fyre Eye**- glad you got the idea! And thanks for reviewing

**Chibi Chibi GW**- oh no prob! You'll find your request just before the story

**JupLuna**- thank you for the advice!

**Rona**- WHY! Oh well to **Mint**; oh…well Sally Po was just in the Preventers office all the time

**Lady Lavender Clearwater**- ohhhh…cool! Frying pan gundam! Send me a picture of it!!! Anyways…hope you'll LOVE this chapter…Hotaru is SO cool in here!

**Silver Star**- thank you

**Kc**- of COURSE I'll continue

**Angel123292**- I can see that…thanks for reviewing

**Supersonic**- GOMEN NASAI! I couldn't fit the Heero/Serenity romance in this chapter but I PROMISE in the next chapter there WILL BE! YAKSUKO!

**John Steppenwolf**- well okay thanks for understanding 

**Teri-** well um you'll surely GET more chapters…but only once a week…I really cant write that fast

**Reiko**- hope this is soon enough for ya! Ya know I really REALLY like your name! Its sooo CUTE! It has a nice ring to it wont you agree? 

-~-

**by the request of Silver Dragonfly here are the _list of names for the characters_:**

**Serenity Cresant**- Usagi/Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon

**Apollo Cresant**- Apollo 

**Selene Cresant**- Selene

**Ami Anderson**- Ami/Princess Mercury/Sailor Mercury

**Herbert Anderson**- Hermes

**Iris Anderson**- Iris

**Venus Briginston**- Minako/Princess Venus/Sailor Venus

**Aphrodite Briginston**- Aphrodite

**Reiko Hino**- Rei/Princess Mars/Sailor Mars

**Akira Hino**- Aires

**Bella Hino**- Bellona

**Athena Forstman**- Makoto/Princess Jupiter/Sailor Jupiter

**Zack Forstman**- Zeus

**Hanna Fostman**- Hera

**Michele Neptune Oceans**- Michiru/Princess Neptune/Sailor Neptune

**Philip Oceans**- Poseidon

**Rita Oceans**- Amphitrite

**Haley Lacour**- Haruka/Princess Uranus/Sailor Uranus

**Vulcan Lacour**- Vulcan/Hephaestus (whichever you prefer)

**Hellen Lacour**- Hestia

**Hotaru Satiny**- Hotaru/Princess Saturn/Sailor Saturn

**Mordock Satiny**- Hades

**Xandra Satiny-** Persephone

**Setsuna Trista Meioh**- Sestuna/Princess Pluto/Sailor Pluto

**Cronus Meioh**- Cronus

**Rhea Meioh**- Rhea 

**By the request of Chibi Chibi GW the list of _siblings_ **

Millardo-Usagi

Heero-Rei

Duo-Hotaru

Trowa-Haruka

Quatre-Michiru

Wufei-Makoto 

**_Now FINALLY onto the fic:_**

Heero awoke in an unfamiliar bed the next day. He threw the red silk blanket aside and changed in the dark blue jeans he found in the closet and the green tank top he also found in the closet, he spotted his white sneakers beside dozens of shoes, he decided to wear the black and gray rubber shoes he found. 

He walked out of his room and headed downstairs. He went to the dining room but found a maid carrying a tray of food for two.

"Master Heero, breakfast shall be served in the garden," said the maid "if you would please follow me" 

Heero followed the maid, after a while they arrived at two large French doors with thin white curtains; she opened the door for Heero and followed behind him. He saw Rei in a Shinto Priestess outfit practicing martial arts. The maid set the tray on the table. After she had set the food on the table she curtseyed and left. Rei just nodded and continued training.

When she finally finished she bowed and smiled at Heero "so how about that breakfast" 

"Where are your parents?"

"They went ahead to the base…don't worry we'll follow soon afterwards"

"Shouldn't you be in school" asked Heero

"Yes…but why aren't _you_ in school?"

|+|+||+|+|

Amphitrite had been busy cooking up breakfast. For once she didn't let the cook, cook for her family. Poseidon had been busy cooperating with Mizuno technical with the upcoming war. 

Michiru on the other hand was in the music room playing her violin, she did it to let the time flow as she waited for breakfast to be ready. 

Quatre who had just awoken decided to follow where the music was coming from. He saw Michiru playing the violin, when she finished he applauded "that was excellent Miss Oceans" 

"Thank you Mr. Winner, but please enough with the formalities…call me Michiru…it s a nickname from long ago" 

"Then call me Quatre" Quatre said, he saw Michiru smile in acknowledgement. He looked around the music room and spotted another violin. He picked it up and positioned it on his shoulder, under his chin. He tested the chords for the right tune. When he finally finished setting his violin he asked, "mind if I join you?" 

"No not at all" 

In the door way unknown to the two musicians two adults stood watching them from the door way. "They really look like siblings…don't you agree Poseidon". Poseidon just kissed Amphitrite on the forehead as a reply.

|+|+||+|+|

Duo awoke in his four-poster bed still in shock at what he saw yesterday 'I can't believe I am IN a palace!' 

"Lord Duo…the Duke and Duchess as well as Lady Hotaru wish that you may join them for breakfast" said a maid who was at the doorway 

"BREAKFAST! I am THERE!" Duo was about to run towards the dining room but

"Your bath is ready Lord Duo," said another maid who just came out of the bathroom. Duo sweat dropped and thought 'where did SHE come from…oh well' 

Moments later Duo emerged from the bathroom wearing a silky dark violet robe, with a white towel on his head he went over to his LARGE bed and saw clothes neatly displayed on the made bed. It consisted of a gray and white-stripped tie, a white long sleeved button up shit with collar, a black blazer and gray pants.

He looked at himself in the mirror "hey there good look'n!" he grinned and stepped out of his room "now where is that dinning room" 

"Lord Duo…this way please" said an old man with receding hair 

"Hey…how'd you…ah forget it…it seems that everyone in this house knows who I am and I don't even know anyone here?" 

The old butler just chuckled "forgive my rudeness…it seems you were too young to remember" 

"What do you mean too young?"

"Oh…it was nothing…its Yanz Lord Duo" 

"Yanz eh…pleasure to meet ya!" 

"We have arrived" Yanz said, she pushed open two metal doors. Duo's eyes widened as a long wood table bordered with metal and had horns sticking out at each corner. The room was dark due to the dark violet curtains that were draped over the huge windows. At the far end was a man wearing a gray vest with a gold chain. Inside the vest was a white button down shirt neatly tucked in his dark gray pants, with his straight long ebony black hair flowing loosely behind he gave Duo a nod. Strangely he looked similar to Duo's face all except that he was older and that his eyes were the deepest violet Duo had ever seen and his face was serious.

To his right was a lady wearing a sleeveless ankle length periwinkle dress. With her long chestnut hair twirled at the ends and her cobalt blue eyes shining with delight as she saw Duo. 

"Come have a seat Duo" she motioned the seat beside Hotaru who was wearing a white blouse with a v-neck sleeve-less sweater on top and a skirt with matching black stockings and of course black shoes. 

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced yesterday…you seem to have fallen asleep on the way home" the lady said "I'm Xandra and this is Mordock and I'm certain you know our little Hotaru" Xandra continued who is otherwise known as Persephone 

"Now that you are here…shall we eat" Mordock or should I say Hades clapped his hands and maids entered each with a certain dish. They placed it in front of Hotaru, Duo, Persephone, and Hades and one by one they opened the dish. Duo's eyes watered as he saw the food 

|+|+||+|+|

Trowa awoke at the sound of speeding cars. He headed downstairs to where the noise was coming from. Once downstairs he saw all the maids and servants heading towards the back. He decided to follow them. When the sound was getting louder he noticed that the rest of the people of the house was all cramped up in the door way or in the windows. He decided to see what it was. He squeezed his way outside and his eyes bugged at what he saw. 

Two speeding transportation pods apparently for racing were racing in the back yard. Then it hit him; there was a racetrack at the back of the Lacour's mansion. He saw Hellen Lacour in her nightgown with a robe on. He approached her and asked, "what's going on Mrs. Lacour?" 

"Oh Trowa…I'm sorry you got woken up by the noise…and call me Hellen kay?" she smiled at him and somehow it triggered something in Trowa's mind, familiarity perhaps? 

"Well sort of Mrs. Er- I mean Hellen…what's going on?"

"Oh its just a common thing that Haley and Vulcan does, they compete every morning once a week and it always ends up as a tie" Hellen said shaking her head, with her light blonde hair flowed with the wind and her emerald orbs shine as it reflected the sun "come inside Trowa, breakfast it ready, and don't worry about those two, they'll catch up soon" Hellen placed her arm on Trowa's shoulder and lead him inside

|+|+||+|+|

Wufei was practicing with his katana in the Forstman mansion's seemingly forest like garden. 

Makoto who was doing her usual morning jog saw Wufei "it would be much better if you had an opponent" 

"is this a challenge onna?" 

"maybe maybe not" Makoto said, she walked towards Wufei and made a round house kick. Wufei smirked and made a back flip and made a turning kick. Makoto dodged it easily and said "you know, it would be much better if you'd have a sparring match with Reiko, she's the martial arts expert" Makoto said 

"hmpf that Reiko is just a weak onna" 

"try telling her that when we're at the base" Makoto said "come on breakfast is ready" 

|+|+||+|+|

Millardo had just left his room wearing the cocky pants, with the matching green and blue sweater and white long sleeved polo that was given to him. He walked around trying to figure out where was the dining room, he was about to enter a room when 

"ah Millardo I see you are awake" Apollo said 

"why yes Mr. Cresant and good morning to you too" Millardo said acting all polite and all "erm- thank you for the clothes Mr. Cresant" 

"no problem and enough with the Mr. Cresant gibberish, call me Apollo…now come on my wife is waiting for us in the garden" 

Apollo led Milladro around the dozens of hallways, they then arrived at a screened door, Apollo gently pushed the sliding screen door and walked towards the garden. They passed the pond and the crystal statue in between, they went towards a grove of flowers and inside was a glass round dining table for four. Selene was waiting with her silver hair done in two buns and in between was a summer straw hat [not the type that hillbillies wear, the stuff that rich people wear on tv…you know the one that easily gets blown away] she wore a sailor style collared dress that was sleeveless and was white and light blue, it was approximately three inches below her knees and had a huge white belt. 

Selene smiled and waved with her gloved hands at Millardo and Apollo, she motioned them to take their seats "now how about breakfast" 

"um…thank you for your hospitality Mrs.-" 

"Selene, call me Selene" 

"okay…thank you for your kind hospitality Selene" 

"oh its nothing, now lets eat!" 

"if I may be so bold to ask, what about Serenity aren't we going to wait up for her?" Millardo asked 

Apollo and Selene just looked at each other and laughed "Serenity doesn't wake up till noon, if you let her sleep in, but if you DO wake her…well that's a really hard task to do, don't worry she'll catch up soon" Selene explained 

"besides if we do wait for her while she's being woken up, the food will get cold and we wont be able to eat…we'll be running late" Apollo continued 

"oh" was the only thing Millardo could say. 

|+|+| an hour later |+|+|

a speeding blur of yellow sped around the Cresant mansion, the speeding blur was apparently heading for the garden. It stopped directly at where the rest of the family had eaten

"WHAT! YOU'RE ALL DONE ALREADY!!!" Usagi whined 

Millardo, Selene, and Apollo just laughed "if you just woke up on time then MAYBE you could have ate with us" Selene said 

By now Usagi's eyes were watering "don't worry Serenity, we'll drop by that restaurant you've always liked" Apollo said 

"GOODY! Come on!" Usagi said dragging a confused Millardo with her. The two adults just laughed at their children' s antics. 

|+|+| at the Mordox- Reshanti Hotel |+|+|

Relena was gazing out her window, she looked around L6 and thought 'true peace is in this colony…there aren't even any homeless people here, people help each other here-'

"Miss Relena?" Noin called out from the door 

"yes its open" Relena called snapping away from her thoughts 

"we have to go now" 

"alright" 

the two ladies arrived at the lobby they headed straight for the door and entered a limo transportation pod with a crescent moon insignia. Inside Lady Une, Sally Po, the President were waiting

Relena was once again looking out her window and saw a little girl trip face front, her nose was now bleeding and a stranger in a business suit and a hat helped her up. She turned to the occupants of the limousine and asked "why cant the rest of the colonies and Earth be like L6?" 

"well, it would take years for us to produce their highly advanced technology-" 

"that's not what I meant Mr. President" she looked sharply at the occupants of the limousine "they achieved the peace we have been fighting for, the people although with social classes get along…they have unity among them, they help each other" Relena paused and continued "if they can do it why cant we" 

"Miss Relena that is a very complicated question, but I'm afraid none of us can answer that" Lady Une said sadly 

Relena sighed and looked once again at her window, looking at the people who get along, helping each other. 

Moments later the chauffer entered the familiar dome like Phobos base. He pulled up and said "we have arrived" 

A soldier opened the door and they were escorted inside the base by a group of soldiers. They reached the end of the long hallway that was a dead end but the floor moved downward and as they descended an underground hangar was unveiled. Everyone was wide-eyed as they saw everything, from the seemingly disks of glass that float up and down, to the holographic images and keyboards they saw. 

They stopped and they proceeded to walk once more passing the unusual technology you only see on television. They stopped and entered a room that had a large round table and dozens of chairs surrounding it like an outer circle. 

The soldiers saluted and left them in the room all by themselves. They cautiously took a seat and waited, and waited, and waited till 

"I TOLD you we should have left MOMENTS ago but NOOO you had to SPAR with WUFEI!!!" said an angered Hanna Forstman originally known as Hera as she scolded her husband Zack Forstman who is originally known as Zeus 

"look…I'm sorry okay" 

following behind them are their two children who still don't know that their really siblings, Wufei and Makoto

"are they always like this?" asked Wufei 

Makoto just nodded with a sweatdrop 

"was I right! Boy did I know that the famous Forstman family had arrived since I've been hearing your yells from out side!" Hades said with Persephone, and Hotaru and Duo behind 

Hera just blushed and pulled Zeus to sit down beside her 

"ahh good, at least some of you are already here" Hermes said straightening his glasses "does anyone of you know where the others are?" 

"what they aren't here yet?" asked Persephone 

"n-no, actually, Bella and Akira have been here since this early EARLY morning, my family and I have just arrived, Cronus and his family are helping out with them, and well that's basically everyone, including all of you here" 

"well if I KNOW Selene, and Serenity" Hera said "I'm sure they'd be still eating breakfast" 

"I believe that Haley and Vulcan are finishing up their usual morning race" Persephone said sitting down 

"I'm really not sure about Philip and his family, they're usually early" Zeus said 

"Aphrodite and Venus must still be sleeping or are in a photo shoot" Hera said 

"what about Rei and Heero?" asked Makoto 

"oh they called in and are on their way" Ami said entering the room, she wore a three-fourth button down shirt inside a black sleeveless knee length dress with black stockings, to top it off like her father a white lab coat. She was currently wearing her mercury visor 

The doors opened and there stood Quatre, Michiru, Amphitrite, and Posiedon. "sorry we're late" Aphitrite apologized "we had to pick up the files back in the office, and besides Michele and Quatre were having a splendid performance I didn't have the heart to stop them" she continued giving Hermes the little rectangular disk. 

Quatre gave Ami a nod while blushing as he looked at Ami, Ami was also blushing as she gave a little wave towards Quatre. 

"dad…I obviously WON! Okay!" Haruka said as she entered the room 

"NO! it was a TIE! See…the noses of the pods were at the SAME distance!" Vulcan said 

Trowa and Hestia just shook their heads and sat down

"look…why don't we ask AMI!" Haruka suggested giving Ami the picture that was printed on plastic "look, isn't there a MILLIMETER distance?" 

Ami looked at the picture and said "Haley you must be hallucinating, its actually of the SAME distance" Ami stated returning the picture to Haruka 

"HA! See what did _I_ you FATHER! WISER! And SMARTER! Tell YOU!" Vulcan said 

Haruka growled "you're also OLDER…DAD!" 

"alright that's IT! I want a RE-MATCH!" 

"oh will you two shut UP! You've been at this the WHOLE morning…now sit DOWN! The both of you" Hestia said obviously full of the tension between her daughter and husband 

"yes mom" Haruka said 

"yes dear" Vulcan said both father and daughter obviously disappointed. The doors opened and there stood Rei with Heero along with their parents, all in the L6 military uniform. 

"wow! Hee-man…look'n sharp!" Duo said. Heero just glared at him and took a seat. 

"so is everyone here?" General Hino Akira other wise known as Aires asked sharply

"Briginston and Cresant aren't here yet" Bellona stated 

Aires just rubbed his temples and took a seat "they're ALWAYS late" 

"HEY! I detest that!" Aphrodite said entering the room with Minako behind 

"oh yeah? Well I SAID that the meeting would be at 0900 hours and what TIME is IT? Its 1100 hours!" 

"Weeeell excuse ME! If my CLOCK doesn't work that WAY! And how the HELL would I know what 0900 hours is?" 

"look lets just drop it" Bellona said "so does anyone know where the Cresant's are?" 

"hmpf, probably the sole heir to the throne is pigging out again" Rei said 

"hey! That was MEAN Reiko!" Usagi said entering the room with a doggie bag in her hand, Millardo, Apollo and Selene were just behind

"oh yeah…then what's THAT" Rei said pointing at the doggie bag 

"this for your information is my BREAKFAST…you know I haven't EATEN it yet" 

"yeah well if you just woke UP EARLY for a change then maybe you wouldn't have missed it" 

"well how did-"

"SILENCE!" Aires yelled "this is MY BASE! And all though out it your pitiful YELLS have been hear all MORNING! Now either all of you SHUT UP or you get OUT of MY base!" 

everyone just kept quiet and listened. Aires pressed something from under the table and the room went dark, a hologram of the earth then appeared on the center of the table. 

"now as all of you know the Earth is now under the rule of the Chaos controllers, according to the reports, they are now making preparations for the invasion of the colonies." The image changed to dozens of mobile suites "now I don't know where exactly they got all this artillery but they sure are prepared" the image changed to the colonies "we have installed shields for each colony" the image then changed to L1 with 4 metal plates circling it and one metal plate on top and one on the bottom 

"this is the shield we have placed, we could have installed a stronger internal shield but unfortunately we lack the time" the lights went back on and the image disappeared "now any questions?" Sally raised her hand and asked 

"wont the shield be destroyed if one of the plates get shot?" 

"well actually, this shield is type M908 its an external shield version 0.3 and the only complication of this shield is that it CAN be destroyed on the outside, however to fully disarm the shield all plates must be destroyed" Iris said entering the room 

"now if you all will follow me I have something to show all of you" Hermes said as he lead them out of the room, they walked towards a glass wall. Setsuna then came in wearing a lab coat and gave Hotaru her scythe, similar to her silent glaive as Sailor Saturn except with out the elaborate designs. Hotaru entered the room with a glass wall and twirled her scythe. 

"oh man" Duo said as he eagerly watched Hotaru 

Ami then brought out her mercury computer and typed, she stopped and said "Hotaru start the demonstration" 

Hotaru just nodded, suddenly robots came out of no where and Hotaru used her scythe to destroy each and every one of them, behind her lasers were being fired towards her, she did a triple back flip, jumped high and destroyed the electronic laser shooter, she then cut in half the miniature mobile suite that was just as tall as her. 

"demonstration end" Ami said as shut her mercury computer and the glass doors opened, Hotaru stepped outside and gave her scythe to Ami. 

"this is an example of the Neo-Gundamium alloy we had just developed" Ami explained, the gundam pilots were especially wide eyed "the whole colony is plated with the Neo-Gundamium alloy, its thrice as strong as the regular Gundamium alloy, however in the battle field I cannot guarantee that the arms, legs or head of the mobile suites will be safe from dismantling" 

"what do you mean dismantling?" Duo asked 

"when the enemy cuts the arm" Ami explained "now come along" 

Minako who was behind ran up to Usagi to perform her evil plan but "OW" Duo said as he was thrown to the floor

"oops, sorry" Minako said helping Duo up 

"hmpf, pathetic, the braided baka got knocked off by a weak onna" do I have to say who this is?

"HEY! Watch your MOUTH CHANG!" Rei said 

Wufei was about to say something when Quatre just pulled him away from Rei and dragged him towards Ami 

"grrr, I swear that Chang" Rei said 

"Easy Reiko" Makoto said 

Duo and Minako were just standing there looking at each other. "um hi" Minako said blushing 

"hey, um thanks- for…um helping me up" Duo said blushing 

"erm…um…no problem…sorry for crashing into you like that" 

"hey! No-prob-lem-o! as long as I was crashed into by a babe like you!" Duo said, grinning; Minako just blushed.

At a distance "ohhh, the Ai no Megami senses LOOOOVE is in the air!" Aphrodite said to Selene "time for me to work!" Aphrodite continued, Selene just laughed 

They stepped into another thin piece of glass and descended further down |lets call that thin piece of glass leverator k!| The leverator stopped, and they stepped off, their guests were wide eyed as they saw stacks and stacks of oval shaped giant metal balls large enough to fit one person. 

"this is the AT210, it's actually the core of the mobile suites, it is detachable and if the mobile suite is in danger then the pilot is transported along with the core pod back here" Ami explained, she walked briskly to another room not even listening to the questions. She halted and placed her palm on the door, it opened and they entered. She turned around and faced the pilots. 

"to conclude our trip, these are your mobile suites" Ami said she faced the bare wall and it slowly opened, when it fully opened 

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE GUNDAMS!" Duo yelled 

The gundams: Wing Zero, Death scythe hell, Altron, Desert and Heavyarms all stood there exactly as what they looked like before the Barton foundation lead by Mariemaia kidnapped Relena. 

On the opposite side of the hangar stood Tallgeese and Empyon 

Heero cocked his gun and aimed it for Ami "explain" Ami just sighed 

"no need to do that Heero" said Dr. J as he ascended on the leverator |**I know stupid name but what do you want me to call it?|** the other doctors namely Master O, Instructor H, Dr. S, and Dr G behind him 

"what are YOU doing here?" Trowa asked eyeing the doctors 

"we work here of course" Dr. G said walking towards Deathscythe "02 meet Deathscythe hell version 0.2" 

"hold it HOLD EVERYTHING" Duo said "alright first of all, the hell are the wacko scientists doing here?" 

"Duo, those _wacko _scientists as you call them work for L6" Hades said 

"what do you mean work for L6?"

"they just do okay" 

"before anymore queries that we are sure you wish to be answered let me explain" Dr. J said "meet the designer and creator of the gundams, Dr. Herbert Mizuno"

"WHAT!" everyone said except of course Selene and the others

"wait, I'm confused, aren't you scientists the ones who developed the Gundams?" Quatre asked 

"well we DID develop them, the plans, designs and funding was from Winner Corporation, Silver Alliance, Maritime Co, Neo- Electric, the Satiny's, the Lacour's and the Hino's" Instructor H explained 

"I think it would be better if we explained" Hermia suggested, she looked at Aphrodite for support and she just nodded 

"come along Mr. President, Lady Une, Lt. Noin, Major Po, I believe it would be better if we leave" Aphrodite said leading them out of the hangar. 

"Selene why don't you explain it to them" Hermia suggested sighing

"let me start from the beginning…during L6's construction Millardo you were born, but not as a Peacecraft, you were never a Peacecraft by blood" Selene said 

"so you're telling me I was an orphan?" Millardo asked in disbelief 

"not exactly, you see, we were close friends with the Peacecrafts and they needed a male heir during that time and-" Selene stammered 

"what she's trying to explain, during that time Selene bore a son and to establish peace…we had to let you be adopted to the Peacecrafts…we knew that you'd be apart of something big and if we didn't let you be adopted to the Peacecrafts-" Apollo explained 

"this is bullshit" Millardo said he stood up and was about to walk out of the door 

"I know, we know that you will never accept us as your parents that's why we developed the gundams…it was the only way to at least…" Selene just turned away, tears falling freely 

"to at least what? To at least give us a weapon in the war and destroy lives" Millardo said 

"that's not what I meant" Selene said "look I know you'll never forgive us…I know you'll never consider us you parents…but please understand the situation-" 

"BULLSHIT!" Millardo said "you people come out of no-where and you tell me I'm your son! BULLSHIT!" and he stormed out of the hangar with Relena following him. 

Selene just broke down in tears with Apollo supporting her, Usagi was too shocked to say anything and just stared into nothingness and muttered "I have a brother" 

Aphrodite just entered the room once again and shook her head "J why don't you continue" she suggested 

"::sigh:: very well Madame, to make the story short, Heero you have parents and those are General Hino and Lt Commander Hino, Duo your parents are Duke and Duchess Satiny, Trowa your parents are Vulcan and Hellen Lacour, Wufei your parents are Zack and Hanna Forstman and Quatre your parents are Philip and Rita Oceans" 

Duo just fainted, Heero just aimed his gun at Dr. J, Trowa remained quiet trying to analyze things, Quatre just looked at Rita and Phillip for an explanation. Wufei on the other hand stormed out of the room. 

Rei was gripping the rails in the hanger so hard; Ami was rubbing her back trying to calm her temperamental friend. Minako was lending a shoulder for Usagi to cry on. Makoto was on no speaking terms; Michiru and Haruka couldn't even look at Quatre and Trowa . Hotaru left and got her scythe and proceeded to the training room. Setsuna said she'd look for Millardo.  

Persephone on the other hand brought Duo to the infirmary; Hades just followed Hotaru to the training room.

Bellona and Aires went back to attend their work; Selene and Aphrodite headed to Aphrodite's house; Apollo went back to Silver Alliance; Iris and Hermes went back to their work; Rhea and Cronus left to head back to the office; Amphitrite/ Rita and Poseidon/ Philip just sat there waiting for everyone to leave; Vulcan went to the racing tracks with Hestia; Hera went and looked for Wufei while Zeus went back to work in Neo-Electric. 

| Sigh such a sad chapter ::sniffles:: any one got a tissue? Well I'm pooped! Hope you guys liked it! And don't worry…romance is on its way on the next chapter…and don't forget REVIEW! 

**This is kaZ™ saying chocolate is good for the heart! Bye bye now! **

**kY: you sound like a tv show host**

**~kaZ™: so WHAT! ::glares Heero Yuy style:: **

**kY: WHATEVER! ::walks off:: **

**kaZ™: I guess she just couldn't take my SUPERIOR intelligence **

**~kY hears and yells in the background "IN YOUR DREAMS!" **

**~kaZ™ growls and slams the door **

**kaZ™: er sorry bout that folks…don't forget to REVIEW bye now! ::screen goes black::|**


	13. CH 11: aftermath

Too Soon Too Early 

©11

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

|+|+||+|+|

**Jedi Knight**- why'd your parents take out your internet access?? Man you must be having a hard time…anyways don't worry bout it! It's a-okay with me, I mean at _least _you reviewed the last chapter and thank you!

**Miz**- thank you VERY much for your constructive reviews, yes I know that the last chapter was rushed, but due to some unwanted circumstances…I had no choice, gomen ne…but I do hope this chapter will kind of smooth the edges and faults of the last chapter, and please continue you constructive reviews, it _really _helps trust me!

**Domeko Angel**- very good observation

**Lexxy**- glad you love it

**Sailor Grape**- this chapter may kind of be a downfall for your expectations, its rather rushed due to my limited computer time and my IDIOT brother

**Reiko**- I got this out as SOON as I could! Gomen if it was not what you expected it to be

**John Steppenwolf**- thanks for the info! I _knew _I forgot something! **Fox**: well there is a little tonsil hockey with Millardo and Setsuna 

**PanDora**- =sweatdrops= =nervous laugh= erm forget it

**Teri**- nice prediction Teri

**Moon-bunny-87**- well thank you, but I don't think I'll be able to satisfy you in this chapter =sigh=

**Crystal Dragon**- yeah, and well when I was reading it, it felt I dunno weird 

**Princess Jupiter**- thanks! I loved that too, but I don't think you'll appreciate this chapter much, its kinda crappy 

**Rona**- =**Chibi Rona= & Mint**: thank YOU! 

**Zetes**- this is as soon as I can get, gomen if it was long wait

**Za Kaze no Nisou**- erm, walking around the base and ends up in the warehouse =sweatdrops=

**Ryn**- erm actually, Millardo and Usagi are related, Relena is –not- related to neither Millardo or Usagi by blood coz she's a _real _Peacecraft…I know its kinda confusing but please bare with me

**by the request of Silver Dragonfly here are the _list of names for the characters_:**

** Serenity Cresant**- Usagi/Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon

**Apollo Cresant**- Apollo 

**Selene Cresant**- Selene

**Ami Anderson**- Ami/Princess Mercury/Sailor Mercury

**Herbert Anderson**- Hermes

**Iris Anderson**- Iris

**Venus Briginston**- Minako/Princess Venus/Sailor Venus

**Aphrodite Briginston**- Aphrodite

**Reiko Hino**- Rei/Princess Mars/Sailor Mars

**Akira Hino**- Aires

**Bella Hino**- Bellona

**Athena Forstman**- Makoto/Princess Jupiter/Sailor Jupiter

**Zack Forstman**- Zeus

**Hanna Fostman**- Hera

**Michele Neptune Oceans**- Michiru/Princess Neptune/Sailor Neptune

**Philip Oceans**- Poseidon

**Rita Oceans**- Amphitrite

**Haley Lacour**- Haruka/Princess Uranus/Sailor Uranus

**Vulcan Lacour**- Vulcan/Hephaestus (whichever you prefer)

**Hellen Lacour**- Hestia

**Hotaru Satiny**- Hotaru/Princess Saturn/Sailor Saturn

**Mordock Satiny**- Hades

**Xandra Satiny-** Persephone

**Setsuna Trista Meioh**- Sestuna/Princess Pluto/Sailor Pluto

**Cronus Meioh**- Cronus

**Rhea Meioh**- Rhea 

**By the request of Chibi Chibi GW the list of _siblings_ **

Millardo-Usagi

Heero-Rei

Duo-Hotaru

Trowa-Haruka

Quatre-Michiru

Wufei-Makoto 

**By the request of Miz the list of couples:**

Setsuna-Millardo

Usagi-Heero

Minako-Duo

Makoto-Trowa

Ami-Quatre

Rei-Wufei

**I would like to apologize to my readers due to the slight confusions in the last chapter, I'm really _really _sorry; there might be a slight rush between the Heero/Usagi romance, so please bare with me…I'm facing a rather difficult time right now…it would really help me if you just gave me your patience with the fic as it progresses I promise it _wont _be rushed anymore…I really REALLY need your support right now so onegai REVIEW! **

**-kaZ™ **

|+|+||+|+|

A while later Makoto, Minako, Rei, Usagi and Ami decided to leave the base and head downtown. They headed for the nearest café, Chateau in the Deimos sector. 

"I just cant believe they can hide something THIS big from us all these years" Makoto said, Rei and Usagi just nodded 

"look you guys, maybe they did that for a reason…I mean didn't they do things like this for a reason?" Ami said 

"maybe your right…but its just so unbelievable…I mean, EVEN Haruka and Michiru knew and they kept it ALL from us" Usagi said in disbelief

"look, why don't we just DROP it okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore" Rei said 

Back in the Phobos base infirmary 

Persephone stepped in and gave Duo the smelling salts; he immediately bolted up "ewww…what died in here?" 

Persephone just smiled, her face then returned to its saddened state "I suppose you would want an explanation?" 

"of course I WOULD! I mean its not everyday that you go to a strange advanced colony, stay in a rich house which owners are really your parents" 

"I suppose so…its true Duo, I am your mother…I know you'd be mad at me for everything that you went through…I know you'll never forgive me and never consider me as your mother but please at least listen to my explanation, not as your mother but as your friends" Persephone said, tears falling from her pale skin "it all started when Millardo was born, the Unified Earth's Sphere was just a young organization along with the Romefeller Foundation…we had reports, suspicions and stuff that there would soon be a war, since peace was never stable…Herbert and Iris along with the rest of us decided to prepare for that war, Herbert and Iris then designed the Gundams ::pause:: the Peacecrafts, one of our closest friends needed an heir to the throne or else the peace they would be fighting for would be wasted. 

Specifically they needed a male heir, fortunately Selene had just bore a son. We decided to let the Peacecrafts take care of Millardo. We made a lot of sacrifices just for peace, unfortunately we knew it would never last…but it was too late to retrieve Millardo for the Peacecrafts told us that he was kidnapped…we didn't believe them for one bit; we built L6; our aim was to at least build a world where peace reigned, but for that to work we had to leave the Earth's atmosphere.

A few years later I had you…but by that time we had news from the doctors and our friends the Winner's that chaos was reigning, wars were to happen and I'm afraid, we were afraid that no one could end these wars…so we agreed that we send you, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei with the doctors to train…we knew that you were humanities last hope and you succeeded" Persephone said tears were now flowing and her eyes all puffy and red

"but WHY? Why couldn't you have kept us here and trained us HERE with you, with my family?" Duo asked he too was crying

"Duo, do you honestly think, YOU would be able to pilot a gundam if you were to grow up in our care, in the care of Duke and Duchess Satiny? ::pause:: you wouldn't, you would never have that strong spirit in you now if you grew up with us" Persephone said wiping away the tears "we gave you under the custody of Professor  G, from then on he was in charge of you…we didn't know what training he gave you but all I know is it was harsh

I know, I know that you had a very rough life, you would never have a place in your heart for me anymore for all the things you had to go through, for all the hardships and sacrifices, but Duo, I ALSO suffered I ALSO sacrificed" Persephone said she stood up from her seat and left. Leaving Duo on the bed sitting up with his thoughts. 

Persephone walked emotionless towards the training room, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she did. She was about to enter but she hesitated. She just watched as Hades and Hotaru hugged

|+|+|Earlier in the training room|+|+|

Hades had just entered and watched as Hotaru sliced all the robots in half with her scythe "why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru asked 

"it wasn't the right time" 

"is he a brother of mine from the Silver Millennium?" 

"no just from this time" 

"Then why?" Hotaru asked once again finishing off the last of the robots 

"he was needed in the war" Hades said "Cronus saw in the future that Duo would be the pilot of the Gundam and he'd be needed to stop the war…we could never disrupt the flow of time" 

"I know but WHY COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST tell ME!" Hotaru asked "do you think I'm that YOUNG that you have to keep me in the dark forever?…I've been ALWAYS kept in the dark father…why cant you at least change that in this life…why?" 

"Hotaru" Hades said, he walked towards Hotaru and hugged her daughter "I didn't know you felt that way" 

"Well now you know" Hotaru said wiping away the tears from her yes. Hades just smirked and messed up her hair and hugged her again.

|+|+|Now|+|+|

Persephone smiled and entered the training room "come, why don't we go home?" she asked 

|+|+|Back in the hangar|+|+|

Everyone pretty much left all except for Quatre, Rita/ Amphitrite and Philip/ Poseidon. Poseidon casually walked over to Quatre who was just looking at his gundam. 

"Nothing really was changed in its exterior Quatre…all except its now made of Neo-Gundamium alloy. The changes and modifications can be all seen in the cockpit" Poseidon said also looking at Sandrock

"I want an explanation" Quatre said, he turned to face Poseidon, his eyes full of confusion "how can you tell me that…that…you're my family…you're my parents?" 

"because we _are _Quatre" Amphitrite said as she walked over to Quatre to hug him. She looked at Quatre's eyes "Quatre…you have to understand the situation back then"

"chaos was everywhere" Poseidon continued "rebellions from each colony and on earth was happening…we were all in L6 back then, the Winner's, our closest friends from L4, your foster parents…came to us in L6 only to tell us that the situation was worsening…they got reports that some fifteen years later a new organization will spring from all these chaos and will use the chaos for their own privilege" 

"we really didn't have much of a choice Quatre…please understand" Aphitrite pleaded  now crying "we decided that no one can stop them…so Herbert designed the gundams, in a few years time once the doctors have finished the training of the pilots we would send the gundam alloy to them through a meteor, the funding for it was an easy step…we just wired the money through them" 

" but there was one problem, we didn't know who would be capable enough to pilot the gundams" Poseidon explained 

"we decided it would be in much better hands if we had you five pilot them" Amphitrite continued 

"we placed you under the care of the Winners and Instructor H so L6 wouldn't be involved…we wanted the people…at LEAST the people of L6 to experience the peaceful lives none of us ever had" Poseidon explained 

"you were to receive training and your gundam when the time was right…we never thought we'd see you again" Amphitrite said as she hugged Quatre  "I'm sorry I was a bad mother…I'll understand if you'd wish to return back to your life as Quatre Winner…just…just please understand…we didn't have much choice" she slowly let go and wiped the tears from her eyes " I know you'll never forgive us…don't worry…after this…we'll" Amphitrite chocked up a sob and collapsed onto Poseidon 

"don't worry son-er- I mean Quatre…after this…we'll cut off all contacts and we'll move L6 to another galaxy" Poseidon smiled "at least we'll be out of your life forever…heck since when were we _ever _part of your life" Poseidon laughed "we'd better get going Quatre…I'm sorry we had to bring this up…I'll have Michele arrange a hotel for you" 

before Quatre could say anything they left

|+|+||+|+|

Heero was walking briskly looking for either General Hino or Lt. Commander Hino. He was angry at the thought of what Dr. J said to him a while ago in the hangar

**|flashback|**

"::sigh:: very well Madame, to make the story short, Heero you have parents and those are General Hino and Lt Commander Hino, Duo your parents are Duke and Duchess Satiny, Trowa your parents are Vulcan and Hellen Lacour, Wufei your parents are Zack and Hanna Forstman and Quatre your parents are Philip and Rita Oceans" Dr. J said following Aphrodite's request 

I aimed my gun at him, who does he think he is telling me my parents run the whole Phobos base. He just laughed and pushed my gun aside saying 

"that's not necessary my boy, why don't you go talk to the General or the Lt. Commander if you want answers" Dr. J left with the other doctors behind him

**|end of flash back|**

Heero finally spotted General Hino in his office with a ton of paperwork. He entered the room with out knocking and cocked his gun in front of him "I want answers _now"_

Aires lifted his face with a smirk "you certainly are my son" he stood up and lowered Heero's gun "you want answers _fine _I'll give you answers, but it will never really help would it…it would just add up to the hate you feel for me and your mother, but I ask you one thing…don't hate your sister, she has done nothing and is oblivious to everything" 

Heero just glared at him and sat down "hn" 

"to make the long story short, you were still less than a month old when it happened, the Winner's came to us for help saying that some fifteen years later a new organization will emerge from all these opposing rebels and organizations, since we knew there  would never be peace if we didn't do something, Herbert designed the gundams, we gave you to Dr. J for him to train you…we just didn't know that he placed you under a foster family before he did. Anyway we made the Gundam Alloy placed them all in a meteor and launched them in space so the doctors can get them and use them to make your gundams. 

We really didn't have much of an option back then Heero, all we knew is that you were all going to grow up to stop and put an end to these wars. Im sorry if we ever had to include you in all of these" Aires left his desk and walked out of the room leaving Heero in his office 

"oh and by the way…if you don't want to stay home anymore…just tell my secretary here and she'll book you in a hotel or if you want you can stay here in the base" Aires said sticking his head from the door

Wufei went to the grassy field behind the base. He leaned on the tree sitting down and got his katana out. He extended the katana with its blade pointing straight. 

"why have you come?" Wufei asked to no one in particular "have you not disgraced the honor of my clan enough" 

behind the tree trunk Hera came out, she leaned on the tree "to tell you the truth" 

"hn…onna how can you say such a word yet you yourself have kept the truth from the whole world"

"maybe so…but its never too late to tell the truth" 

"whatever" Wufei grumbled 

"Wufei…" Hera started and she told him what Aries and Amphitrite, Poseidon and Persephone told Duo, Heero and Quatre 

moments later "we decided to give you under the care of Master O, since he belonged to the dragon clan in L5…we agreed that you be adopted under their clan" 

"and you expect me to believe all of this" Wufei scoffed standing up from his position

"no Wufei…I don't, because I know what I had just told you is highly unbelievable and if you were to believe me…you wouldn't even forgive me and your father for what we have done" Hera  said lowering her face "I am not worthy to be your mother…I shall leave you now" 

Once Hera had left, Wufei sliced the tree in one fluid motion, pouring his confusion, anger to that one slice

Trowa decided to look for Hellen (Hestia) and Vulcan, but the guard said they had left. He asked for Haley (Haruka)  but the guard said that she left with Michelle. Since he didn't know his way around he decided to look for Dr. S

He found Dr. S successfully in the room where they were this morning

"I suppose you couldn't find your parents or your sister" 

"no I couldn't" 

"Trowa, you have to understand the situation back then" Dr. S then started telling him the same story that was told to Millardo, Heero, Duo, Wufei and Quatre 

"they gave you under my care…I was originally supposed to take you to the training facility in L3 but we got separated some way in the shuttle due to an attack. I got a minor head injury and when I woke up I was in a hospital in L3. The people who brought me there said when they found me I was alone. I looked for you in the whole L3 colony. I finally did find you in a circus troupe.

I decided that it would be better if you stayed there for a while so at least you'll experience what it's like to have some people to care for you" 

"so what do you want me to do now?"

"Trowa…you have to understand this isn't a misson…you have to decide for your self" Dr S. said standing up and left Trowa in the room. 

|+|+|with Selene and Aphrodite |+|+|

"J was a little too sudden on the boys don't you think?" Aphrodite said changing the subject 

Selene didn't answer she just looked at the window of the limo-transportation pod 

"come ON Selene you cant POSSIBLY stay like that forever!" said an exasperated Aphrodite 

Selene still didn't bulge 

"I GIVE UP!" Aphrodite said leaning on the seat

|+|+| same time with Setsuna |+|+|

she found Millardo with Relena in warehouse A105, she didn't know how they got here but she didn't care. All she knew is that she needed to talk to Millardo.

She knocked on the wall "may I come in?" she asked 

"sure…I mean…this place isn't mine after all" Millardo said in an emotionless voice 

"Miss Meioh, I'm confused, is Millardo and I still related?" asked Relena

"technically, in the eyes of the law you are…but by blood…Millardo is a Cresant and you are a Peacecraft" Setsuna answered 

"I see…I-I have to go" Relena said in a confuse tone, she shook her head in confusion and left the warehouse 

"Millardo-" Setsuna started 

"you knew this all along didn't you" he asked looking at Setsuna straight in the eye. She just looked away. 

"look at me" Millardo said turning her face with his thumb "I'm not going to hurt you…all I want to know is the truth" 

"yes" Setsuna whispered "I'm sorry I kept it all from you…but we never expected this to happen, your parents didn't tell you because you already have a nice life…they didn't want to ruin it, but they just had to tell you…so please, don't get mad at them…if you just knew the pain they went through" 

"I'm not mad at them…I'm just angry that…why now…why when everything has settled" 

"I cant answer that…but all I can say is that after this, we decided it would be best for all of you, us, to keep distances…we'll return you all of you back to your lives…as if you've never met us, as if nothing ever happened, don't worry we can handle this war" Setsuna said, she was about to leave when Millardo pulled her 

"but don't you see, I cant forget you, I cant pretend nothing's happened, I cant pretend that…I've never fallen in love with you" Millardo said leaning down for a kiss, which Setsuna whole heartedly responded to it. 

|+|+||+|+|

The next day, the girls all went back to school, except for Setsuna who returned to her job. The boys on the other hand, did not go home that night.

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto were in the same class. They were currently answering their long test in math, when 

"attention, please postpone all work and turn on your dimensional tv, we have gotten an announcement from Earth" said the voice in the intercom 

The teacher got up from her desk "alright turn down you test papers and watch" she turned on the dimensional tv and the image of the commander, still wearing a cloak, but this time it was white, lined with gold and had a gold cross, with a gold heart on the center embroidered on it. Thorns surrounded it. 

"we the chaos controllers, have purified the corrupted minds and hearts of the people of Earth" 

The image changed and showed the citizens all lined up like soldiers, wearing cloaks but with their hoods down. They all looked like they were in a trance because of their blank emotionless faces, and eyes

The image returned to the commander "the people have spoken, they wish to help all of you! To cleanse all you corrupted and evil minds and hearts! But if you retaliate, it shows that you all are EVIL beyond reason of the doubt and you all must be _destroyed _especially _L6_" the commander then laughed wickedly and the image changed to the logo of L6

"off" the teacher commanded and the dimensional tv closed **|see the dimensional tv is like the stuff in star wars, the holographic thingy there|**

before the teacher could say anything the intercom went on again "attention, Ami Anderson, Venus Briginston, Serenity Cresant Athena Forstman and Reiko Hino you all are excused and are requested to immediately go to the principal's office" 

The teacher nodded and motioned Ami, Usagi and Makoto to leave. The three girls dashed out the door only to join Minako and Rei. They arrived at the principal's office, they saw Miss Julia "girls, go to the front gates quick, a pod is there and is going to take you to Phobos base" 

"thanks Miss J!" Minako said flashing a peace sign 

"and girls" she called out before they left "good luck!" the five smiled and dashed away once again, they headed to the front gate and a limo pod was waiting for them with the sign of Mars, along with four military escorts

They quickly hopped on and they left immediately. 

|+|+||+|+|

The girls arrived at the Phobos base and quickly rushed towards the hangars. They quickly saw Haruka who was wearing her racing jumpsuit thingy outfit **|you know what racers wear| **

"what _took _you so _long?_" she asked 

"well we DID have school you know!" Minako replied sticking her tongue out

"YEAH!" Usagi said backing up Minako "and why weren't you in school?" she asked raising her eyebrow 

"my classes for today don't start till nine, and its only what eight?" Haruka replied crossing her arms "now why don't we try looking for you dad Rei" 

before they could start the search, Michiru arrived running wearing what Esmeralda in the Hunchback of Notre Dame wore, except her' s was a plainer version, a white bandana, white top, black belt thingy and a sea green skirt. 

Everyone was just looking at Michiru who held her violin while catching her breath "don't ask" Michiru said glaring at everyone for their stares "school play" she answered

"so what role are you playing?" Makoto asked 

"I play, the poor gypsy violinist who is the close friend of the lead star" Michiru said sighing "now come on, dad called me and said we were to meet in hangar number 3" Michiru turned to Rei and asked "do you know where that is?" 

Rei nodded and started running towards the hangar with everyone close behind, when they arrived, they saw that the gundam's cockpits were opened as if someone were to ride them 

"what's going on?" Ami asked 

"Earth declared war on the colonies and are heading this way" Aries said briefing them 

"the citizens on Earth have full support with this" Selene said entering 

"so you're telling us that…" Haruka trailed on

"the broadcast that was shown was a declaration of war" Vulcan continued 

"sorry we're late" Hotaru apologized catching her breath with Setsuna behind 

"its alright" Hades said " at least you're all here" 

"will Heero be here as well?" Usagi asked with hopeful eyes 

"we couldn't find any of them" Apollo answered "Miss Relena and the President are safe back in the hotel, Lady Une, Sally Po, and Lt. Noin are in L4" 

"what are they doing in L4?" Michiru asked 

"picking up some important people" Apollo replied, just then Bellona came in 

"about three hundred mobile suits are on their way, we must lead them away from Earth and the colonies" she said opening the dimensional tv 

"the Neo-type gundams are genetically identified" Hermes explained "only relatives of the original pilots of the gundams may pilot them since we cant find Heero and the others anywhere" 

Usagi, Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, Michiru and Haruka looked at each other and nodded. "we'll pilot them in place of our siblings" Hotaru said 

"no Hotaru I forbid you!, I'll pilot it" Hades said 

"father…please…give me a chance" 

"but Hotaru…" 

"you don't need to sis!" Duo chirped as he entered the hangar, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Millardo behind him.

This gained the attention of all the occupants in the hangar. Persephone quickly ran towards Duo and hugged him like there was no tomorrow

"::choke:: mom ::choke:: air" 

"oh, sorry" she said wiping away the tears 

Heero made his way and headed for his parents but stopped briefly as he looked at the now dazed Usagi, just staring at him "Serenity" he murmured and shrugged it off. 

"remember I'm just doing this for the colonies" he said making it clear to Aires and Bellona that he still does not accept that they are his parents 

"acknowledged Major" Aires said saluting him, Heero's eyes widened a bit and turned into disappointment 'if they said I was their son, they would've at least called me son' 

Quatre was about to enter his gundam "Quatre" Amphitrite called out, Quatre turned around and smiled "I still cant accept the fact that you're supposedly my mother, but please give me time, if you truly claim who you are then you'd understand that its really hard for me now" 

Amphitrite smiled "I understand Quatre, I just…wanted you to take care out there…okay" she greeted pulling him in a hug 

Wufei was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him as Quatre hugged back and said "I will", he turned to Hera and Zeus and said "you heard what Quatre said, that's probably the same thing I would say to both of you" 

"we understand son, just…" Zeus started 

"come back to us" Hera finished 

"hn" 

Millardo was just leaning on the railings beside Usagi, both siblings were quiet, with Usagi just looking at Heero and Millardo with his eyes closed and his arms crossed 

"Millardo" Selene called out "I know you're still angry about all this, so I'll just warn you, this neo type gundam is nothing like you've ever encountered" 

"if you don't want to operate it, Serenity can easily operate it, or better yet me" Apollo suggested 

"don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, just as I have for my entire life" Millardo answered harshly

Usagi heard these harsh words and just glared at him and walked away 

"now if you'll excuse me" Millardo said stepping into the gundam, he sat in the seat inside and asked "where are the controls on this thing?" 

Usagi heard what Millardo said and smirked, 'serves him right for his extraneous cockiness' she saw Heero "Heero" she called out, Heero turned around meeting Usagi's own cerulean orbs, their eyes locked in a moment "come home safely okay" she said kissing Heero's cheek "for something to return too" Usagi said smiling then finally she ran away from a now shocked Heero from the kiss 

"now if you all shall dock your gundams and enter the cockpits" Iris said 

"umm question?" Duo called out stepping out of his cockpit 

"yes Duo" 

"where are the controls on this thing?" 

"I'll get to that don't worry, now if you all could sit back down on you seats, you notice there is an orb on each side of your chair" Iris explained **|think the robot's cockpit in dual, you know their seat with the orb thingy's| **

"oh dear I forgot" Ami said running with a box in hand, she gave each pilot an ear piece that covers the ear and has a thin rectangular opening at the side "this goes in the right ear" Ami instructed 

"now place your hands on the orb, and instruct the gundam to close the cockpit" Iris instructed 

the pilots did as they were told and the orbs emitted light each different colors. Millardo's orb emitted a white light for a second and died down only to dim and the orb glowed white with a crescent moon in the center floating, the same thing did for the other pilots except Heero's was red and had the insignia of mars, Quatre's was aquamarine and had the insignia of Neptune, Duo's was dark violet and had the insignia of Saturn, Wufei's had the insignia of Jupiter and his orb glowed green and lastly Trowa's had the insignia of Uranus but glowed teal. 

Their ear-pieces then produced a light that covered their eyes, when it died down they had the same visors as Ami had except with the same color as their orbs had. 

The circular cockpit then lighted and soon everything outside could be seen, it was like the cockpit's surroundings were made of glass. 

A holographic image of Dr. Herbert Mizuno appeared on their left side 

"to continue the crash course in piloting the neo-type gundam, the orbs serves as the controls and the ear-piece is the pilot's connection to the orbs. You see all except for the movements of the head, the orb controls everything, all you have to do is think of the actions you want your gundams to do" 

suddenly Aries's holographic image appeared "no time Herbert, the enemy is drawing nearer, boys the objective of this operation is to lure the enemy further _away _from the colonies and Earth, after you have done that, eliminate the enemy" 

the two holographic images then closed and a woman's voice was then heard on the base intercom saying "hangar 1, and hangar 3 doors opening, troop Charon 3 gates clear permission granted, troop Phobos 9 gates clear permission granted, hangar 3 gates open special forces gates clear permission granted" 

one by one the gundams launched along with the Tallgeese. 

Heero was amazed like everyone about the neo-type gundams it was just too amazing. It moved like it was a part of him, it was like, and it _was _him His thoughts were interrupted when Aries/ General Akira's 3d image appeared "take care son" 

Heero was taken aback by this, before he could respond the image disappeared, he smiled **|gah! Heero _smiling_ someone take me to the hospital!!!| **

**|okay I'm tired of all this typing, 14 pages! In one NIGHT! GAH! Gomen if I was a day _late _in reviewing, its just that, my brother is being a pain in the @$$ again and well, long story, the point is that I cant type my stories coz of my _annoying _brother…GAH! I wish I was an _only _child!!!**

**So FORGIVE me for being late!!! ::bows in forgivness:: GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!**

**A very stressed out **

**~kaZ™**


	14. CH 12: success

Too Soon Too Early

©12

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

-~-

yes **I AM** alive! Gomen for the LONG LONG delay…I owe it all to my stupid idiotic son of a bitch brother of mine! Thanks to him my computer's internal modem got busted and had to be replaced, plus as the matter of fact that because of my brother my computer had to stay in the repair shop for 2 and ½ months then when I had my CPU back I tried loggin in to update but I couldn't coz FF.Net was busted I think. ANYWAYS the important thing is I'm BAAAAAACK, I know I wont get as much reviews as I had before coz I haven't really updated for a LONG time and you guys probably forgot that this story existed…well anyways you guys probably want to read the fic now so I wont be keeping you

-~-__

Heero and the others halted and so did the troops; they saw the Earth mobile suites heading their way. 

"what's the plan?" Duo asked through the holographic image

"lure the enemy away from the colonies then seek and destroy" Heero replied coldly 

"one question…how do we activate the weapons?" Duo asked then on time the holographic image of Dr Herbert Anderson/ Hermes appeared 

"oh silly me, the weapons may be activated through the key board, the visor is used so you may use it for target locking or for searching, just will the keyboard to come out, you'll notice the controls on the key board are the same as your former gundams…just don't press the buttons which you aren't familiar with, we'll explain their purposes when you have completed your mission" he explained and the image closed 

|+||+|back in the Phobos base|+||+|

"father are you sure they can handle it?" Ami asked 

"of course dear, they happen to be _very _smart individuals" 

"if they cant handle the neo-ms, we'll use the transportation device and switch the pilots" Aries said 

"I highly doubt if they can control it, the neo-ms requires special training both to the gundam and the technology" Iris said her face full of worry 

"give them a chance Iris, if they cant we'll pull them out" Selene said 

"I don't think they would like that Selene" Rhea said 

"are there any more alternatives Hermes?" Aphrodite asked 

"well there is, we could place them under the melding system" Hermes answered "but we really haven't tried that system yet" 

"launch troop Miranda 5, troop Magellan 2" Bellona commanded 

"why did you give that order Lt. Commander?" Aries asked 

"I believe our special forces are having a hard time" Bellona said pointing at the screen 

|+||+|back in the battlefield|+||+| 

Heero was having a hard time controlling the gundam in using the weapons, he couldn't adjust well in the new system causing him to stop and be hit by the enemy. 

The same thing happened with the others except they didn't get hit.  

|+||+| Back in the Phobos base |+||+|

"we _have _to eject them!" demanded Hera

"We cant do that! If we did then all shall be lost, look the teleportation system works too long…that would give time for the enemy to destroy the neo-ms on the battlefield with out having a scratch" Hermes explained 

"use the melding system" Aries ordered 

"but it hasn't been even tested yet!" Hermes protested 

"do it" he ordered "I want a multi-link connection to the special forces NOW" 

"sir multi-link connection established" reported the soldier 

then the images or Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Millardo all appeared on the gigantic holographic tv

"we're placing the melding system on you, so you wont have a hard time piloting" Aries said and he closed the link before they could even reply 

"launch troop Mariner 1 and troop Terran 5" Bellona commanded "Haley, can you pilot Neo-Empiyon?" she asked 

"but I thought…" Haruka started 

"it's the only neo-ms we didn't place the genetical system on it" Iris said 

"alright"  answered Haruka then left to go to hangar 3

"Hotaru I want you to prepare a carrier and stand by understood" ordered Hades, Hotaru merely nodded and went to go to hangar 1

"Ami, Serenity, Reiko, Athena, Venus, Michelle and Setsuna follow me" Iris said she led them outside the base and into a limo-pod with Aphrodite and Selene

"the mind melding system are all in Mizuno Technical…it hasn't been tested yet but based on our research it is capable of being used now, the mind melding system is a system where in you will join thoughts and vision who is piloting the neo-ms

you will see what they are seeing through the visor, since we cant use the teleportation system this is the next best thing

you will all pilot the neo-ms through a signal, in short the pilot of the neo-ms will loose control and the controls will be channeled to you" 

"but wont they get mad?" Minako asked 

"they will but with out the extensive training you girls underwent and the familiarity with our technology, its really hard to adjust" Iris explained sadly "but you can give them a choice, either you work together with the pilot or you gain full control of the ms" 

the doors were opened and Iris practically jumped off the pod, they dashed towards the technical facilities of Mizuno technical. 

They entered a large white metal sliding door and inside was a glass wall separating the room. Inside the glass wall were 6 giant metal balls large enough to fit a person; In fact it was the duplicate of the neo-ms's cockpits.

"Neptune wear this" said Iris handing her the same ear piece as the boys had "and sit here" indicating the seat in front of the glass wall "you are going to act as their commander, you are to tell them the battle strategies and orders from the base" 

Selene and Aphrodite handed the girls an ear piece like Michiru's 

"alright, girls enter here" indicating the now open glass door "and enter a cockpit" Iris instructed 

"how will we know who are we helping?" Makoto asked 

"you wont know till you enter" 

finally the girls entered the glass door and stepped into a cockpit. The lights went dim through the whole room and the cockpit hatch closed. 

The glass wall lighted and became a monitor surveying the whole battlefield. A holographic keyboard appeared in front of Michiru and a visor was now covering half of her face. 

In the cockpits the orbs lighted in different colors depending on the cockpit and the visors colors turned as the same colors as the orbs. 

Usagi turned out to be in the duplicate of Heero's cockpit, Ami turned out to be in the duplicate of Quatre's, Minako was now helping Duo, Setsuna helping Millardo, Rei who was resentfully helping Wufei, Makoto who was also resentfully helping Trowa. 

Each of the cockpits walls showed the outside view of what it looked like to where the ms they were melding with was located. 

|+||+|In the battlefield|+||+| 

Neo-Empiyon arrived with Haruka as the pilot. She led the newly deployed troops to the battlefield and expertly used the neo-gundam. 

Trowa's image suddenly appeared "how did you do that?" he asked 

Haruka smirked, even though her eyes couldn't be seen due to the visor, her lips could still be seen "training…look I'lll lure the enemy away from you all so you can get acquainted with the melding system" she said not looking at Trowa. She closed the link, and announced "Terran 5 secure the enemy, Miranda 5 outrun and destroy any stray Earth MS, Magella 2, Charon 3, Mariner 1, and Phobos 9 offensive formation 45" 

|+||+|In Mizuno Technical|+||+|

Michiru was busy typing and she heard what Haruka's strategy was "girls act quick, the routine is offensive formation 45" she announced, she heard 6 replies of 'roger' "link established, melding complete in 5-4-3-2-1 melding confirmed" Michiru breathed a sigh of relieve and just watched 

|+||+|With the boys|+||+| 

"the _hell _is offensive formation 45?" Duo asked. The boys were currently stuck and their gundams shut down due to the extensive damage. They were having an animated conversation of grunts and hn's with the holographic link. 

"offensive formation 45 Duo is the cornering of the enemy into one bundle and using full blast to destroy them" Minako said her image suddenly appearing in the holographic link

"Venus? What are…" Duo asked 

"no time, for questions, we're going to help you operate the neo-ms, now we're using the mind meld system to help you" Minako explained, then Setsuna, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei's images started popping out as well. 

"close the link, we're wasting time" Rei ordered glaring at Wufei

All the links closed in Duo's cockpit except Minako's link

"okay Duo, I'm currently melded with you because of the visor, now _don't _take it off, now restart your gundam and lets do this together okay" 

"sure babe!" Duo said with a wink causing Minako to blush. The same green light erupted and the orb was green again but instead of the insignia of Jupiter it had the insignia of Venus inside it, the walls of the cockpit once again showed the outside condition like glass 

"we're back on track!" Minako said "now lets hurry, I'll take care of everything from now on, you just steer this thing towards the battlefield" 

"yes ma'am" 

|+||+|the same time with Setsuna and Millardo|+||+| 

"Millardo, listen to me, there is no time to waste, there are only 61 mobile suites deployed, now you may think that isn't enough but let me assure you it is…but they still need our help, I'm only here to guide you okay" Setsuna pleaded at a rather cold Millardo 

"alright, what do I do?" he asked 

"I have set the coordinates to the MS as to where it is headed, just reactivate the Tallgeese and steer it I'll inform you of the other details later"

|man aren't they friendly towards each other? Millardo's rather pig headed dontcha think?|

|+||+|with Heero and Usagi |+||+|

"Serenity" Heero muttered at a now blushing Usagi 

"Heero we have to follow Haley, reactivate your gundam and control it like it was a part of you…you need to connect to it…don't worry about the weapons I'll handle it" Usagi said avoiding Heero's eyes 

Heero's eyes turned cold and determined again "mission accepted" 

|+||+|With Makoto and Trowa|+||+|

"lets set one thing STRAIGHT BARTON, I still am _annoyed _by you ever since that body guard business, now since you're having a hard time with the gundam just start it again and I'll take control…not unless you want to be stuck here forever" Makoto said smirking 

"…fine…" Trowa said, he started the gundam and glared knives at Makoto 

|+||+|with Rei and Wufei |I love this couple!||+||+|

"lets make one thing clear Chang…this was NOT my idea…I have no intention of helping an arrogant, sexist chauvinistic PIG!" Rei said over the holographic link

"hmpf, well _I _don't NEED the help of a spoiled, rich, WEAK ONNA!" 

"why I oughta!-" Rei started but she was cut off when Aries's image appeared "what is taking you two so long! The others have already left! This is a _direct _order Lieutenant!"

Rei sighed "yes sir…but its not-"

"not a _word _Lieutenant, not a _word_" Aries scolded and he closed the link

"::grumble:: CHANG start the GODAMN machine you IDIOT!" Rei said obviously angry that his father was mad at her

"FINE!" Wufei started his gundam with a couple of muttered curses, once the gundam was fully activated, it started speeding off in full speed "the HELL ARE YOU DOING ONNA!" 

"I'm taking _over _CHANG whether you like it or not" Rei said smirking and she closed the link 

"COME BACK HERE ONNA! _I REFUSE _dominated by a WEAK onna!" 

"weak, WEAK! WEAK am I! You'll never EVER be able to control this gundam for the rest of the MISSION! HA! And I was thinking about letting you control it for a while, well too BAD!" Rei said her image suddenly appearing. Wufei was ready to pounce on her when he went through her image "you forget BAKA! This is a HOLOGRAM! Or is that to ADVANCED for such an inferior mind to understand" Rei smirked and closed the link off

|+||+|earlier with Quatre and Ami|+||+| 

"um Quatre, since your having a hard time we used the mind meld system to help you guys, I'll just give you directions on how to do it okay, but if you're having a hard time tell me and I'll take over" Ami said blushing hard 

"er…sure…sorry if I couldn't be as helpful to you as you all expected" Quatre said also blushing 

"oh that's alright, don't worry…I'll teach you everything you need to know…besides I think the adults are planning to train you guys for using the MS"

Quatre and Ami smiled at each other; Quatre started his gundam and Ami gave him step-by-step directions on the efficient way to handle the neo-type gundams

-~-

they arrived at the battlefield, joined Haruka and the other troops to fight and won. But unknown to them mobile suite carriers were leaving the Earth discreetly and heading towards the other planets. 

-~-

hours later they returned to the colony after a successful mission. Hotaru who had arrived with a MS carrier brought them back to the colony, the convoy ship behind her which looked like a giant metal box cleaned up the space junk and soon followed the carrier. 

They docked at the base port, Hotaru in lead along with a grinning Haruka and a quiet Millardo. Soon after, Heero got out with an emotionless face, Quatre with a sigh of relieve, Trowa silently walking with an energetic Duo and Wufei in the back obviously pissed. 

They were greeted by Amphitrite "congratulations on your success" she said with a smile 

"where the HELL is that BAKA ONNA!" Wufei demanded clenching his fists 

A huge sweatdrop appeared on everyone with Amphitrite asking "erm Im not exactly sure what happened out there, but if your looking for Rei, she and the others are in the Mizuno Technical Facilities. Im sure they're on their way home and I suggest you all turn in" she turned to Haruka and Hotaru "your parents are waiting in the control room…Trowa, Duo, if you wish we may arrange that you stay in a hotel"

"no that wont be necessary, I'll go home" Trowa said smiling at Haruka 

Haruka just smiled at him. Hotaru looked at Duo as if he'd do the same thing 

"hmm, I think I'll go home too, I mean someone needs to take care of my sister after all!" Duo chirped messing up Hotaru's hair 

"how about you Quatre?" Amphitrite asked hopefully 

"I think I'll stay with you and dad" 

Amphitrite smiled "how about you Heero, Wufei, Millardo?" 

"Hn" 

"er…I'll take that as a yes Heero" she turned to Wufei 

"where _else _can I go?" Wufei said sarcastically but smiled 

"Millardo?" Amphitrite asked 

"I'll stay with my sister, Relena" he said walking away leaving the hangar 

A little later

Pretty much everyone went home, everyone was exhausted and ready to sleep but a very interesting news shook the pilots particularly Duo.

In the Satiny's stretch limousine 

Hotaru was in her fathers arms asleep, Duo who sat opposing Hades and Hotaru was leaning onto his mother, slowly falling asleep as Persephone was stroking him like a mother would. 

She leaned onto his ear and whispered "you worked very hard today Duo, so I want you to go to sleep early…you both have school in the morning" 

Duo's eyes popped open as he heard the word school and bolted up right, he nervously asked "y-your not serious a-are you? I mean there's a WAR going on and…"

"no buts young man!" Hades said sternly "we can handle them easily, besides with the destruction you all caused it would probably take months till they attack again, and until that time comes your going to continue your education" 

"but…but" Duo protested 

"Besides, education is very important…I mean, how can you take on the family business without education" Persephone said "now go to sleep, we'll wake you when we get home" 

Duo whose eyes couldn't close, couldn't shudder the thought of going to the most wretched and vile place man has ever created…school

-~-

well I'm done with this chapter! I'll still return to my regular weekly updates so onegai REVIEW I really REALLY NEED your reviews right now since school has started since June so for me to be inspired I need your reviews

toodles 

-kaZ™

P.S. don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	15. CH 13: mysteries

Too Soon Too Early 

©13

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

|+|+|

What happened last time:

Duo whose eyes couldn't close, couldn't shudder the thought of  going to the most wretched and vile place man has ever created… school

Now: 

The morning in the Titan sector was always a refreshingly peaceful sight. Over there you can see the Chateau de Saturn, also known as the residence of the Satiny family. With its picturesque view that is exactly like those castles you see in old paintings. 

All is quiet around it until…

"DUOOOOOO!" a loud yell of a woman interrupted the silence

|+||+|inside|+||+|

"WHA-!" Duo said in confusion as he shot out of bed. He observed his surroundings and saw his mother's angry face. "oh right…school…yeah don't worry I'll get out of bed…give me 5 minutes" and he dropped back to bed

Persephone furious at how immature and hard her son was acting pulled off the covers at one swift motion.

Duo shivered in the sudden cold cuddled into a ball and covered his face with a pillow.

Veins were popping out of her forehead, frustrated with Duo. With her eyebrow twitching she leaned down to Duo's ear "Duo if you don't get up now I'll make sure that your never EVER get to ride OR USE Deathscythe EVER AGAIN!" she said in a low tone

Duo bolted up and ran to the bathroom yelling "I'm up I'm up ALREADY!"

Persephone sighed, she walked out of Duo's room and proceeded to the dinning room. She went down the stairs and proceeded to her slow trek, she exhaustedly pushed the dinning room doors open. Hades and Hotaru were looking at her strangely. 

Hotaru who was already ready to go to school placed her fork and knife down and asked "mother is there something wrong?" 

Hades also placed his coffee down and his paper "yes dear, you seem exhausted…the day hasn't even started yet?" 

She sat to her husband's right, rubbed her temples "Duo" was the only thing she said. She turned to the maid who was holding a tray with a silver coffee pot and the other stuff you see on a tray for morning coffee. 

"Nishka, coffee. Black. No sugar" said Persephone holding out her cup. Nishka, the maid merely nodded and poured coffee. 

Moments later Duo emerged wearing black leather shoes, white socks, khaki pants, a white button down shirt along with a dark blue neck tie. He was holding a midnight blue blazer with a right pocket and stitched on it was the official seal of the Richton Academy also known as Richton high.

He lazily walked towards his seat to his fathers left and beside him Hotaru. He looked at his plate, empty. He looked at his tired mother and asked "what am I going to eat" 

A maid approached him with a tray and a covered plate in hand. She placed it on top of Duo's empty plate and lifted the metal dome shaped cover. Duo's eyes brightened as he saw French toast, eggs, bacon and bread. A couple of maids more came in with the same things the earlier maid brought in. Soon there was a spread of food in front of him, from bread to butter. 

He quickly indulged and finished all of it. Duo who finally stopped from his nonstop food annihilation took his juice and looked at his mother concerned. "hey mom, you look tired…did you get enough sleep last night?"  he asked innocently

Persephone annoyed shook her head and groaned. She walked out of the door slamming them shut. 

"what happened to mom?" he asked Hotaru who just giggled. 

"is everyone done?" Hades asked. Duo and Hotaru just nodded "very well, I'll take you to school" he said as he got his coat. Duo grumbled and Hotaru just looked at him funny. 

|+||+| Richton Academy |+||+|

Duo arrived in school with only a few people there. He looked at his watch and grumbled, it was 6 am, 2 FRIKN hours till the bell rang…damn it WAS too EARLY. He slowly walked towards the administration office. There a lady by the name Ms. Julia escorted him to the conference room. 

"well what a surprise the braided baka came in actually early" Wufei said smirking

Duo just grumbled and sat at the corner chair. The door opened and a man in his mid 40's with wearing an atrocious toupee walked in with a cheery smile. He walked towards a chair opposing them and handed all five of them folders along with a thin black and midnight blue book with the seal of Richton Academy. 

"welcome to Richton Academy, I am Mr. Crabapple, the principal here. That is your hand book along with other documents you must give your parents, now which one of you is Mr. Heero Hino?" he asked 

Heero raised his head and his hand slightly. Mr Crabapple handed him a schedule on the schedule was a metal clip with the name "Richton" engraved on it. 

"that metal clip is the bio-identification-chip, you must wear that at all time on to your tie" he explained, he then distributed the same things to the others. "your books are with Miss Julia, kindly get them from her and then she will give you a tour of the school while introducing you to the school rules and regulations…you may go" he said, not even looking at them, he stood up hurriedly and left the room, leaving the boys on their own. 

"geeze what's his problem?" Duo commented 

"Duo that's impolite" Quatre scolded 

"what now?" Trowa asked 

"we leave, get our books from Miss Julia and head to our classes" Heero said his face still as stiff as a board. 

The left the room and saw Miss Julia, who approached them and gave each of them the same oval shaped thingy that Ami had. "here are your E.H.C.U.'s, everything you'll need is in there…I mean, all your required data chips are there already" Miss Julia explained.

The boys dumbfounded at what an E.H.C.U was and data chips were just kept quiet as so no one will suspect, they decided to ask the girls later. 

"so, why don't I give you a tour of the school" she said leading them around the school. 

|+||+|30 minutes later|+||+|

"here in Richton we don't have the section where all the smart kids are, instead we give them special awards every quarter to motivate them more, so that concludes our tour." Miss Julia looked at her watch "well its 7 am already, your classes start at 7:45 don't be late now! See you around" she said waving at them as she headed back to her office

"So how was the tour?" asked the voice behind them

they turned around  and saw the girls behind them. "so how was it?" Minako asked again 

"shocking" was the only thing Duo could say 

"by the way Ami" Quatre asked "what's an E.H.C.U anyway?" 

"oh you already received your E.H.C.U's already?" she asked 

"yes as a matter of fact Miss Julia also mentioned about data chips" 

"Well a data chip on Earth and the rest of the colonies would be a book. See instead of printing the information of the book on paper, the information is stored on a data chip, to view the information on the data chip, you press a small activation key under it and then a holographic screen appears and then you can read it from there. While an E.H.C.U stands for Educational Handy Comp Unit, it's a computer just like mine except its just for school purposes, whatever subject you have, all the information is there all you got to do is read it form there. When there are quizzes that's where you take the quiz, plus when you cheat for example you view the documents of the subject while taking a quiz, the teacher is then alerted and you are taken to-"

"grouchy old Crabapple" Minako said in a teasing tone

just then the bell rang "its seven thirty already, we'd better head to our classes" Ami suggested  "so which class are you in?" 

"2-R" Quatre said 

"2-I" Duo said 

"2-T" Heero said "same" Trowa added 

"2-N" Wufei said 

Makoto nodded as Ami looked at her and sighed. She walked towards Heero and Trowa and grabbed their arms roughly "lets go classmates" she said sadly 

Rei briskly walked ahead not even acknowledging anyone. Usagi who's realization dawned to her quickly called out "hey REIKO! Wait up!" Usagi ran towards Rei dragging Wufei with her "your leaving us behind" 

Wufei quickly stopped and looked at Usagi seriously and asked "you mean to tell me…I'm classmates with the BOTH of YOU!" 

"of course, now lets go!" Usagi chirped, but before Wufei could argue and protest he was dragged away by Usagi

"now they're off to a wonderful start, shall we Quatre" Ami asked offering her hand 

"certainly" Quatre replied taking her hand. Leaving Minako and Duo alone

"sooo, you did say your section was 2-I right?" Minako asked 

"yeah"

"GREAT! lets go!" 

|+||+| on Earth |+||+|

"commander" Lt. Virchow saluted 

"report Leutenant" the commander asked 

"we have successfully done phase 1 and 2" 

"good, how long till phase two shall be finished?" he/she asked 

"about 3 months commander" 

"3 MONTHS! That's too long! Do you know what can happen in 3 MONTHS?" he/she asked 

"n-no commander" replied a terrified Lt. Virchow

"L6 could reclaim Earth from us! Now I want those planetary bases done in ONE MONTH understood ONE MONTH! now LEAVE!" 

"y-yes commander" and he hurriedly left 

"soon, soon I shall be able to succeed in what my ancestor couldn't do" slowly the commander took of his/her cloak, still his/her face could not be seen due to the dark. But three crescent moons attached to each other with two silver and one gold flickered in the dark shadow (think Queen Nehelenia's crescent moon insignia)

-~-

I promise you the next chapter will be LONGER! Gomen if I posted late coz I wasn't able to do this chapter because we had a creative longtest and I had to go to my friends house to practice for it…anyways hope you guyz like this chappie, I know its SHORT…tell me bout it Im disappointed BUT do not fear because the next chapter will be interesting! 

Toodles 

~kaZ™

P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	16. CH 14: school and a fight

Too Soon Too Early

©14

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

-~-

In 2-R 1st period Music class

The bell rang and the students all sat down their seats. Ami had to talk to her seatmate Tammy so Quatre and her could sit together. 

"Tammy this is my friend Quatre, Quatre this is Tammy" Ami introduced 

"Hey Quatre!" Tammy greeted Quatre just waved 

"Tammy, since Quatre's new here, do you mind oh I don't know trading places with him in the back? You know beside Chris?" 

Tammy blushed when Chris' name was said "DEAL!" she said making no hesitations. She was about to leave "oh by the way Quatre, could we trade places for the rest of the year?" 

"sure" Quatre answered Tammy just grinned and gushed over to Chris. 

A teacher then entered. She had her red hair done in a bun held by a pencil. Wearing a white sleeveless top, a long gray skirt, black high heels and a sweater that hung on her neck. She looked at the class and brought out her H.C.U and opened it. She read something and glanced at the class again. 

She placed her H.C.U aside and leaned on the table. "class today we have a new student" she started, she looked at Quatre and motioned him to stand up "please introduce yourself". He walked towards the platform and faced the class "I'm Quatre Oceans, a pleasure to meet all of you" 

"Quatre Oceans" the teacher repeated "are you related to Michelle Oceans by chance?" 

"why yes, she's my sister"

The rest of the class except for Ami was surprised and impressed. The teacher, Miss Knowls smirked "well then, since you're related to the infamous Miss Oceans I expect more from you in this class, you may sit down now Mr. Oceans…by the way, welcome back Miss Anderson"

In 2-I, 2nd period Literature

Mr. Martin, a softy type of teacher. Who in Duo's  book is a wimp and a nerd. Entered the class and checked his H.C.U for Duo's information. "good morning 2-I" he greeted 

"good morning Mr. Martin" the class greeted standing up with the exception of Duo 

"you may sit down" He looked at Duo "ahh, I see a new student has joined us, a Mr. Duo Satiny?" 

Duo just nodded " so you're Duke and Duchess Satiny's son" he looked at the class "now, where were we yesterday?" he looked his H.C.U's holographic screen "Ms. Briginston where did we end yesterday?" 

"at the types of poems sir" Minako answered 

"good, alright, today we discuss the Greek poet Sappho. Kindly activate your E.H.C.U's and let us begin" 

Duo scratched his head at how to activate the E.H.C.U. Minako sympathized at Duo's helpless state, took his E.H.C.U and activated it, and placed it to where the discussion for today was. 

"thanks babe" Duo said flashing a smile. Mr. Martin who noticed this raised his eyebrow "Mr. Satiny, would you kindly tell us something about the poet Sappho?" 

"erm, he was Greek" 

"Mr. Satiny, did you even _read _about Sappho?"

"erm- actually-…" 

"ugh, never mind…class Sappho was a she, she was acknowledged head of a school of poetry in Lesbos, Mr. Satiny, kindly read a poem by Sappho" 

Duo sighed and stood up "Awed by her splendor

                                      Stars near the lovely 

                                      Moon cover their own

                                      Bright faces

                                      When she

                                      Is roundest and lights 

                                      Earth with her silver" 

"based on the poem your read, what kind of poem is that?" he asked 

"erm, uh…prose?" 

"lyric Mr. Satiny, lyric…sit down" he said rubbing his temples "now, can anyone tell me who this poem was for?" 

Duo raised his hand. Mr. Martin groaned "yes Mr. Satiny" 

"a girl" 

"precisely" 

"wait…Mr. Martin I have a question?" Duo asked 

"yes what is it?" 

"wasn't Sappho a girl?" 

"why yes Mr. Satiny" 

"then why did she write a mushy poem for a girl?" 

"interesting question Mr. Satiny, you see, Greeks, admired each other and-" but before Mr. Martin could finish Duo said 

"you mean to tell me Sappho was a BYSEXUAL!" 

Mr. Martin sweatdropped and though 'its just one of those days'

Recess 

"and then Duo yelled, Sappho was a bysexual! Then things got crazy and Duo got his very first detention in Literature, and his second detention for the year" Minako said, sharing what happened in the second period. 

"what was the first one?" Makoto asked 

Minako sighed "Social Studies, under crabby old Mrs. Finster" 

"oh boy! Mrs. FINSTER! Duo! How could you be so CARELESS!" Usagi said "Finster is like, the all powerful crabby teacher who will give you the guilt trip and will eye you for the rest of the year because of one mistake in class! AND she's like so grumpy, if you get on her nerves, you could be suspended, or worse…kicked out" 

"oh come ON Serenity don't get all paranoid on me now! Besides I'm too lovable to get on Mrs. Finster's nerves…ask Wu-man, he LOVES me!" 

Wufei just walked out muttering injustice and saying 'Ill get that bakayaro later' 

Just then the bell rang "okay guys see you later, recess is over" Makoto said "lets go before we're late" she said to Trowa and Heero resentfully 

3rd period to 4rth period after recess, 2-T foods class

"good morning class!" greeted a cheery fat lady who wore a pink dress and a pink frilly apron with her hair held by a hair net 

"good morning Mrs. Brown" 

"ahhh, welcome back Athena!" she greeted as she hugged Makoto 

"erm its nice to be back Mrs. B" she said sweatdropping

"oh now we get to taste Athena's excellent cooking again!" she announced, the class just cheered on

"okay class wear your aprons on now, girls and boys wear your bandana's" Trowa and Heero looked at each other and raised their eyebrows "bandana's…aprons?"

"ahh yes! Im sorry I haven't given yours yet since your both new" Mrs. Brown said draping her soggy arms around them and giving them each a blue apron and a white bandana 

"now which one of you is Heero HIno?" she asked, Heero slightly raised his hand as she immediately brought Heero to a group of cheerleaders who on instinct giggled immediately. 

"now have fun!" Mrs. Brown said as she left. Heero was about to call her again for a transfer but it was too late. 

"hey you're cute!" said one of the cheerleaders with blonde pigtails. Heero sweatdropped as he tried to get away but the girls clung on him already. Heero thought 'too late' 

Mrs. Brown came back for Trowa "by any chance Trowa, are you related to Haley?" 

"yes I am, I'm her brother" 

"REALLY now!" her eyes brightened "well then I'll expect a lot from you in this class, your sister did wonders in the kitchen, an excellent cook I might add although she may not look like it, she's like a drill sergeant in the kitchen!" she said waving her hand "now here's your group…Athena, take good care of our new student…have fun now!" 

Makoto just stared at him and smacked her head "why me?" 

Trowa just stared 

"come on, your on dishwasher duty" 

Lunch

"Heero, the hell happened to you man!" Duo said noting Heero's messed up hair and uniform

"damn cheerleaders" he mumbled 

"cheerleaders? Now what could cheerleaders do to you?" Quatre asked arriving 

"this" he said indicating himself 

"the hell bro, the hell happened to you?" Rei asked arriving at their table with Usagi and Wufei behind 

"cheerleaders" he said 

"oh boy! I smell trouble" Rei said sitting down. Just then a mob of cheerleaders surrounded Heero

"so Heero who do you like best?"

"no no Heero! Try this! I made it for you!" 

"Heero when will we go out!" 

"Heero!" blah blah blah the girls kept asking him questions. Poor stunned Heero couldn't respond. 

Usagi who saw all of this couldn't help but feel sorry for Heero. She marched up "make way make way!" she pushed all of the cheerleaders aside and announced "alright no more of this! he's already taken okay ladies!" 

"WHAT!" they all said "what do you mean taken" 

"I mean" she turned to Heero and winked at him. She quickly kissed him (note: their FRENCH KISSING!) which Heero responded whole heartedly. The cheerleaders disappointed, left slowly. 

"uh guys, hate to disturb your moment but they left already" Quatre said 

Usagi and Heero reluctantly broke the kiss, flushed looking away. 

Luckily Rei's watch beeped breaking the uncontrollable silence. "hey Serenity, lets go, we still have to change for gym" she said "bye guys!" she turned to Wufei and sighed "lets go Wufei" 

On their way to gym Usagi thanked Rei for the close call

5th-6th period gym 2-N

"ahh I see we have a new student, I suppose your classmates know who you are by now Forstman" 

"yes sir" 

"good, Cresant" the teacher said 

"yes Mr. Riley?" 

"welcome back, I expect better things from you Cresant, now that you came back from Earth" 

"er- thanks…I guess" 

"now lets begin, we'll start with a couple of warm up exercises around the field" the class groaned at the sound of this "but first I want to see how Hino and Forstman fights" 

"sir what do you mean?" Rei asked 

"you know very well what I mean Hino, Forstman here is the brother of Athena Forstman from 2-T, of course all of you knew that already…now I want to see you spar, you'll be excused from today's exercises after you've done the spar" 

Rei and Wufei just looked at each other and nodded. They headed for the mat on the center and positioned themselves in each corner 

In the Charon sector

"Millardo, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked 

"what do you mean?" he asked innocently 

"look" she said facing him and holding his hand "why cant you accept the truth and stop being stubborn! You're hurting a lot of people because of your stubbornness!"

"did they put you up to this? tell me Trista did THEY?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"did they ask you to persuade me?" 

"no Millardo I did this on my own free will" 

"yeah right" 

"you know what! That's it, your acting like a child…believe it or not Millardo _I_ did this on my own free will, and if you wont believe that! Then I guess this relationship isn't working out at ALL!" 

"you know for once you're finally telling the truth" 

"so what…you mean to tell me that I'm a _liar_?"

"maybe maybe not" 

"argh!" Setsuna slapped him hard on the cheek "you know what I. Don't. need. You" and she walked away. 

"FINE! Then I don't need you TOO!" 

"the HELL with YOU!" she yelled 

"oh yeah the HELL WITH YOU TOO!" he yelled "and that SLAP didn't hurt one bit!" he yelled again. He turned around and walked towards the hotel and held his throbbing cheek "damn can she slap or what…ow"

Well here's chapter 14, oh and here I complied with your requests of showing their lives as ordinary students. By the way who do you guys want to win in the spar? Rei or Wufei? Anyways tell me! So I can make things more interesting…oh and you want more Outers, well they'll show a LOT in the next chapter, unfortunately I cant update next week coz my quarterly periodicals are coming up and I have to study so, I'll update the next chapter next next week. But please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! I am on the brink of failing Geometry and Chemistry so anyone who has a genius mind out there…care to help an author in distress? 

I need your support! I'm fresh out of ideas! So please oh PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

~kaZ™

P.S. Sappho is REAL, and I don't own the poem up yonder, a Greek Lyric poem writer named Sappho wrote it I just borrowed it k!


	17. CH 15: training

Too Soon Too Early

©15

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~

"so basically Rei CREAMS Wufei! You guys should have SEEN it! It was like SO amazing!" Usagi chattered walking with the girls heading for the front gates waiting for their rides.

The rest of the girls just laugh except for Rei who was smirking. 

"you should have seen him, acting all hysterical in class that a quote and un-quote weak onna beat him and saying over and over again injustice…he was red all over!" Usagi said and they laughed again. 

By this time they had arrived at the front gates. Makoto looked at her watched and tapped her foot impatiently "where the hell IS he?" she asked impatiently 

Just then a voice on the boom box announced, "Attention all sports club captains and student council members please report to the student council meeting room"

Minako grabbed her bag "well that's my cue gotta run!" she said running towards the building again. 

"wait! VENUS!" Usagi and the others cried out. Minako stopped "well finally you guys showed up, but too late…have a meeting…ciao!" she said to the boys 

The girls who were about to catch up with Minako stopped in front of the guys "great you're here" Ami said 

"FINALLY!" Makoto said "lets go Wufei, I want to go home early" she grabbed Wufei's arm and dragged him towards the main doors. 

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but duty calls…Athena and Wufei will give you a ride to the base" Ami apologized and ran off to follow the others.

In the base 

"okay, today you five go into that" Aries pointed out 5 cockpits which was the exact replica of their neo-gundams cockpits. 

One by one the boys wore their earpieces and activated their visors. Aries sat down on the chair surrounding him was a half ring type metal panel with a keyboard. He wore an ear piece and activated the visor (think Van Dread) "begin the operation" he commanded and on by one 5 screens appeared showing what the boys saw in the panel. Makoto who had just entered the room sat down on the nearest chair and watched closely. 

"wait, where is Millardo" Aries asked on cue doors opened with a very angry Setsuna and followed by a curious Haruka and Michiru who was lost at Setsuna's sudden mood swing.

"Setsuna where is Millardo" 

"how the hell would I know where that JERK IS!" she said angrily and plopped down on a chair and slammed her bag beside her. 

"what happened to you?" Makoto asked 

"damn Millardo…grrr…soo immature…I CANT believe I DATED HIM! UGH!" she mumbled 

"o-oookay" Makoto turned to Michiru and Haruka for some answered and just shook their heads. 

"we cant continue with the operation without MILLARDO!" Aries yelled 

The doors opened again and in come Bellona wearing her stiff army uniform " forget about him Akira, let him be, I believe he has no intention in helping us…if there's an enemy attack, we'll let Serenity or Apollo operate Tallgeese" she turned to the girls "ah good you're here, Setsuna, Haley, Michelle and Athena I want you girls to come with me" 

She led them to her office where Lady Une was waiting with two other unfamiliar persons. 

"Ladies, meet Mariemaia Krushrenada and Dorothy Cataloina" Mariemaia stood up and curtseyed while Dorothy just smiled 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Michiru said, Haruka just nodded and Makoto extended her hand to Mariemaia and Dorothy "I'm Athena Forstman, that's Michelle Oceans and over there is Haley Lacour and the one in the chair is Setsuna Meioh" 

"now that the introductions are over…lets get to business" Bellona said "Earth as been rather quiet, there hasn't been any reported military activities, its like…this feud never started" She looked sternly at a daydreaming Setsuna who blinked at the sudden attention

"which is why we decided to move the president and Miss Relena to the newly completed L5" 

"but why in L5 wouldn't it be dangerous if we transfer them to L5?" Michiru asked 

"no, it would be more dangerous if they stayed here, L6 is their target…the rest of the colonies are just additional areas for them, but our colony is the main goal they wish to attain" 

"and moving Miss Relena and the president to L5 will benefit us in?" Haruka asked 

"there wouldn't be too much burdens here, besides the other colonists in the other colonies would feel better if they had the president and Miss Relena with them" 

"and we were called here because?" Dorothy asked 

"because, we received word that our enemy is planning to use your military strategies and tactics" she said indicating Dorothy and Mariemaia 

"Lady Une, as the late Treize Krushrenada's right hand. I am certain that you know of the battle strategies he once used?" 

"of course" she replied 

"excellent, we need to be ready, Mariemaia, Dorothy and Treize's battle tactics were allegedly supposed to be used by the enemy on their next attack…they're supposed to integrate them, we need your help to create a counter strategy to block the tactics" 

"o-of course we'll help, when do we start?" Mariemaia asked 

"now, if that's alright with you…Michelle, Haley, Athena and Setsuna. Now that you have heard this I want you to go to the training room and meet up with Hotaru there. General Akira shall brief you of the rest" 

Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna left the Lt. Commander's office and headed to the training lab. There Hotaru was about to enter holding a human size version of Deathscythe's scythe. 

Hotaru waved as she saw Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. They entered the training room still with the boys in the cockpits having slight difficulties controlling the computer generated prototypes. Aries saw them and asked "why isn't Reiko and the rest with you?" 

"Student Council and Sports Club officers meeting"

"oh, very well then" He turned around and announced "alright the simulation is over" the cockpit hatches automatically opened and out came 5 very perspired and exhausted teens.

"Duo, we'll start with you" 

"huh, ME? AW cant I REST for a WHILE?" he asked whipping his sweat 

"no, now press the icon in the side of your ear piece and then enter that room" he said indicating the pure white room with a glass wall

Duo sighed and pressed the icon, his ear piece then produced a thin dark violet glass that covered his eyes (think Mercury's visor) he slowly entered the room and asked loudly "now what do I do?" 

"Hotaru, here" Aries said tossing Hotaru an identical ear-piece as Duo's. She pressed the icon and the same thin glass covered her eyes. She took the other identical thermal scythe at the corner and entered the room. She tossed Duo the other thermal scythe and twirled the scythe into position, with the thermal blade parallel to her straight form.

In the control panel, Aries pressed a button and a holographic image of Neo-Deathscythe apparently standing the same way as Duo was, scratching his head; and a Titan troop mobile suite looking exactly as Hotaru was standing. 

"these holographic images are linked to the persons inside, in your neo-gundams this is the goal that we wish to achieve" indicating Hotaru and the Titan mobile suite. I want you boys to look at Duo and the holographic neo-Deathscythe and compare, learn from Duo's mistakes…alright begin" he ordered 

Hotaru who immediately heard the order ran towards Duo and swung the scythe towards Duo. Duo who was clueless at what's happening "hey WOW what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to KILL ME!" he asked evading Hotaru's advances 

Hotaru smirked "hmm…maybe" she said advancing harder towards Duo who just kept backing up

"the HELL…sister or no sister you're going down" he said jumping at the opposite corner and positioning his scythe in front of him

"well its about time" Hotaru sped towards Duo and was about to was about to swing the scythe at Duo but Duo blocked it. 

In the control room everyone was just glued to the holographic image. Seeing as how the mobile suite moved naturally as if it were Duo and Hotaru 

Hotaru pushed back and positioned her scythe in front of her attempted to de-arm Duo but apparently it was Duo who de-armed Hotaru. 

Aries who saw this sudden development smiled "alright simulation over, you can come out now Hotaru…Duo" he ordered "now that you saw what we expect from you guys in battle…we're going to do a different simulation" he snapped his fingers and the white walls faded and showed the neo-gundams lined in space, each facing a mobile suite 

"this area is a controlled training ground of L6, there is a barrier around it so if the enemy ever decides to take advantage of this training exercise, the mobile suites and the pilots wont be damaged" 

"sir we are ready to record" a soldier reported 

"alright…we start the exercise, first off, Quatre and Michelle" 

Quatre rather taken aback at fighting with his older sister asked "couldn't I fight with someone else" 

"why Quatre afraid I'll beat you?" Michiru asked mockingly 

"n-no…its not that its just…" Quatre trailed off 

"oh I see your EMBARASED of me" Michiru said producing fake tears 

"oh…its not that" he said immediately afraid at what his older sister might do 

"then WHAT!" 

"oh alright if it'll make you stop crying lets go" Quatre said glumly. In the background Duo was cracking up with Makoto and Haruka. Quatre immediately looked back and shot them a glare

Michiru activated her visor and an aqua green light shot from it covering her eyes. Quatre did the same. 

Michiru brought out her hand "Triton" she said and a holographic triton materialized in her hand. One of the mobile suites in space moved and brought out a triton, which held it exactly as Michiru, held it. 

Quatre surprised looked at Michiru then at the Triton troop mobile suite. He scratched his head "um…how do I fight Michiru if I don't have any weapons?" surprised Quatre heard a sound from a gundam. He looked at the gundams and saw that his gundam was also looking at the other way. He waved his hand and Neo-Sandrock also waved his hand. 

"just do what Michelle did and say the name of your weapon" Aries said 

"Quatre did the same thing and said the name of those two curved knife thingies (I forgot what those were called) Quatre amazed at his new weapons admired them. Michiru took this chance and charged at him with the pointed ends of the triton. 

Surprised and unsure of what to do, Quatre ducked and made a round house kick at Michiru. He immediately stood up and offered his hand "Im sorry Michiru…I should have never done that-" but before he could finish Michiru pulled him down making him lay on the steel floor and pointed the pointed end of the triton in his throat. 

"Aya! Quatre, I would've expected something better from you! someone who has experience on the battle field…Uncle Akira lets end this pointless simulation" Michiru suggested indicating the unwilling Quatre

"Quatre, this is not a serious to the death fight with your sibling…but nonetheless I think we should end here" 

"wait" Quatre  said "I wasn't aware of this and-"

"save it Quatre" Michiru said "I think its better if we didn't fight, besides, we weren't really meant to fight each other right brother" 

"right" 

"so why don't we go home, I'm sure your tired" she suggested 

"yes Quatre, why don't you, besides…you seem tired and Rita called in worried because your taking too long…she said and I quote 'If my Quatre AND Michelle get a scratch you WILL pay AKIRA' so I guess you'd better go" Aries said sweatdropping 

Michiru closed her visor and handed it to Haruka "well we'd better get going before mom gets worried…lets go Quatre" 

Michiru left with Quatre behind her. 

"so, who wants to go next?" Aries asked "Setsuna, why don't you give it a try with Wufei…I'll be faster that way" 

"very well" Setsuna got an ear piece and wore it. She walked inside the room and activated the ear piece "staff" she said and a holographic staff appeared. The corresponding Charon troop mobile suite followed her movement. 

Wufei activated his ear piece and entered the room "thermal triton staff" (that's what you call Wufei's staff thingy right? I really cant check it now coz my gundam models we placed in the high shelf by my mom…sez it attracts dust) and the holographic thermal triton staff materialized

Wufei attacked Setsuna who just blocked all his attacks with her staff; she could read Wufei's patterned attacks therefore annoying the aggressive dragon. Frustrated tried to do a daring move. He jumped up and aimed the thermal triton staff at Setsuna. 

Calmly Setsuna used her staff to block Wufei's attack. She twisted the now locked staff making Wufei loose his grip. She aimed the staff at Wufei and quickly Wufei was able to get his staff and aim it at Setsuna

"draw" Aries said from the control room "alright Heero since Rei isn't here, you get Haley now go" 

Heero and Haruka walked passed Setsuna and Wufei who just exited the room. They activated their visors and called forth their swords. They both charged at the same time, blocked each other at the same time but Haruka too quick for Heero was able to out run him in their chase and was able to advance. 

Heero who wouldn't let himself be defeated made a kick aiming at Haruka. Aries who was watching noticed that if he continued this fight would last forever "alright stop, this fight is going to last forever since both of you are so full of energy, Athena, Trowa your turn" 

Haruka and Heero left the room without much of a say and just watched as Makoto glared daggers at Trowa who in turn shrugged it off. 

"just because IM a GIRL doesn't mean you should go easy on me LACOUR!" she declared activating her ear piece and summoning her sword

"…" this was of course Trowa's reply which made Makoto even more angrier and annoyed. He casually activated his visor and just as he was about to summon his weapon Makoto charged at him. He decided to just hold the staff with his two hands and twisting it so Makoto could let go. Successfully she did "the fights over" he said and left the room casually. 

Pissed off Makoto threw the ear piece on the wall and marched out of the door dragging Wufei with her. 

Everyone slowly left after that. 

In the Hino residence

"so how was your day Akira?" Bellona asked 

"it was comical" he answered recalling the days events and chuckling. Rei who had just arrived wondered why Aries was laughing to himself. "what's wrong with dad?" she whispered to Heero "a long story" he replied and continued eating

**next chapter preview: **

training's finished and the enemies planetary are too, revelations and conspiracies are to awaken, what mystery lies with the commander?

He he he hope you guys liked this chapter although it may be a little weird ;) don't forget to review! 

_Ja! See you next week_

_~kaZ™_


	18. CH 16: commander

Too Soon Too Early

©16

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

~

A month later 

School and training became a regular routine for the guys, while on weekends, sleeping and familiarizing with the technology and history of L6 became another hobby that Aries had suggested. 

Quatre and Wufei joined the sports club, Duo was still slacking off, Heero, still mister anti-social but one of the top 'voted' cutest guy in school and Trowa, became Makoto's sworn enemy in school and one of the most popular guy in school because of his family of race car drivers. 

"alright people, don't forget…tomorrow is the Planetary unification!" announced Mrs. Deckherm, the Practical Living teacher 

"psst, Venus…what's Planetary unification?" Duo asked 

Minako looked at him and grinned, she along with the rest of the class shouted "NO CLASSES!!!!" 

|+|+|after school|+|+|

"YES no CLASSES!" Usagi said happily as she joined the group 

"and don't forget the crystal lake festival!" Minako added 

"and don't forget no TRAINING!" Duo shouted 

"what _are _you talking about Duo?" Makoto asked "there IS no training tomorrow because today is your last day of training" 

"REALLY!" 

everyone just sweatdropped at Duo's remark 

|+|+| at the base |+|+|

"DAMNIT!" was the word that greeted the group of teens as the neared General Akira Hino's office. 

"HEY WATCH-" Usagi's eyes widened as she saw who bumped into her 

"what are you looking at" Millardo said narrowing his eyes to Usagi 

"no-nothing" Usagi said shaking her head and proceeded walking dazed 'what was that ungrateful asshole doing here?' she thought 'the hell was-' 

"Serenity are you okay" Heero asked shaking her out of her thoughts

"y-yes I'm alright" she said blushing as she couldn't help but just stare at him

"you're sure" Heero asked again worried 

"yes I'm fine, thank you" 

Heero slipped his hand onto hers "lets go inside, everyone's waiting" 

Usagi just let Heero lead her to Aries' office

"I'm sorry but I have no choice, Serenity, your father will pilot Tallgeese" Aries said

"NO! he cant!" Usagi protested "I'll pilot Tallgeese" 

"but Serenity!" Heero protested 

"don't worry I can handle it" she said smiling 

"no you wont" he said holding her hands "I wont let you" 

"but…" 

while this exchange was happening everyone was just watching 

"is it just me or is there another issue here?" Minako asked 

"no Venus for once its not just you" Rei said, Ami and Makoto just nodded 

|+|+| on Earth |+|+|

"I present you, with the TRUE goddess of the moon, QUEEN NEHELENIA!" the commander said unveiling an ivory statue of Queen Nehelenia with two silver crescent moons on her forehead and one gold crescent moon.

"beside the TRUE goddess of the moon, her husband, her prince, the TRUE ruler of the universe, King Endimyon!" the commander announced revealing the statue of Mamoru, wearing Endimyon's armor with a sword at hand. 

The people, not knowing what to do just stood there looking at the two statues which to them looked like a witch and a mad man. 

The Commander extended his/her hand and revealed a hand similar to Nehelenia's with long nails, like a witch "_retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo retsam yht yebo, rewop yth yebo, obey thy DNAMMAC yth eybo!_" the commander chanted and a powerful black mist descended from they sky surrounding everyone. It covered the buildings, it covered the trees, it covered the people and most of all it covered the Earth

The fog soon resided, and revealed 3 crescent moons on each of the citizens of Earth, composing of 2 crescent moons and 1 gold. 

"now citizens of Earth who do you worship?" the commander asked 

"we worship the great goddess of the moon Queen Nehelenia and the great king of the Universe King Endymion" they all said monotonously

the commander started to laugh wickedly and removed her hood revealing her long black hair, gleaming gold cat like eyes and pale white skin. Behind her a shadow formed and a face of a man with black hair and blood red eyes sniffing a black rose appeared. He walked from behind the commander "well sister dearest our plan has worked" 

"but of course oh brother of mine" the commander said smirking 

the commander's brother smirked and placed a strand of his black above the shoulder length hair behind his ear "this is all for the glory of mother and father" 

"yes dear brother, all for the glory of  mother and father" she repeated looking at the statues

the commanders brother who wore black pants, a white button down shirt and a black trench coat . while the commander still wore her gothic like cloack but this time showed her face and had her hood down. Her brother had the same 3 crescent moons that she has on her forehead. 

"LT VIRCHOW!" the commander yelled while her brother followed behind smirking 

"y-yes commander?" he asked terrified 

"proceed to phase 3 of the plan" 

"y-yes commander" Lt. Virchow replied as he scurried off

"temper temper dear sister" 

"oh shut up! What do you know? You've stayed as my shadow since this whole thing started" 

|+|+| back in L6|+|+|

"Michelle" Quatre called out 

"hmmm what is it Quatre?" Michiru asked 

"what is the Planetary unification?" he asked 

"it's a festival to celebrate the alignment of the planets two thousand years ago, according to legend it brought about the treaty of the Silver Alliance which gave peace to the solar system" 

"oh, well what do you do in the festival?" 

"well actually I really cant explain, there's a sorta reenactment of the events, and there's the crystal lake festival" 

"well what's that?"

"why so interested all of a sudden?" Michiru asked eyeing Quatre 

"well I'm curious" 

"oh alright, well the crystal lake festival starts at 11:00 pm, its one night when the snow officially starts to fall and it always begins in the crystal sector. Its actually a perfect night for lovers" 

"why?" 

"you'll see" Michiru said walking out "by the way if you want to impress Ami, I suggest you take her to crystal lake tomorrow before 12 midnight" she said wink causing Quatre to blush. 

|+|

okay that's all for now! Gomen if I didn't update last week, I was really REALLY busy! I mean I had a club activity that day so I wasn't able to write and the next day was my great grandmother's b-day so we and I mean my family had to help with the whole thing, you know serving the guests and I the ever so great video girl! Well anyways gomen for making this chapter sooooo short, Im really having a hard time writing the festival…but don't worry next chapter will be LONG I PROMISE!

Hope you guys review

~kaZ


	19. CH 17: festival part I

Too Soon Too Early

© 17

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

~~~

Planetary Unification Festival

"Hotaru kindly wake your rock like brother! We're going to be late!" Persephone said adjusting her strappy sandals. She wore a khaki below the knee skirt and a white sleeveless button down top.

Hotaru who was wearing a spaghetti strap top and flared jeans nodded. She ran up to Duo's room, which was near her parent's room and her's. She picked the skeleton key lock and jumped onto bed, toppling Duo whose eyes shot open. 

"the hell?" he said 

"wake up DUO! We're going to be late!" Hotaru said shaking him hard

"uh…late…late for what" Duo said not lifting his head from the pillow

"for the festival silly"

"oh um, I'll just catch up" he said pulling the covers

"lots of food will be in the festival" Hotaru whispered in his ear. Duo bolted up from bed and ran to the bathroom. Hotaru shook her head and entered Duo's walk in closet (when I mean walk in closet I mean there's another room dedicated to Duo's clothes attached to his room) 

Hotaru came out with a pair of baggy pants, shoes, and shirt. she laid them onto bed and left the room. Confidently she walked down the stairs, slinging her little back pack and placing her shades on her head. 

"so where's your brother?" asked Hades, his long black hair tied in a low ponytail, he wore a green collared shirt, with white stripes (you know the types of men's shirts you buy in Lacoste, the one men usually wear when they're going to play golf) brown pants. 

"oh he's coming down any minute" 

as Hotaru said those words, "Good morning everyone!" Duo chirped, wearing the clothes Hotaru laid out for him. 

"alright lets go!" Persephone said leading the family to the door. 

As they got out of the house Duo wore the baseball cap he had in hand and wore it back wards. He stopped in his tracks and saw a sleek dark blue convertible in the driveway which of course had no wheels. 

"whoa" he said admiring the car

Hades hopped on the drivers seat and placed his shades on, Persephone sat infront and wore her sun hat and shades. Hotaru jumped into the back seat and looked at Duo. 

"what are you waiting for son, hop on!" Hades said 

"oh, right" Duo said recovering from his gaze "since when did we have a convertible?" he asked as he hopped in the back

"Duo, we have a whole garage filled with transportation pods and such" Persephone said 

"We do?" 

"yes dear, didn't you know that?" 

"uh eh he he he" he said sweatdropping "so um, can I use them?" he asked 

"well, you still don't have a permit, but that will be easy, tell you what Duo" Hades said "if you pass every single subject you have right now in school and don't go lazy in any of them, not only will I get you your license, but I'll buy you your own transportation pod" 

"REALLY!" Duo said 

"yes really, but you have to follow these conditions agreed" 

"ALRIGHT!" he cheered.

Hino Residence 0700 hrs.

The Hino family was currently eating a silent breakfast. Aries was reading the paper, Bellona was also reading the paper, Rei was eating, Heero was drinking tea. 

"Ma'am, its Miss Aphrodite online" the maid said 

Bellona rolled her eyes and folded the newspaper "what is it this time?" she said "image to dinning table" the center lights dimmed and a white light shot out from the center, it focused and out came Aphrodite's holographic image

"good morning Bella!" she greeted happily "I hope your excited for today's festival because instead of animating the original pictures we have of the Alliance leaders, I requested Herbert and Iris to not do that this year" 

Aries immediately placed his paper down, and Bellona choked on her muffin, Rei just looked at Aphrodite with a 'what are you planning face' Heero just raised his eyebrow not sure of what was happening

"ISNT IT GREAT!" Minako said squishing in with her mother on the holographic image

"Aphrodite whatever you're planning I don't want anything to do with it UNDERSTOOD" Bellona said 

"tsk tsk tsk, too bad Bella, but you're already in it!" Aphrodite said smirking

Heero and Aries just raised their eyebrows at this

"I proposed that we have a live presentation this year!" she said "so since we hint hint look like the planetary Queens in the Silver Millennium, I suggested that we dress up like them and reenact the whole thing LIVE!" 

"WHAT! No WAY! Am I going to agree with this! my goodness Aphrodite, have you forgotten the festival is TODAY! And you just told me TODAY! And…"

Aphrodite just winked at her "sorry Bella but, I already blackmailed Iris to do this, along with Selene, and Hanna has whole heartedly agreed to do this" 

"figures, that's  Hanna for you" Bella commented obviously pissed off at this

"so are you in?" 

"no"

"aw come ON! We NEED you!" 

Rei and Heero just watched as the two adults acted like teenagers. Aphrodite then turned to Aries

"come on Akira, a little help here?"

Aries just raised his eyebrow "I'd rather not" he said and proceeded reading the paper

"alright, I didn't want to do this but if you wont agree to this, I am going to delete everything that is in THIS" Aphrodite said holding up a microchip. Bellona's eyes widened 

"how did you get that?"

"tsk tsk a magician never tells her secret" 

"if you don't give that to me RIGHT now I swear-"

"you swear what? That you'll have me arrested, by the time your soldiers arrive here Bella, this chip will be long gone, so are you in?"

"FINE!" Bellona said pissed off "terminate connection" she said closing the link before Aphrodite could say the details "computer, I want all calls from that coordinate be blocked off till 0600 hours" 

"affirmed, command processed" the computer said 

Rei was snickering, Heero was amused and Aries was laughing 

"alright enough of this everyone EAT! I don't want to hear a WORD from this incident EVER!" she yelled and proceeded eating, but mumbled a few curses under her breath. 

"Reiko, now you know how you and Venus act in public" Aries said in a teasing tone 

"WHAT!" Rei said pissed off "I don't believe this! hmpf" and proceeded eating her food, muttering a few curses under her breath

"you see the likeness between you mother and sister Heero" Aries whispered into Heero's ear. Heero just laughed (ahhh Heero laughed!!!! Help I think Heero's sick!) along with his father, ignoring the glares father and son are receiving from mother and daughter.

~

In the whole colony everyone was pretty much enjoying the festival. With all the sale and half priced food, who wouldn't and let us not forget the competitions, picnics, eat offs, carnivals, marathons etc. 

|okay so I'm lazy and itll be a big bother if I wrote the whole mornings of each family and what specific even happens in each sector, I don't want to limit you guys to my version so just use your imagination for the festival k!|

~

everyone arrived at the Cresant mansion, well everyone except Aphrodite and Venus. 

"where ARE those TWO!" Bellona yelled pacing back and forth in the central living room 

"probably asleep" Rhea commented 

"If I get my hands on Aphrodite I SWEAR!" Persephone said 

their husbands and children just watched them, strangely their attitudes matched their daughters attitudes. 

"I cannot believe I let Aphrodite drag me INTO THIS!" Hestia said angrily

"indeed, its rather annoying that we got pulled into this…rather uncalled for situation" Iris said

Amphitrite just sighed and stood up, she approached the sleek white grand piano at the corner and started playing 'Phantom of the Opera'

"aw come on, its not her fault they're late besides, Aphrodite _is _the one whose preparing everything, maybe she's just finalizing the plans" Hera said in defense

"well my dear HANNA let me stress to you that Aphrodite wouldn't have been busy" Selene said 

"or late" Bellona added 

"or late, yes, if _she _didn't have to tamper with tradition!" she finished 

"yeah, but this year's supposed to be special because the boys are finally home! So we're supposed to make it different" Hera said "besides she might be stuck in traffic or something" 

"he-lo! Hanna, there IS no traffic in L6! There never WAS any!" Hestia said annoyed

Suddenly the doors opened and revealed mother and daughter super models Aphrodite and Venus both wearing matching above the knee sleeveless orange sundresses and platform strappy sandals. 

"GOOD MORNING!" Aphrodite chirped in

"what's so good about it" Bellona said angrily "your _late_" 

"I know I'm sorry its just that it took a long time to think about this dazzling outfit, besides we had an emergency pictorial" 

"mom, we're going!" Venus said dragging Duo, Usagi, Heero, Wufei, Rei, Makoto, Trowa, Ami and Quatre with her. 

"wait where are you going?" Selene asked 

"oh don't worry about them, I told Venus all about the plan" Aphrodite explained. Once the boys and the girls left she continued "I mean we really cant transform with the boys here now can we?" 

"I suppose" Iris said 

"I think its better if we left" Setsuna said with Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka. But before the adults could reply they left already. 

"well what are we waiting for" Aphrodite said, she closed her eyes and the insignia of Venus appeared on her forehead, then her golden hair floated as if a gust of wind went through it. She opened her eyes and she was now once again the Queen of Venus, the goddess Aphrodite. Wearing her light orange backless tube-top dress with a big yellow ribbon on her back, and on her head a crown. One by one everyone soon followed in changing back to their goddess/queen form. 

"its been a long time" Selene commented 

"::sigh:: it feels great to be back in these clothes" Iris said 

"here here Iris, here here" Persephone said 

Bellona snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared, she smirked "I haven't really done this in a long time" she commented looking at the dancing flame on her finger 

"I agree" Amphitrite said pointing her finger at Bellona's flame, a sprinkle of water came out and extinguished Bellona's flame 

"well now that's we've reacquainted ourselves lets start!" Aphrodite said and everyone groaned

~

"so, where do we go from here?" asked Usagi 

"I don't know, hmmm, since the main event of the Crystal sector will start later this evening, why don't we start in the Charon Sector?" Ami suggested, where as everyone agreed to it 

"so, which pod are we going to take?" Duo asked, the girls just laughed 

"Duo, you cant enjoy the festival if you're in a pod, I say we use the Trailways!" Minako suggested 

"alright! Then we use the hover boards to go around" Makoto added 

"wait, hover boards, Trailways? What are those" Quatre asked confused 

Usagi ran to the house and came back with a sorta skate board type except it didn't have wheels and it was wider sorta like a surfboard except no tails (you know that thing that sticks out)

"this is a hover board" Usagi introduced, she set the hover board down and it floated, she stepped on it and balanced herself to stand up

"it floats, why am I not surprised" Wufei commented 

"HEY! You'd better watch your mouth WU-FEI! Ami invented that when she was 8" Rei said in defense 

"you created this when you were 8? That's amazing Ami" Quatre commented causing Ami to blush

Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna came out of the front doors looking at Ami in question

"Ami, are you sick or something?" asked Haruka "you look kind of red today" Ami blushed even harder in embarrassment and made a nervous laugh

"Hey Hotaru did you bring your hover board?" Minako asked 

"yeah, I also brought another one why?" 

"oh good, could you get it" she asked 

"yeah sure" Hotaru ran back to the house and brought with her two hover boards, she gave one to Duo 

"hey Hotaru want to come with us?" asked Makoto, Hotaru just nodded 

"okay Hotaru since you're going with them we're leaving now okay" Michiru said 

"alright bye" 

"bye Hotaru and Quatre take care and don't forget tonight!" Michelle said winking at Quatre who sweatdropped 

"erm- right Michelle, bye" 

Haruka, Michelle and Setsuna rode on Haruka's convertible transportation pod. They were about to leave but stopped in front of Trowa 

"by the way bro you might need this" Haruka said giving a hover board to Trowa 

"have fun" Haruka said "oh by the way Quatre, father has my hover board, just go and get it from him bye!" Michelle said and Haruka sped away leaving a trail of dust behind her 

Trowa just shook his head "I have a feeling she'll get scolded again"

Makoto, Rei, and Ami came out of the house carrying 2 hover boards each. Makoto gave Wufei one, Rei gave Heero one and Ami gave Quatre Michiru's hover board.

"okay lets go!" Minako cheered leading the group as she glided the hover board upward and sped away (think back to the future, BTW the cars can fly k! just like the cars in back to the future) 

~

okay I'll stop here, I'm currently having a hard time writing the festival coz Im kinda tired of giving details ya know, so I'll post part two next week, don't worry I wont update late promise, I've already started with part two, but see if I add part two here I don't think I'll be able to finish it believe me the festival is THAT long, so gomen for the delay but I promise I'll update next week, I may update a day earlier coz its my grandmother AND my mom's birthday next week and well at my grandmother's place there IS no INTERNET! Can you believe how uncivilized the computer there is! And there isn't any CABLE AHHHH how will I survive!!!! Woe is me the forlorn maiden! So I guess I'll just update before we go there which is on Friday morning or Thursday night I'm not sure we're kinda going to stay there for a 3 day party bash for my mom and grandmother so he he 3 days with out cable OR internet! AHHH woe is me!

-kaZ

BTW anyone of you have the new iMesh? 


	20. CH 18: festival II

Too Soon Too Ealry Chapter 

©18

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~

By the time it was 6:00 pm pretty much they had toured the Mariner Sector, Deimos Sector, Magellan Sector, and Terran Sector. They decided to head to the Terran Sector for dinner. 

They arrived at the nearest restaurant there which was 'Harold's pizza palace' no once could protest since they were all tired and were eager to head back to the Crystal Sector for the main event. 

"ack my feet are killing me!" Duo whined placing his hover board infront of him to serve as a footrest. 

"Duo that's impolite!" Hotaru scolded 

"besides you didn't even walk Duo, you were pretty much just standing ya know!" Minako said 

"yeah but that was still tiring!" 

"you know I never imagined that L6 would be so…" Trowa started, his words drifting for a moment unsure of what to say 

"huge? I know what you mean" Makoto said flashing a smile "even after all my life living here, I still haven't seen everything here" she sighed "like for example, I really haven't gone to the Charon sector much, or to that new thing they were building, what was that called Reiko?" 

"oh you mean the Starlight project" Rei answered "I don't know, according to father, only the first instillation's structure was done, the rest are still being constructed" 

"obviously an onna such as yourself cannot handle such important information" Wufei said not even looking at Rei as he took a bite from his pizza

"well then Mr-I-can-handle-important-information please grace us with your divine knowledge about project starlight" Rei said folding her arms 

Wufei paused "why should I tell such an undeserving weak onna when you yourself have admitted that you cannot handle such responsibilities" he said smirking, he was obviously doing this on purpose to annoy Rei and it was working 

Rei was about to jump on Wufei when Makoto and Heero held her back

"uhh, I think we'd better leave, things are getting a little…tense around here" Usagi said paying the bill and grabbing her hover board

"Im going to the Triton sector, I promised Haley and the other's I'd meet up with them there" Hotaru said 

"well I'll come with you, I want to see the water works" Usagi said 

"Im coming with you" Heero said abruptly, Usagi just looked at him 

"well I want to check out the rest of the sector" Minako said, leaving the group "you coming Duo?" 

"sure!" he answered following Minako 

"We'll meet up at Crystal lake say 10:30" Minako called out hearing a couple of sure's and fine 

"Quatre and I had better go, I promised Quatre I'd show him the Charon sector, I'll see you guys later at Crystal lake" Ami called out leaving with Quatre 

"well its just the four of us now" Rei said looking at Wufei and Trowa disapprovingly

"yeah two girls and two _annoying _guys" Makoto said looking at Trowa raising her eyebrow

"are you challenging me onna?" Wufei asked raising his eyebrows 

"maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Rei said with a smirk 

"… whatever …" Trowa said hovering away 

"and where do you think you're going?" Makoto called out 

" … wherever …" Trowa said not looking back at Makoto

"oh no you're not!" Makoto said as she sped away trying to catch up to Trowa, leaving Rei and Wufei 

They just looked at each other and glared, Rei raised her eyebrows and turned around, gliding her hover board the other way as fast as she can

Wufei smirked 'oh no you're not' he thought and he sped away as fast as he can catching up with Rei 

~

  "… are you still following me?" Trowa asked not looking behind him 

"… what if I am?" Makoto asked 

"well its getting annoying" he said nonchalant 

"what? Now I'M the annoying one here now? WHO do YOU think you ARE?" she asked blocking his way 

"Trowa Lacour" he replied "now if you'll excuse me Ms. Forstman I would like to have _space_" 

Makoto was speechless, with her mouth agape and her eyes bugged, she stayed like that for a while but regained herself when she saw Trowa gliding ahead of her. She resumed following him

Trowa noticed this and smiled "are you still following me" Makoto with her eyebrows furrowed snorted, "now why would I follow you?" she said "I haven't actually lost my mind to follow such an annoying person such as yourself, it just so happens that I was going on-" she was cut short by the sudden warm lips that covered her mouth, her eyes widened as Trowa kissed her, with his lips pressed onto hers, it was long but sweet, slowly Makoto closed her eyes getting the feel of the moment, but was cut short as she noticed the warm lips that sealed her's were gone. Slowly she opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Trowa smiling.

She recollected herself for a few moments, trying to get it to her head what happened. "W-What w-was that for?" she stammered

"…You were getting on my nerves" he said

Makoto thought 'the NERVE of this guy! First he kisses me unexpectedly then he says because you were getting on my nerves' before Makoto could protest, Trowa was gone 

"UGH how I HATE that TROWA!" she yelled gaining the eyes of passersby; she blushed and zoomed to the Trailways. 

~

"Finally I lost him" Rei said slowing down. She looked at her surroundings and realized "I'm at the Trailway station" she looked at her watch "hmm well I suppose" She stepped in the levi-circle (its their version of an elevator where instead of being small and attached to a wall or something like an elevator would, it's a clear thin glass that floats upward and if it rains a shield is automatically activated to shield the people using it) 

The levi-circle finally stopped and she inserted her card on the slot, stepping out of the levi-circle and entering a floating train, which railings were suspended upward and was only held by a see-through cable. 

Rei sat at the nearest seat and looked outside, moments later the Trailway stopped and a voice said "Crystal Sector, Port A" she stood up and left the Trailways and entered the levi-circle once it stopped she hopped on her hover board and sped to Crystal Park, immediately she arrived in Crystal park and decided to land her board near the lake.

She sighed as she saw the small crystal replica of the former Moon Kingdom castle in the center, surrounding it were the former planetary castles of the Silver Millennium, her eyes befell on her former home, the replica of the former Phobos Deimos castle of Mars. 

A flashback of memories quickly erupted in her mind, from the time when she had her first lesson, to the time when she became Sailor Mars, then to the sad memory of the fall of the Moon Kingdom, then to the happy memory of her normal average life in the 20th century to its great turning point of receiving the power of Mars, her birthright. 

She was in a trance as she remembered the fond memories. Wufei shortly arrived confused at the blank face of Reiko, which he decided to leave alone for a while. 

Rei's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a strong aura behind her. She made no hesitation, her face still blank and her arms still crossed in front, she made a backward kick to the intruder. 

The intruder, who was Wufei surprised blocked the attack and was almost hit by another kick. This time Rei spun to kick Wufei with her other leg but stopped in front of his face milliliters away from it while Wufei was ready to catch the attack with his hand. They remained in this position for a while 

"hmf it was only you Forstman" Rei said lowering her leg, brushing away a strand of stray hair

"hmfp whatever weak onna, what the hell is you're problem onna, looking stunned like that with a blank face" Wufei asked trying to hide his feelings 

"none of your business, and besides since when did _you _care?" 

"since you ran away from me, now lets go" Wufei said grabbing Rei's wrist dragging her forcefully away 

"hey WAIT! Where are you taking me?" Rei asked in protest 

"_we _are going to enjoy the festival _together_" he said commandingly, Rei didn't know what to say, confused she allowed him to take her.

~

"so where were you supposed to meet with them again Hotaru?" Usagi asked since they have been looking for Haruka and the others and apparently they have been going in circles 

"over there, by the tree Serenity"

"you're sure?" Heero asked 

"positive, oh look there they are now!" Hotaru exclaimed 'accidentally' pushing Usagi towards Heero, who Heero on instinct caught Usagi on time

"hi there!" said a chirpy voice 

"were we interrupting something Sere?" asked a feminine yet masculine voice 

Usagi surprised jumped away from Heero blushing beet red 

"uhh um I can explain!" she immediately said 

"oh no need to explain Serenity, don't worry we were just leaving, weren't we Hotaru?" Haley asked 

"yup Haley!" Hotaru chirped smirking at Usagi who glared at her mouthing 'you're-dead!' 

"so you two just go on with what we disturbed toodles!" Michiru said winking at the two confused teens and grabbing Haruka and Hotaru as she ran away. 

"I'm really sorry about the um…incident" Usagi said looking away, regaining her posture 

"it was alright" Heero said brushing the incident off "lets go" he said pulling Usagi with him heading the opposite direction "I want to see that water work show that you wanted to see" Usagi just looked at him and smiled, while he, just looked ahead

~

Trowa led Makoto who furiously followed him to the Trailways stopping at the Crystal sector and heading to Crystal lake. He stopped and got down from his board "aren't you tired of following me?" 

"who said I was following you?" Makoto said crossing her arms denying the obvious "it just so happens that _I _was heading for Crystal lake also mr conceited!" she said turning around 

"if you say so" he said shaking his head in disbelief 

"and just _what _are you implying?" 

"shhhh, its 11 o' clock the show is about to start" Trowa said shushing her "look" he pointed out at the lake where dozens and dozens of people just suddenly surrounded the coast line anticipating the show. 

Just as the lake glowed a white light faint calls were heard behind Trowa and Makoto, Makoto turned around seeing a frantic waving Minako and Duo running towards them carrying their hover boards over their heads like a surf board 

"whew! Glad we made it in time" Duo said catching his breath 

"oh wow" Minako said her eyes glowing with delight as she saw her mom with her friends mothers wearing what they wore thousands and thousands of years ago during the silver millennium, they were emerging from the water, strangely they were dry as if there was no water. 

Duo was immediately silenced by the show, Trowa was just fixated and Makoto had a flash of memories along with Minako remembering what had happened. Sadness filled their eyes causing stray tears to fall. 

Across the lake Rei was experiencing this too, Wufei was just looking at his mother, fixated at how they did the effects. Meters away from them was Ami and Quatre, Ami couldn't help but cry, sensing her friends auras she joined them, weeping for the sad memoirs they had and smiling at the joyful memories of that past. Quatre couldn't but help notice this, affected by Ami's sudden emotion burst he looked at the lake where his mother along with her friends mothers were floating, wearing strange clothes and strange costumes he looked at Ami again, trying to find what was wrong, unfortunately he couldn't; he did the only thing he could do, he held Ami in an embrace, letting her feel that he was here. 

Usagi and Heero who were meters away from Duo and the others, were sitting together on the grass with Heero cradling a teary Usagi who apparently wasn't away she had tears streaming on her face for she was fixated at her mother who was floating on the lake in the center of the circle wearing a strange gown and insignia of a crescent moon. Heero wiped her tears away causing her to turn and look at him, slowly their faces met and just as their lips were planted on each other the planetary Queens raised their hands clasping them in front of them their insignia's glowing and like clock work 

Minako and Duo were about to kiss

Quatre was nearing Ami's lips

Heero's and Usagi's lips were to meet 

Mars, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto and Moon. Their signs glowed brightly on their mistresses forehead 

A bright combination of light erupted blinding and astounding everyone 

Minako and Duo sealed their kiss

Quatre and Ami kissed actually they were and still are kissing as well as Heero and Usagi 

Trowa immediately planted his lips onto a shocked Makoto who was absorbed on the light show

Wufei and Rei were making out

The light died down and the elements surrounded each Queen. For the Queen of Mercury, Queen Iris shards of ice connected as a circle surrounded her

For the Queen of Mars, Queen Bellona, little flames surrounded her 

For the Queen of Venus, Queen Aphrodite a golden light surrounded her

For the Queen of Jupiter, Queen Hera a dome of electricity flickering in a rhythmic patter surrounded her

For the Queen of Saturn, Queen Persephone a strange eerie purple aura surrounded her 

For the Queen of Uranus, Queen Hestia a long ribbon of wind surrounded her circling around her continuously 

For the Queen of Neptune, Queen Amphitrite a long ribbon of water surrounded her circling her continuously 

For the Queen of Pluto, Queen Rhea a strange green mist surrounded her 

And lastly for the Queen of the Moon, Queen Selene her wings sprouted proudly from her back emitting a bright warm light for her aura. 

Each queen's insignia glowed brightly, shinning proudly. Slowly the strange aura's or elements surrounding them paused and flowed to one direction, towards Queen Selene. It halted in front of her just as it almost hit her forming balls and as this ball completely absorbed the aura or element it emitted a bright light which died down and the sailor senshi's transformation pen floated in front of Queen Selene who opened her eyes and the transformation pens stopped floating and slowly beneath them the sign of each perspective planet to which the transformation pen signifies appeared. The Queen's then re-closed their eyes and clasped their hands in front of them once more, slowly they sink back to the bottom of the lake till the only thing remaining on the lake were the glowing signs of the planets and at the center the sign of the moon kingdom, the crescent moon shinning brightly. 

The people applauded and then slowly snow soon fell, interrupting the newly made lovebirds from their ::ahem:: business. 

~Quatre and Ami~

They slowly broke their kiss, both blushing furiously. Quatre smiled and caressed Ami's cheek "I love you Ami" he said placing his jacket on Ami's shoulders 

~Usagi and Heero~

Usagi leaned back to Heero's chest and smiled contently at the nonchalant face of Heero, she giggled "you know Heero, no matter how emotionless your face seems, I know you feel something deep inside" 

"you know your right" Heero said carefree catching Usagi off guard 

"c-could you say that again?" she asked in disbelief

Heero shook his head "your right Serenity, because you know what…I really really like you" he said smiling warmly at Usagi embracing her tighter, Usagi just looked at his eyes and kissed again 

~Duo and Minako~

"so does this mean?" Duo asked hopefully 

"hmm…I don't know…I'll think about it" Minako said

"WHAT! What do you mean you'll think about it!" 

"just kidding Duo, of course we're _it_ now" 

"YIPEEEE!" he shouted "I Duo Satiny am thè luckiest man on L6!" he yelled 

"shh Duo not so loud we might cause a scene"

"too late babe, besides we didn't cause the scene, they did" Duo said indicating the annoyed yet flushed Makoto and smirking Trowa

~Makoto and Trowa (earlier)~

Trowa and Makoto slowly parted, Trowa looked at Makoto whose eyes were still closed and couldn't help but muster a smile. He reached for her face "you know you really look cute when you're looking stupid" he said caressing her cheek

Makoto blinked 'didn't the kiss mean anything' then it hit her "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" she yelled catching the attention of the crowd, she was about to open her mouth again when Trowa closed it with his mouth, sliding his tongue into hers which she whole heartedly responded to. Reluctantly they broke the kiss 

"like I said, you look cute when you look stupid Athena" he said smirking, Makoto flushed glared at him '::sigh:: its futile to argue with him! He'll just ::sigh::stares dreamily at Trowa:: kiss me again' she thought glaring at Trowa 

~Rei and Wufei~

slowly they parted, looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer together, with Wufei's arms encircled into Rei's waist, he whispered "you know I really don't think you're a weak onna" 

"and I really don't think you're an insensitive arrogant chauvinistic otoko" Rei said turning around meeting Wufei's eyes 

"but don't you _ever _mention that to _anyone_ especially to Maxwell/Venus!" they said at the same time and laughed 

~

from above, a hovering transportation pod was floating, its passengers all wearing visors were seemingly observing something from below 

"well Haruka, it looks like Aphrodite has worked her magic again" Michiru said closing her visor 

"it seems like it, but you have to admit, Trowa and Makoto looked hilarious awhile ago!" Haruka remembered laughing 

"oh but Usagi and Heero along with Ami and Quatre looked absolutely cute together!" Hotaru said with Michiru and Haruka agreeing with her 

"I need some time to think alone, I'll see you guys later" Setsuna said, sadness evident in her voice. She removed her earpiece and got a hover board and left

"::sigh:: I think she's still upset about the whole Millardo thing" Hotaru said 

"lets give her time alone" Haruka suggested with Michiru agreeing with her

~

Setsuna wandered through crystal sector, tears threatening to fall "stupid holiday! It did nothing but bring back old memories!" she said getting off from her hover board she walked sweeping her shoes against the road 

"hmpf! How dare that Millardo! Who does he think he is! He's so self centered I cant believe I fell inlove with him!" she said sitting on a nearby bench 

"what is love anyway" said a voice behind her

"love is nothing but crap" Setsuna said not caring about who's behind her 

"then if its crap then why are you regretting falling in love with me Setsuna" the voice said sitting beside Setsuna, to her amazement "M-Millardo" 

"look, I know its all my fault…but please hear me out" he said looking at her, although his face remained impassive his eyes gave it all away 

"how would you feel if, all your life you believe to be someone else, cared for another and had 'parents' you thought  were dead and your only living relative was a sister which you tried your best to protect with out her knowing that you're her brother…then all of a sudden she finds out that she's you brother, you reunite and every thing's fine then all of a sudden these strangers claim that you're their family all of a sudden and you have another sister?"

"shock I suppose" 

"that's exactly what I did, but I cant accept it, no matter what Setsuna, please understand"

She smiled at him "you know the evening's far from over, we could still enjoy the festivities" 

"well alright lets go" he said pulling Setsuna with him 

~ back on Earth ~

"begin the next phase of the plan Lt. Virchow" said the commander her eyes gleaming in the dark

"yes ma'am" he said saluting "activate project XQI-406" he announced and the soldiers in the control room started typing 

"sister dear what are you going to do?" asked the commanders brother sniffing a black rose 

"wait and see, wait and see" she said laughing wickedly 

~in space~

from the planet Pluto a beam of light shot out, connecting to the planet Uranus, then to the planet Neptune, then to the planet Saturn, then to the planet Jupiter, then to the planet Mars, then to the planet Earth, then to the planet Venus and lastly to the planet Mercury, if you look at the Solar System from afar, you'd notice that a beam of light which were interconnected between the planets now locked the sun and the colonies at the center.

~

okay this is where I stop, if you want to know what the beam of light is…REVIEW! Coz I don't know either…he he he he! J gomen if I didn't post soon, its just that one idea came after the other and before I knew it I re-wrote the whole chapter…all 15 pages of it and then it became 10 pages so he he he it kinda got messed up…and school proved to get the best of me…I couldn't manage school with the fic so I had to post pone it along with my mother and grandmother's birthday party, my cousins 18th birthday and my baby cousins baptism so he he he I'm a busy girl. 

Note: 3rd year highschool is HARD I mean REALLY HARD! So I need your support more than ever guys! I'm really sad right now coz I haven't been getting enough reviews…I'm starting to think my fic well the chapters I upload aren't satisfactory to you guys : ( 

~ trying my very best to please you guys but unfortunately failing 

~kaZ™


	21. CH 19: fear of what is yet to come

Too Soon Too Early

©19

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~

_gomen for the late update minna-san, actually I was supposed to update this yesterday on time but…I found Tenshi-chan's Gundam Wing Rewritten which she recently updated and um I found her new fic and well I kinda…got into the MOMENT and I just HAD to write chapter 21, I'm actually done with chapter 20 so expect it to be published next week…ANYWAYS! Domo arigato for your reviews at least I know you guys still LIKE my fic…he he he, I wont keep you guys hanging reading my boring Author's note so on to the fic_

~

The next day…

Setsuna came down for breakfast, feeling happy and gay _(awe come ON people she's in Loooove yuck its sickening! BLECH!_

**_::chibi Setsuna come out of nowhere::_**

**_Chibi Setsuna:_**_ and what's wrong about THAT?!" _

**_kaZ™:_**_ its SICKENING! BLECH _

**_::chibi Setsuna bonks kaZ™ on the head::_**

**_kaZ™:_**_ owiez…on to the story ugh **::holds head up in pain::** _

**_chibi Setsuna:_**_ serves you RIGHT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**::ahem::** now on to the story) _

"Honey are your sick or something?" Cronus asked taking his eyes off the paper

"don't you see dear…our little girl is in love!" Rhea said smiling weakly 

"stop it you're sounding like Aphrodite!" Cronus said with a frown "besides, Setsuna would know that _we_ have to meet this _boy _of her 's FIRST" he said as if Setsuna wasn't there

Setsuna upon hearing those words gulped and lowered her face. In despair Setsuna tried to change the subject "so um, mother, you seem tired is everything alright?"

"oh yes dear, I may have just released too much last night" 

"you're sure?" Cronus asked in concern 

"yes dear Im fine!" 

"very well if you say so, but just a precaution, I think you'd better not go to work today and rest"

-~-

"report" Aries commanded. He was currently in the briefing room, Bellona beside him and all the other officials surrounding him they were positioned sitting in a circular table that had a glass orb at the center 

The lights dimmed and eventually the room fell dark, the orb, shot a straight red light and spread, when it died down a holographic image of the solar system could be seen with a white light seemingly enclosing the Sun with the colonies like a cage. The light that was interconnected among the planets seemed like it wasn't going away anytime.

"Sir, we have discovered a bright light that is interconnected with the planets" said one official

"I can see that Lieutenant Mayers" Akira said slightly angered 

"perhaps the general would like to know how this light started and where did it come from" Bellona said in a calmer voice obvious to her husbands tension

"of course Lieutenant Commander, as you can see from the image the source cannot be determined but due to our observation scans…shift image 2" he said and the image closed and changed to a the footage of when the light was released from Earth

"since yesterday was the Planetary Unification we allowed to let our defenses down and I believe the enemy had realized this and-"

"you are mistaken Lieutenant, Earth was able to build some bases on each planet with out our knowledge" said Major  Descartes 

"upon further investigation I believe they were able to get through our defenses due to the previous attack" Major Descartes continued 

Aries slammed his fist onto the table "DAMNIT" he said "and what is this white light?" he asked 

"we really don't know but according to the recent data we have gathered it's a connection some sort of express way to the planets that only can only be used if you're on one of the planets" 

"anything else?" Aries asked 

"Im sorry sir but that's all we got" Major Descartes said in apology

"get me Mizuno right away, I want to talk to the sector leaders, _all _of them PRONTO…dismissed" he commanded, all the occupants of the room stood up and saluted him

"what do we do know Aries?"

"I don't know Bellona, but I'm sure this has something to do with our past enemies"

"you don't think?…" Bellona said trailing on

"oh yes…I fear that we wont get a peaceful life after all" he said sadden at the turn of events

As Aries was busy thinking, Bellona couldn't help but stifle a yawn

"are you okay dear?" he asked 

"Im just getting ::yawn:: a little sleepy" 

"probably from last night?"

"yes probably, I think I released too much energy last night" 

"probably, why don't you go sleep first"

"no, no its doesn't matter…lets finish the urgent matters first" 

"alright but after the meeting Im taking you home" 

Bellona just smiled

-~-

Duo entered the dinning room with his jacket slung over his shoulders, his necktie draped onto his neck, and his shirt un-tucked. He sat on his usual seat with his father eyeing him

"you're going to school looking like _that?_" Hades asked 

"um…yeah?" Duo said dumbfounded

"oh no you're not!" he said, but before Duo could rejoice "tuck that shirt in, wear that tie properly and wear your jacket for goodness sakes!" 

Duo immediately fumbled with his uniform "there!" he said 

"straighten that jacket!" 

"alright alright sheesh" Duo said straightening his jacket "now can I eat?"

"alright now you can eat" Hades said in approval 

The doors opened with a rather pale Persephone entering 

"mom are you okay?" Duo asked concerned 

"huh? Oh yes Im fine Duo don't worry" she replied, her voice weak and tired 

"are you sure honey, you aren't sick or something are you?" Hades asked in concern checking her temperature

"oh yes, Im fine, I was just probably tired of yesterday's events don't worry"

"Duke Satiny, Duchess Satiny Im sorry to interrupt but General Hino requests your presence at the Phobos base immediately" said Yanz the butler bowing 

"very well, Yanz could you tell Alfonse to take the children to school, kindly tell Mario to prepare the LTP" Hades ordered 

"of course Duke Satiny" said Yanz leaving 

"Duo, Alfonse will take the both of you to school, we're going to leave now okay" Hades said escorting Persephone 

"no prob-lem-o!" 

Just as the couple left the door, Hotaru entered dumbfounded "what's going on?" she asked 

"oh mom and dad were called to the base, they have a meeting"

"oh"

-~- Phobos Military base -~-

"doesn't anyone sense anything from the beam of light?" asked Aries frustrated, he heard a couple of no and none

"Rhea, Cronus do you see anything?" he asked 

"Im sorry Aries but the future is cloudy" Rhea said 

"besides Aries you do know that the future isn't set in stone" Cronus added 

"I know I know its just that…I cant get any readings from the sacred fire _and_ I don't know what that beam of light is…all I know is that I have a bad feeling about it" he said massaging his temples "cant you feel anything Bellona?"

Bellona just shook her head "I don't understand why but I just cant" 

"Aries, maybe this beam of light that you fear so much is just done by technology, you shouldn't fret too much" Hermes said 

"yes but _maybe _its done by magic!" he said 

"you're stressing yourself out too much Aries" Zeus commented 

"you're being paranoid" Apollo said 

"yes maybe I am" he admitted finally sitting down "I'll just increase our defenses…Hermes, Iris how about the progression of the starlight project?" he asked 

"its doing fine Aries" Hermes assured "besides with the combined work of Time Inc., Neo Electric, Silver Alliance, Maritime Co. and Mizuno Technical its going to be finished by next week…well at least its exterior" he added 

"and lets not forget the 3 supervisors we have up there" Hephaestus added 

Aries was about to say something but…

"by the way Aries what are we going to do about the enemy and their beam of light?" Poseidon asked 

"other than what I had said about increasing our defenses, I have sent Fire Ball and team Starlight to spy and gather information on Earth and those bases they have built on each planet" 

"but I thought team Starlight was supervising project starlight" 

"they were till awhile ago, I had to pull them out, there were no other people for the job" Aries said 

"so whose supervising the project up there now?" Poseidon asked 

"Arthur and Lucina Wellington" Hermes said adjusting his glasses 

"well I suppose since Luna and Artemis are handling the job its alright" Poseidon said

"If there's nothing more to discuss, I believe the meeting is over" Aries declared 

"we'll keep you posted if we find out anything" Cronus said 

"yes and I'll see what I can do from the lab" Hermes added, Aries just nodded 

throughout the meeting all the planetary queens were quiet, looking very tired 

-~-

Lunchtime Richton Academy

"so Venus are we still on for tonight?" Usagi asked 

"cant Serenity, mom is rather tired from the show yesterday I think it would be better if we let her rest for awhile" Minako replied 

"so your mom's pooped out too huh" Makoto said joining in 

"yours too?" Rei asked 

"how about you Serenity?" Makoto asked 

"actually my mom is too" 

"I think the logical explanation to this is since they haven't been using their you know what's for 22 years I suppose their bodies got a shock that resulted to their sudden lack of energy" Ami said 

"I believe it" Minako said "so why don't we just go by ourselves, I mean…my mom isn't the only model in the family right?" Minako said with a wink

"hey there!" said Duo automatically placing his arm onto Minako "so how has my goddess of love been?" 

Minako just giggled 

"well I'll be the stupid one knows mythology" Wufei said smirking 

"of course…I may be stupid but I-hey WHA?" Duo replied confused 

"here" Minako said stuffing his mouth with a sandwich "you know, you look cute when you're confused" 

"really now" Duo said leaning closer 

"okay…we're _eating _here incase you haven't noticed?" Rei said 

"what?" Minako asked innocently "you mean this?" she continued as she and Duo kissed 

Rei just shook her head, she was about to comment on something when Heero, Trowa and Quatre came looking rather pale 

"what happened to you guys?" Rei asked 

"um…Ami I think there's a nice new data chip in the library that's really interesting" Quatre said urging Ami to come with him

"but Quatre-" 

"later…every second counts…I mean really…now lets go" he said pulling Ami with him as he briskly walked away, Ami confused just waved "Ill see you guys later" she said 

Trowa and Heero were about to make their escape with Usagi and Makoto when…

"alright fess up" said a voice, when everyone turned around it was none other than Natasha with her group of cheerleaders and 'popular' people

"what are you talking about?" Usagi asked 

"what do you mean what am I talking about?" Natasha said enraged "look, I don't give a _damn_ whether or not you are the daughter of the owner of this frink'n colony…but how _dare _you steal _my _man!" 

This time Usagi stood up "let me reiterate my question _Ms. Johnson _what are you talking about?"

"like I said Cresant, you stole _my _man away from me…you _stole _Heero away from _me!"_ she said her face red from anger 

"YEAH! That's right _Cresant,_ and _you_ Forstman" said Brittany one of the cheerleaders 

"wait, um which Forstman, incase you forgot, there's two of us here" Makoto said 

"GRRR! You know EXCACTLY what I mean FORSTMAN!" 

"oh Im so sorry, I really don't know what you mean" Wufei said smirking 

"UGH whatever! Listen here _Athena Forstman_-"

"there at least we know which one" Makoto said  

"how DARE you take Trowa away from me!" 

"YEAH and where is that friend of yours, that Mizuno girl!" demanded Sophia one of the 'popular' people. And just on cue 

"no Quatre its better this way" Ami said entering the scene dragging Quatre with her 

"but you don't understand Ames, she's she's…"

"right here" Ami said 

"you know Venus it's a wonder, that the 'popular' people dared challenge our friends, I wonder why there isn't anyone challenging us?" Rei asked out loud

"oh I don't know Reiko, but maybe because they know that your also known as _Lieutenant _Hino, and maybe because I'm Venus…but I wonder how they got the guts to challenge Serenity Cresant daughter of the owners of L6, Ami Mizuno daughter of the owners of Mizuno technical, and Athena Forstman daughter of the owners of Neo-Electric" 

"yes and according to _my _sources Venus, Natasha Johnson is the daughter of Brandon Johnson, you know the sales manager of _Silver Alliance_" 

"oh yeah Reiko and according to my sources doesn't Mr. Joel Stanson work for Neo-electric, isn't he the _Operations Director"_

"Joel Stanson, Venus my gosh isn't that Brittany's dad?" Rei said laughing "oh and I almost forgot, doesn't Sophia's _dad_ work for Mizuno Technical?" 

"oh yes isn't he the Quality Control Director?" Minako said laughing 

Natasha along with her 'popular' friends were fuming "you know I don't give a RATS A$$ if my dad works for your parents _Cresant!_" she threatened "Im not afraid of your authority!" 

"well _Natasha_ Im not provoking my authority as you say, but let me tell you this…Heero was never YOURS in the first place!" 

"tch yeah right!" she said folding her arms in front of her "Ill be back!" 

"oh don't worry Natasha we wont miss you!" Minako teased giving Rei a high five 

"ARGH! Just because you're a super model BRIGINSTON and YOU'RE a LIEUTENANT, HINO! Don't think I wont dare challenge you!" 

"okay…so um why aren't you challenging us now I mean you've already challenged the rest of our friends…isn't that right Venus?"

"that's right Reiko"

"GRRRR! LETS GO GIRLS!" she said annoyed and invigorated due to her embarrassment

when the 'popular' people left the girls just laughed 

"who does she think she _is _anyway!" Makoto said heading back to the group

"::sigh:: I guess we'll have to get used t this from now on" Ami said 

"how come Ami?" Usagi asked 

"well if you've got a boyfriend as cute as this who wouldn't get jealous!"

and they all laughed…

-~- Earth -~- (a week later)

"Commander we now have established the shields" said one man in a lab coat

"excellent" she said "and what of L6"

"all they notice are the transport beams"

"good, proceed to the next step of the plan" said the commander who was bathed with white light, the same light that connected the planets

-~-

if you look at Earth from outer space you would see it is a magnificent blue planet that glows from the darkness of the Universe, but now if you look at it closely aside from the beam of light that is present connecting the other planets, a dark cloud is slowly covering the beauty of the planet

-~- L6 -~-

"call for the general QUICK!" said one soldier who, was stunned as he looked at the holographic image of Earth slowly being covered with a dark cloud

-~- Richton Academy 6th period -~-

"Heero and Reiko Hino, you are both requested to go to the principals office immediately"

Usagi looked at Rei who was behind her sitting with Wufei. The teacher, Ms. Dozely nodded "I suggest you take your things with you Miss Hino" 

Rei just nodded. She immediately left the room heading for the principals office, she saw Heero there already talking to Miss Julia

"ah Reiko good you're here, your father General Hino wants you both in the base immediately, there's pod waiting for you outside"

-~- Phobos Base -~-

Heero and Rei arrived at the base, both wondering why they were called. The pod stopped in the main entrance, there their father was waiting for them

Rei and Heero quickly ran to their father "father what's going on?" Rei asked 

"Last week" he said heading for the control room "Earth launched a strange beam of light that connects the planets therefore enclosing the colonies along with the sun at the center. Now Earth is gradually being covered by a strange black cloud"

"NANI?" Heero and Rei said together slipping back to their native tongue

"you can see Earth from the control room, actually before all of this I've sent team starlight and Fire ball to investigate on the light"

"are they back yet?" Heero asked 

"no, they still have to gather more information, I've also asked them to investigate on the black cloud covering Earth" 

they reached the control room and Heero noticed that Bellona wasn't there "where's mother?" he asked 

"I noticed she was tired, probably from all of the stress so I told her to rest in the infirmary for a while" Aries replied 

"Sir, we have now gained a clear visual on Earth" reported a soldier

"alright, show image to main screen" Aries commanded. The gigantic holographic image changed to the picture of the insignia of Mars then changed to the image of Earth

"I don't think its any ordinary cloud" Rei said looking at it

"contact team starlight and Fire ball NOW!" Heero commanded, Rei and Aries just looked at him

"sir, contact has been established" 

"move to half screen" Heero commanded 

the picture of Earth which was continuously covered in black clouds was moved to the side, another image came in claming half of the screen, there Seiya's face appeared 

"agent Kou report" Heero said bluntly 

Seiya saluted but winked at Rei, Rei just rolled her eyes and mouthed 'you'll never change' 

"Sir, we haven't been able to fully investigate the black cloud yet sir, but based from our current knowledge there is also one source where this black cloud came from" Seiya said "it's the same place where the white light came from"

"and what data have you found out of the white light?" Heero asked 

"it seems to be creating a force field on each planet, unfortunately we weren't able to continue our studies because we were called to accept another urgent mission"

Heero just glared as he heard what Seiya was implying. He turned to his father and sister "do you wish to ask anything, I'm done with my interrogation" he asked 

"I wish to speak to Fire Ball" Aries said, Seiya just saluted and gave way for Kakyakuu no hime

"agent Fire Ball, I want you to send all the data that you have gathered to Mizuno Technical and to this base, then release some observation pods to each planet understood"  

Kakyakuu just saluted 

"dismissed" Aries said and the link closed 

"what do we do now father?" Rei asked 

"we wait, we cant attack the enemy what with all the strange things they've been releasing in the atmosphere of the Earth as well as the other planets, if they attack we fight, but if they don't we strengthen our defenses" Aries said leading them to his office 

"Reiko, I want you and the rest of the girls to come down here understood, Im going to call for a meeting with the rest of the sector leaders, Heero, I want you and the other former pilots to be here as well, Im going to tell the school to excuse all of you from going there for a while… I sense a great battle will be coming soon" 

~

_he he he so watcha guys think??? More mysteries are being started and Rona, just for you I brought in the Starlights! Don't worry they'll have more appearances in chapter 20…and um I still don't have a name for the commander and the commander's brother so…people…suggestions PLEASE! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! Or I might just cry O.O_

_-kaZ™_

**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:**

** "_I wonder_" Taiki said as he observed the beam of white light **

**"_what is it Taiki_?" asked Kakyakuu no hime **

**"_its nothing princess…its just that…there's something rather unusual about the light_" **

**"_obviously Taiki_" Yaten scoffed rolling his eyes**

**"_no, not that, something deeper_" he said analyzing the light from the view cams they launched "_and I think this light has something to do with the black cloud_" **


	22. CH 20: 180 degree turn

Too Soon Too Early 

©20

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~ ^.^ ~

I know I know its been a month, not exactly the next week promise that I said last time, well let me tell you guys, of all the luck my computer broke down on me AGAIN! And it was like in the shop for a month! gomen nasai minna! I was just able to go on line last Tuesday and I wasn't able to upload because I had to cram on my speech for class and for the rest of the days I had practice for our class play until 7 and I usually arrive home 9 so basically it's a LONG story, all I know is I plan to finish this fic before the year ends or at LEAST before January of next year end…honto ni gomenasai minna-san

_To Rona, whose now called Em, you've been a muse to me thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list! Honto ni ARIGATO! _

_And to all my readers again Im sorry, hope you guys still remember this fic! And onegai REVIEW I really need reviews right now because Im so uninspired with all the work I need to do in school and also because of GEOMETRY! UGH I HATE Geometry! So for me to REMEMBER to write the next chapters, PLEASE oh PLEASE review ::falls down on her knees and begs:: PLEASE review my pathetic excuse for a fanfic!_

_~sincerely _

_kaZ™_

_P.S. who has a neopet???? _

_~_

"Selene, we have to go, Aries wants to-" Apollo said as he entered the master bedroom, shock was written on his face as he saw his wife "Selene, are you alright, what happened to you?"

Apollo quickly approached his wife, stroking her checking her temperature as he noticed how pale his wife was  

"Im alright dear, it might be that I've been working too hard…why don't we go to that meeting"

"no, you're not going anywhere" 

"but-"

"no buts Selene, your tired, your sick and most of all your pale, conserve your energy and stay here alright" Apollo said kissing his wife's forehead "now rest okay" 

Selene weakly nodded as she soon drifted off to sleep. Quietly Apollo exited the room and closed the door quietly, he saw one of the maids "no one is to disturb my wife understood" 

The maid bowed in acknowledgement 

"hey dad…where's mom?" Usagi asked as she came down the stairs 

"your mom is resting, she's very tired so I guess it'll be the two of us" 

"hmm, okay…mom's not sick or something is she?" 

"no dear, she's just…tired…that's all" Apollo said avoiding her daughter's curious and concerned eyes, he himself is hiding the worry he has for his wife

-~- Phobos base -~-

Aphrodite and Venus arrived in a stretch limousine pod, Venus apparently worried and Aphrodite looking very pale

"mom are you sure, you're okay?" Minako asked in concern

Aphrodite managed to smile "yes dear I'm fine now stop worrying okay, you'll get wrinkles" 

Minako just giggled, they arrived at the conference room, Aries was there along with Heero and Rei, Makoto and Wufei were also there beside their father and mother, Zeus and Hera. Hera was currently leaning on Zeus apparently falling asleep. 

Venus and Aphrodite took a seat and Apollo and Usagi came in

"Apollo, where's Selene?" Aphrodite asked 

"she looked ghostly pale so I decided to let her rest" Apollo said his face full of worry

Usagi and Apollo sat down and just as they did, Duo, Hotaru, Hades and Persephone came in. Persephone looking paler than usual was walking hand in hand with Hades who was supporting her. Gently and slowly Hades helped Persephone sit down on the chair 

"my goodness Xandra, what happened to you?" Zeus asked 

"just a little tired, no need to worry" Persephone replied 

"I told her to stay at home, but being the loveable stubborn woman she is, she came," Hades said smiling at Persephone 

"Is everyone here?" Aries asked 

"sorry we're late" Poseidon said "we had to rush back home, Rita fainted on the way" 

"is she alright?" asked Hera weakly 

"Im really not sure, she said she's fine but I doubt it, she's now sleeping at home" Poseidon said sitting down along with Michiru and Quatre

Vulcan, Haruka and Trowa came in "alright I know we're late don't rub it in" Vulcan said hiding the worry etched in his face 

"where's Hellen" Poseidon asked 

"sleeping at home, she was just so tired lately that you know" he said placing his face in his hands sitting down

"alright we're complete" Aries said 

just then from the other door Ami, Iris and Hermes came in along with Cronus, Rhea and Setsuna 

"we've got the results" Iris said stumbling luckily Herbert was able to catch her "whoa, Iris dear are you alright" 

"yes dear just a little ::yawn:: sleepy" she said falling asleep 

"oh dear" Hermes said "um do you mind Aries, Ill just take Iris to the infirmary" 

"alright Herbert" 

"um Ami dear, please continue" Hermes said walking out the door carrying the sleeping Iris 

"well based on the results, the dark cloud surrounding Earth is not just any cloud, its actually altering the geographical structure of Earth gradually changing it" Ami said showing them the holographic image of Earth slowly being covered by a black cloud 

"what do you mean Ami?" Usagi asked 

"They're using the weather to change the geographical characteristics of a place. For example they're using snow to make the dessert into another Antarctica or they're using extreme heat to melt the polar ice caps, in short the black cloud is controlling the weather…I really don't know what they are trying to do, I cant determine it from just analyzing the cloud from out side…That cloud is no ordinary cloud its like it has a life of its own" Ami said 

"how long will it take before the cloud takes over Earth?" Aries asked 

"according to my calculations, at the rate its going by tomorrow afternoon" 

"DAMNIT!" Aries said slamming his fist on the table "what are they planning to do anyways?" 

"what now?" asked Quatre

"I want a lockdown on all the colonies! Herbert project starlight MUST be finished before tomorrow morning!" Aries said 

"WHAT but that's impossible!" Hermes protested entering the room

"it can be possible if you, Arthur and Lucina work together, besides you've pulled stunts worst than this" Aries encouraged 

"well I suppose" Hermes said in uncertainty 

"Heero, I want you and the boys to go and look for Millardo and bring him here" Aries said obviously pissed off at Millardo 

Heero saluted and left with the rest of the pilots following him 

"Rhea, Cronus, can you see something in the future?" Aries asked 

"we'll try" Cronus said standing up. Rhea slowly stood up, she concentrated hard along with Cronus 

"Im sorry Aries, I cant…something seems to be…" and she fainted. Cronus on reflex caught her "I'll take her to the infirmary"

"Aries do we need to discuss anything else?" Apollo asked, who remained quiet at the whole extent of the meeting 

"no, I don't believe so…Apollo could you ask Selene if she senses anything whatsoever"

"of course" 

"Aries, Hera and I had better go…she's worn out" Zeus said indicating the slumbering Hera 

"very well, why don't you all go home for a while…come back tonight alright, I myself must take my wife home and let her rest"

-~- Deimos sector -~-

"where the HELL are we going to start!" Duo said "I mean L6 is HUGE not only that we're really not that familiar with the place" 

Everyone pretty much ignored Duo's complaints and proceeded to the crystal sector. 

-~- Earth -~-

"I see everything is going according to plan sister dear" said the commanders brother 

"of course dear brother of mine, when have my plans ever gone wrong" she replied. Until now she is still bathed in the white pillar of light that connects the planets

"may I ask, what are you going to do next?" 

"alas dear brother I cannot tell you, lets just say that mummy and daddy are coming home soon" she said in a fake British accent "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

-~- Mordox-Reshanti hotel -~-

"sir" said a soldier saluting "we have arrived"

Heero gave a curt nod as he stepped down the Transportation pod. He marched into the hotel with the other pilots behind him and his soldiers surrounding the area. Heero stopped in the front desk and looked at the quivering man in the desk 

"m-may I help you with anything?"

"yes, Id like to know the room of Millardo Peacecraft" he said in a monotone voice 

"room 1B, penthouse sweet sir" 

Heero led the men to the leverator and arrived at the top floor penthouse rooms 

"well, I'd say by the looks of things that Peacecraft's had a tough life here in L6" Duo said sarcastically, everyone just shook their head 

Heero saw the door to his room and rang the doorbell. Millardo answered the door and as he saw Heero he closed the door on his face but luckily Heero stopped the door, he barged into the room 

"Millardo Peacecraft, your presence is requested at the Phobos military base" Heero said bluntly 

"and what if I don't want to go" Millardo said watching from the holographic tv

Heero smirked, he snapped his fingers and his escorts grabbed Millardo at the shoulders and dragged him out of the hotel, everyone was just looking

-~- Phobos base -~-

Aries had just returned and so have Heero and the others. He laughed at how Millardo looked, sitting on the back with the soldiers surrounding him as if he was a convict 

"Excellent work son, although I don't agree with your method of bringing him here" 

"it was necessary" Heero said as father and son both in army uniforms walked side by side in the base.

When they arrived at the conference room a soldier saluted in front of them "sir, they have arrived" 

"excellent" said Aries and they proceeded to enter, there Lady Une, Mariemaia and Dorothy were waiting for them seated at the other side. Lady Une stood up as Aries entered "its nice to see you again general" 

"likewise Lady Une likewise" he said shaking hands with her "and how have the president, Miss Relena, Lt. Noin and Major Po been?"

"excellent, although they would appreciate some news from L6" Lady Une said sitting down "now down to business general" 

"of course, the reason I have called you here is that we need someone to pilot Neo-Gundam Empyon, now I know you're going to say that there are a lot of capable pilots here but we cant just let them handle Empyon, it has a rather unique significance that must only be handled by a deserving pilot" Aries said "I myself would rather pilot it but I must stay here and take care of…other matters" 

Dorothy looked at Mariemaia and Lady Une and nodded "General, it would be an honor for me to pilot Neo-Gundam Empyon" 

"excellent Miss Dorothy, kindly go with Major Descartes, he will take you to the training room" Dorothy left and followed the brown haired man in the army uniform to the training room. 

"Lady Une may I ask, do you know anything else about the Chaos Controllers?" 

"I'm sorry general but we know nothing more" 

"::sigh:: that's quite alright, Lady Une I have ordered a complete colony lockdown on all the colonies, it will start at approximately 12:00 mn. The reason I have told you this is that I want you to take charge of L5, it has only been completed and armed with internal shields and escape pods. since the location of L6 is near to L5, when L6 is to be attacked and _if_ L6 is to be destroyed, please take charge on evacuating every single colonist on L5 to the escape pods, it has been programmed to flee to L4, L3, L2 and L1"

"you didn't have to tell me this General"

"I know, but just a safety precaution, also the reason I asked you to come here is to evacuate all tourists that were not able to return to Earth or the other colonies since the attack of the Chaos controllers to L6" 

"of course General"

"a shuttle has been arranged at the space ports exclusively for this purpose"

"thank you General…is that all?"

"yes…and thank you Lady Une" Lady Une just smiled at Aries. Once she left, Aries glared at Millardo "Mr. Peacecraft I don't know what is your problem not attending the trainings and all, but all I know is that there is a WAR to happen and since the gundams are genetically identified only members of the CRESANT family can operate it, I would GLADLY let your sister pilot it but unfortunately she cant, she has her OWN part to play in this war and it doesn't involve staying in L6, I cant let your mother pilot it because she has fallen ill, I cant let your father pilot it because he has to take care of the colony…which leaves you" he said disappointed 

Millardo who was still trying to make it seem that he didn't care couldn't help but wonder, why his 'mother' would fall ill, is it because of…him?

The whole time Heero was glaring at Millardo. First because he still considers him an enemy and basically because of Serenity, but as he overheard his father ramble on what did he mean when he said that Serenity wont be staying in L6 because she has her own part to play in the war? This got Heero worried 

"whether you like it or not I don't give a DAMN! You are going to have a crash course in piloting a neo-gundam" he said angrily, he snapped his fingers and in came a man in a lab coat, two soldiers and a lady in a white lab coat "Dr. Contessa, kindly give Mr. Peacecraft here a crash course in piloting a neo-gundam" he turned to Millardo "I'm sorry but there's no other way we can teach you all you have to know over night"

Millardo curtly nodded and left with the two soldiers standing by his side and the two people in lab coats in front. 

"I've called the Academy, you're all excused from attending school for awhile" Aries said and Duo immediately celebrated "but that doesn't mean you wont get extra work" 

"darn!" Duo said grumpily 

"Earth might attack anytime soon as you know and this time we're going to fight with full force…I want the base and the colony completely secured, I also want the citizens secured…now according to Apollo's plan, the colony will still continue to live like there isn't a war, but if the enemy will launch an attack we evacuate everyone to the underground chambers of the Charon sector, there escape pod's are waiting…"

and so Aries continued to brief them on what they are to do and what might happen in case Earth attacks.

-~- team Starlight and Fire Ball -~-

"I wonder" Taiki said as he observed the beam of white light 

"what is it Taiki?" asked Kakyakuu no hime 

"its nothing princess…its just that…there's something rather unusual about the light" 

"obviously Taiki" Yaten scoffed rolling his eyes

"no, not that, something deeper" he said analyzing the light from the view cams they launched "and I think this light has something to do with the black cloud" 

"well then if that's so" Kakyakuu no hime said standing up "I'll see if I can get a sample of the cloud" she pressed a button and from their space pod a little asteroid was launched 

"should I report this to headquarters princess?" Seiya asked 

"no, not yet" 

"yeah, I don't think you should report…yet…remember the last time?" Yaten teased remembering how Heero handled Seiya, chuckling at the memory

"yeah yeah whatever" Seiya replied, annoyed 

-~- Starlight Project -~-

**| to those of you who are confused about the starlight project, it's a supposedly additional land area for L6, but half of it is for military purposes, the starlight project is composed of 3 gigantic spheres that will orbit around L6, if you look at it from L6 it will serve as the moons of L6, but there is a much more deeper use and purpose for the 3 gigantic spheres which are Star Maker, Star Fighter and Star Healer|**

Hermes arrived at the first sphere which is the Star Maker, there Luna was managing everything. 

"how is the project progressing?" asked Hermes 

"rather fine, the underground base is nearly finished, the space ports are done, all we need to do is finish up the 'Star Maker sector'" Luna replied 

"and what of the other two?" asked Hermes 

"Artemis is holding out well in Star Healer, but I'm afraid we're having difficulty finishing up Star Fighter"

"I'll head up to Star Fighter, I did bring more engineers after all" 

"that's good, the orbiting of the three stars have been set" 

"so we have regular orbiting rate around L6?"

"yes…the special shields have also been installed, we're just having difficulty with Star Fighter, I mean it has too much weapons"

"I better not waste time, I'll head to Star Fighter now, but I'll stop at Star Healer first, do you need me to bring anything for Artemis?"

"nothing really just tell him to take care" 

"I'll do that Luna, by the way, Aries and Apollo have sent an order, as soon as the project is done everyone must return to the colony at once, Aries ordered a lock down…we'll be controlling the stars from the base"

"this will be a lot of work ::sigh:: well better do it now so we can finish it up quickly" 

-~- Earth -~-

"Lt. Virchow" the commanders brother called 

"y-yes sir" replied the stammering man 

"as you can see my sister is unavailable at the moment" he said indicating his sister still bathed in the white light , apparently absorbing the light in deep concentration. "alert the troops, we attack tomorrow night, after everything has been done" 

"yes sir!" and Lt. Virchow left 

"what are you planning sister dear" said her brother sniffing the black rose then tossing it near the pillar of light

to be continued…

so whatcha guys think???? Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 

Ja ne

-kaZ™


	23. CH 21: behind the shadows of the future

Too Soon Too Early 

©21

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

♪-call me beep me if you want to reach me kim POSSIBLE!-♫ 

now for my version of the song

♫-mail me, review me if you want to reach me kaz Tachikawa!- ♪

yeah yeah I know it suck but at least it, sorta stucks to your head so don't foget to review!

P.S. tanx to all those who reviewed **Em **(hope you like this chapter!) , **Sailor Grape** (you are correct! But question is, what's the reason? You'll  find out in this chapter! But don't forget to review!), **mysticange**l (this is as soon as I can get!), **Neo-Animamate-SlrTitanium-Tiger** (long name, arigato!), **Jessica** (well I doubt they'll get better soon, but all the questions will be revealed in this chappie J ), **alexz** (yes REJOCE for I have made another chapter!), **Shannan** (hope you like the Heero Usa moments in this chapter!), **Princess Ren** (you're excited aren't you, but alas I cannot say so stick to this for a while Patience is a virtue! J), **Lady Lavender Clearwater** (aww haven't seen you in awhile, I missed you! ::glomps Relena style:: can you breath? Um are you okay??? Should I get your pan or something…wait I think I'll just get Relena to wake you up!) 

Onward HO!!!!

-~- The next day -~-

Rei woke up bright and early and decided to check up on her mother

"m-mother?" Rei asked as she looked at her mother in the bed breathing heavily the ends of her hair white and her face wrinkled. Rei immediately launched herself to her mother "w-what's wrong…what happened to you?" 

Bellona weakly opened her eyes "M-Mars…M-Mars, s-save…M-Mars" she said, then Bellona's insignia appeared and was glowing dull red, blinking continuously off and on 

"w-what do you mean? I don't understand" Rei said in worry, unsure of what to do she called her father. 

The same sight graced the rest of the scouts as they got home, but compared to the rest of the planetary queens, Queen Selene was in the worst state, her bright blue eyes were no more, instead a pair of white orbs making her look blind, her hair silver hair was now pure white, her skin now whither and wrinkled, breathing heavily and too weak to move. 

Usagi was now crying by her side, her father came in and saw the pitiful state of his wife, he briskly moved forward and transformed in to Apollo, King of the moon and god of the sun, he smiled at his wife trying to hide his distraught face, he placed his hand just above Selene's face, soon a golden glow surrounded him and Selene. 

Eventually Selene was returning to her normal state, her hair turning back to silver, her skin becoming young again and her eyes turning back to its blue orbs. She opened her eyes "Apollo, I know you cannot retain this…please you're wasting your energy" 

"I must do this…or else you will die" Apollo said, having a hard time transferring his energy to his wife

"but if you do this, you'll die!" she protested. Usagi watching the sad exchange of words, transformed into Princess Serenity and joined her father 

"STOP IT!" Selene said "please…stop it…you're wasting your strength!" she said, her face now flooded with tears "please…don't worry about me! I cant die yet…I wont die…because if I die, the moon goes with me" 

Serenity stopped, shocked at her mother's words, but Apollo continued on

"please, Apollo, stop it, don't do this, remember I wont die…the moon will find a way to keep me alive…so stop it please" 

"but I-" 

"I know, but please" Selene said lowering his hand "do it for me…Serenity my time is short…I'll return to my original state soon, listen to me carefully, that white light is absorbing the other planet's powers, the reason why I'm also loosing my powers and withering away is that although we cant really see a negative energy is slowly taking over the moon, its absorbing the moon's power, specifically its aim is to absorb mine…you and the sailor scouts MUST stop this negative energy because I believe that that negative energy is also responsible for the white light, remember we wont die, we'll just age faster and loose our powers but we wont die we'll just stay like this" Selene said, now her face is slowly returning to its wrinkled state "Serenity, tell this to the scouts and take care" she said before closing her eyes 

Princess Serenity, mustered up the courage and wiped her tear streaked face "I wont fail you mother" she said changing back to Serenity Cresant. Apollo moved by his daughter's courage and will power, moved a stray strand of hair from his wife's face and kissed her forehead "hang  on Selene, hang on, I'll save you from this remember that my love" he stood up and tucked her in "lets go Serenity" and father and daughter left. 

-~-Earth-~-

The status of Earth had worsened; now the black cloud had completely covered Earth, protecting it from the suns glorious rays. The beam of light still continues to absorb each planet's energy, but from the Earth's moon, a strange black shadow seems to be devouring the moon in a very fast rate. 

"C-commander, something unusual is happening to the colonies" Lt. Virchow said looking at the commander suspended in the pillar of light her eyes glowing 

"forget about the colonies Lieutenant" the commander's brother said "I want the troops on call to prepare an attack on the colonies…my sister is to awaken soon" he said looking at his sister, floating inside the pillar of light breathing heavily her eyes half open glowing gold and her insignia flashing every now and then. Lt. Virchow immediately left after hearing his orders, the commander's brother shook his head, and troubled he seems but soon regained his calm and uncaring exterior. 

-~- In space -~-

"what the F*CK?" Yaten said out loud as he looked at the holographic image of the moon, being rapidly covered by a black shadow

"oh my stars" Kakyakuu no hime said covering her mouth with her hands 

"Yaten transfer this image to the base NOW!" Seiya ordered "what the h*ll is going on?" he said in disbelief 

-~- Phobos base, L6 -~-

"GENERAL!" a soldier yelled as he received the image "you wont believe this" 

"what now?" Aries asked annoyed, already troubled by his wife's current condition. The soldier transferred the image on to the main screen and showed the moon being rapidly covered by a black shadow. Rei and Heero arrived soon afterwards and stopped in their tracks as they saw the image

-~- 

Usagi and her father were speeding towards the Phobos military base. With Apollo driving extremely fast Usagi couldn't care less at the speed with the information she has. 

They arrived shortly at the gates of the Phobos base crashing into another pod, a red convertible four seater pod where Vulcan Lacour was driving and her daughter _Haley_ Lacour in the passenger seat with Trowa at the back 

"SHIT APOLLO!" Vulcan yelled as he landed the pod on the ground, Apollo soon followed but didn't stop the engine, instead he opened the window "no time to waste, I know the reason why our wives are aging" he said as he gained altitude again and sped inside the base leaving Vulcan and Haruka pondering 

"how'd he know? ARG never mind…inside HALEY, TROWA!" Vulcan said frustrated about the new questions popping in his head, one how'd he know about Hestia, two what the heck is going on!

He arrived at the main entrance of the base, there Poseidon Michiru and Quatre practically jumped off the pod, Hermes was honking his horn behind him, Apollo, Zeus and Cronus' pods were practically just abandoned there causing traffic, frustrated he scratched his head "doesn't matter, I'll park here" 

Hermes joined Vulcan, Haruka and Trowa and ran inside the base "have you seen Ami?" Hermes asked running 

"unfortunately no, I came here straight after…" Vulcan drifted on saddened "how is Iris doing?"

"not so good" he said worried 

"HERBERT! VULCAN!" a voice called them, they stopped and saw Hades with Hotaru and Duo running towards them "the officer told us that Apollo and Philip went to the control room" 

"lets go" Vulcan said as they sprinted to the control room. They arrived at the control room, everyone was there well everyone except the planetary queens. 

"could we talk somewhere private" Usagi asked meekly. Aries nodded and took them to the debriefing room next to the control room

Once there Apollo took the stage and took a deep breath "the reason why, Selene, Iris, Bellona, Aphrodite, Amphitrite, Hera, Hestia, Rhea and Persephone are aging is because of the white light" he explained "that white light is absorbing the planets' energy and since Selene and the other's are connected to the planet their energies are being absorbed as well"

The pilots confused as ever were speechless, questions raced their minds like 'what did he mean by my mother being connected to the planets?' their thoughts were interrupted when Cronus asked a question 

"but what about Selene, she's not connected with any planet, she's connected with the moon" 

"Selene is in a far worst condition that any of your wives, in her case a negative energy is slowly absorbing the moon's energy…don't worry thought, Selene assured me that no one, will die, she said that if they die the planet goes with them but we must act quick or else we might never be able to reverse the process" 

-~- Earth -~-

The commander opened her eyes and released a black light, when it was finally over she fainted and was apparently pushed out of the white pillar of light and fell face front on the marble floor unconscious. Two black figures materialized in the pillar of light taking the commander's place floating in the pillar. 

The commander's brother was watching as the whole scene unfolded in front of him. Shaking his head he walked towards his fallen sister, she lifted her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and heard her mumble "the beginning of the end is near" 

-~- L6 -~-

"what's going on" Duo said in confusion 

the planetary kings looked at his way and looked at each other 

"um well you see, Duo, I erm-" Hades trailed on unsure how to explain this 

"Duo trust me Ill explain everything to you later" Minako said smiling warmly taking Duo's hand 

"no, explain now" Heero demanded in a monotone voice 

Usagi shook her head and placed her finger on Heero's lips "we haven't got the time now Heero, we have more urgent matters to tend to" and just like that a soldier entered 

"Sir, urgent news, the m-moon, its…" 

"its WHAT soldier!" Aries demanded 

-~- Cresant Mansion –~-

Selene, found the sudden adrenaline rush and shot right out of bed "the moon" and she clutched her chest as her heart stopped for a while, but when it returned to normal she fell back to bed "no"

-~- Phobos base -~-

at the same time Usagi clutched her chest "the moon" as her heart stopped momentarily, but when it returned she fainted. Heero on impulse caught her on time. 

-~- Earth , commander's room -~-

at the same time the commander shot right out of bed "mother" she said joyfully and she ran towards the throne room where the pillar of light was 

-~- Earth, throne room -~-

at the same time the one of the two black figures eyes opened instantly seeing the cat like eyes, she walked out of the pillar landing gracefully to the marbled floor, her green and white dress slowly touching the floor. The second shadow took shape and also gracefully came down. 

The doors opened and the commander came in, catching her breath from running "mother, father" she said as she ran to them. 

"Nemesis" her mother called out slowly stroking her hair as she was hugging her tears of joy fell from her eyes. Her mother stopped and cupped her face "now child why are you crying?" 

"b-because I missed you so much mother" she said as she cried again. Her mother's eyebrows twitched, "FOOL!" she yelled slapping her daughter making Nemesis fall back on impact holding her red cheek 

"crying is for weaklings! YOU are the daughter of Neherenia! Queen of the black moon! I will not tolerate such emotions!" 

Nemesis nodded, wiping the tears away she stood up gulping her pride. From the door way Nemesis's brother stood "mother, father?" he said in disbelief as he walked towards them 

"ahh, my pride and joy, Xeno, my son come and embrace your long gone mother" 

Xeno, walked slowly and awkwardly hugged his mother, Nemesis was glaring daggers at him the whole time 

"now you see Nemesis, this is how you should act, stoic and ruthless, vengeful and full of evil just like your brother, it's a pity, you were granted blessings from the goddess of vengeance, Nemesis herself and yet you do not live up to her expectations, to _my _expectations" Neherenia exclaimed she walked towards the balcony to view the barren wasteland that Earth has become "I die and my soul was locked away for awhile and this is how you greet me! You're turning soft Nemesis, I expect more from you next time"

"but- but!" 

"how RUDE! I wish to hear no more from your excuses Nemesis, youre a disgrace!" 

Nemesis just hung her head low. Neherenia left the room. 

"you did an excellent job Nemesis, don't listen to your mother" Endimyon said comforting his daughter before leaving the room. When Nemesis and Xeno were left alone

"you know this is all YOUR fault XENO! Mother and Father always like you BEST! No matter what I do, no matter what I say they always ALWAYS find a way to praise you!" she said stomping off 

"I never asked for this" Xeno said calmly, Nemesis stopped and gave one final glare at Xeno then left. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% FYI%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

why I chose the name Xeno and Nemesis for the commander's brother's name and for the commander's name. Xeno comes from the Greek word X-something I forgot, but the important thing is that **Xeno means stranger. **Nemesis on the other hand according to Greek mythology is the goddess of vengeance. And NO I did not pick Nemesis because of Resident Evil…now back to the story

|=|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|=|

Nemesis made her way to the control room now wearing a thigh length high heeled boots, leather mini skirt that when you bend over you see the undergarments, a black leather backless halter top, on her waist was a silver chain belt where a whip was and of course her cloak with its hood down. 

"Lt. Virchow has the terraforming been completed?" 

"yes commander, a little sooner than expected" 

"excellent" she said "gather the people, and tell them their savior has come!" she said leaving 

-~-

Nemesis soon joined her mother and father on the stage where people were on their knees praising the 'Queen of the Universe'. Nemesis bowed to her mother, her brother soon came on stage and did the same. 

"mother the plan is going as accordance, shall we launch the transmission?" 

"of course, I'd like to see those goodie-goodie rulers faces when they see me Neherenia alive and well!" she said laughing wickedly 

-~- Phobos Base l6 -~-

"Sir a transmission from Earth!" said a soldier 

Usagi who had just come back in with Heero holding her refusing to leave her side nodded in acknowledgement as everyone looked at them.

"well what are you waiting for! Open it dagnambit!" Aries cussed 

"well, well, well if it isn't the so called God of War" Neherenia said smirking as she was sitting on her throne twirling some of her hair, beside her Endymion sitting quietly his face void of any emotions, apparently starring off in space

"ahh and who do we have here, the pesky senshi with their princess oh I see everyone's here but wait a minute I don't see that Goddess of Love along with the rest of her bitchy friends!" 

"now listen HERE Neherenia!" Apollo said enraged that she called Selene a bitch

"oh and the God of the Sun speaks! But I do not care! Too bad that pathetic excuse for a wife of yours couldn't fight _my _superior power! Just shows to prove who is the rightful ruler of the moon, but too bad because now Im the Queen of the Universe!" she said laughing like a witch

"what do you want Neherenia! We know your behind all this" Poseidon said annoyed that she keeps on taunting 

"oh contraire oh great god of the oceans, Im not fully responsible for all this, my daughter Nemesis is the one who brought me back, a clever resource we have produced if I may say" she said smirking "maybe you would be more familiar with her being called the commander of the Chaos controllers?" she paused "enough chit chat, I sent this transmission to tell you that I have complete control of this Solar System, if you surrender now maybe I'll be a little easy on you, so what do you say maybe if I just absorb all your powers and make you all my slaves…its not so bad actually" 

"we'll never surrender ourselves to you Neherenia!" Usagi said her eyes filled with anger 

"ahh finally the little moon princess speaks! I was waiting when you'd decide to open that big mouth of yours! Well then since you wont surrender to me, prepare to die" she said in a sweet voice "remember I gave you all a chance to at least live this life with out having to fight, but I guess you prefer to fight, so taa taa! I'll just visit you in the graveyard" she said closing the link 

Heero and the boys, completely clueless as to why she kept on calling Usagi and the others Gods or princesses of the moon; He was about to ask for an explanation when Aries yelled "prepare the troops, I want all civilians to be evacuated to the evacuation center, activate the shields on all the colonies! Prepare Star fighter Star Maker and Star Healer, call back fireball and team starlight NOW!" 

"Serenity, Reiko, Venus, Ami, Haley, Michelle, Hotaru, Athena, Setsuna fetch your mother's and take them here to the base I want them to be placed in a life support system!" Apollo said 

"but where will you go father?" Usagi asked 

"I have to talk to your brother and the boys now go!"

-~-

the pieces are finally coming together! He he he, a little cliffhanger ppl! Soo, wonder what's going to happen…well DUH a war but other than that…there's another mystery to be ahem, started or revealed, which one??? Anywhoo you guys BETTER review this chapter! Or I might just cry! ::sniff:: pweese pwetty pweese ::puppy dog eyes:: 

-kaZ™


	24. CH 22: trust and dilemma

Too Soon Too Early

©**22**

®**by Kazumi Tachikawa**

A.K.A. **kaZ**™

~

To: **lovablelily05**~ you sure do know your mythology? Thanks for the added info about Xeno but I'd rather stick with the meaning of stranger, anyway you'll find out soon enough _why_ his name is related to the word stranger. Thanks for the review, I do hope you'll review this chapter!

To: **Shannan**~ gomen if I didn't update as scheduled!

To: **Sailor Grape**~ you know, I think I have the feeling that you've figured out the plot of the story? [jke!]

To: **Raye**~ honto! ::tearyeyed:: I try my best!

To: **Princess Ren**~ I just did so nyeh! Just jok'n! anywhoo, I think you'll get ::ahem:: annoyed at me coz of this chappie, its rather ::ahem:: disappointing so to say. 

To: **Lady Lavender Clearwater**~ um they get destroyed??? JOKE!!!!

To: **alexz**~ expect my next update maybe Christmas J

To: **Em**~ I know, how very clever of me ne??? J

~

gomen I know all of you guys were waiting for this chapter to come out the yesterday after the yesterday [do I make sense??] anyways, the original chapter 22 was missing so I had to rewrite it and…I went to an anime convention so I wasn't able to update heh he he he heh [laughs nerously]

honto ni GOMEN NASAI!!! Don't worry as a Christmas gift to you all I'll post the next chapter on Christmas day! I'll try my best to finish the next chapter by then, its rather HARD to write a war scene ya know!

~kaZ™

~

Apollo led the boys to the hangar 1 where Millardo was already geared up and waiting. "I know all of you are confused at what is going on" he started looking at each of them "I cant explain everything to you now although I would want to but I cant. Unfortunately we haven't got the time, all I can say now is trust us, after all of this we'll explain everything, please" 

Everyone was silent till Quatre decided to break the ice "very well Mr. Cresant we'll trust you, we wont ask any questions till this is all over" 

"yeah and believe me that'll be a whole lot of questions" Duo added "but before that could you at least tell us _why_ that Neherenia person has been calling you guys Gods of whatever?" 

"lets just say that we had another life" Apollo said smiling 

"attention all units gear up!" said the speakers 

"well I'd better go, I have a colony to take care of" Apollo said turning around "and Millardo, take care out there" he said patting his shoulder 

"of course…father" Millardo said looking at his father's surprised eyes. Quickly father and son hugged (kaZ™: aww Kleenex moment!) 

"remember you still have a family to come home after the battle" Apollo said parting ways. Millardo just nodded.

-~- **Earth** -~-

Alarms signaling the take off of dozens and dozens of mobile doll carriers were on. Men were scurrying along getting aboard while in the control room

"Is everything finished?" Nehernia asked Xeno 

"yes mother" Xeno replied "all we are waiting for is your signal"

"Xeno, I want you to lead the troops in war"

"of course mother" he said leaving, his face set in stone

-~- **Colony Cluster L6** -~-

"Sir, the ladies have been successfully placed on life support systems" 

"Dr. Contessa, take care of them, if worst comes to worst you know what to do"

"of course General" said Dr. Contessa saluting 

"dismissed" Aries said, he was heading towards the control room when a soldier rushed towards him, quickly composing himself he saluted and took out his clipboard "SIR! Urgent news! The enemy has now deployed hundreds of mobile suite carriers along with dozens of battle ships SIR!" 

"WHAT! They're THIS fast! Where is Lieutenant Hino and Major Hino?" he asked briskly walking towards the control room

"Sir, Major Hino is with the special forces awaiting your orders in hangar 1, Lieutenant Hino is currently in the control room monitoring the events sir!" 

by this time they reached the control room, Rei was watching the holographic images of the deployed mobile suite carriers and battle ships. Aries entered and everyone stopped what they were doing and saluted him

"as you were" he said turning to Rei "status?"

"the mobile suite carriers and battle ships are heading for the colony, I believe Earth has deployed every single mobile suite they have" 

Aries nodded "all troops prepare for battle and stand by!!" he ordered and the alarm was set off "Reiko, call back team starlight and agent fireball, they are needed here" 

"I already did father, they have just currently arrived in docking bay 8"

"good" he affirmed "prepare star fighter, healer and maker" **[not Yaten, Seiya and Taiki, he meant that 3 giant orbs orbiting around L6 you know operation Starlight???]**

-~- **Earth** -~-

a deafening silence could be heard in the throne room of the 'queen of the universe' she watched along with her husband from a magic portal the status in space. When at last she saw her favorite son's ship "begin" she commanded and she smirked with anticipation at the upcoming battle that with confidence she will win.

-~- **in space** -~-

"commence the operation" Xeno ordered and five battle ships escorted 50 mobile suite carriers. 

-~- **L6, Phobos base** -~-

 "father! The Earth forces have begun to move, 5 battle ships and 50 carriers are heading this way" Rei reported 

"hmm, probably their first line of defence, very well, I believe we wont need that much, Deimos 1, Io 1, Miranda 1, and Titan 1 prepare to be deployed" he ordered "LAUNCH MARKERS!" Aries commanded and four torpedo like things were shot out the first two stopped at approximately 10 km away from the base, the next two stopped at approximately 60 km away from the base. Once stopped it detached it shell and a floating glass ball blinking with red light was floating in space. 

"give the signal to deploy when the first line of troops have reached the first two markers" 

"yes sir!" the soldier acknowledged 

"sir first line of troops have reached the first two markers!" 

"commence the operation!" 

"launch bay 1, 2, 3, and 4 clear for take off" 

Aries and Rei were watching the battle from the control room anticipating and studying the enemy's moves. 

"I don't get it?" Rei mumbled 

"what's wrong Reiko?"

"this battle, its so ordinary, I was expecting something greater from Earth" she replied looking at the image in wonder 

"they must be planning something" he commented 

"sir, 25% of Earth troops remaining!" 

"any casualties?" 

"none sir" 

"odd" Aries blurted out

"see what I mean" Rei said 

"sir Earth troops have now been completely destroyed!" 

"analyze the prerecorded data of the battle and send it to Major Hino at once!" Aries commanded 

"these battle strategies are familiar" Aries said 

"what do you mean?" Rei asked 

"go to your brother, and tell him to look at these images" 

-~- **Xeno** -~-

"Lord Xeno, the first line of troops have been depleted" reported a soldier

"hmm, that fast, it seems that L6's technology is greater than I expected" Xeno commented 

"Lord Xeno, the troops from L6 are returning to the colony" 

"as I expected, proceed to phase II of the plan" 

"yes sir!" 

"now L6, lets see how you handle this" Xeno commented his eyes gleaming in the dark like a cat.

-~-

I know I know its short! But I just HAD to do it! Gomen for the late update, I kinda lost the original chapter 22 so I had to do it ALL over again! ::sweatdrops:: anywhoo, don't forget to **ReViEw!**

~**kaZ™**


	25. CH 23: snowfall

Too Soon Too Early

©23

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

~

if you guys notice its rather rushed and short coz…I went out of town yesterday and today so I kinda crammed on this…okay so I DID cram on this, because I was SOOO uninspired! ::pouts::

**FYI:**** to all my readers who gave me the 200+ reviews THIS is my X-mas gift to you all!!**

**Luv lots, and wishing you all a merry Christmas **

**~kaZ™**

~

"Sir the Earth troops are falling back!" 

"WHAT!" Aries yelled in disbelief as he placed the papers he was looking at down "check the probability as to where they are headed"

"they're…they're returning to Earth" 

"I don't believe this!" Rei said "they're giving up so quickly? Its just one small battle!" 

"don't underestimate the enemy Reiko" Heero said entering the room disregarding Rei's look "I believe they were just testing our military capabilities"

"either that or they just had nothing to do" Duo joked entering the room earning a smack from Wufei

"Duo this is no time to joke like that" Quatre said 

"I think we should take a break" Minako said entering the room 

"V-Venus, what're you doing here?" Rei asked 

"you forget _Reiko_, we're all here watching over our mothers, well that is all us girls" Minako said knowingly "anyways, there's no sense in placing everyone on standby General, obviously the enemy is not going to attack anytime soon" 

"::sigh:: all troops fall back, I want everyone to take a break _but_ I want repairs on all damaged neo-suites and I want to check on the status of the colonies as well as the planets, I want a complete surveillance of _all_the activities of the enemy" Aries announced tiredly "I'm taking a breather and checking up on Bella" 

"so Venus, when did you get that brain of yours working again?" Rei asked as her father left

"ouch Reiko, that hurt. But actually your mom told me to tell that to your dad, she was watching everything that was happening and heard your father's announcements" she answered sweatdropping 

"I knew this was too good to be true" 

"hey I got an idea! Lets head outside the base for a change, its kind of stuffy here in the base!" Minako exclaimed 

"I hear ya babe!" Duo said joining in with Minako 

"we cant, we have to wait and anticipate the enemy's moves" Heero said in a cold tone

"Heero's right, our defenses might get weak if we don't wait and watch" agreed Wufei 

"but Wufei, aren't _you _going to be _ weak _ and tired for the battle if you just wait here for nothing" Rei said knowingly 

"…" Wufei said looking around 

"that's right, so come on Heero, get out of that stiff uniform of yours and lets go!" Usagi said from the doorway with the other girls behind her. Heero didn't bulge, he just blinked and raised his eyebrow. "don't give me that look!" Usagi said as she marched up to Heero and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the control room, everyone was just looking not uttering a word. 

Ami giggled, Quatre shrugged, Trowa raised his eyebrow and Makoto took his hand into her's, Rei and Wufei just followed them out. Millardo offered his hand to Setsuna and escorted her out. Haruka and Michiru were laughing their heads off, Duo and Minako were taping the whole thing and Hotaru just blinked and shrugged it off. 

-~-

"::sigh:: its good to be out of the base for a change!" Usagi said running out of the base, the sun shinning on her. 

"ohhh I know! Lets go EAT!" Minako said cheering on!

"YEAH!" Duo cheered on

Heero shook his head and escorted Usagi to a transportation pod. "bye guys" Usagi said 

"h-hey! Where are you guys going?" Minako asked 

"away" Heero said as the transportation pod floated up and sped away 

"now isn't that a good idea" Wufei said "lets go Reiko" Rei grinned and left with Wufei, soon everyone left in pairs except for Duo, Minako and Hotaru. 

"so how about it? Why don't I treat the two most _special_ ladies in my life?" Duo said indicating Hotaru and Minako 

"nah, you two lovebirds go ahead, I don't want to interrupt you _date_, just drop me off home, Im getting kind of tired" Hotaru said, sadden that she doesn't have a special someone like everyone else

"you sure sis?" Duo asked concerned 

"yeah Im sure" 

"well if you say so" 

-~- Earth -~-

'slap'  was the sound that echoed to the gigantic throne room of the 'queen of the universe'. From the far corner of the room, Nemesis was smirking, she was enjoying this moment, to see her brother be humiliated and see her mother's wrath and anger on her brother's failure. 

"what kind of an attack was _that!"_ Neherenia yelled, enraged that her son just wasted 50 mobile suites and 5 battle ships. "I trusted you, I _believed _in you, and this is how you repay me! Return home in defeat!" 

Xeno, remained unfazed by all of this, he remained stoic and emotionless.

"have you anything else to say for yourself?" Neherenia asked 

"be patient" he said, standing up and leaving the throne room

"COME BACK HERE! I'm not yet through with you!" she yelled enraged, Endymion placed his hand on her shoulder immediately calming her down "just wait and see, I have a feeling that our son has another card to pull from his sleeve"

"for his sake _he'd better" _

-~- Colony Cluster L6, Crystal Sector, Lunar Park-~-

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Usagi said as she leaned on Heero's arms 

"shhh" Heero said kissing her forehead "we can stay like this forever". Usagi looked at him, teary eyed, knowing deep down they cant, with Neherenia's appearance and the war raging on.

"I know what you're thinking, but we'll get through this" Heero said leaning in for a kiss

"how I wish you are right" she said kissing back

-~- Ami and Quatre -~-

"we're here" Ami said getting out of the transportation pod. Quatre gazed at the two floored building, with its walls seemingly like glass that was blue and the crystallized image of the modern building. 

"t-this is where you live?" he asked in disbelief

"yep, home sweet home, its rather, un-orthodox compared to your house and the others since, well having scientists for parents…you get the drift" Ami said sweatdropping. "so how about lunch?" 

"s-sure" Quatre said still amazed by the house

-~- Rei and Wufei -~-

"Wufei, where are you taking me?" Rei asked 

"you'll see" Wufei said, still driving at a very fast rate

-~- Makoto and Trowa -~-

"you know I'm getting hungry" Makoto said 

"where do you want to eat?" Trowa asked 

"hmm, come on, lets go to my house, I'm sure you haven't tried my excellent home cooking!" 

"well, if you say its _that _excellent, then lead the way"

-~- Duo, Minako and Hotaru -~-

"are you sure you'll be okay by yourself here?" Duo asked the hundredth time

"a thousand times _yes_! Besides Yanz is here along with the other servants, I'll be _fine!_ Now shoo, you guys still have a date!" Hotaru said forcing her over-caring brother away 

"you know I don't think so" Duo started, getting off the transportation pod "if its okay with you Venus, why don't we just hang out here? I mean there are a _lot _of interesting things to do here anyways"

"SURE! Now why don't we go to that kitchen of yours!" Minako grinned with Duo, Hotaru just sighed and led them to the kitchen. 

-~- Millardo and Setsuna -~-

"I just _love _these quiet times with you" Millardo said 

"you and me both" Setsuna said, feeding Millardo a big piece of cake 

-~- Haruka and Michiru -~-

"ready, set GO!" Michiru yelled, they were in Haruka's house in their private race track where Haruka was trying out a new engine Ami asked her to try out. Haruka stopped as she reached the 100m sign, she landed her pod and got off

"What's the time?" she asked 

"5 seconds" Michiru said "a new record" 

"well, I got Ami to thank for this" Haruka said patting the hood

"oh yeah, what about me?" Michiru asked seductively

"what about…you?" Haruka asked, slowly nearing Michiru's lips. Michiru smirked and made the move. 

**[GAH! Yuri moment! CENSOR!!!]**

-~- Phobos base -~-

"SIR! Team Starlight reporting from the mission SIR!" Seiya said saluting Aries 

"SIR! Agent Fireball reporting from the mission SIR!" Princess Kakyakuu said saluting Aries. He just nodded "anything new to report?" 

"no sir" Kakyakuu said sadly 

"its alright, you will return back to your original posts here in the base and if worst comes to worst, team starlight will regain control of Project Starlight" Aries said "dismissed". The Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyakuu saluted him and left. 

-~- Usagi and Heero -~-

Usagi and Heero were sitting on a park bench, Heero was cradling Usagi in his arms who was sleeping and Heero, he was pretty much staring at the people who came back from the evacuation centers, returning to their homes. 

"eh, what?" Usagi said opening her eyes feeling something cold touch her nose

"anything wrong" Heero asked as Usagi sat up from his arms 

"snow, it's the first snow of the season" she said joyfully, Heero just smiled 

-~- Ami and Quatre -~- 

"look" Ami called out "Quatre isn't it beautiful" as she stared at the window, looking at the snow. 

"snow? Its possible to have snow here?" Quatre asked in disbelief

"its rather amazing isn't it? If this war didn't happen, father would've finished his latest invention and we would've had real clouds instead of holograms" she explained sadly 

"don't be sad, everything will turn out okay, we'll win this war, for the colony, for Earth, and I'll win it for…you" he said holding Ami closer 

"oh Quatre" Ami cried out, hugging him closer. Deep inside Ami's mind she knew that Quatre's assurance isn't enough to win the war and assure her that everything will be alright. 'if only you knew Quatre, if only you knew'

-~- Rei and Wufei-~-

"_where_ are you taking me???" Rei asked, intrigued since Wufei had kept quiet since they left the base and was now covering her eyes.

"ah ah ah no peeping"

"_fine"_

"now?" Rei asked as they stopped 

"alright now" Wufei said as he released his hands

"oh…oh wow!" she said amazed 

"I knew you'd like  it!" Wufei said anxiously **[kaZ™: I know, major OOC, but give me a break its Christmas!] **

Rei looked at space as she never saw it before, through the glass wall of the Charon Sector,  Wufei showed her a comet, passing by leaving a trail of white glittery dust that looked like snow in space. 

"how'd you?" Rei asked 

"oh I have my sources" he smirked "huh?" he asked himself aloud

"why, what's the matter…ooh its snowing!" Rei stopped and placed her arms on Wufei's neck "you know its almost perfect" she said seductively

"what do you mean _almost?"_ he asked noticing her tone

"I mean this" she said **[kaZ™::sings:: its called the FRENCH KISSING!!!] **placing her lips on his and getting deeper…and deeper…and deeper

-~- Makoto and Trowa -~-

The snow was falling fast, people returning from the evacuation centers were rushing to come home. But in the Forstman mansion, the pathways, windowsills, porch etc… were almost covered in snow, cold, so cold that the windows were freezing over but inside ::ahem:: it was very warm, considering the fireplace lit, the steaming hot chocolates on the center piece table, the hot soup, the steaming food and of course the… activities the only two occupants of the house were doing **[kaZ™: sorry to break the moment guys but they I repeat are NOT having sex! For all those ecchi's out there!]**

-~- Duo, Minako and Hotaru -~-

"oh my" Yanz said as he just arrived at the Satiny estate (more like castle) from the evacuation center along with the other servants of the house. He decided to check on the kitchen as he heard some noises from, but what a sight. 

The black and violet tiles of the kitchen which were once sparkly clean were now covered with spilled flour, eggs, milk, cocoa powder, sugar, overly chopped vegetables **[kaZ™: you get the picture]** and of course to complete the oh so clean picture, the culprits, Duo Satiny holding a bag of sugar who froze as he saw Yanz. Venus Briginston who was attempting to run away from her crazed boyfriend all covered with the stuff spilled on the kitchen countertops and Hotaru Satiny attempting to _cook_ a decent steak but judging from the burnt finished products, she just smiled as she saw Yanz in the doorway with the cook behind him and a couple of maids behind. 

"oh heh, hi Yanz!" Hotaru said innocently 

"oh yeah um hey Yanz wazzup!" Duo said coolly but failing to do so

"hiya!" Minako said dusting herself off quickly 

The cook with his veins popping out, took a deep breath and calmly said "alright everyone OUT!!! Just go wait in the dinning room and I'll prepare the food _and _clean up your _work_" 

"are you sure, I mean we'd feel pretty bad if you clean up our mess" Duo said with Minako and Hotaru nodding in the background "so we'll help you guys clean up!" he said with Minako and Hotaru STILL agreeing 

"NO!" the cook and Yanz said at the same time 

"I mean, I think it be better if you all just stayed in one room doing nothing till we clean this up" Yanz said obviously tired from the new workload 

"sorry Yanz" Hotaru said 

"no its okay" Hanz said "look why don't you three go out first, its snowing out there" 

"REALLY!" Duo said like a kid "lets GO!" as Minako ran out with him with Hotaru calmly walking behind. 

"I swear Yanz, I cant identify which is the older one, Lord Duo or Lady Hotaru" the cook said wiping the counter tops. Yanz just laughed and grabbed a broom. 

-~-

**[kaZ™: I'm fresh out of ideas about Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, Millardo thing with the snow, so if you guys got some idea's there…TELL ME! And I'll just rewrite the scenes and repost them just for uz! K!]**

-~- Earth -~-

"your highness, young prince Xeno has left with the troops" reported a page

"WHAT!" Neherenia yelled enraged, of course Endymion was there not saying a word and Nemesis was somewhere in the shadows enjoying every minute of her mother getting mad at her brother. 

"how many did he take?" Endymion asked logically 

"just have sire" 

"you may go" 

the page just bowed and left 

Neherenia was about to call Xeno but Endymion stopped her. "don't, let him be, if I know Xeno he's probably performing his scheme's just about now" Neherenia just grabbed the nearest thing she can get hold of, which was her crystal wine glass and threw it to the floor releasing her anger and walked out of the room. 

Endymion on the other hand, just continued to relax on his throne and drink wine, anticipating his son's next move. "I know your angry now Nemesis, come out" 

Nemesis got out of the shadows and glared at her father "whose side are you exactly on father??? Xeno's or mine?" she asked angrily slamming the door and leaving the room. 

"I am on both your sides, as I am both against your sides" he said out loud to himself refilling his goblet. 

**[kaZ™: note the following events will happen in synchronized time, meaning all at the same time]**

-~- L6, Phobos Military base -~-

"Bellona, hang on" Aries said holding his wife's hand suddenly ::BAM:: "what was that!" he asked loudly. Dr. Contessa rushed inside the room "Sir! The enemy!" Aries wasting no time ran outside the room along with Dr. Contessa " sound the alarms, call everyone back to base immediately, I want all civilians to be returned to the evacuation centers and make sure the my wife and her friends are safe!" 

"yes sir!" 

-~- Usagi and Heero -~-

::BAM:: "what was that!" Usagi asked 

"lets go" Heero said running back to his transportation pod "the enemy is attacking" 

-~- Ami and Quatre -~-

::BAM:: "AHHH!" Ami yelled as the explosion that shook L6 caused her to fall from the chair she was standing on. 

"OOF" Quatre said catching Ami in time "are you okay?"

"yes I'm fine, but what was that?" 

"we'd better head back to the base"

-~- Rei and Wufei -~-

They were currently driving when ::BAM:: making no hesitation Wufei sped off to Phobos base 

-~- Minako, Duo and Hotaru -~-

"oooh this is GOOD!" Duo said enjoying his meal 

"I must admit, you've outdone yourself this time!" Minako said praising the cook

"I'll have another plate!" Duo yelled wholeheartedly. The maid brought in another platter of food

"you know Lord Duo, if you clean up as good as this in the mess you made in the kitchen then you'd be excellent in housework" the cook said laughing 

"hmmm" Duo said not getting what the cook meant ::BAM!:: the food that the maid brought in spilled on Duo due to the sudden shake 

"what was that" Hotaru said, being the only person to notice the explosion well except for the cook and Yanz

"oh dear, I'm sooo sorry Lord Duo!" said the maid apologizing 

"nah its okay I'll just change-"

"no time! Lets go to the base NOW!" Hotaru said as she pulled Duo and Minako out of the dinning room.

-~- Makoto and Trowa -~-

they were playing in the snow when ::BAM!:: the explosion caused Makoto to stumble down 

"you okay" Trowa said extending his hand 

"Im fine, but what was that all about?" she asked taking his hand 

"we'd better go" he said, Makoto just nodded and ran as fast as they could to the pod

-~- Setsuna and Millardo -~-

Setsuna and Millardo had just arrived in the base, when ::BAM!:: 

"what in…" Millardo started 

"shh, we'd better get inside and get some answers" Setsuna said not wanting to hear Millardo cuss

"right"

-~- Michiru and Haruka -~-

"you know if you drive more at this rate, you'll probably be charged of speeding again" Michiru said knowingly 

"ugh, FINE!" Haruka said "but you do know that I HATE driving BELOW 150, I mean my minimum is already 150- ::BAM::"

"what was that?" Michiru asked, shocked by the tremor 

"a reason for me to speed!" Haruka said speeding off towards the base

-~-

Everyone soon arrived at the base, the last ones to arrive were Rei and Wufei considering they came from the Charon Sector. 

"I cant BELIVE THIS!" Aries yelled "how could've those DAMNED Earth troops get past the surveillance system!" by now Aries was fuming "didn't I order you all to maintain the shields and monitor the activities on Earth?" 

Everyone was silent not wanting to feel the wrath of General Akira Hino otherwise known as Aries. 

"well ANSWER ME!" 

Heero being the brave one, stepped up "show me the data on the activities on Earth since the last attack" 

"yes sir" said one soldier, he played the data chip of the activities on Earth since the last attack, fast forwarding it so everyone could see it in a faster version 

"Wait, stop" Heero said, the soldier complied "play it slowly" the soldier did as he was told "father, see that" Heero said indicating the little gray dots on the white light connecting the planets 

"yes I see it" 

"magnify the image" Rei said joining in, getting his brother's logic, the soldier did as he was told and it appeared to be little gray dots. "intensify to 12,000" soon it became clearer, hundreds of mobile suite carriers and battle ships were traveling through the beam of light. 

"they used the beam of light as a camouflage to get to us" Heero said 

"they attacked us from behind" Rei said "causing the sudden tremor" 

"highly impossible Reiko" Hermes said entering the control room "they don't have that much ammunition to disrupt the shield, damage a side of the colony and cause an imbalance in our gravitational field such as that" 

"then how do you explain it then?" Aries asked 

"magic" Ami said her eyes widening as realization dawned to her, everyone just looked at her. 

-~-

**okies I'm done! Merry Christmas everyone! I just hope I get more reviews for this chapter than the last one, I must say I am rather, uninspired with the amount of reviews I received but I suppose its also my fault for updating late.**

**Anywhoo, I just hope you guys will review this chapter! By the way I might not be able to update this coming Saturday because I might go out of town so I think this might be the last update for this week so onegai REVIEW!!!**

**~kaZ™**


	26. CH 24: First Battle

Too Soon Too Early

** **

**©24**

** **

**®by Kazumi Tachikawa**

** **

**A.K.A. kaZ**™

-~-

**gomen if I haven't updated in 2 weeks, see I just had my exams last Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and just last week was the week before our play and everything got hectic. So basically the last two weeks for me were VERY VERY hectic! Gomen nasai minna, I really made this chapter extra juicy, and extra long just for you guys…for making you wait for 2 weeks. HONTO NI GOMEN NASAI!!! **

** **

**I hope you guys will still review lil ol' me**

** **

**~kaZ**™

-~-

** **

**"**magic**?" Duo asked in disbelief "**you've GOT to be kidding me Ami! Magic is just a kid's fantasy**!" **

** **

**"**although I would hate to go against you Ami, this is highly unbelievable, its rather profound**" Quatre said looking at Ami, as if pleading for forgiveness "**I mean don't get me wrong, I would support you but**…"**

** **

**"**Quatre, you don't understand, you see**…" she trailed off**

** **

**"**wait**!" Usagi called out, feeling her friend's distress"**I think it would be better if I explain this**" **

** **

**"**Yes why don't you dear princess**?" said a taunting voice, the lights went black and all of a sudden the only light you could see was from the holographic monitor showing the outside positions of the enemy, it closed and suddenly changed to an image of a man wearing the same outfit that tuxedo kamen wears except without the hat and mask. He was the splitting image of Mamoru except he had waist length black hair that was tied and placed on his shoulder, he had the same ruby eyes except that its shape was a tad bit cat like and he had the same 3 crescent moons on his forehead that the Neherenia has. **

** **

**"**Xeno**" Hotaru whispered softly only loud enough for the person beside her to hear, Setsuna. She looked at Hotaru inquisitively, wondering, but her trail of thoughts were cut short when the man spoke again. **

** **

**"**or are you afraid that the truth be too much for these mortals to bear**" **

** **

**"**who are you**?" Haruka asked, getting pissed at the guy for daring them**

** **

**"**ah forgive my manners oh princess of the wind, allow me to introduce myself, Prince Xeno of the dark moon, son of the Earth King Endymion and the Queen of the dark side of the moon Queen Neherenia**" he turned to Rei and Heero "**that was an excellent display of your skills, I must say I was rather impressed that you found out about my plan, using the light as a camouflage**" he then turned to Ami "**but Miss Anderson, or should I say, her highness the princess of Mercury deciphered the major point of this battle tactic I have placed upon you**" he paused, then smirked "**you see, I not only used the light as a passage way, I absorbed the energy being absorbed from the planets and by using my powers I stored that energy and transferred it to my main cannon and fired it at your colony; I must say it is my most clever plan…yet**" **

** **

**"**you used our mother's powers against us**" Minako said in realization **

** **

**"**that is correct princess Venus, I intend to destroy all of you, especially this pathetic colony of yours…I'll see you in the battlefield**" the screen went blank and returned to the image of the outside conditions of the colony, there it showed fleets of carriers surrounded the colony. **

** **

**"**all forces, DEPLOY**!" Aries ordered without hesitation**

** **

**-~-**

** **

**"**Titan and Magellan protect the colony, Duo you take charge**" Heero commanded as he lead the other forces into battle**

** **

**"**WHAT! Why me**!" Duo whined "**the great shinigami mustn't be held from battle**!" **

** **

**"**Duo that's an order, now do it**!" Heero said, obviously annoyed **

** **

**"::sigh:: **roger that**" he said falling back**

** **

**"**Trowa, take Io and Miranda troops and take care of the enemy East of the colony, Quatre take Mariner and Triton troops and take care of the enemy South of the colony, Wufei, you're incharge of the enemy West of the colony, take Deimos and Charon, I'll take care of the North side with Lunar and Phobos, Millardo, take the Terran Troops with you, you know what to do** " Heero heard choruses of hundreds of "**roger**", he gripped the two orbs in his hands tighter and it glowed brighter "**begin the operation**"**

** **

**-~-**

** **

**From the control room of the Phobos base, Aries watched his son lead thousands of troops into battle, he smirked "**he is my son after all**" he said to himself. He turned to Hermes "**how damaged is the colony**?" **

** **

**"**A dent and a hole in the Triton sector**" he reported "**plus the shields are rather damaged**"**

** **

**"**how are the repairs coming along**?" **

** **

**"**we've patched the hole temporarily, but we'll need to fix it from outside to finish the job and we also have to check the shields**"**

** **

**"**very well, send your men to fix the hole, I'll arrange for the Titan troops to shield your men**"he paused "**contact Team starlight, tell them to use Starfighter**" he said turning to the soldier. **

** **

**-~- Earth -~-******

** **

**"**Xeno is certainly doing a good job**," Ednymion said praising his son. Neherenia didn't reply, just drank her wine. **

** **

**-~- battlefield -~-**

** **

**"**Lord Xeno, 25% of the troops have been destroyed**" reported a soldier panicking **

** **

**"**hn, it doesn't matter, they've used their full force, by the time of the second attack they wont be able to win so easily**" Xeno said still full of confidence "**how many of their troops have been destroyed so far**?"**

** **

**"**about 7% sir**" **

** **

**Xeno's eyes flickered, he threw his wine glass on the floor causing it to shatter "**prepare my mobile suit, fire the main cannon at the colony, we need to disable their defenses, especially those damned shields**" **

** **

**"**yes sir**!" **

** **

**-~-**

** **

**"**how many of our troops have destroyed suits**?" Heero asked through the vid link**

** **

**"**around 7**%" Rei said from the control room**

** **

**"**I want them replaced**"**

** **

**"**but Heero we don't have anymore spare mobile suites, all the spares have been used**!" Rei protested**

** **

**"**where's father**?" he asked slicing a Taurus in half**

** **

**"**he went with Dr. Anderson to take charge of the repairs of the colony then he's heading to Star Fighter**"**

** **

**"**then make some more Reiko! I don't care how you do it just do IT! Look I found out something about the enemy, I'll tell it to you later after I finish this**!" Heero said closing the link. Rei sighed, just how demanding can her brother get! "**sent forth Ami Anderson**"**

** **

**-~-**

** **

**Heero closed the link to the base; he slashed another Taurus in half. Getting fed up with the dozens and dozens of Taurus's that just keep coming like flies he used his beam cannon to destroy all of them. He saw the main battle ship and notice that their main cannon was getting ready to fire. He looked at where it was headed, the colony. He quickly opened a link to the base **

** **

**"**Reiko, the enemy is preparing to fire at the colony, are you sure the shields can handle another attack**?" **

** **

**"**I-Im not sure, Ami**?" **

** **

**"**it depends if the repairs have been finished**" Ami replied getting worried "**I'll call father**"**

** **

**"**Heero, I suggest you go destroy that cannon, Im not sure if the repairs are done and if the shields can take more of this**"**

** **

**"**mission accepted**" he said closing the link**

** **

**-~-**

** **

**"**sir, a mobile suite is headed this way**" reported a soldier**

** **

**Xeno climbed to the cockpit of his own mobile suite "**open the bay hatch, I'll take care of him myself" he closed his cockpit door, the vidlink opened "sir, your space suite**?" a soldier said holding his gear**

** **

**"**I don't need it**" he said leaving the ship to welcome his uninvited guest**

** **

**-~-**

** **

**Heero stopped and aimed his beam cannon at the ship's cannon. He was about to push the button when a blast hit him causing him and his mobile suite to be pushed out of his position. He glared, looking for the mobile suite that blasted him. When he looked in front of him he saw a black mobile suite, almost similar to his except it had a shield with an emblem he wasn't very much familiar with. Its head instead of those pointy things had a sort of medieval Knight's helmet on it. The shield had a silver plate end and the robot itself had gold plate endings in every corner. **

** **

**"**I don't think you should pay any attention to that cannon over there…boy**" said Xeno smirking "**I will be your opponent**"**

** **

**"**hn, whatever, I'll make sure that I finish you off before that cannon fires**" Heero said **

** **

**"**such noble words for a boy such as yourself that is about to die**" **

** **

**"**tch, you're the one who's going to die, I'll make sure I wipe that smirk off your face**"**

** **

**"**really now, I'd like to see you try boy**" **

** **

**"**nobody calls me boy! You should talk, you're probably just around my age**" Heero said attacking**

** **

**"**maybe so, but I'm older than you think thought not physically**" Xeno said blocking Heero's attack with his shield. Heero jumped back leaving a space between them "**stop blabbing your crap I'm not interested in talking to you**" he said annoyed about his endless chatter **

** **

**"**well so am I**" Xeno said charging towards Heero. **

** **

**Phobos Military base**

** **

**"**shit**!" Rei cursed as she watched her brother engage in an enemy "**great, whose going to destroy that cannon now? Are there any available troops**?" she asked **

** **

**"**Some of the Terran troops are occupied, while others**…" **

** **

**"**but can anyone of them be pulled back**?" Rei asked demanding **

** **

**"**yes ma'am**" **

** **

**"**alright, all available Terran troop, destroy the cannon**!" Rei ordered "**I want a close up on what's happening with my brother**" **

** **

**"**ma'am, a transmission from the general**!" **

** **

**"**patch him in**" Rei said sternly, his father's image came into view with the battle raging on in the background **

** **

**"**we've fixed the hole**" Aries said **

** **

**"**what of the shields**?" she asked **

** **

**"**we can do nothing at the moment**" he replied sadly**

** **

**"**cant we do anything to fix it**?" **

** **

**"**we could, but with the battle raging, we just cant**" Hermes said getting in the picture**

** **

**"**father, the enemy is preparing to fire a cannon at us**" **

** **

**"**I know Reiko**" Aries said sadly **

** **

**"**lets just hope and pray that the shields will hold out**" Hermes said his face etched with worry**

** **

**"**I've sent out troops to destroy the cannon**" Rei reported **

** **

**"**and the results**…"**

** **

**"**well father, we have yet to see**" **

** **

**"**tell Starfighter to aim its main cannon at the enemy's ship, I will arrive at the base shortly**" Rei saluted and Aries closed the link. **

** **

**"**halt the orbiting of the three stars, I want Starfighter to have a clear shot at the enemy, contact Agent Fighter now**!" Rei commanded, the soldier opened a link with Seiya, he saluted in acknowledgement; "**aim your main cannon at the enemy's ship**" **

****

**"**roger that**" Seiya said smirking as he closed the link**

** **

**"**he'll never change**" Rei said to herself "**call back my previous order**" she commanded**

** **

**"**yes ma'am**"**

** **

**"**Lieutenant! The enemy is trying to break through the newly fixed wall in the Triton Sector**!" reported a soldier**

** **

**" **open a link to Forstman**" she commanded sternly, the pressure gaining on her**

** **

**"**what onna? Cant you see I'm busy fighting here**?" Wufei complained **

** **

**"**well sor-ry look, the enemy is trying to destroy the new wall in the Trion sector and since the shields are unstable**…"**

** **

**"**got it, is that all onna? I'm rather occupied at the moment**" he said glaring at Rei while slicing a space Leo**

** **

**"**just come back soon Wufei**" Rei said obviously worried **

** **

**"**tch, you know I will Reiko**" he said smiling closing the link**

** **

**"**open a link to Star Healer and Star Maker**" Yaten and Taiki's faces soon appeared and saluted Rei in respect, Rei did the same "**the damaged suits will be going to you Agent Healer and I want the reproduction of the suits we lost, along with more spares**"**

** **

**"**Lieutenant, we haven't really tested this new area**" Yaten reasoned **

** **

**"**I know, but I'm just following orders, just take care of everything, I know you guys can pull this off**" Rei said. Yaten just smirked while Taiki just smiled, "**you're just saying that Reiko**" Yaten said shaking his head "**you just couldn't get anyone as crazy as we are to do this, but I suppose we can pull this off, after all**" he paused and combed his hair back with his hand "**we are the best**" **

** **

**Rei couldn't help but laugh at how Yaten could remain so calm, arrogant, and boastful at a tight time like this "**I pity you Taiki, for having put up with this airhead since you were born**" she said laughing **

** **

**"**HEY**!" Yaten protested **

** **

**"**you and me both**!" Taiki said joining in the teasing "**well we've go to work now, I'll see you guys later**"**

** **

**"**yeah sure, I'll go meet you at Athena's house, I'm sure she'll cook a feast**" Rei said **

** **

**"**hn, knowing her, well we're wasting time, bye**" Yaten said closing the link, Taiki just shook his head once more and closed the link. **

** **

**"**Lieutenant, the Terran troops cant get through, the enemy is blocking their way to the cannon**!" **

** **

**"**that's okay, I've arranged Star Fighter to destroy the cannon**" Rei said**

** **

**"**ma'am the cannon will fire at 10 seconds**" **

** **

**"**ma'am the enemy's cannon has now locked on us**"**

** **

**"**our cannon has fired**!" said another soldier, Rei anticipated what will happen next, she was nervous, I mean really nervous**

** **

**Heero and Xeno******

** **

**"**it was an honor battling with such a worthy adversary Major Hino, but I regret to inform you that we must continue this battle some other time**" he said using his shield to block Heero's shots. Heero just grunted and prepared to fire one of his beam cannons head on. **

** **

**"**I don't believe that your next move is necessary Major**" he said smirking, he looked to the right and motioned Heero to look right too, he did. Heero's eye's widened as he saw the cannon shot from the colony '_are they crazy_!' he yelled in his mind **

** **

**"**I best be off Major, we'll continue this battle some other time, that is if you'll survive**" Xeno said closing the link to Heero he sped off away from the cannon shot. **

** **

**Phobos military base**

** **

**"**Ma'am the enemy's ship is moving away to avoid the beam**!" Reported another soldier, Rei was quiet, she didn't know what to do next, and she just hoped and prayed that the cannon's blast will hit the target. She watched the huge explosion that occurred; she watched how her brother and his opponent moved away from the explosion. Panic. Fear. Anticipation, these are the emotions that reigned in her heart. Panic for what will happen, Fear for her brother's safety and anticipation on what will happen next. **

** **

**A beam of light from the enemy's ship that was still covered in smoke cleared the smoke. Her eyes widened, "**EVERYONE! MOVE AWAY FROM THE BEAM! PUT ALL POWER ONTO THE SHIELD**!" she yelled "**MOVE THE COLONY 100M TO THE LEFT**!" Rei felt the colony move out of the way, she felt the energy going on and off. Praying that the beam wouldn't hit the colony.**

** **

**Rei's order echoed through the holographic video links of the soldiers in the battle field. To the people in the base time seemed to have stopped anticipating the cannon's shot. To the soldiers, everything happened in slow motion, they could see with their own eyes how the colony, their home slowly got destroyed by the enemy, but they could do nothing but just evade the beam and watch as everything unfolds in front of them. To Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Millardo and Heero this event also happened slow motion, as if time had intently slowed down to make their agonizing moments of grief, fear, anger, disappointment and failure torment them longer. They watched as the beam made contact with the walls of L6 with a loud "BAM!" explosion after explosion erupted throughout the colony, signifying that a LOT has been damaged. Another "BAM!" was heard as the beam went through the opposing side of the outer wall it had hit. Another series of explosions shook the colony. Soon the explosions died down and only fire remained in the damaged areas, and shortly the power went out. **

** **

**A series of emotions entered the hearts of the brave soldiers. Anger, grieve, disappointment and failure to protect their loved ones filled their hearts, soon only one strong emotion withstood the rest…revenge.**

** **

**"**all troops destroy the enemy**!" Quatre ordered, his way of thinking seemingly returned to the time when the zero system took over him. Quatre along with the remaining Mariner Troops and Triton Troops advanced forward to their enemies. "**platoons split up, I want no one to be spared**" **

** **

**"**although I think you're acting really loony right now Quatre, I have to agree with you. Shinigami will have his REVENGE**!" Duo cheered on through the link, Trowa and Millardo just nodded, agreeing to the revenge plot. Wufei as usual just grunted and Heero finally used his beam cannon. **

** **

**Phobos Military base**

** **

**"**shift to the generators**" Rei ordered, soon the power went back "**damage report**" **

** **

**"**m-ma'am, the glass area of the Charon sector has been destroyed. A huge hole is nowt present in the Charon sector. The blast went through the Charon Sector, past the Crystal Sector, some areas in the Terran Sector and through Mariner and Magellan Sector**" **

** **

**"**damn it**" Rei cussed "**I want immediate repairs on the hole in the Charon, Magellan, and Mariner Sector. Any casualties**?" **

** **

**"**none ma'am, luckily it didn't hit the evacuation centers in the Charon Sector, Magellan Sector and Mariner Sector**" **

** **

**"**any casualties on the battle**?" **

** **

**"**ma'am 30% of our forces are destroyed. 8% have been damaged**" **

** **

**"**did anyone die**?" **

** **

**"**no confirmation yet ma'am**" **

** **

**"**and what of the enemy**?" **

** **

**"**50% of their troops have been destroyed and are still growing, in a much faster rate**"**

** **

**for a moment she stood in shock '_they probably got motivated because of the cannon blast_' she thought**

** **

**Enemy Battleship**

** **

**"**sir our destroyed troops are growing in a fast rate**!" said a panicked soldier **

** **

**Xeno who had just entered smiled '_it seems they got their spirits back_' "**how many of our troops left**?" **

** **

**"**roughly about 40**%"**

** **

**"**and the enemy**?"**

** **

**"**roughly 30**%" **

** **

**"**all troops fall back, there is no sense in fighting blinded men because of anger and revenge**" he said, also broadcasting it to Heero and the others**

** **

**Battlefield**

** **

**A space Leo was brave enough to charge at Trowa but immediately stopped when the enemy made an announcement through the link, which he intentionally opened with him. He stopped as he heard Xeno's voice "**all troops fall back! There is no sense in fighting blinded men because of anger and revenge**" **

** **

**'_what did he mean_?' he wondered and just stopped as he watched all the Earth forces return to the mobile suite carriers**

** **

**Phobos Military Base**

** **

**"**alright, I want all available men to check the colony for damages and casualties, survey the sectors that were damaged and I want that shield fix**-"**

** **

**"**REIKO**!" **

** **

**"**huh, f-father**" **

** **

**"**what happened here**?" Aries asked **

** **

**"**the enemy blasted a cannon, we were unable to destroy them first…I-I'm sorry. I don't deserve this position, I-I'll just resign a-and**-"**

** **

**"**you did the best you could, any casualties**?"**

** **

**"**none**"**

** **

**"**well that's the important thing**-"**

** **

**"**General, the Earth forces are falling back**!"**

** **

**"**then let them fall back**" he said, not caring about the enemy but caring for the welfare of his soldiers and the colony "**all troops report to base, all injured will be sent to Star Healer, all Mobile suites proceed to Star Maker, all special forces will dock back here in the Phobos base, all colony leaders report to the Phobos base**"**

** **

**"**now our main priority is repairing the colony**" he said sternly to Rei who nodded in response**

** **

-~-

**well that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is well on its way….so review! BTW has anyone watched Lord of the Rings 2? LEGOLAS 4 EVA!!!!! He is such a bishonen!!! ::sigh:: I'm in love! He's WAY cooler in this movie than the first. Anywhoo, REVIEW! Ja minna-san**

** **

**see you next week! **

** **

**~kaZ**™

** **

** **

** **


	27. CH 25: A Disastrous Aftermath

**T**o**o** S**o**o**n** T**o**o **E**a**r**l**y**

**©25**

**®by Kazumi Tachikawa**

**A.K.A. kaZ™**

~

okay this chapter might be a little crappy since well my writing was halted due to some crisis at hand. Well anyways hope you guys enjoy this chappie! 

**This chapter is dedicated to my newest reader _Obsessed_!**

**_Alexz_****- glad someone agrees with me! **

**_LadyLavender Clearwater_****- glad you liked it ****J******

**_Princess Ren_****- thank you! and this is as fast as I could get!**

**_Mercury Ice Storm_****- hope you like this chapter!**

**_Obsessed_****- first of all thank you for all the reviews you've given me. Second domo arigato for placing me on you favorite authors list! Third thank you for the lovely reviews, hope you continue reviewing! Finally someone who understands! And yes it is VERY hard writing with oh so many characters. I admit it, I'm not really miss-im-so-great-in-writing-mushy-stuff, I never was great at describing mushy stuff. Actually its my first time writing an action scene so thank you for the praise! But let me tell you it is VERY hard to try to make romance bloom with 8 pairs of couples, 10 pairs of married people. It really IS a challenge, but I'm still working about improving my mushy side tee…hee…****J****and yes the princess' are going to get a taste of the action! BTW I'm dedicating this chapter to you! for your lovely lovely reviews ****J******

Gomen if I kinda sucked in this chapter, I kinda rushed this chapter you see. Gomen…

~

**"That was an excellent display of how we the people of the dark moon kingdom should act!" Neherenia said praising her beloved son. Xeno just bowed. **

**"Nemesis, you should be more like your brother here! Bringing honor to our family!" she said provoking her daughter's anger. Nemesis just growled and glared at her twin.**

**"Although I do not approve that you sent half of our troops to be destroyed Xeno" Endymion said entering the conversation**

**"Forgive me father, but this was the only way I could think of…"**

**"Well then my dear brother, I don't believe you have though of just using your powers?" Nemesis said smirking finding a loophole in her brother**

**"I would've done that Nemesis, but I'm not _that _stupid to annihilate a whole colony with people inside especially if among those people are the planetary royalty," he said not meeting her glare**

**"hmfp" **

**"it doesn't matter, launch another full scale attack, I don't want those pesky goodie-goodie to recover from the attack we gave them. This time destroy the colony" **

**"Don't you think your being a little bit too hasty?" Endymion asked, sensing the great pleasure his wife has taken to revenge**

**"No, quite frankly I don't" she said enraged, sensing her husband taking the enemy's favor "the sooner I get this done the sooner the whole universe is for the taking"**

**"Do what you must, but I believe it is against our code of honor to attack an enemy while they are down" **

**"Do I _look_ like _I_ care?" she spat angrily "Xeno, launch a full scale attack!" **

**"I'm sorry mother but I must decline" he said leaving the room**

**"WHAT! You come back here right now young man!" **

**Paying no heed to his mother's threat he dared not look back but proceeded in his trek towards his room**

**"Fine then, Nemesis, attack the colony," she said **

**"oh I'm sorry mother, but I have to go and ask my _brother_** **on how to be the proper member of our family, bringing back honor and pride to our name" she taunted leaving in a flash of light**

**"ugh! Why isn't anyone listening to me!" **

**"that's because we cant attack their colony right now" Endymion reasoned out "although this be a good time to attack, we cant, we only have oh about less than 100,000 troops all in all and that includes the mobile suites, the battle ships, with their pilots and crews and about 20% of that are damaged because of the recent attack" **

**"hmpf, fine then, if none of you wish to do so, then I'll attack myself" she said standing up**

**"aren't you the impatient one" he teased "you cant attack, mainly because the terraforming of Earth isn't completely done and the planet's energies haven't been completely transferred to you"**

**"that's the problem, I cant control and harvest their powers completely with out those royal bitches"**

**"don't worry, you'll soon get your hands on the planets, just wait" he said leaving**

**Neherenia looked at her hand, her pale white hand with its long sharp nails, it glowed a brilliant gold along with her eyes "I _need_ that power" she said in a menacing tone and soon the gold glow turned to black and she blasted the doors of the throne room into ashes "I NEED MORE POWER!!!" she yelled.**

L6, Phobos Military Base 

**"did you hear something?" Usagi asked**

**"n-no I don't think so why?" Minako asked **

**"nah! Forget it, I just though I heard someone yell" **

**"you must be delusional"**

**"yeah probably" they had just checked on their mother's conditions and still no change. "SERENITY! VENUS!" someone called out from behind. Both blondes looked around and saw Makoto running towards them **

**"I finally found you guys, Serenity your father is here he's looking for you. Venus there's a meeting for the sector leaders and since your mom is ill you're taking over" **

**"I know" Minako said regretfully **

**"come on you guys, everyone's in the General's office" **

-~-

"our main concern now is to repair the damages the colony has accumulated due to the attack" Apollo explained 

**"we know that but we just can't let the defenses fall!" Hades argued **

**"look, I think the best solution is we split the man-power we have" Minako said joining the discussion since she _was _the current sector leader of the Magellan sector, that is till her mother got well.**

**"excellent idea Venus" praised Zeus "we have a LOT of problems at hand right now and I think the most logical step is to fix the colony walls and the shields" **

**"true, I already have my best technicians working on the shield, the walls are also being reconstructed" Hermes reported **

**"how long will it take?" Apollo asked **

**"I'd say a week" **

**"a WEEK! We don't HAVE a week! For all I know Neherenia would probably launch another attack later!" Aries said **

**"I don't think she will" Chronos said **

**"well if Chronos says so, then she wont" Apollo said ending the argument "now the mobile suite production and repairs are all being done in the Star Maker and Star Healer correct?" everyone just nodded "then we don't have anymore problems with the mobile suites and the injured, currently the Charon, Mariner, and Magellan sectors are on a lockdown, I suggest we keep it that way till the repairs are done because if we don't then more things will be sucked to the strong pressure of space" **

**"alright but where will the residents of the three sectors go?" Poseidon asked **

**"they will have to remain in the evacuation centers of the Triton, Deimos, Miranda, Titan, and Io sectors, the people whose houses or properties were affected by the blast in the Crystal and Terran sector will stay temporarily in their sector's evacuation center's" Apollo explained "I'll take charge with the repairs on the damaged infrastructures in the Crystal Sector, Millardo you take care of the damaged infrastructures in the Terran Sector. Herbert take care of the shield and the outer damages of the Colony. Zack, you'll have to have your plant fixed and restore the colony's power we cant forever depend on the generators. Venus, Chronos, you both help Herbert with the repairs, Akira you know what to do, Philip check the water systems of the colony for any damages, Mordock I need a complete report on all damage costs and damages on the colony, Vulcan take care of the transportation issues of those who will be moved to the evacuation centers. The meeting is adjourned, lets get to work" he said standing up "Serenity, Millardo lets go" he called out his children. Millardo nodded and followed his father, Usagi squeezed Heero's hand and gave a weak "bye" and left. **

**Soon everyone left and Heero, Rei and Aries were left.**

**"I'm going to go check on your mother, later at 1800 hrs, both of you will go to the 3 stars and check on things, I want a full report by tomorrow morning"**

**"yes sir" they both said saluting **

**"now why don't you to rest, go home for awhile and take a nap" **

**Heero and Rei just nodded "and you father?" Rei asked **

**"I still have work to do" he said leaving before Rei could convince him to rest**

**"there he goes again, he's going to work till he collapses. I wish mom was here to put him in place" she said wistfully **

**"well she is, she's just asleep" **

**"good point, now lets go home"**

**"no you go on ahead, I need to train" **

**"have you ever heard of the saying 'like father like son'?" **

**"yeah why?" **

**"well you're doing it right now!" she said, looking at Heero's questioning look "ugh whatever, I know its futile to argue with you, I wonder how _Serenity_ convinces you? Hmm" she teased, Heero just blushed "well anyway, since you're going to train, might as well go with you, come on, we'll use the AV room" she said leading Heero **

Usagi and Apollo

"the damage is greater than I thought" Usagi said out loud observing the half destroyed Crystal Park, the now flat surface of the once building filled Crystal Sector. 

**"well at least the damage was just in the East side of the sector" Apollo commented "but most of the damaged were in the residential area and some in the business sector"**

**"well we'd better get to work. Shall we renew everything as they looked before?" she asked **

**"yes, but only the establishments and houses, I think this'll be a good chance to renovate Crystal park along with the Crystal Sector, after all your mom has been itching to do it for a long time now" **

**Usagi could only smile sadly at the thought of her mother. Apollo sensing her daughter's sudden sadness placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "everything will be alright honey, nothings going to happen to your mom, remember that. As long as I'm here okay" he said smiling, Usagi just nodded and plastered a fake cheerful face**

**"then lets get to work!" **

**3 days later…**

"The Mariner Sector and Magellan sector's repairs on the outside have been completed, the lockdowns on the sectors have been removed. Infrastructure repairs have been started, 50% of the repairs have been completed. The Charon sector has been completely repaired. The Triton sector is still on lockdown but the repairs are 75% completed. The shields are now fully operational. Repairs on the mobile suites along with the reproduction are almost halfway done. Infrarstructure repairs on the Terran and Crystal sector have been completed. Repairs on the 3 stars have not yet been started. Overall repairs on the colony have not been started as of the moment. The spaceports have been renovated and improved. Some of the evacuees have returned to their homes but the Triton sector citizens have started helping with the repairs on their sector" 

**"thank you for the report Venus.  Although our military power is currently on the dumps, our main concern right now is the people and the colony you all must remember that" Apollo said in his authoritative tone**

**"Apollo you of all the people should know that the people are our main priority as always" Poseidon said rather disappointed at his recent statement **

**"I know Philip, I am just troubled at the turn of events" he said his face full of worry**

**"we all are Apollo, remember that" Hades assured him**

**"now that we have reviewed the colony's current position I would like to discuss our current military power" Aries started and the meeting continued**

Earth 

**"your mother craves more power Xeno" Endymion said nonchalantly **

**"I know and I fear this obsession may drive her to greater heights" Xeno said looking out the barren wasteland that Earth has become**

**"she is speeding the terraforming process. I believe sooner or later she will move on her own will" **

**"I am aware of that possibility father. Nemesis has the same potential" **

**"indeed, your sister may very well take on your mother's footsteps" **

**"actually father, she is taking on mother's footsteps already" Xeno said facing his father. Endymion just raised his eyebrow. **

**Both men stopped for a brief moment their eyes widened "she has begun" Endymion said, Xeno just merely nodded**

L6 

"alright move it there! Excellent!" Michiru said directing one of the men who were currently fixing the hole in the Triton sector as well as repairing the destroyed infrastructures in the locked down colony. 

**"Michelle!" Quatre called out**

**"yes Quatre?" she asked **

**"I found a way to speed the repairs on the hole" Quatre said indicating the blank side of the Triton sector where a glass wall was temporarily set up**

**"really how so?"**

**"we could halt the repairs on the sector itself and focus it all on the wall, and with this new lazer that Ami sent we can finish it in no time!" **

**"well what are we waiting for" she said, her eyes widening she dropped the electronic clipboard she was holding and grabbed Quatre's hand and dashed out of the sector, jumping on the nearest pod which was a two seater pod she drove out of the sector.**

**"what's going on Michelle?" **

**"no time, we have to get to mother FAST!" she said increasing her speed**

Phobos military base- intensive care unit 

**Earlier**

**All the Queens were resting on their beds, sleeping and in one synch moment all their eyes shot open as a black hole opened on the floor, there emerged Neherenia, her eyes glowing darker than usual and in a hoarse voice "I need more power" she said (imagine how she says is like the guy in lord of the rings when he says "my precious")  **

**Suddenly 9 black beams shot out of the black hole where Neherenia was currently floating above. Each black beam caught a queen by the neck and lifted them from their beds.**

Conference room Silver Alliance 

Everyone stopped, their eyes widened in realization 

**"a strong negative energy!" Chronos said **

**"its here!" Hades continued **

**"Neherenia" Apollo said bitterly, a flash of light erupted the room and in a split second everyone was gone**

Phobos Military base- AV room 

**"well here are the results" Rei said showing the training results to Heero**

**Heero who was caught up with the results failed to notice Rei's furrowed brow and her pale face. She grabbed his wrist and dashed out of the room, dragging Heero towards the infirmary**

Phobos Military Base- intensive care unit 

A flash of brilliant gold countered the black beams of light, Apollo and the others had teleported to the ICU with Minako. 

**"MOTHER!" Minako yelled  seeing her mother's unfortunate situation "let her go you witch" she spat **

**Neherenia just glared and smirked "I see the young princess of beauty has the guts to challenge me---" a golden disk of light cut one of Neherenia's black beam holding Queen Selene causing her to fall back to bed, **

**"why you---" she glared, angered by Apollo's interference, Apollo just glared back, he repeated the same process to the other black beams holding the other queens. **

**"how dare you interfere!" she yelled angrily. The doors burst open,  Rei, Heero, Michiru, Quatre all stood their all out of breath. Heero and Quatre were wide eye at what they were seeing. Whereas Michiru and Rei just glared at Neherenia. Quickly Neherenia produced glass shards that she threw at them while she tried to produce the same black beams that were slowly crawling their way out of the black hole. **

**Chronus merely created a shield for all of them, Hermes then produced sharp crystal shards and launched it at Neherenia. She screamed as the shards stuck to her skin, black blood then dripped from her. Disregarding the blood and her slow reaction she still continued on her task, to obtain the planetary Queens.**

**"you'll never give up will you?" Vulcan said annoyed, he produced a fire ball and threw it at Neherenia. Quickly producing a shield she evaded the attack. **

**"MOTHER!" someone yelled from behind. Rei and Heero turned around and saw Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Millardo, Wufei, Makoto, Usagi, Trowa, Duo and Ami running. **

**Quickly seizing this opportunity, Neherenia called on her glass look alikes (A.N. it's the same kind in Sailor Stars) The glass creatures attacked the planetary Kings along with Minako since they were the closest. Behind with Michiru and the others the same glass creatures materialized surrounding them. **

**"what the hell" Quatre muttered being very un-Quatre like. He took out his gun and started firing at it but apparently not working. **

**"MOON ETERNALPOWER…"**

**"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…" **

**"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…"**

**"MAKE UP!" they all yelled in chorus and a  brilliant display of lights appeared, the light died down and there stood the sailor scouts (A.N. whoopee doo! ::in a sarcastic tone:: )**

**"dishonorable" Wufei muttered looking at Rei's outfit**

**"I'm in heaven" Duo said drooling looking at Minako's outfit **

**"what the f*ck!" Trowa cursed staring at Makoto's outfit**

**"oh my…" Quatre said blushing looking at Ami's outfit**

**"hn…there had better be some explaining to do here" Heero demanded, disapproving at Usagi's outfit **

**"what are you wearing?" Millardo said looking at Setsuna's outfit**

**"no time to waste" Sailor Saturn said gripping her scythe tighter **

**"well girls what are we waiting for" Eternal Sailor Moon said getting ready **

**"World SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus shouted releasing one of her attacks to the enemy destroying them into glass shards but apparently slowly forming again **

**"::sigh:: its happening all over again" Sailor Mercury said scanning the enemy with her visor **

**"well then. You guys know the plan" Eternal Sailor Moon cheered. Everyone threw their attacks turning their glass enemies into glass shards but before they could build themselves again "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled throwing her attack at the enemy turning them into dust. **

Earth 

**"your mother cannot think well" Endymion said looking out the window**

**"her lust over power has taken possession over her" Xeno replied **

**"what do you think son, shall we?" **

**"no let her be, I am not ready to face them yet. The time is still too soon, too early" he said not wanting to face a certain person**

**"very well, but, when your mother calls for your sister, we cannot stop them"**

**"I am aware of that father. Let us not meddle to petty things such as this. Let them deal with their own problems" he said, his tone very indifferent. **

L6- Phobos Military Base 

"I've had just about enough of all of you!!!" Neherenia yelled a sudden wave of black power washed over them causing them to fall back. The black beams of light quickly grabbed hold of the Queens and opened a black portal below them slowly absorbing them. 

"NO!" Poseidon yelled as he released a wave of water over Neherenia drenching her and causing her to fall back

"you'll pay for that" she snapped "I have no time to waste on you I have gotten what I came for and its time I leave" she said producing black orbs that quickly shot out and hit the planetary Kings on the chest along with Sailor Venus and quickly trapped them in a black bubble. 

The Sailor Scouts along with Heero and the others rushed in too late. Sailor Mars shot her fire arrow but came in too late. 

"damnit!" she cursed 

"don't worry you'll join them soon enough!" a voice said echoing through the room 

"Neherenia" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, her eyes showing anger and hatred "I"LL GET BACK AT YOU SOON!!!" she yelled 

"we'll see Moon Princess, we'll see" said the wicked voice once again before laughing a wicked laugh and the eerie feel of the room slowly departed. 

A bright flash erupted and the planetary kings along with Sailor Venus gently landed on their feet getting rid of the bubble that hindered them.

Sailor Venus collapsed to the ground as realization dawned to her of the sudden events. Aries punched the steel wall and caused a dent, not minding his bleeding fist. Vulcan threw a fire ball and melted the wall that Aries had just dented; The boy's eyes widened in shock. 

Hades just glanced at Sailor Saturn. Both their eyes now void of the light it once held. Poseidon had this distant look in his eyes. Hermes just replayed in his mind the events that happened. Chronos just stood there, his mind a blank. 

Apollo looked at his daughter, his once bright eyes were now dark and filled with vengeance "we'll get them back, I swear" he said looking out the glass window, out to space. 

~

Gomen if this chapter really REALLY sucked!!! I hope you guys will still review!!!


	28. CH 26: The Burdens and The truth

**T**o**o **S**o**o**n **T**o**oE**a**r**l**y

©26

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

-+_+-

"Millardo, Serenity, lets go" Apollo said coldly leaving the room. Soon everyone followed them to the main entrance of the base where a stretch limousine pod was waiting with a crescent moon hood ornament. 

**"Apollo where are you going?" Hermes asked, looking at his pensive friend worriedly **

**"going to get my wife back" he said before getting in. He closed the door as soon as Usagi and Millardo entered the pod, he opened the window "meet me at Crystal park tonight, leave the colony and its repairs to your children we have to save them. Venus you stay here and take care of the Magellan sector" before Minako could protest he closed the window and the pod floated upward and zoomed away. **

**"then its settled, tonight gentlemen we save our wives" Zeus said**

**Earth **

"They are preparing" Endymion said out loud watching his demented power hungry wife place each queen in a pillar of light 

"then let them come, now that I have the power of the planets along with the powers of these goddesses, not even their God counterpart's can defeat me" Neherenia said her eyes glinting in anticipation "they think they're so great do they, well we'll see about that. Once we get the remaining parents of those pathetic Sailor Scouts, it'll be easy as 1, 2, 3"

L6, Crystal Sector, Crystal Park

"3, 2, 1. He's late" Aries said coldly checking his watch

"don't be that impatient, Im sure what held him up its something really important" Hermes said calming his temper mental friend 

"oh shut up, I'm the God of War for crying out loud, I'm _supposed_ to be impatient" he said glaring at him

L6, Io Sector, Forstman residence

Out in the shadows a man wearing a black cloak crept out to the balcony "I'm sorry but I have to do this" in a flash of green light the cloaked stranger disappeared.

L6, Crystal Sector, Crystal Park

A flash of green light erupted in front of the men crowded amongst each other, apparently waiting for someone

"you're late" Aries spat

"sorry, I had a hard time getting away from Athena and Wufei" Zeus apologized removing his hood

"oh how so? Has the great God Zeus fallen powerless against his very own kin?" Hades mocked, apparently bored and had nothing else to do

"I use not your kin against thou and I suggest thou shan't not use thy kin against thy" he spoke angered that Hades was picking on him for sheer entertainment 

"now gentlemen, I suggest we settle our differences" Apollo said acting as the ever reliable peace maker  "we must be united against the enemy, remember that" 

Hades and Zeus just nodded as if their conflict never happened

L6, Io sector, Violet Park, Forstman Residence (earlier)

"oh no"  Makoto grabbed Wufei by the collar and ran towards the master bedroom. 

"hey WHAT the HELL do you thing your doing!" Wufei yelled enraged, the maids passing by just stared at the comical siblings in wonder

Makoto practically threw the room open releasing Wufei from her tight grip. Frantically she ran around the room apparently looking for something. The whole time Wufei straightened himself "what the hell are you doing onna?"

"look" she stopped her search "dad is gone! He, he went out to go with the others to save mom" she said worriedly

"he did WHAT!" he said angrily "look, since the beginning of this whole fiasco, I've been left in the dark!" 

"w-what are you talking about" she said avoiding the issue

"oh don't place innocent here Athena, you people claim to be my family, you claim to be my sister and YET I don't know a thing about what's happening, first a war is going on and some crazed psychopath keeps on calling you princesses of whatever, then mother gets suddenly old, then this weird light covers the planets, after that I discover that father wields the power of Lightning and I find you doing the same thing, I also see my girlfriend wearing an extremely dishonorable outfit and she's shooting fire arrows, then a lady in black kidnaps my mother and now my father is out there to save my mother now isn't that all so crystal clear to me?" he said sarcastically

"erm, look, I really cant explain all of this right now, I might be giving you a history lecture if I tell you the truth so um…how about this" she said producing a small green ball that floated in front of Wufei and entered his forehead. 

"this might be a little to overwhelming so you might pass out" Makoto explained sweatdropping 'I wonder what they'll do to me when they find out Wufei knows about everything'

suddenly Wufei's eyes went black and his body stiffened, sudden flashes of memories filled his mind from the time of the silver millennium to the founding of colony cluster L6 up to the recent events. The eruption of memories were too much that he fainted

"oh great, now what am I ever going to do now!" Makoto whined looking at her fallen brother

L6 Crystal Sector, Crystal Park

"everyone's here now" Vulcan said 

"now we can leave" Apollo said looking at Aries

"FINALLY!" he said glaring at Zeus, in a flash of light everyone that was there now wore armor, each with a different color and each bearing a different crest. 

With a wave of Chronos's  hand a black hole appeared, he entered and soon everyone followed after him.

L6, Crystal Sector, Cresant residence 

A speeding dark blue convertible transportation pod entered the Cresant mansion, practically crashing down to land it the pilot jumped from the pod and frantically knocked on the door. 

The door opened "Miss Anderson what seems to be the problem" asked the butler

"I must speak to Serenity at once" she demanded 

"Lady Serenity is probably sleeping at the moment, but I assume that since you are the visitor it would be okay to wake her" 

"thank you" Ami said breathing a sigh of relief 

"but, I cannot wake her, you do know of the young Mistress's sleeping habits"

Ami chuckled a bit at this "oh yes, most definitely" she left the butler and continued on her trek to Usagi's room. Moments later she arrived at two white double doors with silver French door knobs. She opened the doors and saw Usagi sleeping peacefully all curled up with the holographic tv open. "sigh, too bad I have to wake her, oh well c'est la vie"

She crept quietly and yanked the covers off Usagi. "Serenity wake up" Ami said but Usagi just shifted to another position. Ami then pulled the pillow out but Usagi just used her hands as her pillow. Finally Ami did the unthinkable; she pushed Usagi out of the bed 

"YEOUCH!" Usagi yelled "whatcha do that for!" she said not even looking at who pushed her

"no time for that Serenity"

"A-Ami?" she asked "what are you doing here this late?"

"Serenity, they're gone!" Ami said frantically

"whose gone?" 

"my father! Your father, and everybody else's fathers! They went out to save our mothers!" 

her eyes widened in realization, she jumped up and grabbed her robe, grabbing Ami's hand she ran to her parents room. Looking at the room it was empty, with everything in its place, she checked the bathroom and it was the same, she checked the walk in closet and it was the same, she checked the balcony, no one was there, except for a not that was tucked under a crystal wine glass. Cautiously opening the note she read 

Serenity,

I am sure you are the one to find this, first I want to tell you that I am sorry, sorry for not telling you of the plans, but don't fear, I shall return soon with your mother. Tell Millardo he is in charge of the colony while I am away. take care always – father 

"this is a suicide mission!" she said crumpling the note 

"I know, but it seems they too know of it" Ami said 

"come on we'd better wake Millardo up" she said leaving the room

(A.N. okay from now one I'm going to use the names from this time not the names from the series. For the sake who might get confused here are the names:

Ami Mizuno-Ami Anderson

Minako Aino-Venus Brigintstone

Usagi Tsukino-Serenity Cresant

Rei Hino-Reiko Hino

Makoto Kino-Athena Forstman

Hotaru Tomoe-Hotaru Satiny

Setsuna Meioh-Setsuna Meioh

Haruka Tenoh-Haley Lacour

Michiru Kaoih(sp?)-Michelle Oceans)

For once everyone met at Silver Alliance. Everyone was yelling and blaming each other not really getting anywhere but just getting on each other's nerves. 

"will everyone just SHUT UP!" Setsuna yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Setsuna strangely, shocked at her sudden outburst. Her cheeks flamed red from the sudden release of tension "listen we wont get anywhere with all this yelling" she said regaining her posture

"Setsuna's right" Serenity said sounding like a real leader "I don't even know what we were yelling about" she said in wonder, Duo was about to answer her "I don't even want to hear it Duo" she looked at everyone at the room "now why don't we all sit down first and breath, I know that my father and his friends, your fathers went out to save my mother along with your mothers" everyone nodded looking up at her being the only one standing. 

"I'm sure that they are aware that this is a suicide mission" she calmly stated sitting down "and we wont do anything about it" 

Angered Reiko stood up and placed her fists on the table and stood up "you've got to be kidding me Serenity! What is this bullshit that you're talking about! Of course we'll go after them, they could _die _if we don't!" 

"and then what Reiko? Go after them ask them to come back to the colony? Tch yeah right as if they'll come back with us" Haley said her eyes closed and her arms crossed 

"Haley's right Reiko, they wont listen to us, what's the use?" Serenity said 

"they can take care of themselves onna, they're grown men for crying out loud" Wufei spoke not even looking at Reiko

"you don't know what you're talking about Wufei. Do you have _any_ idea as to WHO we're up against? Do you have any idea as to what could possibly happen?" Reiko glared daring Wufei to answer her

"actually Reiko, or should I say Princess Mars of the long forgotten Martian Kingdom during the Silver Millenium I do" he said finally looking at Reiko "I know what happened, every single detail" 

Turning sharply to Athena, Reiko glared "you _told _him?" 

"I didn't exactly tell him, I more um…showed it to him heh he he he he" she laughed nervously knowing that Reiko is DEAD mad at her 

"you did WHAT!" she was now fuming and the guys minus Wufei were more confused that ever 

"you cant do anything about it now Reiko, what's done is done, besides, its his right to know, he is after all Athena's brother" Michelle said giving what was probably the most logical answer

"wait a minute, okay what the hell is going on here?" Duo asked out of the blue getting more confused than usual. The girls looked at each other not knowing what to answer. "look I don't get it, Wufei knows everything and what about me? What about the rest of the guys? Don't we deserve the truth too?" 

"well for once the moron has a point" Wufei commented "so what about it Serenity?" now all eyes turn on Serenity 

"w-what? Why me?" she asked not knowing as to what to do

"well if my memory or should I say additional memory serves me correctly, you _were_ and _still _are Sailor Moon, leader of the planetary senshi, and Princess of the Moon Kingdom" Wufei said smirking 

"erm, um…ahh…umm…HOTARU!" she blurted out getting the young girls attention "I thing the decision should be up to her since she is after all Duo's sister" 

Hotaru looked at Serenity and sighed, she looked at Duo's confused eyes "are you sure you want to know?" she asked 

"yes definitely, Im tired of being in the dark" Duo replied determination set in his eyes 

"this might probably drain you and might be rather overwhelming so do you really want this?" she asked again 

"yes already? Aw come on tell me a story about the truth wont really hurt this much? I mean I just have to listen sheesh" 

Hotaru shook her head "you have no idea what your getting into" she said cupping her hands and producing a little purple sphere of energy, it glowed brighter and zoomed towards Duo it was absorbed into Duo's forehead, Duo had an immediate rush of memories, too overwhelming that it caused his body to black out and recover from the sudden information. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Hotaru apologizing to him. 

Heero being the one nearest to Duo caught him before he made contact with the floor.

"Are you sure you still want this?" Venus asked looking at her boyfriends fallen form

Heero, Quatre, Millardo and Trowa nodded. Now that they saw what happened to Duo they wanted to know even more as to what is really going on. 

Haley just sighed, standing up with Serenity, Michelle, and Reiko they did the exact same thing that Hotaru did and with that the 4 boys fell unconscious. 

Serenity called paramedics to take the boys to the hospital to see if they were okay and take them to their homes afterwards. The last of the medics left and she closed the door. 

"now that that's cleared up, I suggest we get on to business" Ami said "repairs on the Crystal sector are officially finished along with the Terran Sector, people are returning to their homes, the shields are fixed, the Mariner and Magellan sectors are almost finished, I believe if I call my people to work over time we can finish it by tomorrow afternoon" 

"hold up Ami, its actually 3 in the morning now" Venus said pointing at her watch 

"it doesn't matter, I can still finish the two sectors by this afternoon" Ami said nonchalantly

"the Triton sectors lockdown can be removed later this afternoon, but I'm afraid the residents still cant return home, the rebuilding of the infrastructure still aren't done" Michelle said sadly 

"that's fine Michelle as long as the colony doesn't have anymore holes" Serenity said "When the repairs on the Magellan and Mariner sector are done I want the over all repairs on the colony started at once" 

"Serenity our military power isn't improving" Reiko said sternly 

"I know Reiko, but with all the damages of the colony from the last battle, I'm afraid there's too much work to be done" Serenity said rubbing her temples "you know we have to prioritize the people and the colony first" 

"I have a suggestion" Setsuna said finally speaking "I'll close the manufacturing department of Time Incorporated for the time being and send my engineers and workers to 3 stars to start the repairs and productions, I'm sure your current men can handle the repairs and improvements on the Phobos base" 

"thank you Setsuna" Reiko said "now that that problem is out of way, Serenity what about school? The economy of the colony isn't going any better, food prices are going up and there are a lot of unemployed people lately other than that schools are closed down" 

"we'll reach a compromise, all destroyed companies and business establishments will be rebuilt, funding will be taken care of Silver Alliance" 

"and Time Incorporated" 

"along with Neo-Electric" 

"don't forget Mizuno Technical

"plus Maritime Co.

"all this will be done but its former employees will return to their original work. Everyone is to regain their jobs again" Serenity declared smiling "I'm sure eventually our economy will return to normal. The schools on the other hand will reopen next week Monday, now are there anymore thing we need to discuss?" 

"what about us?" Hotaru asked looking at no one in particular

Everyone looked at Hotaru, Michelle asked "what do you mean what about us?" 

"well, first of all we cant keep this up, I'm in middle school, Serenity and the others are in high school, you and Haley are the only ones in college and Setsuna is the only one who is actually _out _of school and is legible to work"  

**"now that you mention  it…" Venus trailed on "I don't think we can balance this"**

**"what are you guys saying? That our fathers wont be able to return home _safely_ with our mothers? Don't you guys have any faith in them!" Reiko spat angrily glaring towards Venus**

**"that's not what I mean Reiko and you know it!" Venus yelled, glaring at Reiko "how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" **

**"GUYS!" Serenity yelled "can we keep cool here? Look, war has its toll on everyone and we cant do anything but accept these consequences. We'll figure out the school problem after our parents come home. Look, Millardo was placed in charge of the colony while father is away, he can take care of the colony, I think we could pull some strings and skip school for awhile. Besides isn't the people our priority first?" she asked looking at everyone, agreeing with her  "we can do this, we've been in tighter situations than this haven't we?" **

**Setsuna chuckled at the memories "spoken like a true leader" she said standing up and leaving the room**

**"wait where are you going?" Athena asked **

**"where else, I have a sector to take care of along with a company to organize" she said leaving **

Earth 

Eight men emerged from a black portal, each wearing a specific colored armor. They observed the barren wasteland that was once  a lush and life breeding world. 

**"this time Neherenia has gone far enough" Poseidon said looking around spotting a giant crater that could be viewed from their high position. **

**"don't worry, we'll get our revenge, once we rescue our wives" Vulcan said giving a comforting pat to Poseidon. **

**Zeus looking around "gentlemen I believe our welcoming committee has arrived" he said looking at the dozens and dozens of crystal Neherenia look-alikes surrounding them (A.N. think those crystal Neherenia look alike's in Sailor Stars) **

**"about time they got here, I've been aching for some action ever since we got in this God-forsaken planet" Aries said cracking his knuckles **

**-=-=-=-**

**well I'll leave you guys with that ….gomen if I didn't update last week, I was sick can you believe that! My nose was redder than Rudolf's nose! Yeesh, well anywhoo hope you guys review and thanks for the 300+ reviews! **

**~kaZ™**


	29. CH 27: The Return

**Yes yes it has been a looooong time! I know I'm sorry if after 3 years this is the only time I had found to update! To be honest I had done this story a long time ago and I was supposed to upload it but my old computer got busted (again) erasing all my files, well fanfics included, I tried to write it again but alas my passion for writing had withered away, but now because of a new classmate of mine who's a fan fic fanatic who constantly reminds me to update also with this recent fic that I had read by Y. Seta, my passion for writing has been rekindled! So rest assured that I will finish this fic along with my other fics that have long ago almost abandoned!**

**I'd also like to thank renahinom for the review that knocked some sense into me… so renahinom this chapter is dedicated to you**

Too Soon Too Early

©27

®By Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

**Venus**

Beneath the thick clouds of Venus, a man, most likely in the middle of his life wearing a tattered cloak, dirt and mud clung onto his leather traveling clothes. His once pristine white ensemble long gone, instead a brown outfit with fading hues of dark brown to light brown, its edges tattered here and there, his face all rugged and filthy and his long blonde hair stained with dirt now looked as if it had brown highlights. His immaculate face smeared with dirt all over, the only thing that stood out from his already muddled look were his eyes. Cornflower blue eyes that shone like no other, his endless pools of blue seemed to be tainted with the harsh realities of time. The man, apparently running away from something took cover in the nearest rock alcove. Catching his breath he wiped the trailing beads of sweat from his forehead "that's the last one" he said in relief.

Staring above he looked at the endless sea of clouds the never once allowed outsiders to see Venus' beauty, until now. A small gap appeared, showing the planet Earth, slowly the gap grew and Earth was now clearly visible.

"There isn't anytime to rest, I must make haste," the man said to himself staring up the Earth, worry etched onto his face as he gathered himself to leave.

Colony Cluster L6, Crystal Sector, Elizabeth Meadows Memorial Hospital

"They're fine Ms. Cresant, I do believe the days have just taken toll on them" said a man, holding a plastic board

"Yes, thank you for your help Dr. Venues" Serenity said gratefully

"You can take them home now actually" said Dr. Venues "but I'd let them take it easy for awhile if I were you" he added with a smile

"I'll try my best, if you don't mind may I?" she asked eager to see her brother and boyfriend

"Of course, Ms. Hino, Lady Satiny, Ms. Lacour and Ms. Oceans have all gone up ahead to tend to their siblings" he said trailing along as he waved Serenity goodbye watching her dash away to her siblings room.

Michelle stood before Quatre's bed, staring intently at her younger brother watching his eyes all filled with questions. The tense silence between them was awkward, for a while now all they've been doing was staring at each other.

Quatre shifted nervously, unable to start a decent conversation for once in his life. Michelle noticing this took a deep breath "I know you have questions…" she trailed on. Quatre looked up, startled by her statement, so many questions to ask, but what to ask he did not know.

"Look I know its hard to accept but that really happened, and that's who we are," she said, "don't worry Quatre, I'm sure father will be able to rescue mother"

"If" Quatre tensed, he wasn't sure if this was a proper question "if, you're the princess of Neptune, then that would mean that I am the prince of Neptune as well… correct?" he asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask

Michelle startled by his question for this was certainly not the type of question she expected "I… I'm not so sure myself, I guess only mother and father could answer that… but if you are able to bear the power of Neptune then I believe you are the prince of Neptune"

"But I am your brother am I not?" he asked, his eyes confused as ever

"You have to understand Quatre, we, I was the princess of Neptune in my first life, and since, we never started out on Neptune in this life I'm not so sure if the royal taboos of my past life apply in this life as well"

"But you bear the power of Neptune" he said "if I am your brother, then that would mean I share your responsibility to protect the planet, and I have as much a chance to battle with magic and save the universe"

'So this is where he is getting at' Michelle thought, confused as to why Quatre was so eager about the power of Neptune "I guess you're right, and as such I do believe it is our responsibility to go to return to the base and resume our battle with Neherenia" she added with a smile knowing that the whole point of this conversation was to guarantee that he wouldn't be left out in the dark anymore.

"Thank you" was all Quatre said as he bounded off the bed taking his sisters hand into his.

On the way out they ran into Serenity who apparently had just parted ways with their doctor.

"Serenity we'll head off to the base ahead of you all" Michelle said

Serenity gave Michelle and Quatre a thumbs up "wish me luck!" she said "lets hope Millardo would be as easy to talk to as Quatre!" she said running in the opposite direction.

"Somehow I would doubt that" Quatre said, Michelle whole-heartedly agreeing with him

For the first time in his life Heero Hino could not grasp reality. The shock he had received from all the memories he had suddenly gained was too much, it seemed that it all came from a children's storybook. But he knew better, he knew it was real yet he couldn't grasp its reality, he couldn't believe it.

A soft know shook him from his thoughts, it would most likely be his sister, Reiko. Thinking that she would enter anyway, he just resumed his staring contest with the ceiling, not really bothering to get up, he just laid there, on the soft hospital bed, not even acknowledging the entrance of his sister who for some strange reason couldn't come near him.

"Heero… I" she trailed on, worried about her brother

"What do you want me to say Reiko?" Heero asked out loud still staring at the ceiling

"I…" for the first time in her life, Reiko Hino could not speak; she stared at her brother still unable to go near him, afraid at what he might do.

Sitting up slowly Heero looked at his sister, for once a glare never crossed his face, his usual stoic demeanor gone, instead his eyes filled with confusion stared back at Reiko. Removing the white sheets that constricted his movement he got off the bed, claiming his boots from the far corner and strapping on his remaining link to reality, his gun.

"Lets go" he said, his back turned against her

Reiko rarely broke down like this but seeing her brother at such a confused state she couldn't help it but her held it back instead, thinking that it would not be best to break down like this, silently she followed her brother outside the door, completely missing the blonde blur that had just arrived at the room next to Heero's.

Serenity paused as she arrived at her brother's room. Taking a deep breath she hesitated to knock, but then again she had to get this over with, slamming the door open causing the sole occupant of the room to awake from his slumber she stared at him, clenching her fists at her side she spoke her emotions betraying her anger "THERE! You finally got what you wanted! You got the whole history of my life along with everybody else's life in just one flick of a wrist! Are you happy now? Are you finally happy to know the painful truth! Are you satisfied to see how mother and father had suffered for all the centuries they had lived! Are you now completely satisfied that you now know what kind of shit is going on and who we really are?" her voice breaking down as tears came crashing through.

Millardo smiled, getting out of bed he gathered his little sister in his arms "I am, at least now I truly know what we're up against and I truly know who my family is"

Serenity whose tears still did not stop looked up at her brother, surprised at his reaction; this definitely was not the reaction she expected.

Wiping her tears with his thumb, "come now, I do believe we have a colony to protect and a Universe to save" he said smiling brightly confusing Serenity even more.

"I know, this isn't what you expected of me, but then again, this is what I wanted, and I do think I should accept it don't you think? After all I did ask for the truth… and the truth is what I got," he said, releasing his sister who now stared at him dumbfounded by his words.

"Now shall we?" Millardo asked offering his arm being the true gentleman he is. It took awhile for Serenity to register this "o-of course" she said linking her arm with him "you took this better than expected" she mused out loud

"You'd be surprised at exactly how level headed I am" Millardo teased looking at his sister who was now grinning like a child

"I do believe Michelle and Quatre had gone ahead, why don't we?" she asked leading him to the pod that was parked in front of the hospital "you do know how to pilot this right?" she asked mischief in her eyes

"Of course" not really eager about his little sisters plan

"Good because I still don't have a license and we need to go back home then to Silver Alliance then we need to go to the Terra Sector then we have to go back to the military base" she said obviously not eager about the amount of work their parents left for them.

Millardo could only sigh in displeasure at the work ahead of them

By the time Halley entered the room, Trowa was already dressed and leaning on the window staring at the repairs going around.

Halley sat down the hospital bed, apparently waiting for Trowa to speak first. It took awhile till Halley realized it would be quite sometime before they got anywhere. Collapsing on the hospital bed, making sure she was comfortable she cradled her head onto her hands folding her arms behind her to support her head.

"I do believe it would be easier if one of us would talk already" Halley said in a cool manner

"Well what do you want me to say?" Trowa asked wondering what his sister was getting at

"How would I know, you're the one that's supposed to be shocked right now" she said sarcastically

"There really is nothing to say except thank you," he said walking towards Halley sitting at her bedside

Halley stared at him a bit taken back at his reaction "are you sure that's all?" she asked, "Because I'm sure you're dying to ask me more questions right now"

"Well I do believe we'll save that for later" he said, a small smile forming on his lips "I'm sure you'll tell me anyway without me asking"

"You sure have me figured out already haven't you?" she asked sitting up a grin on her face messing up Trowa's stiff bangs

"Well you are my sister aren't you?" he said attempting to fix the damage she had done upon his precious hair

"Of course and I'm sure since you know me so well you'd know what I'm going to do next" she said challenging him

"Go find an excuse to go over the speed limit" he said all knowingly remembering his mother's displeased voice ringing throughout the house as she finds another ticket for speeding attached either to his fathers license or his sisters license.

"Correct!" Halley said grabbing her brother "and that reason is you, it's about time you embrace the Lacour bloodline of racing"

"But aren't we supposed to be heading back to the base?" he asked remembering the battle that had occurred not long ago

"True, but I really don't want to return to that stuffy place all too soon" she said jumping off the bed "so what do you say?" she asked showing him her key card to her very special one of a kind pod

Trowa smirked, grabbed the key card and walked out of the door with an insane sister following behind.

The young noble from the house of Satiny never left her brother's bedside as soon as she arrived at the hospital. Down below she heard the distant sound of Halley's prized pod go off most likely back to the base. She knew that they were the only ones left, what with Serenity's yells lingering as a thin wall only separated them. She also saw Michelle and Quatre pass by the open door most likely to go back to the base, but she never was certain if Reiko and Heero already left.

Suddenly a hand touched her tense hands which were unconsciously toying with the white sheets surprised her violet orbs met with the very same violet orbs that belonged to her brother.

"You okay sis?" Duo asked worried over his sister's tense form

Forcing a smile she nodded "how about you?" she asked

"I'll live" he said with a smile, shifting into a serious face, a side Hotaru rarely saw "who's Xeno?" Duo asked all of a sudden

Taken aback by this question Hotaru clutched the sheets tighter "look its okay if you don't want to answer that, apparently when you gave me a copy of your memories you forgot to sort through them taking out the stuff you didn't want to share" he said his voice lingering "after all you were the first one to share the information, I guess you were just a little to eager to get it over with"

"I'm sorry I didn't want it to seem like that" her voice quivering

"Hey its okay if you don't want to tell me, I'm not forcing you to" he said "I can live with it, after all you have shared with me everything I wanted to know without second thoughts"

Silence reigned in the hospital room, Hotaru still clung onto the sheet like her very life depended on it and Duo looked very concerned about his little sister.

"Xeno, was the only man I ever loved" Hotaru said, slowly releasing the sheet. The statement took Duo by surprise, wanting to say something but chose against it, believing that Hotaru was pacing herself to share truth.

"It happened during the Silver Millennium, during our first life. I saw him for the first time when I got lost on my first visit on the moon. I somehow managed to get lost on the dark side of the moon where his kingdom reigned" she stopped and looked up at Duo for support "he, he and I were never meant to be" she said her voice shaking "I was part of the white moon's court and he a prince of the dark moon"

"You know sometimes its okay to cry" Duo said and without warning Hotaru launched herself onto him, drenching his rumpled shirt with tears, as if on instinct Duo enclosed Hotaru in a hug letting her release all the years of pain she had to suffer.

After awhile the crying slowly halted and a few sniffles here and there could be heard, detangling herself with his brother's sturdy frame she sniffled "I'm sorry" she said, "I shouldn't have done that"

"You know Hotaru you act far to old for your age" Duo said out of the blue catching Hotaru off guard "what?" she asked

"Live a little! Now that I'm here your older brother I promise I shall show you the greatest time of your childhood!" he said now grinning ear to ear "I guess life has forced you to grow up far too fast" he said turning on a serious note "don't worry I wont tell anyone about Xeno, its going to be our sibling promise" he said extending his pinky, Hotaru grinned locking her own pinky with his "it's a sibling promise" she said

"NOW! If I ever get my hands on that jerk that broke your heart! I promise by the wrath of Shinigami he shall pay!" he said a maniacal laugh escaping his lips doing a weird pose causing Hotaru to laugh harder. "Now how's about some ice cream… I'm sure we could afford a little break before we go back to the base besides I need to change my shirt's all wet" he said faking a sad face at Hotaru who only laughed harder.

An awkward silence filled the pod that Heero was driving, Reiko kept her eyes on the window her mind somewhere else Heero on the other hand preferred to pour his anxiety at the pod, its increasing speed never bothering Reiko who still had her mind elsewhere.

"This isn't the way to the base" Reiko said her voice calm as she broke away from her daydream

"No it isn't, I needed to take the scenic route today" Heero said his eyes never leaving the path ahead

"Well this is something new" Reiko said in a whimsical tone

"hn, like every other thing I knew about my so called family" Heero said striking nerve

Reiko looked at him, her face devoid of emotions "so, still cant get over it huh?" she asked, the pod suddenly stopped, Heero had parked it right above the famous Japanese gardens of the Deimos sector

"You expect me to get over it that soon? And you call me heartless" Heero said, his voice filled with emotions a rare occurrence indeed Reiko noticed "well Heero what can you do? You never did acknowledge it in the hospital and you've been ignoring me the whole time since we left the hospital, obviously a man of your stature I would assume would accept the whole thing as it is and go on with your life" she said anger consuming her

"Things like these don't come everyday Reiko," he said "how can I grasp it? When my very existence is based upon reality, I was trained to accept facts and facts alone" he stopped and turned to stare at her their eyes meeting "now you present me with something so surreal all of a sudden and you expect me to grasp it easily" he glared "that's not possible"

"Sometimes Heero you don't always need a logical explanation to grasp something"

"You provided me with more than a logical explanation, you provided me with a proof that is hard to believe. A proof that can never happen, Reiko magic does not exist! And its impossible that you have had 2 past lives already" he scoffed

**Slap**

The sound echoed throughout the deserted place, Heero had looked at his sister in disbelief; no one had ever slapped Heero Hino

"You are an insensitive jerk that refuses to see!" Reiko had had enough "look around you Heero! The proof is in front of you mother suddenly aging, father disappearing me wielding the power of fire!" She yelled, "Has your lack for emotions blocked your ability to adjust?"

"Yes my lack of emotions or my lack of having anything relative to a normal life has blocked my senses!" he yelled back angrily "you don't know how hard this is for me!"

"Nor do you realize how hard it is for me as well!" she yelled back. They glared at each other for quite some time, and for some strange reason Heero laughed, Reiko soon after joined in. After awhile the two siblings wiped tears out of the corner of their eyes, catching their breaths from all the laughing they had done.

"No one would have won that argument," Reiko said

Heero nodded "we'd just go around the arguments again"

"So" Reiko started looking at Heero with hopeful eyes

"Just" Heero ran his hand through his messy hair "just give me time to get used to the idea, its not everyday you discover your family has magic powers you know"

**Earth**

"Well isn't this interesting" Hermes said as he created a shield in front of him, deflecting the attacks aimed at him effortlessly

"What is?" Zeus asked, his renewed vigor for fighting getting the better of him as he eagerly launched one of his lightning bolts

Hermes opened his visor and scanned the area "it seems that Neherenia is too cocky for her own good"

"Isn't that a given statement already Hermes?" asked Poseidon blasting a whole line of the crystal zombies

"Tis true but one must wonder what the old witch is up to by opening a gate to her castle" he asked his shield still put up typing away as if there wasn't a battle going on

"Well I say we walk in, after all it is an open invitation for war is it not?" asked Aries who was getting bored with the enemies presented to him "what say you Apollo?"

"I say I've had enough of this" Apollo said placing his staff down releasing a wave of energy in one tap destroying the crystal figures easily "come gentlemen we have wasted enough time here" he led the group, walking regally towards the opened gate a fire ablaze in his eyes 'I'll get you back Selene and when I do Neherenia you shall pay'

"Welcome" Neherenia greeted sitting upon her throne "I do hope my warm welcome has pleased your majesties" she spoke sarcasm evident eyeing each of the planetary king who stood in front of her

"You have defied the laws of the Universe Nehelenia" Apollo spoke his eyes challenging her with every word he uttered "by taking the queen's of each planet ransom and taking each planet's essence for your own you have wronged the ancient code"

"What ancient code do you speak of ruler of the sun?" she asked standing up from her throne "the same ancient code that dictated that I be condemned to the dark side of the moon? The same ancient text that dictated that I _share_ the moon with my sister, while the whole lot of you rule your own? The same ancient text that left me in my own misery?"

"You waged war on yourself Nehelenia and you know it!" Hades said angrily

"Dear king of the Netherworld you should've joined forces with me, instead you chose to share your darkness with the light! Doesn't matter anyway, for I am stronger now!" she said her golden eyes gleaming in the darkness, with a flick of her wrist nine cylindrical glass tubes large enough to fit a person emerged from the floor behind the throne. Each glass tube was filled with water and a person.

Each king gripped their weapon tighter as they saw their wives trapped in the glass prison "now, if you'll kindly drop your weapons and follow me to the dungeons I shall see to it that no harm befalls the planetary queens"

One by one each king reluctantly dropped their arms "you have no honor Neherenia no honor at all" Aries said as he dropped his sword, the last to surrender from his group

"What would you know about honor when you yourselves trampled upon my honor first!" she said angrily

"No Neherenia, you started all of this, you alone" a powerful voice said from the shadows

"Endymion! Whose side are you on anyway?" she screeched angrily

"On my own" he said stepping out of the shadows, watching his angered wife gleam in malice

"GUARDS!" she yelled "take them away" a dozen or more guards suddenly barged the throne room all equip with shield bearing the dark moon kingdoms seal and a sword strapped onto their waist

"You still haven't kept up with times have you now Neherenia" Hermes teased as he and his comrades were taken away

**Colony Cluster L6, Phobos Base**

"Ah good you've finally arrived" Michelle said as sipped her coffee

"is everyone here?" Reiko asked

"No, I believe only Quatre and I headed straight for the base after we left the hospital" Michelle paused and looked around "where's Heero?"

"Heero's currently in a meeting with the generals" she said buttoning up her jacket

"Why aren't you there with him?" she asked finishing her coffee

"I was looking for Serenity and Ami, they're needed in the war room," she said massaging her temples

"Unfortunately Ami's still overseeing the repairs in the Magellan and Mariner sectors"

"And what of Serenity and Millardo?" Reiko asked

"From what I gathered they are still in a meeting in Silver Alliance"

"Great" she grumbled "I better head back now, Heero won't continue the meeting unless I come back"

"I better head back to Maritime Co." Michelle said standing up "Quatre's down at the hanger helping with the repairs of the gundams"

Reiko nodded and waved bye to Michelle as they parted ways

"Major Hino you may be the commander's son but I do believe these kinds of decisions are left to those of your superior!" said General Vesta of the Triton fleet

Reiko had just entered the room when the generals all started to argue about the command in the base, taking a seat beside her brother who was just about ready to shoot all of them she looked at him her eyebrows raised daring him to do so.

Heero's eyebrow twitched, he had had enough, raising his gun he fired a warning shot silencing all the generals "now if you're all done squabbling like children I'd like to get some work done" his voice cold as ice

The generals shrank in their chair, the boy could be fearsome when intimidated, this reminded them very much of General Hino

"The command of the base shall retain to Lt. Hino" Heero said "this is a very unorthodox measure I'm sure but due to the lack of soldiers we have on home ground and the immediate need for more soldiers on the field I believe this is a wise decision, all opposed speak up" Heero dared looking at each of the generals

"Considering that all of us have to lead our fleets in battle" General Mushihino of the Magellan fleet said "I do believe it is a wise choice, all in favor?" he asked and everyone raised their hands

"The floor is now open for the next agenda," General Dubozet of the Io fleet said

"We lack soldiers for the battle field" he suddenly blurted out "our last battle cost us a lot, I am not certain when all of our men are able to recover completely"

General Garcia of the Terran fleet spoke up saying "we haven't received the medical reports of our men, if worst comes to worst I fear we may need to draft new recruits, by mandatory"

"No we must not allow that to happen" Reiko said "we'll start drafting new volunteers but I don't think they'll be of any use in the real war"

"Lieutenant you underestimate them too much" General Mushihino said eyeing her "with proper training I'm sure we can turn them into fine soldiers"

The meeting went by, discussions about the new recruits went on along with the increased production of mobile suits and the immediate completion of the three stars, all in all the meeting lasted for 4 hours leaving Reiko and Heero drained

**Earth, Dark Moon Castle, Dungeons**

"What good can we do here now!"? Aries said angrily he punched the stonewall of their dank cell

"You would do best to conserve your energy Aries" Apollo scolded his cell just across Aries' cell

"If we escape, she can take our wives lives" Hermes mused thinking of a plan "but then again she can't kill them, to gather and be able to completely control the power of the planets she need the blessing of the bearer or she must be a direct blood relative"

"Wherever we move she can sense our movement" Cronus said joining Hermes with his planning

"Plus this prison was apparently designed for us" Hephaestus observed testing its strength as it sparked with every contact to Hephaestus' hand "she's using our own planet's powers against us"

"If there were only a way for us to cut the link she created to the planets" Triton started "then perhaps…"

"Perhaps we can save our wives and get out of here as easy as 1,2,3" Aries continued

"But that gentlemen is rather impossible, we need a new plan" Hades said from his dark little corner

"That's it!" said Zeus "Aries remember that old trick I used to do to you during training when we were still children"

"Temporary closing off your life force and leaving your energy signature at a certain place for short periods of time" Aries said as if reading from a book "of course! How could I have forgotten!"

"It is possible, but we cant get our wives, Neherenia shall sense it when we attempt to take them from their glass confines" Hermes said

"But once we do that she wont be able to stop us, by removing her energy source she'll have a hard time adjusting her power source to herself rather than the planets which she had gotten used to" Apollo said

"Excellent plan but how do you propose we get out of here" Hephaestus' said, "we can't destroy these because it draws from our planets"

"Damn" Aries muttered

"As usual excellent teamwork gentlemen, but it would be best if we were complete," a voice said emerging from the shadows

"Who's there?" Hades said standing up all of a sudden

"Has it been that long ago Hades?" the voice taunted, a man dressed in a shabby cloak appeared before them, and removing his hood he stared at his former comrades his cornflower blue eyes staring at them

"Adonis… but how?" Apollo said in disbelief

"Now is not the time, I shall explain everything later" he said turning to each one of them "I have temporarily destroyed Neherenia's established links to the planets, I'm sure that will buy us some time to retrieve our wives in her weakened state. Endymion and his son Xeno will do nothing to stop us I guarantee, they care nothing for Neherenia's plans for conquest, it is Nemesis that we should worry about, but I believe 10 gods against one demi-god would not pose as a problem"

"When will the link be destroyed?" asked Hermes

"In about a minute" he said "your weapons have been left to your queens, Neherenia is using your tools to speed up the process"

"How did you get in here?" asked Aries a little distrustful with his former comrade

"Neherenia's too confident with herself it would seem" he spoke adjusting his tattered cloak "no guards protect the dungeon, all of the soldiers that are to protect the castle are in the assembly line producing new mobile suites for the upcoming battle" he looked at his watch "3… 2…1"

Hepheastus blasted the iron confines as discreetly as possible; one by one the bars gave way releasing them.

"Do you know the way to the throne room?" asked Apollo running alongside Adonis

Nodding he turned right "this way" the endless dark corridors seem to overwhelm all who pass, the twists and turns of the maze like halls seem to go forever

"There!" Poseidon proclaimed "a light!"

Arriving at the throne room they head straight for the source of light, Hermes quickly breaking the glass quickly retrieves his wife from the instant flooding of water that came from their water bound prison

"Aphrodite" Adonis whispered as he cradled his aging wife gently

"Come on! We don't have that much time," Aries said gathering his wife

Gathering in a circle they linked hands and in a blast of rainbow lights they disappeared leaving the dim throne room pitch black.

"NOOOOOOOOO" a screech of agonizing pain echoed throughout the castle. Neherenia quickly woke up from her slumber gasping for her breath "cant…. Breath" she uttered clutching her chest her hair quickly turned white, lines immediately creased her face, her skin sagged from her skeleton frame, deep circles formed below her eyes her hands instantly turned brittle. In an attempt to stand up she quickly fell back to bed and tried to call out Xeno, but her voice was gone.

Behind the sapphire encrusted doors of the Royal chambers Xeno stood, hearing his mothers screams of agony, he knew what had taken place, and he did nothing to stop it, his father, Endymion knew of the retrieval and also did nothing to stop it. Deciding to leave before his sister arrived he returned to the assembly line where his father was overseeing the production.

**Somewhere in space**

"We cant enter the colony by using our powers" Hermes said, producing a bubble like object encasing their small group "Pluto used her power to create a barrier for any teleportation attempt"

"Have you tried contacting her then" asked Cronus

"No, I cant, nor can any of us, we're to weak from trying to support two life forces at once" Hermes said

"Look!" Zeus said happily as he spotted a pod from the colony "Artemis and Luna must have known our position"

The pod halted in front of the bubble, and again in a swirl of colors the bubble and its cargo disappeared, the pod turning around to return to its origin

Inside the pod 

"Your majesties" Luna and Artemis greeted also dressed in their Silver Millennium garb "congratulations your mission has been successful"

"Thank you" Apollo said laying his wife on one of the many seats of the pod, her youth slowly returning with the temporary destruction of the link "but we have another guest" he said turning to Adonis who had placed Aphrodite beside Selene

Luna fainted from shock as she saw the so-called deceased Venusian King; Artemis caught her with ease but could not utter words from shock

"I believe its about time I told you all how I'm alive then" he said looking at the upset faces of his peers

**Well that's it for this chapter… I'll try my best to get the next chapter out by next week hope you enjoyed it!**

**kaZ™**

**P.S.**

_Yes according to Greek Mythology _Adonis_ was not a God, and Aphrodite was married to _Hephaestus_ and another story telling us that she had a child with _Aries_ well originally I was intending to keep _Aphrodite_ a single mom, but I guess it'd be better if she had a husband. I realize that my Greek mythology in this story is too far off from the historical texts given in school, but you guys have to realize I'm not really following it well not really specifically just a spin off from it actually, any questions or comments or any facts you'd like to know about Greek mythology don't hesitate to ask and I'll tell you what I know! (Yes yes Greek mythology is confusing… but you have to admit it's a really interesting)_


	30. CH 28: Beneath the Clouds of Venus

**Too Soon Too Early **

**© 28**

**®by Kazumi Tachikawa**

**A.K.A. kaZ™**

**Beneath the Clouds of Venus**

**Gomen, this chapter is a tad bid late, I had a hard time writing it mainly because of the sudden arrival of my new character I didn't exactly know what to write anymore.**

**Colony Cluster L6, Magellan Sector, Skyline Towers, Penthouse A**

Venus plopped down on her bed exhausted from the week's events, slowly her eyes were drooping, and she was slowly relaxing until

**knockknockknock**

"damnit" she cursed as her eyes flew open "a few more minutes and I would've been sound asleep"

**knockknockknock**

"Alright!" she yelled frustrated, her lack of sleep and stress getting the better of her "I'm up! I'm up!"

The door gently opened revealing an old lady wearing a black and white maids uniform, it was her nanny Mrs. Dee

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Venus" Mrs. Dee said "but I just got a call from the base"

With the sudden news Venus shot up from bed and ran to her walk in closet

"They've retrieved Aphrodite" Mrs. Dee said her voice forlorn

Venus came out of the walk in closet, dressed in her denim pants, white shirt and rubber shoes. Apparently in a rush to change, grabbing her orange ribbon she quickly tied her hair in a ponytail.

"They got mom back!" she said in delight, she was about to grab her earpiece when she noticed Mrs. Dee's troubled face

"What's wrong Mrs. Dee? Aren't you glad they got mom back?" she asked

"Its not that Venus, they also said something" she started her hands on her white apron "your father is with your mother now" she said eyes down cast

"My"

"Father?"

**Colony Cluster L6, Phobos Base, Infirmary Unit 1**

An orange convertible pod zoomed pass all the cargo pods that were deployed that day. It arrived at the high security base only to be stopped by the security checkpoint

"Your name and business at the base please" the computer asked

"Venus Briginston sector leader now let me IN!" Venus yelled, honking her horn

"Scan complete, welcome Miss Briginston" the gates went down and the shield opened allowing Venus to resume her rally, ignoring the protests from the guards she parked her pod right in front of the main entrance zooming past the personnel scan gate she rushed to the infirmary unfortunately crashing onto the nearest person as she attempted to turn.

"aaaaaaah" she screamed

"Venus! What the hell! Mind shutting that mouth of yours for awhile!" Reiko said nursing her ears

"Sorry" she apologized standing up helping Reiko along the way "which way is it to the infirmary?"

"Come on, Ill take you there, I was on my way there myself" Reiko said sprinting towards the infirmary Venus in tow

"Are we the first ones here?" Venus asked, catching up to Reiko

"No, Heero's been with my mother ever since they arrived, I just arrived from Star Maker" Reiko suddenly stopped, pressing her hand on the clear glass, the doors sliding open, Venus did the same.

"Mom!" Reiko called out spotting Bellona who was currently being attended to by Heero

Venus easily spotted her mother the bed on the far corner, quickly running to her side she held her mother's hand like a fragile china plate "mom" she said taking a seat on her bed "I don't know if you can hear me, but you'll be glad to know your wrinkles are disappearing" she said smiling softly as her mother's sudden aging process was reversing gradually

"Venus" a deep voice called out, turning around there she saw her father, wearing tattered clothes, soiled and ruined most likely from traveling too much, his face hidden beneath the messy hair that grew below his shoulders, his face apparently needing a shave. Regardless of this his eyes stood out the most, a pool of endless blue stared back at her, the very same one she possesses. Her father who was called Cid Briginston in this life walked towards her

In all of Venus Briginston's 3 lives she never did experience a real father figure. Sure in her first life as the crowned princess of Venus her father and mother were present in her life, but then again they were too busy to be actually there for her. Yes she was close to her parents in a sense, devoting their precious spare time towards her, which were rare moments indeed. Sharing moments, laughing, and teaching her how to be a leader, a soldier, and lessons in life. But then again they weren't enough, she did love her parents, she loved them dearly, knowing that they both loved her at the same level. Yet it never satisfied her, she wanted them there, with her all the time, but the glitz and glamour of the blessed life she lead had its heavy price, the presence of the parents she so desperately needed.

Her second life was a different story altogether. Comparing her life to her previous life, she was a mere commoner compared to the royal life she once led. True she got her wish, she both had her parents, though as loving and as supportive as they may be, her duties once again interfered. Life as Sailor V in England took toll on her relationship with her parents. Drifting away towards each other, her parents were worried, yes she knew what with the lack of social life she had because of her nighttime save the day activities, yet she also knew they were worried because she was so far away. Moving to Japan was a good and a bad thing for her. Good because she finally got a social life with the other sailor scouts with her instantly becoming the best of friends. Bad because with all the enemies they had, and all the unexcused late night sneaking in the house was taking a strain on Minako Aino's relationship or lack of there of with her parents.

Maybe she was truly selfish for wanting more, maybe she was ungrateful that she had everything yet still dissatisfied, perhaps that's true, but then again after saving the world countless of times, sacrificing her life for duty two times already and always putting her neck on the line most of the time for people who were ungrateful and afraid wouldn't it be justice on her part to be selfish for once in awhile?

Her other half thought otherwise, saying that she got the best of both live, what with being a princess in the first and a popular crime fighter in the latter. Nevertheless having loving parents on both lives. Of course that was what it would say! It was supposed to contradict the other half; rather what in cartoons would usually be the angel and the devil teasing her on what to do. Her other side the 'devil' side coaxing her however she never did get the direct love of her parents she wanted. In the first live the parents being too busy and in the second she becoming to busy. Saying its okay to long for something, it's perfectly natural.

"argh enough!"

Shaking her head, violently removing all thoughts from her head. She sighed, worry lines creased her already troubled face "when did life get this complicated?" she asked herself, looking around watching the people around her working hard to rebuild what they had lost in a mere blink of an eye. Smiling sadly she stared at the statue of Venus, the Roman equivalent of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Standing on the giant shell, with her hands, not even trying to cover her femininity, her long hair trailing behind her like a curtain of silk flowing softly with the gentle wind.

The statue itself was intended to recreate the actual painting of Sandro Botticelli, "The Birth of Venus" however, the artist decided to just recreate Venus in her image in the painting, The reason still unknown to her until this day.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Startled at the sudden voice, Venus looked around setting her eyes on the growing figure. Her eyes hardened, glaring at the newcomer as she recognized who it was.

"I originally intended to copy the Venus in the painting, seeing as your mother was so taken at the masterpiece" The person smiled looking at Venus "but then again if I did that I'd be stealing someone else's work. Doesn't matter anyway, Aphrodite liked this one better than the painting"

"What are you doing here?" Venus asked, her dislike for the person evident in her tone

"I do have a right to return to my own home don't I?"

Afternoon tea at the Briginston Penthouse was never tense; it usually was a cheerful time, where mother and daughter talked about everything under the sun. However this time, with the mother gone and the father there to replace her, dead silence greeted the entire penthouse. Even the innocent staff of the house was affected, all because of the sudden return of the lord of the house.

The faint clinks and clanks of silverware and expensive china cups filled the room. Venus kept staring at her tea as if her very life depended on it. Cid, who still donned his rouge appearance however starred off into space, sipping his tea every now and then while munching on scones.

"Sir!" Mrs. Dee cried out, her skirts gathered in her hands, pausing to catch her breath "the mistress has awoken!"

"Venus seems distracted" Millardo said from his side of the pod, glancing at his sisters troubled face. They were heading home, having heard the news that their parents were back.

"Why wouldn't she?"

Millardo shrugged "just an observation"

"She hasn't seen her father for years" Serenity explained looking out the window "we all thought Cid Briginston was dead, no one really knew what happened to him. Well probably Aphrodite but then again she never told us."

Nodding he decided to change the topic "wouldn't it be better if we let mother stay at the base infirmary, instead of bringing her home so suddenly like what everyone else did?"

"Yeah" she mused looking at her brother "it is safer there, but I don't know about you but I miss having mom home" her voice betraying her cool façade

Putting the pod into a complete halt, Millardo gathered his sister in his arms "wipe those tears of your face, mother wont like it when she wakes up"

"Hey mom, how ya feelin'?" taking his hand with his mothers frail hand

Slowly she smiled, reaching over to pat her son's head "I'm fine Duo". Although Xandra Satiny could barely move at all, her youth was slowly returning, her skin had returned its youthful glow, her hair returned to its original chestnut color, curls spread freely around the bed and her eyes returned to its original vibrant state, no longer the hollow violet well that Hades saw in Neherenia's throne room.

Lying beside Xandra was Hotaru, who was hugging her like her very life depended on it, tears of joy flowing freely from her pale face as she buried her face deeper into her mother's side.

Hades still donned in his armor, watched the reunion from the other side of the room, his fists balled together, watching in pain as his wife struggled at the very menial task of talking. Neherenia would pay for what she did to his wife; she will pay with her life.

Xandra sensing his husbands anger looked at him, motioning him to join them patting the space beside Hotaru, scooting over she broke free from Duo's hand and made room for him "come along Duo and sleep here" she watched at his son hesitantly took the offer, carefully lying beside his mother he draped an arm over her. "Hades, shed your armor and join us, I do believe we all need a goodnight's rest after all we've been through"

Agreeing with his wife, the insignia of Saturn emerged from his forehead and in a flash Mordock Satiny stood, still in his designer suit, shedding the jacket, tie and shoes he climbed up in bed, cradling his daughters small form reaching out for his wife's free hand, while the other continuously ran through his son's hair who at the moment fell into the sandman's spell.

"Its been a long time since we've spent moments like these" Xandra reminisced on the last time they were able to sleep beside their children, the last time was before they sent Duo away.

"Its all in the past Xandra" reminded Mordock "besides we're complete now aren't we?"

Xandra nodded smiling weakly at her darling husband stifling a yawn murmuring a soft "I love you" before falling asleep

"I love you too Xandra" he replied having heard Xandra's soft statement before he himself succumbed to exhaustion of the past events.

"They're still sleeping?"

"hn"

Reiko sighed, sinking lower into the couch as she rubbed her temples, a poor attempt to lessen her worries.

"Go to bed"

"WHAT!" an outraged cry came out of Reiko's lips "are you NUTS! How the heck am I supposed to sleep when there's still a lot of work to do!" whined Reiko as she pointed out the huge stack of papers that cluttered the family den.

"Then do it later" Heero's reply and nonchalant tone earned him another protest from outrage

"NO WAY!" she yelled, noticing that Heero was leaving the room she ran after him "and where do you think you're going brother dear?" she asked, her eyebrow's twitching in frustration, her brother's sarcastic comments getting the best of her

"Off to bed" brushing Reiko's hand of his shoulder he left the room, leaving a surprised Reiko

Blinking once, twice, thrice trying to process what just happened "the perfect soldier takes naps?"

"Her vital signs are normal," the tired voice of Ami Mizuno declared, placing a circular object on the nightstand

"We should leave her to rest then," Herbert Mizuno suggested, setting down a glass of water and a couple of pills on the opposite nightstand

Ami allowed her equally fatigued father to usher her out the door, but not before she stole a glimpse of her slumbering mother.

Once outside the door Ami kissed her father's cheek "dad you should go to bed too, I'll take care of the rest"

"I'm worried"

Looking intently on her fathers frowning face, Ami reminded him "we're all worried"

"No, no, its not that" shaking his head "there has been a trait passed onto every member of the royal house of Mercury. I suppose it's a handicap, because we are such keen scholars, we tend to overlook other things such as our physical conditions; well your mother is one of those. You are aware at how dedicated your mother is…"

"Dad, don't worry, mom will pull through this" a sad smile etched in her face as she spoke, true she knew of these conditions, more often than not she suffers from cold or coughs because of too much work, breaking free of her thoughts

"Mom" Venus called out breathlessly, running to Aphrodite's bedside immediately kneeling with Aphrodite's right hand clasped with her

Staring at her forlorn daughter, she could only smile, squeezing her hand in return

"Aphrodite"

"Cid"

Blue clashed with blue as husband and wife reunited for the first time in many years continuously stared at each other.

Calm and collected, it didn't seem that Aphrodite was the least bit surprised that her husband was here, moreover alive for that matter. "I knew you'd come back"

Sizing up to his wife cool attitude, he walked toward the bed, ignoring the confused face of his daughter "you were the only one who never did doubt me after all" bending slowly he captured Aphrodite's lips for a chaste kiss, breaking free it seemed like an eternity as he hovered above her form, memorizing the face, their eyes locked not wanting to let go

Venus, stared at her parents, more confused as ever, she looked at them their noses touching each other's and their lips, another more centimeter and they would lock lips again. Not knowing what to do, she stayed silent, but questions flooded her mind, leaving her in a state now beyond confusion, she was lost.

Finally the reunited lovers broke free of each other, both sensing a change in their daughters aura, she was distressed. Helping Aphrodite sit up, Cid took a seat on the bed, supporting Aphrodite's fragile form as he placed his arm on her tiny waist.

"I suppose you want an explanation" Cid's sarcasm not at all funny to Venus as she raised her delicate brow

"Venus don't give us that look" Aphrodite scolded, looking at her daughter who contrary to what people claim looked a lot like her father in more ways than one.

Venus didn't respond, taking a seat at the other side of the bed, she leaned on one of the posts of the bed, her knees folded in front of her and her chin resting on her knees as she played with the silk sheets.

Scratching the back of his head, Cid turned to his wife for support, his uneasiness was easily sensed by Aphrodite "dear I believe you should start at the very beginning, when little Venus was born"

Nodding he cleared his throat "Right after you were born, the condition of the colonies didn't improve one bit, I'm sure you're well aware of the history of our colony by now, especially since Apollo, Akira, Zack, Mordock, Vulcan, and Philip's sons have returned home" he paused to stare at Venus' who at the moment refused to acknowledge them, still staring at the satin sheets Cid decided to continue "well to make the long story short, after we had established L6 we moved here, all of us for that matter left our lives on Earth and settled here in space, for about five years I watched you grow into a lovely young girl, you were so full of life, your beauty radiated and your happiness spread quickly with the people around you. It was also around that time that an assassination attempt occurred"

Venus' head, shot up, her wide eyes looked back at her father "assassination?" a bomb shell had been dropped into her little utopia "how?"

"An assassination attempt was done to our family in particular, moreover to you and your mother" Cid confessed grimly, his grief evident he continued his story looking intently at Venus "it was during the time you first entered school, I'm quite sure you probably forgot about this, the doctors said you suffered sever trauma causing you to purposely forget the incident" he explained, as he continued on with the story Venus suddenly saw what happened, as if her father and mother was allowing her to see into their memories.

_Stepping out of the pod, a young Aphrodite Briginston tried to control her eager daughter who jumped out of the pod flashing her mother a peace sign with her smile as wide as her face. _

_"Venus! Stop that you might hurt yourself!" Aphrodite exclaimed, helping her daughter fix her dress and hat, dusting off the imaginary dirt, realizing that her mother was distressed Venus made a pouting face, copying what her mother normally did with her father flawlessly, her bangs falling freely onto her face as Aphrodite tried to brush them off_

_"Don't give me that look!" her mother complained "that wont work on me" all of a sudden she also did the same face_

_Cid Briginston stepped out of the pod, with his daughters orange bag in hand he laughed as he saw the comic scene of mother and daughter attempting to get pity from each other. Quickly realizing that no one would win the pouting contest, he decided to break it up. "Here you go Venus" handing Venus her bag as he helped her place it on her shoulders "have a great day at school darling" Aphrodite said kissing her forehead _

_"Enjoy your day squirt" messing up Venus' hair he bended down and kissed her on her forehead "remember your mother and I will be here waiting at exactly 3 o' clock"_

_Venus eagerly nodded "I will daddy!" she said placing her hands firmly on the backpack straps she ran towards school, but suddenly paused half way as she waved frantically toward her parents_

_Aphrodite and Cid eagerly waved back "Venus!" Aphrodite called out suddenly as she ran toward her_

_"I forgot to give you this honey" reaching into her pocket she fished out a red ribbon_

_Venus eyes widened in delight "oh mommy thank you!" jumping up and down she hugged her mother fiercely _

_Finally managing to get Venus to settle down, Aphrodite then gathered her hair to place the ribbon._

_From a distance Cid watched as Aphrodite fixed Venus' hair, feeling a great sense of pride at his beloved daughter and wife. He looked around, sizing up the school to his expectations, the windows, and the clock tower the dark figure on the clock tower. He stared at the dark figure, checking to see what would a person be doing way up there, then he noticed, the man had a gun, perched on the clock tower railings, the man was a sniper! Then he noticed that the driveway was suddenly devoid of life, except his wife and child "APHRODITE! VENUS! WATCH OUT!" he yelled quickly realizing that the man was aimed at his family he ran toward them quickly grabbing them out of harms way, they rolled to the other side, their inertia suddenly broken by the tree. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at his family, then to the spot where they once were, a bullet mark, grazed the cobblestone path, he looked back at the clock tower, the sniper was gone._

_"Is everyone alright?" he asked, quickly helping his wife and child up_

_"Venus" Aphrodite breathed out, apparently still in a state of shock after the attack, checking to see her daughter "oh no!" she exclaimed seeing her hand stained with blood, her daughters blood. One steady path of blood was seeping from Venus' head staining her golden mane._

The memory slowly faded, her mother's voice had broken the trance like spell she had befallen, peering into the minds of others "it was there at the hospital that we found out because of the impact you hit the stone driveway, the sudden impact on the tree also added to your head trauma, other than that the whole experience caused you to have an emotional backlash that made you forget the whole incident altogether" Aphrodite looked at her daughter, waiting for her to respond, instead she got silence.

"I failed you that day" Cid declared, his hands balled up in fists, apparently controlling his frustration "it was then we learned that people from Earth and the colony wanted to destroy the utopia we had created here, in order to do so, they had to create havoc, and I being Cid Briginston one of the more prominent political figures here on L6 and on the colonies was a target"

"Akira wanted to send off his special team to eliminate the group responsible for the attempt" Aphrodite added, consoling her husband

"But seeing as the team was fairly knew lacked experience, so I volunteered myself to head the revenge plot, by not only eliminating all enemies but also destroying their employers politically"

"It never worked though"

"It turns out L6 had far too many enemies, we decided to take L6 away, so we moved the colony away from the L5, we decided to leave the solar system altogether"

"The problem was I couldn't go with you, problems and responsibilities piled up, mainly because I was the only one away from L6 that Akira and the other could trust. When L6 moved away we had to make people forget its existence so for your safety I took the job, I also took up the job of watching over the boys and of course the creation of the Gundams, basically I took charge of Operation Meteor"

"I was supposed to return after Operation Meteor had launched, but with the war going on, I thought best to help out with the needy during war times, by the time the war ended I was set on returning home, unfortunately I found out about Neherenia's plan, a good thing though because if I didn't who knows what could have happened to your mother"

"From the time the Chaos Controllers started, I have been sabotaging their plans little by little, until I finally sabotaged the energy draining device they had placed on the planets"

"Unfortunately knowing Neherenia she will try and restore it as soon as possible"

By the time Cid was finished, Aphrodite and his hands were intertwined with each other and waiting intently for Venus' reaction. Venus finally let go of the sheets, mumbling under her knees " you could have at least called you know" she said, her eyes staring back at her father

"I'm sorry"

"I know" holding back the tears she jumped from her side of the bed and launched herself onto her father "I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too princess" his grip tightening on Venus, Aphrodite could only smile, finally her family was complete.

**A week later**

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine"

"And your dad"

"He's fine, things are back to normal at my house. Dad has taken care of the sector while mom is gathering her energy. She's trying to gain control of the draining in Venus, unfortunately Neherenia placed psychic shields that mom can't break through with her current state"

Duo nodded, it had been a week since their mother's and fathers had returned home. The colony was back on track, the repairs Ami and the others had painstakingly rushed were completed and people were returning to their lives again. Businesses were opening again, although school won't reopen for a while, much to Duo's pleasure.

Today however, he and Venus decided to go out, after all its been quite awhile since they've been able to enjoy each others company, what with running L6 all on their own.

"How 'bout you Duo?" Venus asked, taking Duo away from his thoughts

"Oh, dad's back to work of course, mom's still weak though, but at least she's moving around the house"

"How about Hotaru?"

"Hotaru's with mom right now, dad actually wouldn't let me go out" he said with a grin, taking a stance he imitated his father "I don't want you goofing around outside! You'd better come with me and take care of the family business!" laughing his head off he continued his story "but then mom yelled at him then mom told me to go to the garage and take a pod, heck she even gave me money!"

"Well isn't that something new"

"I know, I guess she just missed me!" Duo's goofy grin was plastered in his face at the moment causing Venus to laugh harder

"I knew it, the only free day we have and I had to hear Duo's idiotic laugh" Wufei's annoyed voice suddenly came out as he and Reiko walked hand in hand to their direction

"Hey there Wu-man!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Do. Not. Call. Me. Wu-Man!" Wufei's teeth clenched as he kept his anger checked

"Hmmm… lets see…." Duo paused counting off his fingers "sorry! Too many to count!" laughing his head off he made a run for it

Watching their boyfriends chase each other around Venus and Reiko shared a smile

"I see you're also spending quality time with Wufei"

"I should say the same to you with Duo"

A gentle buzz disrupted their conversation all of a sudden

"Sorry, its my compact Venus" Reiko apologized answering the call "Reiko here… yes… now… don't bother, I'm with her right now…yes…of course…I'll see you guys in 5… yes yes its no problem…alright bye" closing the link, Reiko turned to Venus "Setsuna's called for a meeting, her place"

Venus nodded "I'll go and find Duo and Wufei then"

Coming out of the bushes Wufei closed his own compact, Duo in tow "Trowa just called us"

Reiko looked at Wufei "Halley just called me, we know"

"Well, I'll get my pod" Duo volunteered

"We'll trail behind you, I brought my own pod too" Wufei said going to the opposite direction

"The situation isn't going well I'm afraid," Setsuna declared, sitting at the far end of the table. Wufei, Reiko, Venus and Duo had just arrived taking their seats. "The other colonies are now having power struggles"

Noticing the confused looks of his comrades and sister Millardo spoke up "what Setsuna means is that because the people don't know what's going on their starting to have conspiracy theories"

"You could put it that way" unsure of Millardo's explanation she continued her briefing "prices have gone up, people are getting restless, and they're not at all satisfied at what the government tells them about the present war"

"What about Relena?" Heero asked, earning him a look from Serenity

"Relena's current presence in L5 is a blessing, I suppose people over there aren't as violent as they are in the other colonies because they are assured by the Vice Foreign Ministers words" Setsuna explained

"And L4? What has become of it?" Quatre asked, obviously worried about his other sisters

"L4 surprisingly is one of the more stable colonies Quatre, perhaps their knowledge that you are involved in this war has given them a sense of security" Setsuna paused "L1, L2 and L3 are a different story though, quite frankly the government there is quite afraid of civil war"

"That is quite hard to believe" Michelle said, speaking up turning around looking at her friends

"Believe it Michelle, the government is disclosing the current situation of the war. I do believe that is the main reason. Also the fact that their economies are quite unstable, inflation in the three colonies have increased to 50 because of this stupid war"

"We could always send in some relief goods from our colony" Serenity suggested, ever the optimist

Typing away in her holographic keyboard, Ami stopped "I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment" drawing up the statistics "since we had just recovered, our own supplies have drastically depleted, I'm afraid we wont be able to relinquish our supplies for another week, and that's primarily to supply L6"

"How about the treasury?" Serenity asked, hoping that there be a way she could help the other colonies

Grimly Ami shook her head "that's also impossible, all our funds are drawn up to fund the restoration of our own economy"

"Well we cant just sit here and have our perfect lives while other colonies are suffering!" she exclaimed

"Serenity as much as we want to help we cant" Millardo reminded her, raising his voice "I know you're thinking Silver Alliance can help, but in case you've forgotten you also have committed our company to this colony"

Sighing in defeat she sank back to her chair "I guess it can't be helped"

"Plus, another factor that critics want to add to this is the mysterious L6 and its rulers" Setsuna added, drawing out 5 types of newspapers "these came from the other colonies, only one person seems to have written it and people have pondered on this"

Taking one of the newspapers, Quatre read the article out loud "Who are these mysterious being from L6, mayhap they be aliens, in any case they seem to be Earth's main target…"

"Well we cant exactly announce to them that 'hey world! The rulers of L6 are really gods and goddesses of the Greek Myths and Earth is being ruled by a psycho bitch bent on world domination!" Venus said sarcastically, earning a couple of laughs and glares

"It seems to me that the people just want to know what's going on" Michelle said reading the same article "I'm quite sure our citizens feel the same way, their just not talking because they feel they owe us a lot considering we've compensated for all their losses and more"

"What do you propose Michelle?"

"Forgive me Setsuna but I'm afraid I really have no say in this matter"

Setsuna fell back on her chair, taking a big gulp on her drink she looked around "Anyone?"

"Maybe we could just tell them, after all that is what they want"

"Are you crazy Serenity? Or has all that stress gone to your head already?"

Looking at Duo's appalled face Serenity continued, "obviously we can't tell them the whole truth!" she exclaimed, "From what I gather, the colonists don't exactly know what's happening on the battlefield. Maybe we could just show them the footage of the battles"

Heero cringed at the idea, allowing innocent people see the gory of war wasn't exactly appealing. Looking at his fellow pilots who seem to have the same sentiments as he, Wufei didn't want to look at his direction, Quatre was obviously uncomfortable with this, Duo was surprised and Trowa, Trowa was looking at his shoes. "I don't think that's a good idea Sere"

"I know but that's the only thing we have at the moment" She knew of his discomfort, it was completely obvious to all that the boys weren't happy about this.

"You know Sere, the people could look at this at a different perspective" Athena started, leaning back to her chair "they could see this as a ploy to get the good graces of the people again"

"But then again, I could spread an anonymous link to the public computers from the colony security cameras that are stationed at exterior of the colonies. That way the current government wont be involved and people can find out on their own" thinking out loud she immediately set work on her little project with her intelcom (its her computer)

Leaving Ami to her work, the group returned to the uncomfortable silence they had placed.

"Are our parents aware of this meeting Setsuna?" Reiko asked, knowing otherwise

Setsuna raised her eyebrow, "I'm quite sure you're aware of my answer already Reiko"

"Obviously you have another problem that you want to discuss that our parents cant possibly know about, otherwise you wouldn't have called this meeting at all" Halley said all knowingly placing her feet on the glass table "am I right?"

Setsuna fought the urge to smack Halley right now for placing her feet on the table but held back, biting her own tongue, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance "how very observant of you Halley now if you don't mind, remove your offending feet off my table if you realize what's good for you"

Trowa fought back the laugh as he watched his sister dejectedly removing her feet off the table. From her side of the table Halley noticed Trowa's eyes, they were twinkling, and she knew he was laughing at her at being told at. Giving her little brother a glare that promised payback later she tuned into Setusna once again.

"I'm quite sure that at the moment our parents are quite busy what with reestablishing our colony and the health concerns of our mother's."

"Get to the point woman!" Wufei scowled, Setsuna was going into circles and he did not like his precious time wasted

"Wufei!" Reiko and Athena hissed

"Perhaps you're right" taking a deep breath she continued on with her speech " I've looked into the future, despite the fact that my father has forbidden me to do so. Neherenia will get the power she wants back, in about a week our mother's will return to their original state and they will be weaker than ever. I'm afraid if our father's do not support them they will quick to wither away. The next battle to come will be our own, we have to start making preparations, our parents wont be able to help us at all in this one"

Silence soon filled the room. Each person in the room grew more uncomfortable as time passed, then from the other side of the table, a voice cut through the silence. "Will we survive Setsuna?" Hotaru asked timidly from her chair, she had been silent throughout the whole meeting, barely being acknowledged by her friends mainly because she shrank in the shadows. This remark of hers however earned her the attention of the whole congregation

Not the least surprised of the question Setsuna looked at Hotaru sadly "I don't know"

**I'll try my best to upload the next chapter by next week, anyway…. I'd like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys put in!**

**Serenemoon92 **

**_Don't worry I do very well intend on finishing this story :D_**

**Serenity77 **

**_Thank you for your kind words! Gomen, this was as fast as I could update_**

**Animesiren **

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoy the story!_**

**Cardcaptor eternity**

**_Hehehehehehe okay okay I know you're confused…about Haruka and Michiru, I cant remember from which website that was, but I did read that Michiru and Haruka's parents from the SM series or was that the manga can't remember were rich and Haruka's parents owned Ten'ou Industries or something like that… sorry that research I did was 2 years ago and I cant quite remember where I got it…no no! he's not the reborn Artemis…sorry I know you're confused already, see in the SM series they never did mention the scouts parents and Serenity-hime's dad so I made them up based on Greek Mythology, although they're kinda all messed up now coz Greek_**** _Mythology's really really complicated :D sorry hope that answered your question. _**

**Cristina**

**_Hmmm boy's come into their respectful powers, I actually though of that but I dunno we'll see!_**

**Kayla Tsukino**

**_Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love constructive criticism! I tried my best on fixing this chapter and giving the character's dept please tell me what you think! I know my writing need a lot of work hehehehehehe when I actually started this fic I never realized that juggling a lot of personas at one story would be hard work! Now I realize its hard to have a lot of characters! But oh well writing is fun! Teehee… _**

**Wel'p that's it for this update see you guys in the next chapter! **

**kaZ™ signing out!**


	31. CH 29: And so we say C'est la vie

Too Soon Too Early

©29

®By Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

"And so we say…C'est La Vie!"

"Well this certainly is a first!"

Athena complained, kicking the unfortunate ottoman that her feet were placed on earlier "Setsuna doesn't know anything, our parents can't help us, and we're soon going to be fully responsible with governing a whole population"

Serenity and Venus winced as Athena slammed her foot down, further inflicting damage on Ami's living room

Coming out of the door, Ami came in with Quatre in tow, surveying the damage Athena had done on her perfect living room "first of all Athena, Setsuna cant help it, besides she never did tell us what she knew in the past, what's the difference now?" Ami picked up the fallen ottoman at the far end of the room, taking it away from Athena "second we've survived a lot of battles without our parents help, that includes being responsible for as you say 'governing a whole population'" finally setting down the ottoman in front of Quatre "I'd appreciate it if you stop destroying my mother's furniture"

Smiling sheepishly Athena scratched her head "oh… he he he…sorry about that Ames"

Shaking her head in dismay Ami finally took her seat beside Quatre. "I ordered pizza," she announced, hearing a couple of cheers from Duo, Serenity and Venus. "Sorry, that's all I can feed you, I sent our cook and the rest of the servants back home to arrange their families"

"So how are we going about this?" Duo asked, suddenly energized at the mention of food.

Heero, who all of a sudden went back to soldier mode cleared the center table with all of its contents handing it all to Serenity and placing a tattered sheet of paper "this are the blue prints of the entire L6 colony, I found it in the records room in the base, I suggest we start here"

* * *

The afternoon light peeked through the Forstman residence; the thick drapes that closed off the household were parted slightly, allowing the light to seep through. The servants were going around preparing supper and the gradual closing of the mansion for the night. The long ill mistress of the house was now walking about, surprising everyone with her immediate recovery "dear have you seen the children?" 

Turning around Zack Forstman faced the confused face of his wife "what are you doing up?" he screeched

"Obviously looking for the kids!" she retorted, this was not the welcome she wanted

Zack glared, what did Hanna think she was doing? She'll get worst if she walks around like this "go back to bed! You're still weak!"

"Look Zack I've been in bed for god knows how long already! I'm well enough as it is!"

Zack glared, these were the times he wished his wife was one of those meek types that just followed everything he said "no you're not and if you wont go back to bed by yourself I'll take you back to bed by myself!" grabbing Hanna by the waist, he slung her small frame callously over his shoulder marching back to their chambers. The servants that passed him by looked at him, too afraid to oppose him as he manhandled their mistress.

"Zack put me down this instant!" she protested, pounding on his back

Ignoring his wife's pleas he reached their chambers with no less than a battered back, he kicked open the doors and placed his wife on the bed gently. Before she could attempt to sit up, Zack pinned her back on the bed. Hanna glared at him, curse him for gaining the upper hand "let go of me" she demanded

"No"

"I said let go of me"

"No"

"ZACK!" she screeched frustrated at his husband

Suddenly his eyes softened, staring back at Hanna he pleaded "please, just stay in bed, I don't want you to go and disappear on me again"

Getting lost in his onyx eyes, Hanna surrendered "oh Zack"

"Good! Now just stay in bed while I bring your supper up!" he jumped away from the bed, grinning from ear to ear about his victory with his headstrong wife "the kids went out on dates don't worry!" he called back slamming the doors behind him

Hanna cried in frustration "ooooooh! Damn!" cursing herself for softening up to her husband

* * *

Back in the Mizuno residence, things were getting tense. Duo yawned loudly getting the attention of everyone in the room "we're really not getting anywhere!" he complained pointing at the dozens of blue prints and the data that Ami had hooked up. 

"I agree, lets call a break for a while" massaging his temples, Quatre stood up taking a couple of empty glasses with him he headed out of the room.

Heero looked around at the worn out faces of his friends, taking one look at Serenity who looked awfully tired, he decided to stop the meeting "fine, lets call it a day" he looked at Wufei who aside from him still had his face in its stony mask 'Quatre, Duo, Trowa, even Wufei, they've all gone weak' by this time he was looking at Serenity who offered him a weak smile 'but I guess I've gone weak too' he gathered the plans from the table and handed it to Wufei "take care of this for me" he then looked at the group that was busy tidying up "I'll see you guys tomorrow, my house 0900. Reiko I'll just take Serenity home"

**Earth**

The gloomy atmosphere and the cynical design of the castle were very comforting to one girl. In her own sick demented way, she found solitude with the darkness and her happiness resided in inflicting pain onto others, yes she was sadistic, yes she was cynical and yes she was truly demented. But what else would a girl who had been jaded since she had been created in her mother's womb do? Might as well indulge in the darkness and see what it really has to offer.

To others, this kind of outlook in life would be abnormal, but what is normal anyway? To some what may be normal to a person may be abnormal to the next. It's all based on perspective, like everything else in this world, what is right and what is wrong, the good and the bad, the dark and the light.

'Damn' she cursed in her head; it was that damn white kingdom's entire fault! They think they're the ones oppressed all the time just because the bad guys attack, bull shit, have they seen my side of view! Releasing her anger on the first thing she saw, she blasted the iron doors of her chambers into nothing. "Crap" she cursed out loud, she'd better get this replaced before her mother found out.

Mother, ah yes her poor wretched mother that she so desperately wanted her attention. So desperate she did everything her mother wanted with out second thoughts. But no matter what she did, no matter how flawlessly perfect her plans were she never got the attention she wanted. It was always her annoying younger brother, Xeno.

Ah yes Xeno, another wretched creature, she knew Xeno could care less what mother thought of him. She knew he didn't belong; he was too good, too good indeed. Xeno was too much like his father, Endymion, both men still had a tiny piece of themselves that clung onto the tiny spark in their souls. They still cared.

Breaking free from her thoughts she finally noticed the cowering servant who stood behind the once existing iron doors of her chambers. "What?" she asked crankily

"Your highness" the servant bowed deeply "her majesty requests for your presence immediately"

With a swish of her long white cloak she wordlessly left her chambers, her silver boots echoing throughout the marble halls.

As she reached the royal chambers she saw her brother making his way towards the room. With a curt nod she acknowledged his presence and entered the room together.

Getting down on one knee, Nemesis spoke "your majesty"

"Arise" a weak voice from the bed commanded, Nemesis obeyed, finally getting to see the current state of her mother, her appearance seemed to have returned to normal, unfortunately she couldn't move around without collapsing. The immediate removal of her power source was the cause; apparently she had a bad taste of karma.

"Xeno, have the repairs been completed?" Neherenia asked

Xeno's stoic appearance never faltered, as he looked at his pitiful mother "no"

"I want it done immediately"

"As you wish"

Turning to Nemesis this time, Neherenia spoke "prepare the troops, we shall launch an attack as soon as my powers have returned, your father and Xeno shall head the troops in space. You will prepare the troops here"

"Of course mother"

"Leave" Neherenia waved her hand motioning to get out "Xeno" she called out just as Xeno was opening the door, Xeno stopped, his back turned against his mother "capture those wretched queens, as well" He left the room, never looking back at his mother.

**Colony Cluster L6, Crystal Sector**

"Thanks for taking me home Heero" Serenity said, closing the door after her "you wanna come in for awhile?" she asked with hopeful eyes

Closing the pods door, Heero went over to Serenity's side taking her hand in his.

"Ah Heero! Pleasant surprise, will you be staying for dinner?" Apollo asked as he descended from the stairs. Heero looked at Serenity, seeing her gentle smile he nodded, accepting the invitation.

"Good good… Selene will be glad to see you again my boy" he exclaimed as he pushed the young couple in the dining hall's direction

The very next day, Serenity had gone off to Heero's house earlier than expected. Catching him just as he was about to pick her up.

"Serenity?" He asked, moving away from his pod. He walked toward Serenity's pod, wordlessly opening her door for her. He helped her out, by gently taking her hand and led her inside the house. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up?" he finally asked. Serenity just laughed, earning a look from Heero

"Oh don't look at me like that! I saved your butt if anything matters!" she stifled a giggle as she remembered last nights events "I decided to come here instead of you picking me up and mom and dad asking all those embarrassing questions again"

"Serenity there's nothing funny about watching your boyfriend helplessly getting picked on by your parents"

"Oh come now Hee-chan! Where's your sense of humor! Especially when I have the surveillance tape that I'd gladly give a copy to Duo"

He stopped, quickly whirling to face Serenity "you wouldn't dare"

"Oh yes I would Heero Hino" she smirked, her eyes gleaming in delight

"Alright what are your demands" his tone-back in the usual monotone and his face impassive

"I didn't expect you to give up so easily"

"hn"

She inched closer; whispering into his ear "let me join the battle"

"No" he replied flatly

"What!" she screeched, prying her face away from Heero "then I guess Duo will have this then" she waved a little black chip in front of him

"I don't care," he answered flatly, staring at Serenity's surprised face

She bit her lip; this was not going as planned, going over to plan B, she argued back "but Heero!"

"Look Serenity I don't want anything to happen to you!" He said grabbing her by the shoulders rather roughly "I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt out there" his eyes softened as he said these words. A rare occurrence for Heero that Serenity noticed as well.

Serenity placed her hand on his cheek "oh Heero" slowly she moved her face closer, until their lips met in a sweet union that lasted for quite a while. Serenity gently broke free, her eyes still locked with Heero's "I know you're worried, but I'm already part of this war whether or not you like it and I'm fighting out there to protect you and the rest of the world" with a determined face she turned to leave the premises, walking past the new arrivals purposely ignoring them.

"Hey what's wrong with Sere?" Athena asked Heero, with a confused look on her face "she literally ignored us!" she protested

Heero continued to stare at the path Serenity had taken, Athena's words barely processing in his mind "nothing" he mumbled "lets go to the briefing room, Reiko's there right now" Athena and Wufei shared a look, curious to their friend's behavior

**Titan Sector, Satiny Estate**

"Lady Hotaru"

"Lord Duo"

The maid curtseyed before Hotaru and Duo as she entered the room "the Duke wishes to speak with you"

Hotaru looked at Duo, her eyebrows rose "hey don't look at me like that sis! I didn't to anything!" Duo protested waving his hands frantically in front of him

"Yet" she added with a smile, grabbing her brother's hand she led him to their father's study "so how's Venus? I really wasn't able to talk to her yesterday in the meeting"

"She's fine, she's glad that her dad's back actually"

"You know, this would be a very good time to score points with Venus' dad" Hotaru teased

"What!" now Duo was red as a tomato, a very rare occurrence indeed

"Well here we are!" stopping in front of two mahogany doors, knocking thrice Duo threw the door open "da-a-ad!" he called out in a sing song pattern

"Duo where are your manners boy!" his father scolded from the desk "You'll be Duke one day and you're acting like a child!"

Duo waved him off, this type of scolding was an everyday occurrence with him, and too bad mom wasn't there to defend him. He smiled, and then sat on one of his father's stiff chairs that were stationed before the desk.

Kissing his fathers cheek, Hotaru then sat on the chair opposite of Duo "so dad what's up?" she casually asked, earning the 'look' from her father

"I swear you and Duo are turning into one another as the days go by" he muttered shaking his head in disbelief "anyway, the reason I have called you here is because of resource satellite XS-209"

"What about XS-209?" Duo asked

"XS-209 is a resource satellite under our family name, in any case, I need you both to go over there and inspect the facility, I'd go by myself but I'm tied here with the colony's problems" he explained

"Cool we have a resource satellite!" Duo exclaimed "so when do we leave?" he asked excited about the trip

"I'll arrange for a pod this afternoon, I'll give you the coordinates later. The person in charge there is named Mathew Conners, he's been working under our family for years now, he'll take care of you both while you're inspecting the satellite" He looked sternly at the siblings before he began again "I also want you to head the cargo convoy we're sending up there to return supplies for L6, Duo, your gundam will be loaded on the pod for precautions, while a Titan platoon will escort you to the resource satellite just in case. We'll also be leaving about half of them there to be stationed temporarily"

Duo and Hotaru nodded, knowing full well that this was a very important task; the colony's food supply was at stake here, as well as other necessary supplies to help L6.

**Earth**

"Father"

"Xeno"

Endymion and Xeno acknowledged each other as they met in one of the maze like corridors of the palace. Just as Xeno was about to leave, Endymion took hold of his arm "wait a minute Xeno"

"You need something father?" he asked turning his head to meet his father's gaze

Endymion stared down at his son, his black armor ironically didn't suit him "a resource satellite has been spotted a few miles away from L6, they could possibly supply L6 its much needed replenishment"

Xeno stared at his father, waiting for him to continue, he had a trick up his sleeve and he wasn't so sure he wanted to go through with it "watch that resource satellite, and if that happens I want you to stop it"

Xeno gave his father a curt nod "by all means?" he asked, knowing full well the answer to that one

"By all means necessary my son" Endymion's eyes grew dark, releasing Xeno from his grasp turning to walk the other way

"Father" Xeno called out, looking at his father's still form, his back still turned against him "whose side are you on anyway?" there he finally asked

"I abhor your mother, I feel pity towards your sister" Endymion turned and faced Xeno, his face still in its impassive mask "don't tell me you don't feel the same" he smiled gently "don't worry I'm on your side" and he turned to finally leave Xeno with his thoughts

**Colony Cluster L6, Terran Sector**

"Where the fuck are you Satiny!" an angry voice yelled from the other side of the receiver. Duo cringed, this was Wufei alright "you really didn't have to yell Fei Fei"

From the other side of the limousine Hotaru sighed, his brother wasn't helping at all; he's just continuously provoking Wufei, to make it all worst he's doing it on purpose. She stared at her brother, who at the moment was actually having fun "onii-chan" she called out, reminding him of their purpose

"Oh right!" Duo's smile grew even wider "well anyways I just called to tell you guys Hotaru and I cant make it to the meeting"

Wufei's enraged cry echoed throughout the limousine, his continued yells of protest and grumbles of curses filled the pod "Wufei shut up" a voice from the back ground said apparently taking Wufei's place "hey Duo this is Reiko, sorry about Wufei"

"Rei-babe! What's up!" he greeted her cheerfully "anyway, dad wanted us to go and check out the resource satellite, Hotaru and I have to get supplies for the colony"

"Oh you mean XS-209 right? Yeah it's due to make a delivery today anyway well have a safe trip you guys, I'll tell Heero about it"

"Thanks Reiko" he closed the vid link and turned to Hotaru "whelp here we are"

Arriving at the spaceport, the two siblings made their way towards the black ship. "Is this it?" Duo inquired looking at the chauffeur as the man closed the door behind them "yes Lord Duo"

Duo looked around the port, observing the people who were hustling about loading supplies onto cargo ships while loosening his tie; he then stepped on a thin piece of glass that jolted upward taking him to the door of the space pod. A few salutes from the crew inside greeted him as he reached the bridge. Spotting the captains seat Duo made a run for it.

"onii-chan" Hotaru scolded, spotting Duo as he was preparing to fall asleep on the captain's seat

Grinning sheepishly, Duo popped on lazy eye open stared at Hotaru for a few seconds then promptly fell asleep, snores along the way.

Hotaru just shook her head at her brother's antics "set a course for Resource satellite XS-209, input current coordinates 209.22.205.443"

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Heero asked as he eyed the occupants of the room. 

"Duo and Hotaru can't make it, they're headed for RS XS-209 today to restock" Reiko informed Heero

"a trip? Outside L6?" Heero asked, turning to Reiko "was father informed of this?"

"I suppose, Duke Satiny ordered this, I would assume father gave them clearance for this" she replied looking at Heero

"and they have an escort with them?" He asked again

Reiko gave Heero an annoyed glare "of course! Its standard procedure Heero"

Heero shook his head "I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

"nii-chan!" Hotaru called as she shook Duo awake "nii-chan" she repeated but with the same results "nii-chan!!" she yelled pushing Duo off the chair 

Groggilly Duo woke up, looking around blinking repeatedly "wha? Deathscythe? OZ?"

Hotaru sighed, bending her knees a bit to face her brother who was on the floor "we're here nii-chan" lending a hand to Duo they surveyed the view in front of him.

"Lady Hotaru!" A boisterously cheerful voice called from the door jolting the siblings from their stupor. A balding slightly pudgy man hurriedly paved his way to the duo, running a nervous hand through his receding hairline while extending his other catching Hotaru's hand in a jovial handshake "my my my you certainly have grown up!" he exclaimed, Duo raised his brow suspiciously at the slightly large man, whom he noticed was wearing a brown jumpsuit with a name patch 'Conners, M'.

"Mr. Conners?" Duo asked staring intently at the man

The man, laughed, his cheerful voice echoed around the ships bridge area "forgive me for not introducing myself" with this he straightened himself disentangling his hand from Hotaru's and offering it to Duo "Im Micheal Conners, the Chief Engineer of resource satellite XS – 209, you must be Lord Duo, it's a great honor to have finally met you as a grown man" he said grinning.

Duo accepted his hand dumbfounded at the man who seemed to know of him and Hotaru so much. "The last time I saw you Lord Duo was when you were still in diapers" he laughed once again, leading the two out of the pod "Aye it was a sad day for the sector when you left, but its nice that you're finally home" as the trio descended onto the hanger Conners turned to Hotaru "and you Lady Hotaru, the last time I saw you, you were still having a hard time with that tricycle you dug up in your attic" the man laughed again, causing Hotaru to blush with embarrassment.

Connors continued the rest of the walk with mild chatter, usually all by himself and the siblings looking around curiously at they were led into a multitude of hallways with seemingly unending amounts of workers who stop and greet them with a cheerful bow.

Finally they stopped in front of a pair of steel sliding doors that automatically opened into a control room, the giant window opened into an amazing view of a field filled with numerous lines of various crops all being watered by a floating sprinkler system, Duo and Hotaru could only stand in awe at the view they were seeing.

Connors took his place beside them, smiling proudly at the view below "aye, she's a beauty aint she" the two could only nod "' course this all didn't start out this way, it used to be a floating junk pile" he laughed "yep we have come a long way" he trailed on with a distant look in his eyes "I would've loved to give you guys a grand tour of the place, but the Duke and the General told me to be quick, says the enemy can come at anytime" his face shifting into a serious manner, a worker of the same uniform except with a hard hat on handed him a clip board, looking at it once he nodded in satisfaction before handing it over to Duo "here's a complete inventory listing of the supplies yer gonna be transferring over to the colony, as we are speaking the supplies have been loaded successfully onto yer pod" he grinned "I would've hoped we could meet again on better terms not with this blasted war looming over us" he sighed looking sadly at the field "we're going to be hiding the satellite for awhile and replenishing the supplies as fast as we can so it'll be awhile till we see each other again"

Duo and Hotaru looked sad as he said those words, it seemed as if the war followed them everywhere. "next time you'll come I promise to give ya two the grand tour! And we'll have a spot of tea what do you say?" he said grinning

"you got yourself a deal old man" Duo said giving him a thumbs up

"aye, so ya better do a good job of protecting all of us" Connor said patting Duo on the shoulder

* * *

"Heero, preparations are complete, we're clear to launch" Wufei said over the com link 

"roger" Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath then like clockwork he was back as the perfect soldier, "Quatre launch the pod"

"roger" a curt reply echoed inside the cockpit and a slight jerk alerted Heero that they were leaving the dock.

"Heero" Serenity's worried face popped up in front of him as he was looking over the mission details

"Serenity" He called out imitation Serenity's tone

"damnit Heero don't you dare use that tone on me" she cried frustrated, taking a deep breath she continued on "take care ok, and remember, you have to protect that resource satellite at all costs, if your hunch is correct then…"

"of course" he said in understanding, smiling slightly "get Reiko for me"

Serenity smiled in defeat, worry etched in her face as she closed the link. Reiko's no nonsense face suddenly popped out startling Heero "what" was her cold reply

"you remember what you're going to do?" He asked

"of course what do you take me for anyway" she brushed a stray strand off her face " but I hope you're wrong about this" she prayed, Reiko's eyes locking onto Heero's "I hope so too" he said "I'll start the radio silence from here on, we'll alert you if anything happens"

"roger, Hino out" and with that Reiko closed the link giving Heero a mock salute as bid farewell.

"lets hope Im wrong about this" Heero prayed as he stared at the endless pool of darkness that was space.

**A.N.**

**YES Im alive! A thousand apologies to my readers that have been waiting for this chapter ::gulp:: hope you guys are still there hehehehehe I know its been a long long loooooong time, I promised to write soon but things happen school yada yada the usual stuff plus I kinda got tired of the story for awhile, its like it wasn't going anywhere, I tried to rewrite it but hehehehe scraped that one too anyway Im not sure when I'll be able to update next…. Seriously, half of the story's been done like 2 years ago and its been sitting in my computer for how long and well the same thing might happen to the next chapter so I don't want to make promises, what I can promise is that I WILL finish this story! Yes I will I promise you that, but I cant guarantee when… I do want to finish it soon but Im really really not into it now… but who knows :D anyway if you guys are itching to read the next chapter I could send you the unfinished draft… if that'll satisfy you until I can actually finish it just leave me a message…. Anyway again to all those who reviewed and anxiously waited Im really sorry for the wait but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter well thanks for your time**

**kaZ**


End file.
